


Dawn of the Queen

by PaisleyWraith



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 83,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: Lady McCormick has handed herself over to Elvenkind to ensure the safe return of her younger sister. The Elven King requests her hand in marriage for reasons unknown, but Kenny is willing to pay any price without question as long as it saves Karen.





	1. The Princess reaches the Forest

The Kingdom of Kupa Keep had its castle in the middle of the land, surrounded by mountains and forests and all sort of other things Lady McCormick hadn’t seen in years. The blonde beauty was restricted to the castle at all times, and without free-roam, to live her days in boredom and concern. She wasn’t used to seeing all of this.

She watched the sun rise and set over the mountains twice, with a solemn sort of awe. Her arms were crossed, jaw set. This was the last time she’d see anything. She focied on the clouds, the color of the sky. The trees.

It was the forests she was most interested in at the moment, considering it was where she was headed. The first time in years she’d been allowed outside, and she had to view it from inside a carriage while being transported into a cave.

_“A cave?” The Lady had asked the Grand Wizard in distress._

_“That’s where Elves live, Kinny.” The wizard scratched his cheek as he half-listened to the golden-haired woman. “In the dark, underground.”_

_“I-” The Lady McCormick turned away, heart racing._

_“His people have your little sister, remember.” The Wizard said unnecessarily. “Bring peace by marriage, they have vowed to treat her well and ensure her release.”_

Kenny closed her eyes, inhaling. Marriage. To an Elf. That she’d never met.

Those kind had killed her parents, she read. Pointed-eared monsters, ragged hair, built like bulls with human faces that destroyed everything they touched. They desired to conquer, to kill, to take back land that was no longer rightfully theirs, holding on to grudges that no longer concerned anyone, particularly the McCormicks.

And now they had Karen.

The past few years, once her baby sister disappeared from the castle of Kupa Keep, Kenny had been kept exclusively indoors and away from people (therefore away from potential kidnappers). The Grand Wizard, though kind of an asshole, had searched and discovered the younger McCormick within their realm.

The Elves refused to return the child, stating they would only when they had peace. How did they desire peace? Through an offering…a desire for new blood…they wanted one of the castle’s own to wed. Keep them from inbreeding, the Wizard said.

Kenny didn’t have to think for a second before making her decision, despite the obvious trouble.

_“Tell them I agree.”_

How could she have not? Karen was the only thing she had left.

So on her way she was sent, unseen by the receiving race. Like a beast sent to market. And what was worse-

_“Who are they marrying me off to?” Lady McCormick asked, coldly. She would not be afraid._

_The Wizard finally glanced over. “Their King.”_

The son of the people who led the Great Slaughter that ultimately killed her parents. To keep peace, she had to marry a murderer. To keep her baby sister safe, she was marrying the man who helped kill their mother and father.

It would be worth it, if they released Karen. She would just have to be clever.

Kenny prayed they hadn’t hurt Karen. If they did, God help them, she would-

“Almost there, Princess Kenny!” The Merciful Paladin Stotch peered into the carriage from his lazy, speckled horse. “How you holding up?”

“Fine, thank you.” Lady McCormick was denied the title of Princess back in the Keep, despite her being in the highest rankings in the castle, but a couple friends she held dear had no issue referring to her as such. ‘Butters’ was more or less her best friend, and treated her kindly and respectfully always.

“We’re approaching a blockade!” The blond boy with glassy blue eyes relayed importantly. “Just wait until we make sure the know who we are. It’s a whole bunch of Elves, they’ve already seen us.”

Kenny said nothing to that, only leaned back and pressed her lips firmly together. It had begun. Within a short time, she would be within the Elven kingdom. Butters would go home, and she would be left with no one.

“Halt!” A voice called out over the moor. Kenny looked out and only saw fields, mist in the early day, and the very skirting edge of trees. They must be right before the forest. “Bring your carriage here, mortals.”

The shuffling and talking went on for some time, and her door was opened.

Kenny looked over spitefully, though it lessened greatly when the person looked up at her. She blinked.

“You don’t look much like an Elf,” She said mostly without thinking, and with a fair amount of distrustfulness.

The brunet man who opened the door blushed adorably rather than got angry, and it almost endeared him to her.

“I’m a human, myself,” He stammered. “Raised by Elves. I’m Stan Marshwalker, my Lady. I’m to escort you to the palace.”

“Oh,” Kenny said, realizing he was waiting for something. “I’m to…walk?”

“We have horses,” Marshwalker said patiently. “But our roads aren’t created for human carriages. You’d find it a terrible ride.”

He reached out his hand, and she took it and allowed him to help her out of the carriage. Two horses, unsaddled but bridled in black leather and intricate steel, stood obediently to the side without handlers.

“You know how to ride, my Lady?” Marshwalker asked, again very politely. Almost like he was being careful.

“I do,” Kenny looked around for Butters, who was off his horse now and wearing a very forlorn look. Without a thought for decency, she hiked her skirts up to jog, reaching out and receiving her friend in a hug.

“Take care of yourself,” She told him. She hadn’t expected to say goodbye so soon. She hadn’t been told she’d have to make the last leg of the journey alone. By the heavy look in the Paladin’s eyes, she suspected he’d known. 

“And you, Princess,” Butters said with a squeeze before releasing her. “The Grand Wizard says mail can still get through. So I’ll send you lots an’ lots of letters. Don’t worry, Kenny.”

Bless the Paladin and his soft, gentle heart.

“Then I’ll write to you soon.” She squeezed his hand warmly and turned away, before she could start to feel upset. Stay stern. She strode, quite queenly, to where the brunet human-raised-by-Elves stood by the two brown steeds.

She took a breath to center herself, sent a glance back to her Paladin friend before reaching. Kenny hopped up without any help, not wanting to make the impression that, despite the fact she was going along with all this, she was in any way incapable. Even if it meant she had to sit astride like a man.

Stan smoothly hopped onto his horse as well, not commenting, and reached for the reins to turn his horse effortlessly.

“Wave your goodbyes, Princess,” Marshwalker told her, inadvertently using her companion’s term for her. “We’re on our way.”

\--

Kenny said nothing for a good portion of the journey. Her horse was calm, and far more knowledgeable than she as to where they were going, so she took the time to think.

She was on her way. She hoped that after the wedding, they’d release Karen. She had to decide if she wanted Karen with her or sent to the Keep. It depended on how bad the caves were. They’d suffered worse, though, and she’d love to be able to watch over her. She’d bend to whatever whims her husband wanted if he’d just keep her safe.

Kenny exhaled, glancing up at the trees. Gnarled and unfriendly, branches swooped so low she could have touched them if she wanted. Almost all were covered in thick moss, and heavy vines hung everywhere she could see.

At least her companion seemed cheerful. He patted his horse kindly and spoke respectfully, which was more than Kenny expected of her first brush with Elves. Though it might be because Stan wasn’t an Elf. He was sweet, and he was cute, and Kenny hoped she could make an ally of him.

Stan had said nothing about her riding like this, so either it wasn’t noticed or the Elven kind didn’t care much for propriety. She was considering the last option the most.

“What was it like,” Kenny asked as they strode onward, the branches overhead tangled ominously and blocking most of the light. “To be raised by Elves as a human?”

It was a rude question, but Stan didn’t seem to mind.

“Honestly?” He said, horse matching Kenny’s pace within step, “Not all that different. There’s some things I can’t do that Elves can, but I’m capable. I’m right hand to the King, after all.” 

Her future husband. Kenny felt a cold fear rush her veins. “The King?”

“Kyle, High-King of the Elvish people.” Marshwalker said proudly. “We’ve been best friends since we were children.”

Interesting. Kenny mulled that over, keeping a blank smile on her face. What a claim, to be ‘best friends’ with the ruler of a kingdom. She needed more information. Luckily, a little flattery from a woman could do wonders.

“He must trust you a lot,” She said sweetly, “To bring back his future bride all by yourself.”

Stan’s ears turned red, but he looked more pleased than flustered. “Oh, we aren’t by ourselves,” He corrected her with a smile. “His Highness sent his best agent to follow and be sure nothing reaches us.”

“Best agent?” Kenny asked, when Stan didn’t clarify on his own.

Stan leaned on his horse, lowering his voice. “One of the Barbarian tribe. A warrior of the highest order.”

A Barbarian! Kenny raised her eyebrows. She hadn’t seen one in person, and had barely given them real thought. Must at the Keep assumed they were dead. “Aren’t they a dangerous bunch?” She asked. “They don’t have…they aren’t friends of humans or Elves, right?”

“Not typically,” Marshwalker agreed. “But Tweek is considered one of Us. The Elvenkind are helping him…well, he’s friends with the King.” He trailed off.

Kenny narrowed her eyes briefly, but smiled and stored that information away for later.

“We’re approaching the caverns, My Lady.” Stan told her. “It isn’t a far up ahead.”

“Are they really underground?” She asked. Stan nodded.

“They are,” Stan adjusted the reins. “But don’t worry. Everything is bright and spacious. I think you’re going to like it.”

Kenny readjusted her mental picture. “Okay,” She said. She glanced over. “And your friend, the King?” Get the damn hint and get talking.

Stan looked confused before smiling. “What’s he like, you mean?” He waited for her nod. “Smart. Kind. He’s been a good King.” Stan was quiet for a moment after that, an emotion sweeping over his face that Kenny didn’t like. “Anyway,” He said, “You’ll find out soon.”

Someone darted into their path and Kenny nearly fell off her damn horse. The person was wiry, thin, and had nearly melted out of the shadows.

“What the hell are you?” Kenny couldn’t help, drawing back on the reins of her unimpressed horse.

“That’ll be Tweek.” Stan said in explantion.

The Barbarian was pale, with dark tattoos covering his body. His hair was wild as his eyes and honestly he wasn’t really wearing much. He grabbed Kenny’s bridle and the horse didn’t so much as flinch. 

“I have the horse, youcangetoff now.” He spoke in slow and quick bursts, almost like he was used to a different dialect. Stan had already dismounted, so Kenny slid off the beast.

Making sure her skirt hadn’t ridden up, Kenny shook out her clothes and trotted behind Marshwalker. She spared Tweek a glance, distrustfully. The Barbarian couldn’t have been taller than her. He was less muscular than she expected. Built for stealth, probably. He’d slunk out of the shadows like a dream. Had he been following them on foot that whole time?

“Come with me, Princess,” Stan beckoned her to walk aside. “Take my arm. The caverns are up ahead.”

She was expecting a hole in the ground, but instead was led up moss-covered steps. They felt slick under her boots and she slipped at one point, catching herself just as Stan steadied her. There was a door, crudely cut into the cliffside, and they stepped inside.

“Hey, Stan,” A guard cut his own words off to look over Kenny. The Lady stared back. He had large, pointed ears, but other than that, he looked almost human. Was he half? Kenny knew Humans and Elves were sexually compatible, and often had Half-Breeds. She wanted to ask, but the guards behind were already unlocking a gate and swinging heavy solid metal doors aside.

Here, everything was torchlit, and stairs led down. In the distance, laughter and loud chatter in a strange tongue echoed and bounced down the corridor.

“Here we go,” Stan said kindly. “I’m glad you’re wearing boots, the stairs are steep. Let’s go.”

It was easier than she expected. Everything was lit, as Stan said, though she imagined Karen trying to take this walk alone. She grit her teeth.

“Oh, fuck.”

Kenny stared at Stan as he stopped short. Coming up the stairs was the laughing group they’d been hearing. The entourage stopped when they saw Kenny, all falling quiet in almost humorous unison.

“What now?” Someone shouldered aside the front crowd, and Stan winced before going in for the bow.

“Your Highness,” Stan raised back quickly as Kenny’s heart stopped.

Torchlight flickered off a strong jaw, sharp cheekbones. Kenny couldn’t tell what color his eyes were. She could tell that he was built handsomely, strong but not broad, with long scarlet robes and gold embellishment.

Most of all, she noticed the messy red curls, offset by sharply pointed ears, and the crown made of branches nestled into his hair.

Kenny found herself stupidly frozen.

The Elf took a step up, until he stood two below Kenny. His jaw was set and he inclined his head slightly.

“Lady McCormick,” He raised his eyes again to settle firmly on hers. “Welcome home.”

Kenny kept her mouth closed. So this was her husband, the Elven King. She hated herself for the shivering, the cool pit of fear. This was the person she had to fool, had to please, had to keep from hurting Karen.

“My Lord,” Stan spoke up, saving her the awkwardness of a reply, “I was taking Princess Kenny to her quarters.”

Kyle quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head. Kenny’s eyes flit to his jaw. She wasn’t expecting smooth skin and pretty lips. Elves were…depicted differently in the Keep? Perhaps? Unless he was a different breed, like horses or dogs. He was outright handsome, despite the clash of red with hair and robe.

“Princess?” Kyle’s eyes flit back to the girl. Kenny was sure she was going to grit her teeth to nothing, but Kyle didn’t say anything further. “Go on, I’ll be back tonight,” He told Stan, and whipped past them.

Stan was glaring at the King’s back, strangely, and Kenny kept her grip on Stan’s arm as she watched the look on his face.

The brunet sighed, and pulled her gently along with him down the stairs past the King’s group.

Kenny waited until they were further away, still moving down the stairs, before leaning close to her walking companion.

“Is that what Elves look like?” She breathed, not wanting to be overheard.

Stan looked confused. “Yeah?” He tilted his head like a confused puppy. He chewed on his lip. “That was…King Kyle.”

“I noticed,” Kenny picked her skirts further up as the steps grew more steep. “So that’s….the King.”

They were skipping around the obvious term for what he was to Kenny, she didn’t know whether to be pleased by that or not.

“Yes.” Stan sounded embarrassed. “He’ll be around later. I’ll show you to your room and let you meet your right hand from now on.”

Kenny blinked. A grotesque look of trying to keep a straight face wavered. “Exactly what do you mean by that?”

“Windy,” Stan seemed to comment, until a rather pretty girl with long dark hair and steel grey eyes stepped to meet them at the bottom of the stairs. “This is Lady Kenny McCormick. My Lady, this is Wendy.” He was blushing again now for whatever reason, and stepped back once they reached even floor.

“My Lady, we’re glad to finally have you,” Wendy was average height, a little shorter than Kenny herself, and dressed in a velvety green with multicolored gems around her throat. “Over here, I’ll show you where your room is.”

And like that, Kenny was separated from the only person she knew. Down, deep below the surface, among Elvenkind and with her husband-to-be wandering wherever he liked. To be run into at any time. Kenny shivered again.

She had so many things to keep in mind. If she wanted Karen safe, she’d have to play this right from now on.

“I think you’ll grow to really like it here,” Wendy spoke soothingly. “Elves are strange, but they’re a gentle race at heart.” She saw the skeptical look on Kenny’s face. “Your husband, Kyle, is our King. He’s an excellent ruler and a very good soul. I think you’ll both be good friends.”

Good friends. Kenny’s lips twisted. She hadn’t seen her sister in years. Karen could be hurt. Hungry. Could be worse, but she refused to let herself think about it.

“Tell me about yourself, Lady McCormick,” Wendy spoke as she led Kenny through the halls. The lights were different here, white instead of torch yellow. The looked like stars, and Kenny was more than a little tempted to touch one. Tapestries in red and gold fluttered soft from an unknown, warm breeze.

“Not much to say,” Kenny said a bit stiffly. “I’m an orphan of the War, I’m of age to marry, there isn’t much to that you must not know.”

Wendy took the jab easily. “Alright, then I’ll start.” She pulled Kenny aside to let Elves with longbows tread past without sound. Kenny found herself a little miffed that they would pull aside a future bride of the King to let guards pass. Tasteless.

“I’m a half-Elf, I was born here,” She commented, brushing black hair past rounded ears. “I’m to be essentially your lady-in-waiting, but I don’t like that title.”

“What would you prefer to be called?” Kenny asked awkwardly.

“Wendy,” The girl replied simply.

Easy enough.

“Your quarters, Lady McCormick, are through here,”

The narrow corridor opened into a large wing of the caverns, bright as day and steps carved with perfect lines and angles led up to them from across the way. On their right, two large double doors made of what appeared to be glass and gold.

“Your husband’s room,” Wendy commented. Kenny felt the icy fear stirring in her stomach. How did she think she was going to do this? “Yours is across from him.”

Less exquisite, but still deep wood and gilded, Wendy flung open the doors and stepped aside.

The floor was soft, her feet bounced slightly when she walked. Kenny had the urge to kick off her boots and let her bare feet sink into them. The walls were paper and gold, with those white lights dotting every corner. Paintings taller than her of forests, trees, flower gardens, hung on every wall, two doors, and a large desk in front of the garden painting stood in white and gold leaf.

“It’s beautiful!” Kenny said, and meant it. The bed itself looked golden gilded as well, with long thick curtains on deep mahogany posts. Even the fabric was golden, and she counted at least three blankets and ten pillows.

“This is your closet,” Wendy gestured to the nearest door, “With clothing in it to be altered for special events…I know you brought some human garb with you as well. The other is a bathroom. With running water.”

“Running?” Kenny asked, looking up from smoothing her fingers over sheets.

“Like a stream.” Wendy smiled. “No waiting to fill up water or heat it.”

Kenny exhaled. One bit of good news. Did that mean baths were not luxuries here? Everyone was startlingly clean for living underground. She glanced at the grime under her nails and sticking to her skin from the ride over. The King must have thought she looked like the Barbarian boy.

She glanced up to ask whether she could bathe, when she caught sight of the other thing in the room. A tapestry, clearly from Kupa Keep. It looked so out of place with all the Elven things, Kenny outright stared.

“His Highness thought maybe it would bring you some comfort,” Wendy spoke, something warming her tone. “To have something of your home.”

Kenny wasn’t sure when she’d ever considered the Keep her home, but there was something startlingly kind in the gesture. Thoughtful.

“Tell him thank you,” Kenny managed, deciding that if she were playing a part, best start immediately.

“You can tell him yourself,” Wendy said, reaching into her closet. “You’ll have dinner with him in only a couple hours. Let’s get you washed up and recovered from your long journey first.”


	2. The Princess has Dinner

Kenny checked the bar that locked her bathroom door before sighing. Okay, good. A moment at last. She loosened her dress laces, shimmying out of it and letting the worn fabric pool on the floor. The water for the bath was already hot, making her hair feel heavy as it retained the water in the air. She pulled the twine holding her braids in, letting long golden hair fall in tangled heaps. 

God, the water was heavenly. Kenny sighed as she stepped into the tub, which was deep enough to nearly reach her waist. The stone was cut so you could sit while you bathed, and was at least longer than she was tall. She'd never had a real bath before. Standing in little more than a bucket and pouring warmed water over yourself did not even compare to this. No wonder everyone was so freakishly clean.

She shivered happily as the water soaked into her stiff muscles and chilled skin. Though it was shockingly warm down here underground. She had an idea it had something to do with those white lights…she felt warmer for being closer to them. One twinkled happily at her from the wall above the bath.

Now was the time for planning, though. Kenny had been adamant that she bathe and put her clothes on herself. Wendy had agreed to let her bathe alone, but pressed impossibly soft undergarments into her hands and told her she had to help with her regular clothing. Kenny really had no choice but to agree, if she put up too much of a protest that wouldn’t do well for her image.

She had to play a part. Make the King like her. Stan seemed sweet and friendly, Wendy was abrupt and direct but still with a kind edge to her. They wouldn’t be hard to win over, maybe, only Stan was apparently friends with the King and that might complicate things. At least she hadn’t said anything to offend him.

Kyle. She hadn’t even heard her future husband’s name before now. She wanted a better look at him. Red hair, dark eyes, pale skin, pointy ears. That didn’t tell him a whole lot. He didn’t really say hello, out the door. She needed to get to know him. Know more about him? What kind of woman did he like? What did he want? He clearly wanted a wife, why?

Kenny shivered again. She couldn’t give him children. She had to approach anything intimate very, very carefully. Definitely had to wait until they were married, but that could be swung easily. Play blushing maiden. Men liked that.

“Lady McCormick?” Wendy called through the heavy door. “I have your dress ready, whenever you’re finished.”

“Thank you, Wendy.” Kenny replied, sliding down further into the water.

Fuck.

“No rush, My Lady,” Wendy told her. “You have time until dinner.”

Kenny closed her eyes. Karen was counting on this performance. Make the Elven King fall in love with a sweet little flower he can parade around or keep to himself or however the hell Elves treated spouses.

Kenny washed her hair and scrubbed her skin pink. Water dripped down to the uneven rock floor, making her splash through small puddles as she moved to put the undergarments on. Soft and warm, she made sure she looked right before throwing on the slip and unlocking the door.

Wendy was reading at the desk, a red book she snapped shut when the door opened. She stood, smiling as she picked up the grey-and-cream satin garment from the bed.

“Now that you’re here, we can get you sized,” Wendy mentioned, pulling it over Kenny’s head where it hung loosely off her frame. “You’re much skinnier than we thought you’d be. Lucky we have dresses that lace so tightly. I’ll get your dresses altered but for now,” She pulled at the back laces with such ferocity Kenny almost thought her ribcage cracked, “This will do fine. I’ll brush your hair in a minute.”

Kenny wanted to protest, but honestly it was kind of nice. Someone to run hot baths and brush her tangled hair seemed like such a luxury. She could giggle over the ridiculousness of it. She let Wendy comb her hair, braiding it to one plait and placing a transparent veil over her head, held with a thin crown. Her sleeves were also see-through and she did worry about showing so much skin. Wendy noticed the ugly frame of hers, validating the concern.

“I’ll get some dresses done tonight, they don’t fit well in the bodice,” Wendy noted with a tsk of her tongue as she tied back the laces.

“I know I’m flat-chested. Thank you.”

“Oh, stop.” Wendy adjusted the crown for probably the fourth time. “You have a cute figure. Willowy. Now, I have a necklace and then you’re done.”

Cute figure. Not alluring or sexy of any sort, very little curve. Willowy was a nice way to put it. Hope Kyle likes willows.

The dress was pretty, and Kenny took a couple of twirls in it before Wendy could turn back around from the jewelry box. So far, bath and clothing are good. Better than expected.

“You’re so cute!” Wendy exclaimed once she stepped back. “I think Kyle will think so, too. Are you ready?”

“Ky- The King saw me already. When I walked in.” Looking like she rolled in the dirt. Kenny enjoyed how to veil fluttered around her ears as she followed Wendy. “Am I always supposed to be at dinner with the King?”

“He’d prefer you to, and we ask you do for your first meal,” Wendy answered, striding through the corridor with such focus guards stepped to the side to let her through. Kenny picked up her pace to try and emulate her. “I’ll let you rest tomorrow morning if you like, though, and bring you breakfast to your room.”

“Please.” Any time she could get to herself. She wasn’t sure when he actually intended to marry her but no time would be enough to prepare.

“Here,” Wendy whirled before Kenny, taking her hands. Bewildered, Kenny tilted her head at her. “Up ahead is the door for the dining room. It’s the entrance Kyle and Stan and those high-ranking use. I’ll be at the same table, just at a different entrance. They won’t announce you, just walk through and head to the table right in front of the door.”

Oh God. Kenny took a breath.

“You’ll be great!” Wendy squeezed her hands and let her go. “Go on! I’ll be right there.”

Wendy fled back down the hall, leaving Kenny alone. She turned, slippered feet making shuffling noises against the rough rock floor. Twinkling white lights illuminated her path. Faintly, she could hear voices. She took it all in. Listened, felt. And then walked.

It was like walking to a guillotine. Kenny kept her back straight. If they didn’t like her, if they sent her back, what then? Karen, Karen, Karen. She had to keep her safe.

The door was open, and as Wendy said, guards stood at the side and nodded her through. Elves as well, still much more human than she imagined. Book illustrations were apparently misleading.

Kenny could see the table she mentioned. Kyle was already there, with Stan, and bizarrely, Wendy had somehow beaten her there.

Kyle sat in the middle of the table, looking over the dining room. Their table was elevated slightly, with stairs leading down to at least ten other tables full of chattering Elves. The noise was incredible.

Kenny approached her husband-to-be. The seat next to him was empty, and as Wendy sat next to it, she assumed it was hers.

The entire table rose as she approached, including the King, making Kenny stop dead in her tracks and look over her shoulder for whatever must have come through the door to make them all decide to flee.

“My Lady,” Stan’s voice brought her back. “It’s good to see you again.”

The Barbarian was there as well, on the other side of Wendy. He stood when the others did, but only spared her a glance before sitting back down before the others.

“Come sit here,” Wendy spoke quietly, and Kenny stood with a steel spine (mostly great help of tightened corset) to walk around the table.

Everyone else was sitting, except the King. She expected him to tower over her, but as she stood next to him, she doubted they were even an inch apart. She could look him straight in the eyes.

Green. His eyes were green, with flecks of brown. They darted between her own, openly staring. His ears were pointed, but otherwise he didn’t look different. From a human, she meant. His hair curled around his ears almost adorably and he had faint freckles. He didn’t look very old at all. Kenny was dumbstruck. She wasn’t expecting him to be cute.

Stan’s hand reached out to grab a handful of Kyle’s robes and yank him down to sit. He did, still staring, and Kenny sat down slowly as well.

Kenny directed her attention to the table. Nothing was set but plates and cutlery, which were both metal and surprisingly heavy. She lifted her gaze to the rest of the room, which was massive and housed too many Elves to count, many of them staring back at her table. Different clothing, appearances, she wished she could ask about why so many were eating in the same hall as a King, but her mouth stayed shut.

“Do you like your room?”

She wasn’t expecting his voice to be so light, either. Far from the burly, growling beast she expected, Kyle was subverting each of her expectations. She didn’t know why it surprised her so much, she had heard him speak before, but the gentle tone he took was probably part of it.

“It’s very nice,” She offered. Nope, not good enough. Play a part. It was harder with Kyle staring at her with branches twined around his fiery locks and eyes burning greenish-brown into her soul. “I love it.” Charm, Kenny. Turn up the charm. Her voice became sweet. “Thank you for the tapestry. It was nice to see something familiar.”

Kyle’s cheeks turned pink, but his gaze didn’t falter. “Good.”

Satisfaction wasn’t exactly what she’d been hoping for. She wanted him a little more flustered. He looked too serious.

Kyle looked back towards the table.

“I’m not sure what food you’re used to, back in the Keep,” Kyle watched the Elves out on floor, chattering until their voices rang off the walls. “But ours doesn’t have much variance from human cuisine.”

“True,” Stan cheerfully spoke. “I’ve been to some nearby human villages and there’s not too much different. Barbarians, though, that’s an interesting diet.”

Tweek glanced over, a twitch seeming to form in his right hand. That and his shoulder would jerk once in a while, like he couldn’t help himself. Kenny found it odd but avoided looking. She wasn’t sure how to address it.

She wasn’t sure how to address the whole situation. She was supposed to be charming, but she was finding herself actually intimidated. Poor Karen, she probably wasn’t even treated a quarter as well. She hoped the wedding was over quick and she’d get to see her. Let her live in her big room and she’d live with Kyle, she didn’t care as long as Karen was happy, warm, and safe.

Elves walked up to offer them food. Courses kept arriving. Meat of all kinds, but also greens and more vegetables than Kenny ever thought existed. Fish, soups, potatoes cooked in different ways, many different kinds of breads, it was almost overwhelming.

“It’s a bigger dinner than normal, but it’s due to a celebration,” Wendy had whispered as she handed Kenny a cold cup of something sweet and light. “Everyone knows you’re here now.”

Sure, she’ll take a feast in her honor. Awesome.

Dessert consisted of cups of sweet berries and cream in layers. Kenny was almost afraid she’d be sick but it was worth it. She could just bathe herself in the cream, it was so rich and smooth and she didn’t even know she liked raspberries until now.

“Lady McCormick?” Her name sounded awkward on Kyle’s lips, but she looked over halfway into debating a marriage with whatever dessert this was in front of her. Kyle’s face was flushed and his lips were in a tight line. “Will you go on a walk with me after dinner?”

Moving right along, then. She could deal with that.

“Certainly,” She stated in what she hoped was a thoroughly queenly manner. She set her spoon down with more of an awkward clatter than she intended. “I’m ready now.”

Kyle flushed, but stood, stalking off immediately. Stan was watching him like an irritated mother and gestured for her to walk after him.

Really? No goodnights or anything to her table-mates or the room? She awkwardly bobbed a curtsey (Which felt dumb, she’d only ever done that in front of a mirror,) and fled after Kyle, hiking up her skirts and veil floating behind her.

“Your Highness?” Kenny more or less trotted up to him, glad this race liked flat slippers more than heels for fashion.

Kyle slowed down from his pace, watching her approach. His hands were stuck in the pockets of his robes like an unruly child.

“Lady.” Kyle acknowledged her, jaw set. He waited until Kenny was beside him before walking in a slower pace.

“I’m glad your trip went well,” Kyle mentioned, not even looking at her.

Miffed, Kenny went for a jab. “Did you expect it not to?”

“No,” Kyle’s voice took on an edge, just slightly, before struggling. “We don’t have many opponents anymore, you weren’t in any danger.”

Kenny grit her teeth. “No one opposes Elves anymore?”

Kyle looked over, eyes flashing. “I didn’t say that.” He took a breath. “I said you weren’t in danger.”

So the King had a temper. Kenny had to tread carefully if he got pissed off so easily.

“Listen to me,” Kyle said finally, hands jammed further into his pockets. “Our races and Kingdoms didn’t get along, let’s not pretend we both don’t know that.” Kenny glanced over, brushing the veil away from her face, eyes sparking with interests. “You are going to encounter people who won’t like you simply because you’re human.”

“And what’s your opinion?” Kenny asked, squaring her shoulders.

Kyle stopped, in their hallway with the double doors.

“I don’t have a thing against you,” Kyle told her. “Any problem I have are with people you aren’t even close to. That should be true for everyone. If anyone gives you any grief, talk to me, and I will stop it.”

Kenny bit her tongue, wanting so badly to bring up Karen. Should she even allude to it? She didn’t want her punished.

“How so very nice of you,” She managed, voice saccharine sweet. Kyle seemed to twitch, like the Barbarian boy, and she had the idea she’d made him angry anyhow.

“Goodnight, My Lady,” Kyle said, face flushed red and seeming to be biting back words himself. “I’m sure you’re tired after your trip.”

“Oh, physically and emotionally exhausting for sure,” Kenny agreed sweetly, opening her door with one hand. “Goodnight, King Kyle.” Asshole.

“Kenny-”

The use of her name made her stop short, and stare over her shoulder. Kyle looked thoroughly uncomfortable and still pissed off.

“Let me know if you need anything.” He finally said, shoving open his own door and striding out of sight.

Interesting. Kenny slowly closed the door behind herself. Almost like he didn’t want to leave her with harsh words. Why? He clearly was a hothead, what did he care? Unless he was really hoping for a happy wife, here.

Fine. She could work with that.

Kenny let Wendy untie her dress, but remained adamant that she dress herself as much as possible. She remained quiet.

She needed to not say dumb shit like that. Anything she did could be reflected on Karen. She had to be happy, love being here, love what a handsome Elf her husband-to-be was, no matter how her stomach turned, everything counted on her.

“How did you like dinner, My Lady?” Wendy asked as she returned from the bathroom with a soft sleeping gown floating around her feet.

“Oh, it was great,” Kenny simpered sweetly. “And His Royal Highness walked me back to my room.”

“Hmm,” Wendy watched her carefully as she pulled the blankets back on the bed as Kenny stared up at the garden painting. “What do you think about him?”

“I think I’ll grow to like him,” Kenny worded carefully.

Wendy watched as Kenny hopped into bed, not answering to that comment. Kenny was glad. This wasn’t something she wanted to speak about until she had more time to think.

“I know it’s been a long journey, so let me know if you need anything,” Wendy said as Kenny burrowed into the blankets. “Sleep well, I’ll be in with breakfast tomorrow morning.”

Kenny flopped back on the bed as the white lights immediately extinguished. Her jaw was set, and she never felt less like crying in her life. This was fine, even good. She was going to find Karen. Karen was going to be fine. After years, Kenny was finally going to save her.


	3. The Princess goes for a Stroll

Kenny woke to a gentle hand on her shoulder. She stirred from under the blankets, blond hair pooling over soft pillows. She felt so warm, so comfortable.

“Princess, you need to get up,” Wendy. She recognized the voice.

Kenny peeled the blankets back, peering up at the Half-Elf. Wendy smiled, eyes crinkling with the motion.

“I brought you breakfast,” She said. “Sit up a bit.”

Kenny wriggled into a sitting position, and a tray was set on her legs. Pancakes, eggs, some pinkish juice that tasted sweet and tart at the same time.

“What is this?” Kenny asked. Wendy poked her head out from examining her closet.

“It’s made from desert plants,” Wendy explained. “Do you like it?”

“Yes.” Though she wasn’t exactly a picky eater to begin with. “Desert. Is there one near here?”

“I wouldn’t say near,” Wendy said thoughtfully. “But it’s within travelling distance. It’s a favorite, so Kyle allows the journeys even if he says it’s trivial.”

Her husband again. Kenny paused from scarfing down perfectly-poached eggs to think.

“What is he like, as a ruler?” She asked.

Wendy leaned against the doorframe, considering that question.

“Aggressive,” She decided, though she was quick to explain when she saw Kenny start. “Not in a cruel, or even mean way,” Wendy waved her hand. “Once he’s decided something, he’s determined. And he is stubborn, he can be grouchy, but more than anything he cares about the people who live under his rule.” She watched Kenny with thoughtful eyes. “He has a big heart, Kyle.”

“He seemed grouchy with me last night,” Kenny commented, reaching for the cold glass again.

“Again, he can be,” Wendy allowed. “But he’ll treat you kindly, if nothing else because it’s the right thing to do.” She watched her, carefully. “Just so you know.”

Clearly the only appropriate response was to keep shoveling food into her mouth. Kenny’s face actually burned. For the first time, the thought of playing frail damsel made her stomach turn.

“Do you think I could just take the day off to recover?” Kenny asked sweetly. “I have a lot of questions still.”

“It’s already been agreed,” Wendy left two dresses in the closet and took the others out. “You have had a trip. What kind of things do you still want to know?”

“When am I getting married?” Kenny asked, keeping her voice even.

Wendy glanced up from her armful of dresses. “Right.” That response was not normal nor expected, and Kenny’s muscles stiffened. “Well, once you’re rested and see a little more of the kingdom.”

“What is expected of me?” Kenny asked, voice downright steely now. Wendy was definitely looking at her oddly and she let go from her knuckle-white grip on the cup.

“That’s not something I know for sure,” Wendy said, clearly choosing her words carefully. “Not much. You’ll live here, and your responsibilities will be small.”

She didn’t have the guts to ask about children. She merely nodded.

“Would you like me to bring you a book when I return?” Wendy asked, hoisting up the many dresses in her arms. Kenny was back to sweet smiles.

“Actually, I’d love to see more of…this place. What’s it called?”

“The Caverns.” Wendy murmured in reply. “And yes. I’ll be back. You go ahead and bathe, your undergarments are in the bureau. I’ll be right back.”

“I bathed yesterday?” Kenny questioned, in case Wendy forgot.

“We bathe every day,” Wendy managed to somehow shift the dresses to one hand and open the door. “I’ll be back, My Lady.”

Kenny sat on the bed watching after she closed the door. There were so many secrets here. She had to play her cards right if she were going to find them all.

\--

Where did one begin when the caverns were this extensive? Kenny found herself losing hope when she saw how convoluted it actually was. There were a million ways to get everywhere, and any exit was heavily blocked by Elves with swords and bows.

“There’s so many guards,” Kenny commented as Wendy showed her the second exit. “What are they keeping out?” Or in, she secretly added.

Wendy’s jaw set. “Some people don’t like our kind,” She began slowly, “They particularly don’t like Kyle. No one has ever gotten close to the Caverns, but Kyle doesn’t take chances.”

So that told her two things, that Wendy was definitely censoring what she was telling Kenny, and that Kyle readily knew what the world thought of him. Which she expected, of course, but good to have confirmation.

The caverns were at least pretty. Metal and woodwork set up against the smooth edges of rock and marble, creating unique shapes and ideas Kenny had never seen before. The caverns were tall and while far more stifling than a castle, were definitely a vast improvement from what she imagined caves to be. So at least there was that.

“Your Highness,” Wendy suddenly called, and Kenny’s gaze snapped over to where she was looking.

Yes, Kyle was there, pale and all shades of red and green. Kenny vaguely wondered why whoever designed her own clothes didn’t do something about the atrocities Kyle himself wore, but that was brushed aside as Kyle strode over to them.

“I showed her the west and east entrances, the kitchens, meeting halls,” Wendy spoke softly and leaned into Kyle’s space. Her voice became too low, but Kyle nodded. Wendy smiled and waved at Kenny before floating away in her violet robes, leaving the King and his future bride standing in the hall under twinkling white lights.

“So Wendy has shown you some of the Caverns,” Kyle motioned for her to walk with him. They matched paces. “What do you think?”

“It’s very large,” Kenny said, inserting as much saccharine sweetness into the words, “Much bigger than I expected from Elves.”

Kyle tilted his head for a moment before continuing, “Once you’re settled in more, we’ll show you the outside. Many Elves actually live in trees, you know.”

“In treehouses?”

“Well…not really.” Kyle shrugged. “In trees. I’ll show you sometime.”

Hm. A promise. Kenny would be watching for that to be kept. She walked beside the redhead, enjoying how they were the same height. Short little Elf.

“How come you live underground, then?” She asked, as that was the logical next question. “If Elves usually live in trees?”

Kyle’s head whipped in her direction, eyes flashing. The anger startled her, making her fall out of pace, and the look dissipated.

“Do you…really not know?” Kyle asked, arching an eyebrow. Kenny felt herself flush.

“What, is it common knowledge?” Kenny couldn’t keep the mocking drawl from her voice. Ass. “I’ve been kept indoors for years, you know.”

“It had to happen when you were little,” Kyle said with scorn. He sighed. “Nevermind. Just know that our original home was…it isn’t around anymore, and we dislike talking about it.”

Kenny’s eyes narrowed. More on the Slaughter, perhaps? She wanted very badly to ask information, but best wait. Every time she talked to Kyle they steered dangerously towards this topic. They needed a change.

“What is your responsibility as a King, Kyle?” Kenny asked, moving to slide her arm around Kyle’s. Get cozy. “Tell me, what does an Elvish King do on a regular basis?”

Ah, there was the blush she wanted. He was genuinely so cute, curly hair and blushing cheeks. Innocent and sweet, a bizarre look for Drow Elf High King.

“Mostly just look over everything,” Kyle said, holding her hand that rested on his forearm like a gentleman, “I have the final say and overall rule, but I don’t run everything. I delegate responsibilities and then make sure they’re completed in a fair and timely manner.”

Interesting. She wondered why he didn’t have trouble keeping people in line. Kyle’s subjects didn’t sound like they feared him, but then again, she’d only spoken to Stan and Wendy, who clearly were higher ranking. Stan even called himself Kyle’s best friend, and they all sat at the same table.

Speaking of which.

“Why is the dining hall so large?” Kenny asked. “And why so many Elves?”

“Everyone who lives or works in the caverns, as well as anyone employed by the Royal Family, eats most of their meals in The Caverns.” Kyle explained, leading her past the kitchens and down the stairs at the end of the hall.

“The Royal Family?” Kenny asked interestedly. “Is it not just you?”

Kyle’s brows twitched, as if he was about to scowl but was remaining impassive. “It’s only me.”

“Oh.” Well shit, what was she supposed to say to that? Your own fucking fault? She thought not. Dead family was still dead family, and she dredged up every bit of compassion she had to manage the words. “I’m sorry, Kyle.”

Kyle jerked slightly, looking startled, and whether because she kept calling him by his name or because she offered sympathy, she wasn’t sure. But he didn’t ask her to not say anything more, so she carefully continued.

“What’s your family name, then?” He knew hers was McCormick, a family that used to be in high ranking and fell so heavily she was pretty much no one anymore.

“Broflovski.” Kyle’s voice was quiet.

Kenny turned that name around in her head. It was different. “Will I be changing my name?” She was still unfamiliar with Elven marriage customs…that would probably be something to ask Wendy.

“Lady Broflovski would be your official title,” Kyle told her, bringing her to another underground waterfall. This one looked like a regular cave, with no carvings or anything, just a massive space and a huge waterfall from the ceiling flowing across the floor, the only Elf-Made object the bridge leading over the water. Kenny watched it along with the king, until she realized something.

“I remain a Lady?” She asked suddenly, turning to face Kyle.

“Marriage to the Royal ruler does not automatically make you a ruler of the Elven Kingdom,” Kyle sounded like he was rattling off from a book. “Someone who marries the Queen is not automatically King…and vice versa.”

Nice. So she had no say in anything? Kenny looked disgruntled. “What about a Princess?”

“We don’t actually use that term in our realm,” Kyle noted. “You’re an heir or heiress to the throne, Prince and Princess aren’t words of ours.”

Well then. Kenny pursed her lips. “Then can I have it?”

Kyle blinked, looking over at her. “Have what?”

“The title. It is used in my realm, after all,” Kenny’s heart picked up. She was standing up to him, which might not be a good idea, but he didn’t look mad.

“I…as long as you understand, you won’t have any actual ability to rule over my people,” Kyle watched her nod. “Then I don’t see why not.”

“Good.” Kenny’s eyes narrowed, a smug smile creeping into her face. Kyle was staring at her, but she didn’t care. “My friends used to call me that. Princess Kenny.”

Kyle seemed to relax, going back to watching the waterfall. “That’s nice.” He sounded like he meant it, rather than being condescending, so Kenny kept pressing her chances to learn more.

“Kingdoms run on something,” She brushed one of her braids over her shoulder. “What is it the Elves do as a whole?”

“We export a lot of items,” Kyle mentioned. “Alcohol, fabric, spells, precious jewels and metal. But our main export is actually weapons.”

“Weapons?” Kenny had expected the previous answers. Not weaponry.

Kyle smiled. “Can you shoot a bow?”

“Of course I can shoot a bow.”

“I’ll show you the armory next time, then.” Kyle told her.

“Next time?” Kenny cocked her head. Was he warming up to her already? Nice.

Kyle reluctantly nodded. “I…can show you around tomorrow as well, if you like.” He was offering, and Kenny beamed at him with twinkling eyes. She’d get this kid yet.

“I’d love that,” She said sweetly. “Just wondering, what is this place?”

Kyle held his hand out in front of him, slowly turning it over. In his palm nestled one of the white lights she saw everywhere. “Just a magic study room.” He saw Kenny’s look of interest. “Can you perform magic?”

“Not really,” Kenny said sheepishly. “But I lived with The Grand Wizard for a while.”

A true look of anger crossed Kyle’s face, and the white light disappeared with a snap that sent Kenny’s hair static.

“I think it’s best we avoid talking about Wizard Cartman,” Kyle sneered the name. He took a breath. “Besides, magic isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Not many people can do anything with it. But,” Kyle looked around the room, water still flowing in from the ceiling. “It’s a nice place to go and think.”

Kenny snuggled as close as she dared. So he had a temper, but tried to control it around her. Oh, she could work with this boy. She could have him on his knees in weeks. “Thanks for showing me.”

“Sure.” Kyle did sound more disinterested than she’d like, but they’d work on that.

She’d work on him.


	4. The Princess' Wardrobe

It was a choice that had to be made.

He pulled the hood over his eyes, taking a look in the mirror. A masculine face, shadowed halfway except for the jaw, lips, and chin. The tunic and leggings underneath fit perfectly even though he hadn’t put them on in about a year. Not since Karen had first disappeared.

The cloaked figure slipped into the King’s bedroom. He’d noticed it stayed unguarded for some reason. It offered the best opportunity, as long as everything played out right. Everyone was too censored. He wanted to try information a better way. Easier way. 

The King was lying in bed, asleep. The figure paused in the doorway, silent. Really? No guards at all? Someone could sneak in and slip a knife between his ribs, the idiot.

Like a silent shadow, the man crept to Kyle’s beside. In a swift move, he pinned him down and covered his mouth.

The King struggled, half-asleep and protesting with muffled noises, and the man growled into his ear.

“I’m unarmed and I am not here to hurt anyone,” The cloaked figure told him. “I am Mysterion.”

Kyle was definitely awake now, and staring with wide green eyes and furrowed brows. Mysterion’s gloves still covered his mouth, but he was no longer struggling.

“And who,” Kyle spoke against the lightened grip, “Is Mysterion?”

The cloaked figure raised his chin, icy eyes staring down his nose. “A symbol. I am hope, fairness, and strength. I’m here for information.” He let go of Kyle’s shoulders and took his hand from his mouth. “I’ve been following the news of your bride-to-be.”

Kyle’s eyes narrowed. “McCormick?” He sat up, too-loose bedclothes falling off one freckled shoulder. Mysterion’s eyes tracked the movement for a moment before looking back, face impassive. “Leave her be! She isn’t important in what’s going on.”

Mysterion’s eyes flickered, but his scowl eased. “Rest easy, I mean no harm,” He held up a gloved hand in an easy gesture. “I wanted to know about the deal you made with the Wizard.”

“What is it any of your business?” Kyle demanded, raising himself to what he probably thought was impressive height. “With a word I can have you thrown in the prisons. I don’t know how you got in, but get yourself right the fuck back out.” 

“I represent the people,” Mysterion growled, “Something is off. Something is being used for leverage. I will not stand by and watch more families be slaughtered.”

Something in Kyle’s face changed then, making him look more suspicious than enraged. “And who’s side are you on?”

“The innocent,” Mysterion commented.

“What race are you?”

Mysterion’s eyes narrowed. “Mixed. I see you’re also racist.”

“I’m not racist,” Kyle hissed, waving his hand until a white light lit itself on the wall. Mysterion remained still, confident in his dark clothes. “Are you a spy for the Keep? Are you one of my own people?”

“I belong to neither,” The cloaked man replied. “You rule over me none, and neither does the Wizard. I am my own man, and I am here only to ask you questions.”

Kyle pulled his sleeve back over his shoulder. “How did you get in here?”

Mysterion smirked. “I can get anywhere.”

“Why come to me?” Kyle demanded next. Mysterion was ready.

“Because you’re _you_ , Kyle.” Mysterion spoke low. “You lost your family and you took over and made your people flourish. The Elven people look to you as their benevolent ruler and respect your decisions as always having good intentions and fueled by passion for them. If I were to pick someone affluent in this world to deal with, it would be no one but you.”

Kyle’s lips pressed tightly together, but the flattery was working. He began to relax, sitting back on the bed.

“What is it you wanted?” He asked wearily. “I can’t tell you the terms of the treaty.”

“It seems odd you chose a mortal, and one with no title to her name, as a bargaining piece.” Mysterion commented.

“I am not discussing it!” Kyle snapped, fire back in his eyes. “My marriage is within the week and that is enough to deal with. I can’t put it off.”

Mysterion, for the first time, looked almost confused. “You would want to put it off.”

“I despise bargains,” Kyle spat. “But it was necessary.”

He didn’t understand. Mysterion didn’t like being clueless. “What about the child?”

Kyle’s eyes widened.

In a flash, a crack sounded and Mysterion was thrown to the floor. He was running before Kyle even called for the guards, disappearing as soon as Kyle flew to the door to look down the hall.

Nothing.

Kyle had the caverns searched, Stan himself stood in the hall with him and talked for hours, deciding to wait and wake his bride in the morning. She had been sleeping soundly, and Kyle thanked God humans were deep sleepers. He’d tell her very little of it.

He didn’t mention to Stan the terms that “Mysterion” had spoke of. Instead, he stood thoughtfully outside his door and mulled it over himself, jaw tight and fist tighter.

 

Kenny had used the mantle of Mysterion for years. Mysterion was almost a different person, putting on the cloak was putting on the identity of someone entirely different. Lightheartedness, femininity, crude humor, easy laughs. They melted into the serious, masculine energy of someone who went directly for what they wanted, rather than work around and have someone hand it to them.

It was easy once she figured out her and Kyle’s rooms weren’t guarded. Once she had a little information, she decided to try to extract information directly.

Less than stellar results. She didn't even get to talk to him for that long. 

One thing came to light, though. Kyle didn’t actually want to be married. Why? Kenny kept trying to connect this in her mind. Kyle asked for her hand in marriage, once married she wouldn’t be in line for the throne or even really have power. Still, Kyle didn’t want to marry her, or at least not yet. Why put it off?

Kenny sank further under the water, until it covered her lips. The rose oil smelled incredible, she liked this better than lavender. She’d have to tell Wendy.

Said Elf knocked on her door.

“I have your dresses back in,” She called. “I think you’ll like them. How much do you like blue, Princess?”

“Very much,” Kenny replied, lifting her chin from the water. Beads dripped down her neck.

“Good.” Wendy’s voice disappeared then, and Kenny went back to Kyle and Mysterion.

She couldn’t think of a logical reason for him to want to postpone. She could imagine something dreadful, like he wanted her poisoned on the day before her wedding or something dramatic, but why defend her to Mysterion? Nothing made sense.

Kenny got out of the bath and dressed in undergarments as usual, trotting out to see Wendy laying out the dress she’d picked.

“You’ll have to take the shirt off, Princess,” The black-haired elf said cheerfully. “The dress is meant to be worn sleeveless.”

Kenny’s back straightened. “I…can dress myself.”

Wendy sighed, giving her a pitying sideways glance. “Do you want me to turn around? I’ll help lace it.”

“Yes, please.” Kenny watched as Wendy dutifully turned, hands clasped behind her back.

She went to pick up the dress, marveling at it. Mostly silvery blue, with white tulle to fluff the skirt and accent the bodice. Which was not only sleeveless, as Wendy said, the damn thing was up to the collar in the front but no back.

Kenny struggled to pull apart the delicate chains leading from the collar over the shoulders. She’d have to pull it over her head, maybe? Rather than step into it?

“Would you like help, My Lady?” Wendy offered gently.

“No!” Kenny said in a panic, grabbing the dress to try and yank it on before she was spotted and snapping one of the chains in half. “MotherFUCK!”

“Wendy?” Stan peered through the door and stopped still.

Kenny’s heart just about froze. No. Oh no, Oh, god no. Please. She held the dress up over her chest, trying to block Stan’s view.

Wendy didn’t even look flustered. She smacked Stan in the shoulder.

“I- I didn’t know she was getting dressed!” Stan protested, looking thoroughly uncomfortable. “Uh…she…” He briefly glanced away from Kenny. Both Half-Elves were looking at Kenny now, who looked between them both with terrified eyes. 

Stan turned to Wendy helplessly. “Should I leave, or should you leave?”

“ _You_ leave, you oaf!” Wendy more or less shoved the Half-Elf out of the room and turned around to where Kenny stood, pale as a ghost.

“Kenny,” Wendy said, carefully. Her long hair swished around her waist as she approached. “Kenny, it’s okay. I already knew.”

“Who told you?” She snapped back, eyes watering in rage.

“No one. I just knew.” Wendy reached her, covering one of her hands with her own. “It’s okay. No one will care.”

“Kyle will.” Tears dripped down her face. She’d failed Karen, like three days in. “He won’t want me anymore.” Without that, everything was over. She’d be booted back, or worse, imprisoned, and who knows what would happen to her sister then?

Arms reached around her. After a moment of terror, she realized Wendy was hugging her. Only Butters and Karen had ever hugged her since her parents died, and she found herself crying worse than ever.

“It’s okay, it’s fine, Kenny.” Wendy said softly. “Everything is fine. Kyle will still marry you, I know he will.”

Last night’s conversation came back to her, and fear rose again in her chest.

“He can’t know yet,” Kenny pleaded. “Please.” Give her a chance to find out how and where her sister was. She didn’t think she’d get to the wedding without telling him, but maybe… “Let him…let him like me as myself, first.” She stumbled over her words. She had to seduce Kyle first. Get him to want her as a marriage partner first, before his expectations were dashed. “At least be friends.”

Oh God this was going to be so much harder than regular seduction. Kyle was going to have to like Kenny. Actually like Kenny, no matter what her body type.

Wendy’s lips were pressed tightly.

“I’ll give you time,” She decided. “If this is what you want. But you have to tell Kyle, then.”

“I will,” Kenny promised. “You have my word. Let me get to know him more first.”

Wendy still didn’t look very happy, but she nodded.

“I’ll take care of Stan,” She said seriously. “But don’t let anyone else know, then. We’ll keep your secret a few days, but that’s it, Kenny, understand?” She raised her eyebrows, not as impressive as the King could, but still intimidating. “Kyle isn’t just our friend, he’s the King. And if he asks, if he suspects, we will tell him the truth.”

Kenny’s shoulders slumped. “That’s fair,” She said wearily. She couldn’t ask for more. If Stan didn’t go running to the King right off, she couldn’t ask for more.

Wendy gently took the dress from her clenched hands. Without it, Kenny glanced at a mirror to wince.

She was too thin, first of all. Her spine and ribs were visible, and that was what Wendy chose to tut over.

“You’re so thin,” She said fretfully. “Didn’t they feed you at the Keep?”

“Yes.” Sometimes. Not like here, where she got three meals of whatever she wanted. Once a day, a substantial but bland dinner and that was all, unless she had a snack in the mornings. No wonder she felt less tired here.

“Hmm.” Wendy didn’t say anything more, but went about fixing the broken chain on the dress.

She wasn’t just thin, she was flat-chested. Not in a ‘wah, I have no boobs’ kind of way, but ‘holy fucking shit you have man tits’ kind of way. Kenny was a Princess, with no ability to bear children. She grit her teeth and asked the question.

“Am…will this…change anything in the expectations of me?”

Wendy didn’t seem to understand at first, frowning until understanding dawned on her. “Oh!” She went back to fixing the chain, holding out the dress to survey her work. “Kyle doesn’t want children.”

Oh. The swirl of disappointment should absolutely not be there. Kenny felt revulsed at it. She didn’t want the man to begin with, she definitely didn’t want to be impregnated by Halfling spawn.

The thought was so harsh even to herself that she flinched, looking over at Wendy guiltily like she could read her mind.

She couldn’t, of course, and gladly helped Kenny into her dress.

She was beautiful. Kenny wasn’t sure she’d ever felt this pretty. Wendy let her hair mostly lie down, only pulled back away from her face and adding a circlet. She looked beautiful, the bodice brought attention to her arms and back rather than her chest, and the skirts actually made her look like she had a figure instead of a stick for a body.

“I like this one,” Kenny commented, letting the skirt swish.

“Good.” There was something a bit conniving in Wendy’s eyes. She smirked, brushing back Kenny’s hair one last time before pushing her towards the door. “Now go get ‘im, girl.”

Oh. Kenny flushed, realizing Wendy had taken her words on wanting Kyle to want Kenny for Kenny as true. Oh God, this was going to be difficult. Gone was the idea of physical seduction. Now she had to work on Kyle personality wise.

Huzzah.

Kenny took one more look at the mirror, squared her shoulders, and strode towards the door in the most regal manner she could manage.

With this and Mysterion as weapons, Kyle had better watch out.


	5. The Princess reconsiders

Kenny’s skirts swished around her, giving her a sense of confidence. She looked beautiful, Kyle already seemed to like her enough to try and talk to her kindly. She still wanted to know, why postpone the wedding? Could Mysterion or Kenny get the information more easily?

Let’s see how well Kyle reacted to seduction. Less blatant seduction, however. She had to be smart about this.

Kyle was waiting for her, still clothed in scarlet that clashed with his hair. He faced Kenny fully, raising himself to his full height.

“Lady McCormick,” Kyle greeted, reaching for her. Kenny took his arm again, falling into step. “Did you want to view the armory today?”

Not a damn comment about her appearance. Kenny played with her loose hair, trying to think of how to lead him to it. This was going to be difficult.

“Oh, I’m fine with anything,” She said sweetly. “I don’t know how busy you are, Kyle. You don’t have to entertain me.”

“I have time,” Kyle said easily. He still wasn’t looking at her. Dammit, she looked pretty today. Fucking notice. “We can head there.”

Okay. Kenny had to change tactics.

“Anyone could lead me around, Kyle,” Kenny said, finally getting Kyle to look at her in bewilderment. “I really just want to know more about you.”

“Oh.” Kyle looked puzzled, as if that was an absurd thing for his future bride to say. “Okay. What did you want to know?”

She hadn’t expected him to be confused. It threw her off for a second before she laughed. “I don’t mean it so…so structured, Elf King. I mean personally.”

Kyle said nothing for a few steps, nodding to a trio of Elves dressed in what she assumed was guard garb for the outdoors. When he did speak again, it was thoughtful. “You call me Kyle.”

Whoops. She hadn’t even noticed. She glanced at his face, raising her eyebrows. “Should I not?”

The fact Kyle was thinking about it was gratifying.

“No,” He said finally. “It’s alright.” Permission given, he suddenly looked a little awkward. “Should I- what is your preferred name to be called?”

Here we go. This was better. Kenny laughed, leaning into his arm. “My friends call me Princess, which is why I like the title,” She explained, “But I suppose you can just call me Kenny if you’d want to.”

The King seemed to be considering that. His head was tilted, and Kenny took a moment to look over his profile. Elves were actually quite pretty, she as finding out. Wendy was lovely, Stan was a cutie. Just about every guard she saw she could honestly categorize as good-looking. Which might lead to another good tool for her to use. How did Kyle like compliments?

“I’ll be honest, I’ve never seen an Elf before now,” Kenny very carefully worded, “Being kept inside mostly. You’re cute, Kyle. Anyone ever tell you that?”

“I’m what?” Kenny might as well have told Kyle he had six noses for how he was staring at her.

“Cute. You know,” She raised an eyebrow. “Good-looking.” Kyle looked disbelieving, suspicious. She might be moving too fast. But also, he might not be used to compliments. Oh please, please let the latter be true. This would be so easy. “I just…I’m not sure why I said that,” She added in a little laugh to sell the part. “Just came to mind.”

“Hm.” Yet again, no comment on her appearance. They were slowing on Kyle’s account. Kenny glanced over at him, puzzled.

“Why were you kept inside?” Kyle asked, thick brows furrowed.

“Ah.” Kenny shrugged, before realizing that probably wasn’t a delicate enough gesture. “Well.” How to put this in a neutral way. “The Keep…didn’t much- they didn’t tolerate Elves well. They didn’t want me running into one.” Nope, still sounded racist. Great.

Kyle stopped for real then, frowning. “Elves don’t go anywhere near the Keep. They can’t.”

“I was told they did,” Kenny said, lifting a wrist in a carefree manner. “Maybe not your Elves, Kyle, but Elves.”

Kyle’s gaze fixed on her face. She held the look as others wove around the two standing the cavern hall, trying to read those pretty green-brown eyes. Soft as moss and fierce as fire.

“Elves are executed on sight in your Kingdom, Kenny.” Kyle’s eyes were unwavering.

Kenny inhaled so sharply she started coughing.

“Fucking _what_?”

“You didn’t know any of this?” Kyle asked, unblinking. He looked astounded. “You didn’t know. Kenny, if I tried to walk into the Keep they would kill me without ceremony.”

“You’re lying!” Kenny stammered. “You- no. That can’t be true.”

“How much do you actually know?” Kyle said then, stepping closer. His intensity led Kenny to brace, but Kyle merely rested his gloved hands on her shoulders. “What did they tell you about me?”

“Nothing, nothing that I can remember,” Kenny’s heart was racing. No. No, there’s not way.

Kyle tightened his grip, steering Kenny out of the way of foot traffic and towards the wall. He leaned in, eyes snapping.

“What terms brought you here, Kenny?” Kyle asked, voice firm. “If you didn’t even know what I looked like. I don’t know what game you’re playing, but you didn’t show up here to play dress-up and be a Princess. Cartman was way too eager to get rid of you.”

“Get rid of me?” Kenny felt like her world was spinning out of control. She tried to rein in it. “You- you know why I’m here.”

“I only know that you are intended to marry me.” Kyle responded. “I don’t know anything else.”

Kenny looked him over. Kyle looked frenzied, panicked, wisps of hair sticking every which way like they were alarmed as well. What he didn’t look, was in any way deceitful.

“You have my little sister,” Kenny said, eyes just as unwavering as they stared into Kyle’s.

The Elven King just breathed for a moment. And then he reached for Kenny, pulled her into his arms, and shouted over her head.

“Guards!”

\--

Kenny sat in what she supposed was an Elvish sitting room. Chairs and couched of deep colored wood, soft fabric. A roaring fire, though the flames were blue instead of red and didn’t seem to be burning anything. It was this marble fireplace Kenny stared at, Wendy sitting next to her, as they waited for Kyle to return.

The King did, sweeping in the room and walking right past Stan to approach Kenny. Ignoring the Half-Elf’s gaping expression, he kneeled in front of Kenny and reached for her hand.

“Lady McCormick, I apologize,” Kyle spoke honestly, with an almost pained expression. Kenny felt like her head was swimming, staring at him. “I had no idea the Wizard was only using you, too. I’m so sorry.”

“No need to be,” Kenny managed, finding it slightly flattering how carefully he held her hand. Even if she was feeling scared out of her wits. “It isn’t your fault. But Karen-”

“Isn’t anywhere in my realm.” Kyle grimaced. “I don’t keep children prisoner, whatever the race. Karen is too young to be held anywhere in my walls or out.”

No. Kenny leaned back against the seat, staring back at the fire. Karen. All this, and she wasn’t even here. Wasn’t even…Kyle had nothing to do with it.

The King squeezed her hand. “Kenny,” He waited until she was looking at him. “I’ll find her for you.”

“Kyle-” Stan murmured, but the King wasn’t paying attention. Or didn’t care.

Kyle pressed her fingers against his lips, kissing her hand gently as if she were dandelion fluff.

“I’m sorry, Kenny.” 

She’d been wrong. She’d been wrong about the kind of person he was, and that made her so frustrated.

“Thank you.” Kenny’s fingers were carefully released. “I want to help.”

Despite her bracing for backlash, Kyle readily agreed.

“Actually, I do need your help.” He continued to kneel at her feet, something so humbling about the gesture that Kenny felt herself calm.

“Anything.” She had to find where Karen was. If she wasn’t here-

“I can almost guarantee she’s back at the Keep,” Kyle said, looking up at her.

“We can’t go near,” Stan piped up from him protective stance by the door. “Unless. If you’re married to Kyle, he’ll be given leave to visit the Keep as your husband.” 

“You still intend to marry me?” Kenny asked in alarm.

“No, no, no.” Kyle waved his hands in a frantic manner. “No. We don’t actually have to be married.”

“Tweek’s human, he’ll be your bodyguard.” Stan explained. “You three are going to visit home. Kyle’s idea, you’ll say. While you’re visiting, Tweek is going to get information.”

“Sure. And Tweek is okay with waltzing into a place that doesn’t exactly like Barbarian boys either?” Kenny asked, incredulously.

“First of all, Tweek is actually the Chieftain of the Barbarians, so he does as he goddamn pleases.” Kyle explained.

“So the _Chieftain_ of the Barbarians is okay with waltzing into a place that doesn’t like anything other than itself?” Kenny asked, even more incredulously.

“He is.” Kyle’s lips pressed together. “He’s looking for someone, too.”

“Look,” Wendy brought the point back around, “You and Kyle make a big fuss over being newly married, get the people excited to see a new royal couple. Make the Wizard sweat enough to watch you and not Tweek. You’re both being blackmailed, he’s going to think you’re there for revenge, and the fact you only brought a scrawny-looking Wildman with you is going to make him panic.”

Kenny went over the plan. Easy enough. “I can do that,” She said. A game plan. Finally. “What does he have over Kyle?”

All three Elves looked uncomfortable. Scandal? Lovers? He said he had no family left.

“We’re being slaughtered, Kenny.” Wendy’s voice was nearly frighteningly menacing. “Anyone with Elven blood is being murdered. Raids, wars-”

“Now wait,” Kenny said, finally standing. “This is all horrible, but I distinctly…I remember…” All three were staring like she was crazy. No. Not any more of this, thanks. “I was orphaned,” Her voice lowered, looking between the three. “By Elves.”

“Stan, Wendy, leave.” Kyle didn’t break eye contact as the two brunets gaped at him. “Now. Outside is fine.”

Wendy stood and gave him a glare before whirling around, but Stan didn’t move at first.

“I think anyone _but_ you needs to have this conversation-” He began, but a look from Kyle made him sigh. “Fine. Don’t kill each other, please.”

The door closed behind the two, and both remaining occupants watched it for a moment. Kyle spoke first.

“I’m sorry.” He said, “First off. But I don’t think you know, Kenny,” She finally looked at him suspiciously, but genuine, soft-eyed Kyle was back and eating at her heart. “We’re at war. You and I.”

“We are?” She asked stupidly. Goddamn it, that was the dumbest thing she ever said.

“I’m an orphan too.” Kyle lifted a shoulder, red robes shimmering with gold in the light. “I’m young to be a King, today. And I’ve been King for years. I have no one left, Kenny. I watched them all be killed. By humans, an army. Declaring war over something stupid.”

Kenny drew back. She regarded Kyle, blue eyes uncertain. “So you have the same story.”

“I was there when our home was burnt to the ground,” Kyle said quietly. “I was saved. My mother and father…the King and Queen…they died. I was too young to help. I barely got out, but I did without even getting hurt.”

“I don’t…” This can’t be happening. Kenny slowly sat back down. “I didn’t know any of this.”

“Yes, the Keep was attacked. And no, it wasn’t fair. None of this is.”

“Have you tried calling for peace?” Kenny hesitantly provided.

“I was young, and I was in pain.” Kyle watched the fire burn, flicking a wrist and watching it change to green. “I called for blood.”

Oh, god. Kenny covered her mouth. “Was that when-”

“I don’t know,” Kyle said bitterly. “But probably. So place your blame on me, Kenny. It took me too long to try and change things.”

“You had your people kill mine.” In a way, she could understand, but this man, Kyle, was the person who called for her parent’s deaths? Just as she thought when she first arrived? Even if he didn’t, he specifically asked for blood to be spilled.

“I did. And I’m never, ever going to make up for that.” Kyle wasn’t even wearing his crown, Kenny could see, curls spiraling around his pointed ears. Turning a killer into something cherubic. It made her ill.

“It took me too long. When I told my people to retreat, we ran. Back to the old Caverns, fixed them up, started using alternative magic to make it run.”

“What?” Kenny couldn’t help asking.

“Another time,” Kyle shrugged. “I finally had enough of my people being banned from the world for mistakes that were mine. I called for peace with the Wizard, who ran the Keep. I was told I could have peace, on two conditions. One,” He gestured without looking to Kenny. “I marry whomever he sent to me. I- I expected someone who looked like Fatass in a wig, and acted like it too. I didn’t expect you, and I didn’t dream you’d be a victim as well.”

He took a breath. “Secondly, I relinquish my lineage to…to something very important to me. Which has been done, that’s over. And Cartman promised me peace. So I went along with it. Anything was worth making up for what I did. Not that it ever really will, but- it-”

Kyle looked broken. He sat on the floor, like a lost child, staring at green flames. “I’m so sorry, Kenny. For everything.” His eyes shouldn’t be that pretty. His voice shouldn’t gnaw at her insides like it was. “I don’t want forgiveness from you, I won’t ask it. But let me help you find your sister. If we can remove Cartman from the Keep…legally, and without harm-” He quickly added. “You can help appoint your new ruler. And I’ll submit myself to your judgment.”

He spoke beautifully. A beautiful, clever, well-spoken man who’s heart was as dark as the beast she first imagined. The amount of shock she was getting today wore on her. Some days, she wished she could wear a cloak and hood every day. Hide from what made her unhappy. Kick the shit out of anything that angered her.

Right now, she was most angry at the fact her heart ached for Kyle, even knowing all of this.

“I’ll submit my judgement when I find out how my sister has been.” Kenny responded, looking down at him with a spine of steel. “But I accept.”


	6. The Princess departs again

They were ready. Kenny wore a simpler dress, cream colored, well-fitted and comfortable, as well as a red-and-gold cloak that matched Kyle’s robes. Wendy stood next to her, brushing back her hair as they waited at the entryway to the Caverns.

“Stan and his guards will be with you until you get within shooting distance of the Keep,” Wendy fussed. “I’ll go back with them, and we’ll camp outside the city in case you need backup.”

“Right.” Kenny pulled at her cloak, impossibly warm and soft against her fingers. “You said we’d be in a carriage. I thought they couldn’t travel the forest.”

“It’s built differently than human carriages,” Wendy said cheerfully, picking up Kenny’s heavy suitcase with ease. “And horses a little sturdier than what you had. Let’s go. Kyle’s probably waiting.”

Kenny matched pace, wrapping the cloak around her and checking her crown. It seemed to be made from branches, holding little green gems that held a light of their own. If they were trying to make her look like the Elven Queen, they did a fairly good job. That plus her hair barely pulled back, free to float and lie where it liked, made her look different even from a couple days ago.

Kenny glanced at Wendy. Dressed in a mauve dress that looked worn, she still looked breathtaking. She wondered how she’d let herself be tricked into believing everything the Wizard told her. Elves were not hideous, they did not seem any more violent than humans, they certainly were civilized. But.

Kyle was standing by a carriage that, indeed, was built lower, the wheels higher than the carriage, and heavy draft horses in the front.

“Won’t that catch on the forest floor?” She mumbled.

“If it were any higher, it would be easy to tip over.” Wendy whispered back. “We’re not going to have a fun ride, though.”

Kenny didn’t look at the King. “Will Kyle be riding with us?”

Wendy hummed. “Usually yes, but he’s elected not to.”

‘Good’ wouldn’t exactly be gracious, so Kenny elected to say nothing. She pointedly didn’t look at the Elven King, though it meant making eye contact with his right-hand-man. Marshwalker looked disgruntled, and Kenny suddenly started. Wendy was Half-Elf, yes. But Stan was not.

“Why can’t Stan enter the Kingdom?” She whirled to face Wendy, her sullen attitude disappeared. “He’s not an Elf at all.”

“Stan was raised by Elves,” Wendy said in a much quieter tone, as Stan reddened and looked away. "As far as they’re concerned, he is one. You realize, both he and Kyle have a bounty on them?”

“A bounty.” Kenny closed her eyes. “Like boars and wolves.” Damn it.

Wendy didn’t say anything in return, though she seemed to be thinking about it. Kenny was more than willing to talk about anything, about time somebody told her something. She’d lived her whole life in the dark. Lied to. She had no idea what the world was. How was she supposed to live in it?

“We’re ready, Kenny.” Wendy rested a hand on her forearm before hopping up into the carriage on her own. Kyle held a hand out for Kenny, but she ignored it. The King flushed, face matching his robes, and he whirled around and out of sight.

Kenny pulled her cloak further around her shoulders as they jerked to a start. She’d only gotten here and now she was being shipped back across the valley.

Where was Karen? It made Kenny sick to think she might have been so close without her knowing.

“What exactly is the plan?” She asked, dully looking out the window. Fucking Kyle was there, looking so utterly unhappy that she had to look out the other window instead. “For finding Karen.”

“Kyle has elected that the best practice would be to take Cartman off the throne,” Wendy explained. “By citation of war crimes. You’re important for this…the way he treated you and your sister make no sense. We’re hoping we can win a trial.”

“What makes you think the Keep will find their Grand Wizard guilty?” Kenny asked in amazement. How stupid. “He’s their King.”

“Cartman has no real claim to the throne, actually.” The Half-Elf explained. “Do you…not know the history of the Keep?”

“No.” Kenny tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. Out of everyone, she liked Wendy best. “I was kept away from everyone since I was a kid. Kept inside the Keep for years.”

“Well,” The girl leaned back. “The Keep is actually Elven. Kyle’s family were Lords under the rule of the then King and Queen. Long story short, there was a famine and the human’s realm bled into the Keep. The old Royal Family was lost, Kyle’s father was born just before they all had to relocate.”

“To the Caverns?” That sucked. The Keep was at least pretty, and full of sunshine.

“Actually, there used to be a castle in the valley. I’ll point it out.” Wendy looked outside, watching the guards as they traversed the woods. “That’s Kyle’s home. Or was. It’s a ruin now. Burned.”

“He said his parents were killed there,” Kenny said quietly.

“He was there.” Wendy sighed. “Both he and Stan. Kyle watched his parents die. He and Stan survived together, and Kyle rebuilt.”

“How old was he?” Kenny tried doing the math.

“It was nine years ago now,” Wendy mentioned.

It lined up. Kenny’s hands tightened on the cloak. She itched to rip it off. Kyle ordered her parent’s deaths. She looked over at him, riding along on a black horse with draft legs and a delicate face. He looked beautiful. Deep in thought, listening to Stan talk, bits of sunlight breaching the canopy to male his pale skin and red hair shine.

A killer, beautiful and gentle and kind.

He was the reason she didn’t have anyone left. Hatred should come easy.

It didn’t.

Kenny sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. All she wanted was Karen back. She hadn’t wanted to be shoved into this mess. She didn’t ask for much, just to live with her sister in relative comfort and…yeah. She’d be happy with that. She was perfectly willing to marry Kyle if that had been needed, but now all those plans and worries were moot.

Sunlight began to be brighter, meaning they must be at the edge of the forest. The carriage halted, shifted, and then pulled again much more smoothly. Kenny glanced outside. Kyle met her eyes, starting when he noticed, and quickly nodded before nudging his horse a bit faster.

The door flew open, and the Barbarian boy leapt into the carriage, a frantic look in his eyes.

“Tweek!” Wendy protested as the boy scrambled across to sit in the farthest corner. “We would have stopped the carriage for you.”

The young man was breathing heavily, even though he didn’t look exerted. His eyes were frightening, twitchy and mismatched, brown bleeding into one of the blue irises. Creepy.

“He doesn’t like open spaces,” Wendy explained kindly to Kenny. “The valley freaks him out.”

“There’snowhereto _hide_.” The boy breathed all at once. “I hate it.”

Kenny hesitated before gently patting the man on the shoulder, making him look at her oddly. He did at least stop shaking so much, sitting with arms around himself.

“So we’re at the valley,” Kenny said, looking outside. Stan saw her this time and waved. Kenny couldn’t help a snort. Guy was a dork. She waved back.

“We won’t stop, we’ll keep travelling.” Tweek spoke, not looking outdoors. “We’ll be there soon.”

“Kyle will want to see his home,” Wendy mentioned thoughtfully.

“He rode on ahead.” Tweek said wearily.

“What?” Wendy said, and Kenny’s eyebrows raised.

“With a bounty on his head?” Kenny asked bewilderedly. “And without Stan?”

“He’s got Clyde.” Tweek sighed.

“Oh my god.” Wendy covered her eyes. “Why’d Stan let him?”

“There was a long talk.” Tweek slumped against the seat, bare torso and tattoos looking odd against the velvet. “Ever since this morning.”

“Why wouldn’t Stan go, if Stan was born there too?”

“Stan said he’ll never go there again.” Wendy sighed, glancing out the window. “He handles things differently than Kyle.”

Neither of them said anything for a while. Kenny tapped her fingers as she watched the scenery go by for what felt like an eternity. Over time her eyes drifted to the Barbarian…chief…with curiosity. Tweek didn't seem to talk often, and with a strange lilt to his voice. That was really all she knew about him. 

“Barbarian Chieftain, huh?” Kenny voiced, causing Tweek to look over and hesitantly nod. “What’s your home like?”

“Dark.” Tweek said reverently rather than unhappily. “You would never be able to get there if we didn’t want you to.”

“The Barbarous Tribes aren’t in any wars,” Wendy told Kenny unnecessarily. That at least she knew. “Even we can’t reach their camps without Tweek’s permission.”

“What’s the best thing about it?” She asked, and Tweek looked a little surprised at the question, but a smile twitched onto his face.

“At night, you can see every star and world for eons,” He said, eyes faraway. “Everything is deep and pressing on you. You’re utterly alone, and yet you’re part of every piece of stardust in the universe.”

Kenny and Wendy were both quiet.

“You should write poetry!” Kenny noted in surprise. “That was nearly romantic, Tweek.”

“Oh, you want to hear romantic?” Wendy nudged the man with her boot. “Tweek. Tell her who you’re looking for. Maybe she’s seen him.”

“My Craig.” Tweek flushed. “I’m looking for my Craig.”

“Your Craig?” Kenny repeated. “A person named Craig?”

“Basically, his husband.” Wendy explained. “Craig, but you would know him by a different name. He’s known to most Elves and Humans as Feldspar.”

“Feldspar?!” Kenny nearly choked on her own tongue. “You’re married to _Feldspar_?”

Tweek turned redder. “Craig.”

Of course, the most feared and invulnerable thief known to the Keep would be named something dumb as Craig.

“Most people don’t even think he exists,” Kenny said, impressed. “Feldspar is known to be dangerous. Ruthless. He's done assassin work as well as bounties and mercenary.”

Tweek smiled, a wicked, crooked sort of smile that suddenly made it very easy to see him leading a tribe of Wild Men. “That’s my Craig.”

“Nice,” Kenny told him.

“Anyway,” Wendy said. “Feldspar. Have you heard where he might be at the Keep?”

Kenny shook her head, hair flying.

“I’m sorry, Tweek. I don’t. And I think we’d hear if the Grand Wizard managed to capture the Thief Feldspar.” She tilted her head as Tweek closed his eyes, exhaling through his lips.

“He went to the Keep. I know he did.” Tweek looked miserable, the wild look of his tattoos and eyes offset by the soft expression. “We had a fight. He left. He didn’t come back, it's been two years now.”

Oh. Kenny’s heart was moved. She did like the stupid notion of romantic love. She reached to pat his shoulder again, this time Tweek didn’t flinch.

“I’ll keep my ear out for anything about Feldspar,” Kenny promised. “I have a friend who would be glad to give you information.”

“The Paladin, right?” Wendy hummed. “He seemed a little weak-willed.”

Kenny bristled. “Don’t talk badly about Butters. He’s harmless.”

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about,” Wendy replied, pulling her feet up onto the seat. “If the Wizard has been lying to him, too, do you believe he’d figure it out on his own?”

Dammit. Kenny pressed her lips together. “He would believe me.”

Wendy inclined her head. “Maybe. But please, Kenny, listen to Kyle while you’re there.” She reached for Kenny’s hands, taking them with an earnest expression. “I know you’re not fond of him after what he told you. But he is always, always honest. He will do everything he can to find your sister, but don’t endanger anyone, including Karen, by ignoring Kyle’s opinions.” Wendy’s dark eyes flit between Kenny’s light. “Trust him, Kenny. I promise you that you can.”

The blond maiden let go of Wendy’s hands, not before a kind squeeze.

“What’s Karen like?” Tweek asked unexpectedly. The boy smiled nervously, like he wasn’t used to it. It improved his looks greatly, turning the Wild Man into something cute.

“She’s sweet. And brave. She tries to like everyone, and never complains.” Kenny smiled, eyes drifting to the window. “I know everything has been hard on her, but she trusted me every step of the way. She’s so brave. She’d probably love the caverns, actually. She likes pretty things.”

“Once this is over, you and Karen will be welcome to live and visit wherever you like,” Wendy said kindly. “Kyle’s already granted you Community. You’ll be welcome in the Caverns as an Elf-Friend.”

That sounded a bit silly, and this whole conversation seemed like it had a certain edge to it.

“You want me to like Kyle,” Kenny accused.

“I do.” Wendy easily admitted. “I think you’d be wonderful friends, Kenny. You have a lot in common.”

“Considering the top common trait is we both have dead parents, I don’t think I want to be friends very much.”

Wendy didn’t reply to that, but she did sigh. “I know, Princess.” The tone of her voice was just affectionate enough for Kenny to drop it. For now. Wendy had cards up her silken sleeve, Kenny knew it.

“We’re approaching the castle,” one of the Elves called to the trio. “We’ll pause here to rest, ready yourselves.”


	7. The Princess sees the castle

The castle looked like the Keep. The thought surprised her. She expected something foresty- all wood and carvings. It also reminded her of the caverns. Everything was made of stone, which looked like it once had been bright. Metalwork was involved, framing holes where windows used to be and holders for torches.

She could also see through the structure.

Something made of so much rock shouldn’t be in such shambles. Half of the castle was gone entirely, with grass growing over mounds of debris, leaving just two walls and the front of the structure standing in the middle of the valley.

Wind whipped through Kenny’s hair, causing her cloak to fly around her ankles. Stan was busy checking the carriage and talking to Tweek and Wendy, clearly not looking at it. The human looked a bit pale, poor guy. Kenny continued walking towards the ruin. 

There was something intimidating about the structure. Like you could feel the ghosts that roamed within. It was like a corpse, the only thing in miles and miles of grass, between the mountains and the forests. It made her wonder what it had been like in the moment, with the world bearing down at your gate. She and Karen had been lucky enough to escape the fighting entirely. 

The guards were watching, speaking in respectfully quiet tones among themselves. Kenny spared them a glance before walking around the structure.

“Halt!” Yet another human stood in front of her, making her start. She raised her eyebrows.

“Return to the carriage,” The human was also decked out in Elven weaponry, but was wearing perfectly human clothes. How had she missed him before?

“Who are you?” She asked, startled. “You’re not an Elf, either.”

“I’m Clyde,” The guard told her, pushing up on his ill-fitting metal helmet. “And no, I’m not. I used to live at the Keep, actually, until about three years ago.”

Just before she lived there herself. Kenny narrowed her eyes. “Why’d you switch to the Elven realm?”

“I was banished,” Clyde’s face turned scarlet. “Anyway, that’s not important. The King has requested to be left alone. Go back to the carriage, Princess.”

“Kenny can see if she wants,” Kyle voice echoed. He was standing at one of the mounds, wind blowing his robes and hair into something majestic. “Let her by, Clyde. Thank you.”

Clyde looked like he was going to protest, but crossed his arms like an irritable child instead. Unsure, Kenny looked over at Kyle, slowly picking her way over the grass to stand by him.

Kyle stood against the ruins of his old home, something in his eyes aging him. They looked at each other, mirror images of each other in scarlet and gold.

“What happened to this place, exactly?” Kenny dared to ask him. “Fire did all this?”

“It was fire when I left,” Kyle said quietly. “I heard later that they ransacked it. Took everything of value as the place burned, it became some kind of tradition to journey out here and knock down the walls.”

Kenny surveyed what remained. She couldn’t tell what patterns had been on the walls or what colors they’d been.

“It was nice, not very long ago,” Kyle said quietly. “It feels somehow like yesterday and forever ago.”

“I understand that,” Kenny replied flatly. The two remained standing side by side. 

“I meant what I said, Kenny,” Kyle said, quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m giving you a lot of trust,” Kenny replied easily.

“So am I.” Kyle replied just as calmly. “But freeing Karen goes along with my plans, too. Who knows who else Cartman has imprisoned unjustly, besides you and your sister?”

“I wasn’t imprisoned,” Kenny mentioned.

“You were put under constant watch and practically sold off to who you consider the villains of the world.” Kyle tucked curls behind his ear. “At the very least you were manipulated.”

“I hope you’re finding Karen first,” Kenny shoved aside to her main topic. Hold onto her anger.

“I am. Tweek is looking for Craig and Karen first and foremost. But you’re the most important part of this plan.”

Kenny glanced at Kyle.

“You have to be the one who gets Cartman off his pretend throne,” He mentioned. “You said you had friends at the palace, and your home is the Keep. I need you.”

Kenny lowered her eyes. “And if we don’t find Karen?”

“I’ll find Karen.” Kyle promised. “If she isn’t at the Keep, I’ll keep looking until I find her.”

“Because you owe me,” Kenny said with a lilt. “And I appreciate it. But it won’t make up for anything.” It won’t take back the fact he had their parents killed. Personally.

“Because I understand exactly where you’re coming from.” Kyle’s eyes flashed. “And I told you, I will never ask you to forgive me.”

“Do you have a little sister, Kyle?” Kenny asked him impertinently.

“I have a little brother.”

Kenny blinked. Then raised her eyebrows.

“He’s to take over the throne when I’m dead. Or removed.” Kyle looked back over the castle. “He was little when we left. He’s only twelve years old right now.” 

“I don’t remember you mentioning this.” Kenny tried to catch his eye.

“I don’t tell everyone, Kenny.” Kyle rolled his eyes. “I don’t want him tracked down for my crimes. Right now he’s somewhere else. I haven’t seen him for a couple years.”

Kenny mulled that over, brushing her fingers over the stone wall. “What’s his name?”

“Ike.”

Both stood again in silence. Kenny let her eyes drift over the grass. She wondered how many Elven bones lay under her feet, pressed under dirt and stone.

“Why did you tell me that?”

“Because I know I can trust you.”

“Oh yeah?” Kenny lifted her chin, looking down at Kyle. “And how do you know?”

“Because,” Kyle took a step closer, until they were nearly nose-to-nose. “Anyone who would sacrifice everything for their sibling is a good person at heart. And even if you hate me, you still won’t take it out on someone you deem innocent. You’re kinder than I am, braver. Better. Wendy adores you. Stan thinks you’re courageous.”

“And you think you can trust me on those terms?” Kenny asked.

“Would you take it out on Ike, Kenny?”

“No.” She admitted. He was even younger than Karen. The thought of blaming a child for something that happened when he was three made her ill.

Kyle’s eyes softened.

“That’s how I know.” The King smiled bitterly. “I wish I’d been like you. Acted out of love, rather than revenge. I took lives with my decision.”

Kenny watched him, watched the breeze lovingly brush through his curls, seeming to turn his auburn hair into something bright as sunshine. He was so unfairly pretty, and so unfairly mature. She licked her lips.

“How old were you?” Kenny asked.

“I just turned fourteen.” Kyle recalled, voice becoming flat.

“They let you command an army at fourteen?” Kenny asked incredulously. Fire immediately snapped back into Kyle’s eyes as he looked embarrassed.

“I was considered mature for my age,” He defended.

“Mature enough to order an army?” Kenny threw her head back in laughter, bitter at how everything always turned out. “Kyle, whoever was a dumb enough fuck to let an angry fourteen-year-old sit in a position of power? What the hell, seriously?”

Kyle didn’t seem to have a response to that, he sputtered, gesturing without any real words being said.

"What about you?" He finally managed. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen!" Kenny replied, hands on her hips. "And thank God I wasn't in charge of an army at that point." 

Kyle tilted his head, brow furrowing as he considered that. 

“ATTACK!” The call went up, and both whirled, Kyle drawing a sword and stepping in front of Kenny.

“Stay back!” Kyle demanded. “I don’t know what’s happening. Clyde!”

“Your Highness!” Was the reply, and Clyde backed up to stand closer to the duo. “That was Stan. I don’t know what’s happening, either.”

“Well, aren’t we all informed and shit?” Kenny couldn’t help but snap, fists at her side. “Can I have something pointy, please?”

“Can you fight?” Kyle asked, still trying to keep her behind him.

Boy, if you had any idea. “I generally know which end of a sword goes in the other person, yes, Kyle.” Kenny couldn’t help snap.

Someone rushed up on their left, clothed in human garb and furs. They wore scarves around their necks, sign of thieves, and carried knives rather than sensible weapons.

With a primal scream, intervention was run by a Wildman, who Kenny hadn’t even seen approach in broad daylight. Keeping near the wall, the man was an unnatural blur, cutting down the attacker with blood splattered on his chest.

He looked up, wild eyes even wilder, and spat blood. In his hand was a small, pointed blade. “Bandits. We took care of most of them.”

“You’re hurt?” Clyde said, alarmed.

“Headbutt.” Tweek smirked, blood smearing his teeth. “He’s dead now.”

Kenny’s eyes drifted to the man lying on the ground. Goddamn it. Yet another disappointment, she missed all the fighting.

“Don’t look, Kenny,” Kyle spoke quickly, reaching for her.

“I’ve seen worse than this, Kyle.” Kenny jerked from his grasp. “Let go. And give me a goddamn knife or something.”

“Better yet,” Kyle glared right back at her. “Go get in the carriage.”

Kenny bristled. “I’m not-”

“And check on Wendy.”

That made her pause, for a moment, until she caught the gleam in Kyle’s eyes.

“I know what you’re doing,” She said threateningly, and Kyle motioned to Clyde, who carefully handed her a pure white knife. Fucking knife for her delicate little fingers, thanks. She took it with a smile to Clyde and a scowl for Kyle.

Stalking back with Tweek meant stepping over other bodies. Kenny angrily hoisted her skirts up, making her way over to where Stan and Wendy were standing with drawn bows.

“That fucker!” Kenny stormed past the two bewildered brunets. They looked at each other as she passed. She slammed the carriage door behind her.

Stan looked at Wendy and shrugged, wiping blood from his chin.


	8. The Princess is a Queen

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Tweek was disappointed, and declared himself disappointed. He didn’t seem to like being inside and he obviously didn’t like being outside. Kenny found him strangely charming, somehow, in a wild way. He responded well to gentle tones and politeness, and conversed easily with her. Kinda cute.

She hoped he found his Craig. At least someone else understood what she was concerned over.

They halted the party within sight of the Keep. Wendy and Kenny exited the carriage to see an Elf saddling the white horse Stan had ridden on bareback, Kyle not dismounting from his black horse.

“We’re leaving that quickly?” She asked, automatically looking to Kyle.

“We need to get inside before night,” Kyle told her. “There’s things out here I’d rather us not be ambushed by.”

Kenny took a glance around at Clyde, the banished human. Wendy, her friend. Stan, who was considered an outcast just because he was raised by other people.

“What about everyone else?” Kenny demanded, fire in her eyes. “Why can’t we just take everyone?”

“I’m not even sure they’re going to let me in,” Kyle snapped back. “And I don’t trust Cartman as far as I could throw his fat fucking ass.”

“Kyle,” Stan sounded wearier the more the journey had gone on. “Please.”

“We’ll be fine, Kenny.” The girl whirled, cloak swishing about, to see Wendy watching her kindly. The woman straightened her outfit, holding her at an arm’s length. “You just take care of yourself. Listen to Kyle. Rest tonight and eat well. We’ll take care of everything, don’t you worry. We’ll get your sister back.”

As infuriating as it was to be treated this delicately, the care touched her. She reached to hug the woman, Wendy immediately squeezing her close.

“Be careful,” Kenny relented, letting her go.

“You too, Kenny.”

Stan held out a hand, not for any particular reason, it seemed. She let him walk her over to her horse and help her up. She sat astride, and Wendy and Stan fixed and smoothed her skirts and cloak to sit well.

“It’ll take you about an hour to reach the gate,” Stan said as he gave the horse a pat. “I suggest you start now.”

“You have clothes packed behind you,” Wendy told Kenny from the ground. “In case there’s an event for your visit. Keep the knife on you. Stay close to the King. Don’t trust the Wizard. Don’t forget that if he lied to you, he’s definitely lying to your friends.”

“I know,” Kenny said, voice grim. “I hadn’t forgotten.” Just get her inside. Just…get her inside.

“Are you ready?” Kyle asked, Tweek standing at his horse’s right shoulder.

“Yes, absolutely.”

And that was it.

The two rode on, Tweek walking silent as death alongside.

“Does the Wizard know we’re coming?” Kenny thought to ask, horse automatically moving into step with Kyle’s.

“I sent a letter. …Yesterday.” Kyle smirked, eyes on the Keep. “I hope he had no time to prepare. We’re going to knock this fat fucker down once and for all. There has to be hundreds of people more qualified in the Keep to run a damn nation.”

“Why was he lying to me?” Kenny asked, knowing full well that Kyle didn’t even know.

“We’re not sure,” Kyle admitted, validating her prediction. “And to be honest, Kenny, the less you know the better.”

“I don’t believe that.” Kenny narrowed her eyes. “At least tell me what you suspect?”

“Look,” Kyle sounded bitter, underlying irritation threatening. “I can’t. And that’s all.”

“That’s not fair,” Kenny said, ready to go. “I’ve been lied to by everyone, I’m not going to take it from you, of all people.”

“Don’t fucking start,” Kyle swore again, glaring with exhausted green eyes.

“Kyle’s scared he’d going to be killed if you can’t act.” Tweek commented, sounding annoyed himself. Both riders looked down at him. “Kyle, just talk to her. At this rate she might just walkover to the Wizard and tell him anyway ifyoudon’ttellheryourself. Go.”

Kenny looked triumphantly back at Kyle, who looked done with them both.

“Fine. Obviously there has to be something to benefit from marrying you off to me and hiding your sister.” Kyle seemed to be thinking. “He wants you out of the way, but he doesn’t want to just kill you off. And you don’t know something sensitive, or he never would have let you come to me. I’m his biggest enemy,” Kyle allowed himself a smirk. “So it’s not that. Somehow you’re important to whatever plan he has up his sleeve. He needs you gone. You, specifically.”

“Why?” Kenny asked, hands tightening on the reins and causing her horse to slow.

“That we can’t figure out,” Kyle admitted. “But if it’s so important he can’t even kill you, you’re important.”

What a great context for someone to tell her she was important. “Lovely.”

“Quite.”

All three traveled in silence. Kenny glanced back, watching the camp. They already had a large fire going.

“They’ll be okay, Kenny.” Kyle reassured her. “It’s us we need to worry about.”

“Do you really think they’d kill you?” Kenny said quietly. “If they won’t even kill me-”

“Cartman,” Kyle interrupted her, “Would stage a national holiday, with dancing in the streets, while I was being hung in the middle of the town square.”

Kenny wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. She didn’t agree, and wasn’t sure that she shouldn’t agree, so she said nothing.

She didn’t know enough to make a judgement on him yet.

“What about the plan for acting?” Kenny asked. “Since now we’re apparently married.” She paused. “Darling.”

Kyle didn’t look amused. “You were pretending to like me before,” Kyle mentioned. “Just continue. Only I’ll…be kinder to you.”

Kenny’s brows furrowed at him. “I didn’t think you were unkind before.”

“I thought poorly of you,” Kyle admitted.

“That’s right,” Kenny murmured. “You thought I was part of it.”

Kyle didn’t reply to that. They were approaching the towers.

“You need a banner,” Kyle muttered.

“What?”

“A banner. To let people know who is walking to the gate. Most ladies have a banner in the human realm.”

“What about you?”

Kyle lifted his shoulders. “I don’t journey past the forest. This will be the first time I’ve ever been to the Keep. Besides, would you want to walk up the gates with a giant target declaring yourself the Kingdom’s greatest enemy? Someone might decide to ‘accidentally’ take a shot.”

“That’s a point,” Kenny admitted. He already had a bounty on his head. No need to broadcast it.

“Halt!” Human voices, the footguards. “State the names and purpose for entrance.”

“This is Princess Kenny, of the Keep,” Kyle introduced her first, “I am her husband, High King of the Drow Elves. Our guard, Tweek of the Barbarian Tribe. We have a meeting with the Grand Wizard.”

The guard was openly gaping at Kyle, lips parted.

Yes, he was pretty, Kenny thought to herself as she watched him stare. Not like how you pictured Elves, is he?

“We’re going to have to bar you entry,” He stammered. “At least temporarily. We’ll have a representative of the Keep sent to speak with you. Bring your horses here.”

Kyle’s expression did not change aside from the narrowing of his eyes. He moved his horse easily, moving singularly, but his eyes met hers for a second and he did not look as confident as he sounded. 

“Send out the Paladin Stotch,” Kenny spoke up suddenly, heart racing. The guard looked at her for probably the first time, looking surprised. “Butters. He knows who I am.”

“The Paladin?” The guard scratched his chin. “We can send him. Come over here, my Lady.”

Kyle watched Kenny quietly as she moved next to him, Tweek looking uncertain on whether to stand behind or between them and the man.

“Did you see the way he looked at you?” Kenny commented, watching the guy talk to one of his fellow guards. “Kyle, what if it’s not just me. What if Cartman is lying to everyone?”

It was the first time she hadn’t called the Grand Wizard by his title, and something sparked in Kyle’s eyes as he noticed it, too.

“Propaganda. If he wants to go to war, he needs to make sure his citizens agree.” Kyle muttered. “It probably isn’t hard to make people dislike a race they’ve been at war with for so long.”

The Paladin cried out in delight when he saw his friend, and Kenny dismounted to give the guy a hug. It hadn't been that long but she'd missed him. 

“Princess, you’re alright!” Butters looked ecstatic, smiling like sunshine at the girl. “And your clothes are so pretty! You and your friends can come in, everything’s alright.”

Easy as that. Kenny had been one of the only people to actually pay attention to the Paladin, and he her. In a way they bonded over being two of the least-liked people in the Kingdom.

Kenny smiled up at Kyle, who slid off his horse and allowed a guard to take it. At first, Kenny thought maybe Kyle was unhappy at her for clearly hugging another guy, but he didn’t seem bothered. He inclined his head, speaking with courtesy.

“Nice to meet you, Paladin Stotch. Thank you for allowing us in.”

“Yeah, of course,” The boy replied cheerfully. “I’m glad you brought Kenny back for a while. We thought we weren’t going to see her again.”

Thanks, Butters. Kenny knew enough to guess that Cartman had expected Kyle to keep her, probably by force, if Butters had heard through the palace walls that Kenny wasn’t coming back.

“Kenny can go wherever she wants,” Kyle said easily, though his arm slipped around her waist. Kenny didn’t mind touching, but it was different enough from Kyle that she glanced at him. He looked determined. “I thought it would be nice to see where she grew up.”

“Oh, Kenny grew up outside the walls,” Butters explained, despite Kenny trying to shake her head discreetly. “Not inside the Keep. And she wasn’t inside the castle until a few years ago.”

Kyle traded a glance with Kenny. “Still. I haven’t been anywhere near here before.”

“Oh.” That seemed to interest Butters, and the Paladin’s brows furrowed before he smiled again. “Well, welcome! The Wizard wants to talk to you guys, and then you can go wherever you want.”

Of course the Wizard wanted to talk to them. He was probably panicking by now, which was an empowering enough thought that Kenny squared her shoulders. She knew the way to the grand room, and listened to Butters chatter on happily. Tweek took up behind them, leaving the duo to face the large doors side by side. 

“Tweek, stay at the door,” Kyle commanded quietly. The boy twitched slightly but said nothing.

He glanced at Kenny, something new swimming in forest-colored eyes.

He really was only a boy. Barely in his twenties, torn apart by war. A child on a throne. He was frightened, had all the right to be, but hated himself enough not to care about the outcome.

In a way, Kenny very much understood him.

So she lifted her chin, pressing a kiss to his cheek. This was her home, now. Kyle was standing on her grounds. This was her sister, her wizard. Her lies. Here, she was in charge.

“They don’t know about your customs,” Kenny murmured, blue eyes flashing. “Introduce me as your Queen.”

Kyle was staring, cheeks beginning to flush. Something lit in his eyes, something that was gone too quick for her to decipher.

“Enterrr!” The voice seemed to set Kyle on edge. He looked up, setting his jaw, holding Kenny next to him.

The two strode in, identical red-and-gold robes flapping around their ankles. Kenny set her eyes on the throne. He knew where Karen was. And unlike when he tried to marry her off, she wasn’t powerless. Not here.

“Wizard Cartman,” Kyle spoke, looking at the obscenely intricate throne the man sat at, robes draped over the sides and hat tilted so he could wear it without the brim smacking the back. “We meet at last.”

“Kal,” Cartman somehow pronounced the King’s name incorrectly. “And Kinnie. Your presence is… unexpected.” He spoke dramatically, boredly. He had a script.

Kyle was gritting his teeth. “I appreciate your hospitality,” His tone sounded like he’d rather chew glass than use pleasantries. “I apologize for our brief warning. My Queen convinced me that signing a treaty in person was far more affable.”

“That, and I missed this place already,” Kenny nuzzled into Kyle’s side, causing his gloved hand to brush gently at her waist. “Kyle said he’d never been here.” She could play oblivious and cute. Hell, she _was_ oblivious and cute.

Cartman seemed to be thinking. He swung his staff around, quiet.

“Treaty?” He asked, smiling. “We had an agreement, yes.”

Kyle seemed to stand two inches taller at that.

“And Queen, Kinnie? That’s an upgrade,” Cartman clearly sneered.

“You’ll treat my wife with respect,” Kyle’s voice was not deep or intimidating. However, it was crisp and it could get loud. The guards lined at the walls all looked.

Well damn, that was hot. Kenny didn’t need the backup, though, not with Karen somewhere around.

If Kyle was going to get all cozy, however, she could definitely use that to help boost their plan.

She slid her arm around his waist as well, full body pressed up against him. This was in now way proper in her society, and doubted Kyle’s was much into PDA either, but it seemed to be making Cartman uncomfortable. That was always a bonus. 

“Don’t fuss, darling,” Her blond hair was draped over his shoulder she was so close now. He was frozen against her and she needed him to relax. “I’m sure the Wizard meant no disrespect.”

She felt more than heard his laugh, arm back tight around her and looking up at the throne.

“Oh, no, Kal. No disrespect.” The Wizard was actually paying attention now, staring at the two like he was worried. Finally. “We’ll have a chat, yeah? But I bet you’re tired. Go get some rest…King.”

Cartman waved his beefy hands, causing one of the guards to walk towards the duo.

“Oh, and leave your little Wildman in the servant quarters,” Cartman said. “He’ll get food and shit there. Dinner is later tonight, I’m sure…the _Queen_ can show you around, Kal.”

Oh fuck her.

She never told Kyle.

She hoped she didn’t show she just realized it. She hoped Kyle didn’t realize Cartman just took a jab at him. She hoped Cartman didn’t say anything else stupid because she wasn't sure telling him was going to be a good idea at this point. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Kyle responded snootily, and Kenny took the initiative to lead him away. Out. Regroup.

Butters was standing nearby, stepping forward eagerly when the two left the room.

“Everything okay, Kenny?” The Paladin asked worriedly, eyes large and innocent. No, he definitely wasn’t in whatever Cartman had planned. Not willingly.

“It’s good, Butters,” Kenny was quick to reassure him. She saw him glance at Kyle and back. He wanted to talk. “I’ll…I’ll come talk to you later, okay?”

Butters worried his lip, but the Paladin inclined his head and stepped back.

“Tweek is gone,” Kyle murmured into Kenny’s ear as they walked past a good number of staff.

“Did they take him away somewhere?” Kenny asked, barely moving her lips.

“Not without taking out half the castle,” Kenny could hear the smirk in his voice. “He wanted to leave. Show me where to go. He’ll find us later.”


	9. The Princess finds a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other half of the last chapter. I'm never sure how I want to split these. 
> 
> Also! Expect updates to be much slower now. Definitely a chapter a week, though.

Kenny let go of Kyle once they were away from the watching crowd, beginning to sprint towards the upstairs. There was something surreal in being back here. That just handfuls of days ago, her mindset had been entirely different. Her heart was still racing from the confrontation. That had gone better than she expected.

Together they continued up the marble staircase, feet silent on the carpet. She missed warm light, none of the stark white of the Caverns. She felt like she could breathe better.

“They put us up in the guest room,” Kenny mentioned, skirts hoisted as she took the stairs two at a time. “I might leave you here and go talk to Butters quickly, I’ll be back.”

“I’d rather us not split up, Kenny,” Kyle sounded like he was struggling to stay casual.

“Hush,” Kenny told him, shoving open the door to the guest room. “Huh. Thought it’d be nicer than this.”

While nice enough, the room seemed strangely bare. Like there had been more to it but was removed. Nothing on the walls. No furniture other than a bed, washbasin and wardrobe. No curtains, no rug, nothing.

Everything was colorless. Normally the keep was bright and loud, so this was…wrong. Kenny’s old room had been cold, small, cramped, but had still had soft purple sheets.

Kenny turned around, catching sight of Kyle giving it a critical eye. He looked bizarre here, clashing greens and reds and sharp ears, standing in the bare little room with a crown on his head.

Look at this murderer. Kenny could wax poetry just on his expressive lips. Pathetic little King.

“Don’t criticize our decor, Kyle.” Kenny said, shimmying out of her cloak. “Now, I’m serious, I need to talk to Butters. Stay here.”

“Excuse me?” Kyle looked flabbergasted. Too confused to even look truly irritated. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

“What, did you think I was just going to stand by and hope you find Karen?” Kenny responded, realizing she didn’t have a mirror. “Butters must have believed Karen was taken by Elves, too. He was upset, anyway. He’ll be glad to help us if things are-”

“Kenny, Kenny, Kenny,” Kyle was trying to interrupt. “We can’t trust that. We can’t-”

“A Paladin’s loyalty is with the people, not the monarch!” Kenny interrupted. “It’s one of the Keep’s oldest traditions.”

Kyle paused. “That’s an Elven tradition,” He sounded almost in awe before he roused himself. “But Paladins aren’t the same as knights for us.”

“Butters is a healer,” Kenny explained. “First and foremost. I won’t say anything dangerous, Kyle. I just need to feel for what he’d do if we needed backup.”

“We won’t,” Kyle insisted stubbornly.

“We won’t?” Kenny placed her hands on her hips. “So it’s you, me, and Tweek against the whole court?”

Kyle’s face reddened. “Well-”

“Don’t be stupid, Kyle.” Kenny told him. “This is my home turf. I might not know everything, but when it comes to the people here, you need me.”

Kyle looked like he wanted to argue. He was still visibly holding his temper around her, which was unfairly cute because he now had no reason to, except to simply be nice.

“Let the Princess protect you, O King,” She mocked gently.

“And what about the Princess?” Kyle flung back.

“What about the Princess?” Kenny repeated, lifting her chin.

Kyle looked over her, thoughtfully, thick red brows furrowed under his woodland crown. Kenny held his gaze, unwavering.

“You act differently here,” Kyle noted somewhat lamely. “I’m not sure you aren’t just high on power.”

“I’m fine, Kyle,” Kenny replied, condescendingly. “I’m just normal. Welcome to Kenny.”

“You’re high on something,” The King noted wryly.

Kenny pursed her lips.

In reality, he wasn’t wrong about the personality change. It was…she’d stood up to the Grand Wizard. In a small way, but she hadn’t shirked. They could do this. She could have Karen back by the end of another 24 hours. And then everything would be fine. She could learn what she missed, be reacquainted with the world. Show Karen the Caverns, find out what other places she didn’t know existed.

Doors were finally opening. If Tweek was gone he could come back with Karen any second. If they wanted to remove the Wizard after that happened, they would need people from the Keep to agree. If Butters joined them, as Kenny predicted he would, that would be all the final strike they needed. Easy. 

Everything was going to be okay. Finally.

“I’m serious, Kyle, I’m leaving and you need to stay here,” Kenny told him. “I don’t know what the Keep thinks of Elves, and I don’t have enough authority to promise you won’t be hurt.”

Kyle tsked his tongue, but looked around the room.

“I’m not going to just stay here,” Kyle warned. “I don’t trust anyone around here with you.”

That was another thing. Kenny smirked.

“Why, Kyle, I didn’t realize you were so possessive.” She reveled in watching Kyle’s sharp ears burn at the harmless teasing. Ridiculous child. She shook her head. “If I’d known you were this easy back when I was trying to win you over, I would have had you on your knees by the end of a day.” She said smugly, sure she was seeing Kyle’s brain sizzle. Poor boy, no one had ever flirted with him before, clearly.

“Stay out of trouble, little King. I’ll be back.” Kenny shouldered past him, out the door and straight into Butters, literally.

“Oh, jeez!” The poor kid stammered and Kenny grabbed him by the arm.

“That’s alright, I needed to talk to you, anyhow,” Kenny said hurriedly, feeling Kyle’s eyes on her. “Let’s go for a walk. Kyle, stay!”

“I’m not a dog, Lady McCormick,” Kyle responded, insulted, and looking a little unnerved.

Kenny smiled back at him sweetly, using the tone he’d likely grown used to back in the caverns. “No, but you are a good boy. So I’ll be back, don’t miss me.”

She left as Kyle seemed to be squeaking a reply in the form of Elvish curse words.

“Kenny?” Butters seemed to be alarmed, but the woman just steered him down the hall without a word.

She picked basically just around the corner. Close enough that, just in case Kyle was ambushed, she could hear. Hopefully. Between her and the Paladin, all would be okay.

For now, she just wanted to get answers from her best friend. The only other person she had been able to trust. And everything else she trust had already been dashed. She grabbed the boy.

“Butters, how much do you know about the Elves?” Kenny demanded.

The boy paled. “Are they treating you bad, Kenny?” The boy asked, all kindness and innocence. The vague suspicions that had been plaguing Kenny’s mind faded.

“No, no, Butters, not at all,” Kenny finally relaxed a bit, the intensity in her body fading. “They’re nice, their home is beautiful, and you should _taste_ some of the things they make…” Off topic. Kenny took a breath. “Elves. Butters, we’re at war?”

“We-ell,” The boy wrinkled his nose. “Not really? Not active, anyway, Kenny. But we’re not friends. That’s why you went, right? To get an alliance?”

Kenny watched Butters closely. “I went because the Wizard told me Kyle had Karen.”

Pale blue eyes widened.

“Karen?!” The boy squeaked, just as Kyle rounded the corner.

“Kyle!” Kenny was just about to tell the kid off when Butters grabbed her by the arm.

Lightning flashed, the signature of Paladin Stotch, and Kyle’s eyes widened as he threw up a shield.

The noise hurt. It was like bees against glass, buzzing and whining as the two magics found they didn’t like each other. There was light warring around each other, pure white versus warm yellow and shapes, bizarre and flickering even under her eyelids.

It was beautiful and terrifying and every hair on her body stood straight up with the static.

“STOP!” She told them both, and Butters made a soft noise of confusion.

“What am _I _doing?” Kyle squawked, sword drawn. “How dare you?”__

__“Kyle, put that away,” Kenny reached to stop Butters from drawing his Warhammer. “Butters, no. Kyle is fine. Kyle is great. Please don’t kill my husband.”_ _

__The blond boy looked between her eyes, looking adorably like a puzzled spaniel puppy. He lowered his hand, lightning long since over, looking towards Kyle._ _

__The king hadn’t sheathed his weapon, but he was also not attacking. Which Kenny appreciated._ _

__“I told you I wasn’t going to stay,” Kyle declared, gesturing with his sword as easily as if it was part of his arm. “Kenny, is your friend going to murder me?”_ _

__“He is not,” Kenny told Butters more than Kyle, and the Paladin had the decency to blush._ _

__“I’m sorry, King,” The Paladin bowed at the waist, prettily as he was raised to perform. For his betters. Kenny exhaled quietly, tiredly._ _

__“Thank you,” Kyle finally set his sword back to his waist. He was about to say more, but Butters couldn’t seem to stop himself._ _

__“Do they have Karen?” He asked, eyes flitting between the other two._ _

__“I do not.” Kyle’s eyes burned into Kenny. He didn’t like that she’d mentioned it. He’d just have to deal with it, she knew she could trust Butters and if he…. If he knew anything, she needed to know._ _

__“Why would the Grand Wizard tell you he did?” Butters asked softly._ _

__Kenny turned, hair swishing with the movement. He knew Karen. He’d been in training when they finally moved within the walls. He knew Karen shouldn’t be a part of whatever was happening._ _

__“I don’t know,” Kyle answered when Kenny took too long. “I didn’t even know Kenny or Karen existed. I only knew that Kenny was my intended…it was part of securing the alliance.”_ _

__“So that part is true,” Butters said, still watching Kyle warily. “You’re married now?”_ _

__“…Yes.” Kenny could feel Kyle’s eyes on her and chose accordingly. “Kyle’s fine, Butters.”_ _

__“Wait, where do you think Karen is,” Kyle suddenly demanded. “If you don’t think I have her?”_ _

__Butters didn’t say anything. He was very, very obviously trying not to look at Kenny. He failed. Kenny could see it in his eyes. The fear, sorrow._ _

__“No.”_ _

__Kenny couldn’t even recognize her own voice. “Butters, no, please-”_ _

__“I don’t know for sure, Kenny,” Butters stammered, wringing his hands. “We looked for her. She disappeared, we don’t know how. I looked Kenny, I really did, I looked and I looked and I asked everyone I could-”_ _

__Dead._ _

__Butters thought Karen was dead._ _

__Karen, who cried when she realized Kenny was unhappy and tried to pet every dirty stray she saw. Who happily helped with chores, who could sew and made clothes and dolls and curtains, Karen who sang off key and loved ribbons and sweets and people in general._ _

__Karen, who didn’t deserve anything bad to ever happen to her._ _

__Ever._ _

__Dead._ _

__I failed._ _

__Kyle’s hand touched Kenny’s arm. Soft, barely brushing her skin with his cool fingers._ _

__“Kenny,” Kyle’s voice was in her ear. “It’s okay. She’s okay, I’ll find her.”_ _

__“We don’t…what…” Kenny’s ideas were disjointed. Afraid._ _

__“Kenny?” Butter’s voice sounded higher._ _

__“I’ll take her back to our room,” Kyle’s voice was soft. “Can you get her something to drink?”_ _

__“Of course!”_ _

__The genuine, tender care coming from both boys was making her tear up. She hadn’t…she hadn’t cried in ages. She didn’t cry. Karen wasn't with the Elves, if she wasn't here..._ _

__“Come on, Kenny,” Kyle’s arm was around her, the only solid thing she could feel right now._ _

__She looked over at him, arms crossed around herself. Silent. Kyle’s eyes flit over her, worriedly._ _

__“I’ll be right back,” Butters said, patting Kenny on the shoulder. “Go with Kyle, Kenny. I’ll be right back.”_ _

__Kenny let herself be led away, trying to stop the screaming in her mind._ _


	10. The Princess changes clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit darker.

She couldn’t hear. The roar of noise was taking her over. Kyle was talking to her but she couldn’t hear anything. She could hear nothing, except her own voice. Screaming.

She hadn’t let herself think that Karen was dead. She didn’t stop and think it even once, because she knew it would be the end of everything. She had to hold onto hope that Karen was okay. Her attempt to go rogue and find Karen herself was foiled and she was put under surveillance at the Keep.

That was when Mysterion stepped into the picture.

Mysterion was strength, masculinity, fear itself. The Keep knew who he was and were afraid. But even Mysterion couldn’t make up for the fact that Kenny knew nothing about the world. Mysterion could make his way to the Elves, maybe, but then what? Could even he take down that many beasts? It wasn’t worth it if she didn’t know. So she’d ben forced to wait.

The worst mistake of her life.

Moments after she had her first real hope in years, it was gone. Butters thought, had thought already, that Karen was dead.

“Kenny,” Kyle’s voice came over the wave of noise. “Look at me. Kenny.”

He never thought that they’d find her. Butters tried and failed himself and hadn’t told her.

Someone touched her. Physical warmth, then the darkness clouding her eyes seemed to fade. She was sitting on the bed, feeling cold, with Kyle kneeling in front of her. Her cold hands were in his, brown eyes watching her earnestly.

“Karen is not dead,” Kyle told her, gaze unwavering. “Do you know how I know?” 

“No,” Kenny said, darkness beginning to recede.

“Because you’re still alive.” Kyle’s voice was firm, assured. “You are far more dangerous than Karen is. If you weren’t killed, Karen is still alive.”

Kenny exhaled shakily.

“He put her somewhere so he can watch her. All we do is find out where she is. I’ll bring her back to you, Kenny. I swear.”

Kenny’s eyes drifted. He put her somewhere he could watch her. “You really think she’s here.”

“She has to be somewhere Cartman can watch,” Kyle said grimly. “And I think him sending you to me is telling. As in maybe he planned to bring her back to the castle, and wanted you gone.”

Kenny thought that over. She could hear and see again, but her thoughts still felt muddled. She never experienced that before, the absolute terror of losing everything.

“Kenny.” She looked back at him, curls falling over his eyes. “Everything is going to be okay.”

Her lips twisted into a mockery of a smile. “You understand.”

“Of course.”

Kyle had a baby brother, someone who he was hoping would take over. Someone he was protecting. Kenny swallowed.

“Kenny!”

Butters was back, looking perturbed.

“I’m fine, Butters,” Kenny straightened, grinning for her old friend. “Sorry. Long trip.”

That was the closest to a glare that she ever received from the heart-of-gold Paladin.

“Bullshit,” Kyle mumbled as he let go of her hands and stood, making Butters huff a soft laugh.

“Yeah,” He walked fully into the room, leaning tiredly against the wall. “It’s okay, Kenny. You love Karen. I hope she’s okay, too.”

“I-” Kyle froze after the first syllable, thinking better of it. “I do too,” He finished lamely. He cleared his throat, turning to address Butters with the air of a friend, not a King. “You look pissed. What happened?”

Butters’ nose wrinkled, a dead giveaway that something ticked him off. “They aren’t taking orders from me. Or Kenny. Or you.”

“They?” Kyle asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Anyone!” Butters waved his arms around.

“That’s not unusual,” Kenny said with scorn. “But they wouldn’t even give me a glass of water? Rude.”

“I thought you were part of the castle,” Kyle whirled in his robes, bewildered. “You held a title.”

Kenny sighed, stray hairs fluttering in front of her face. “I’m not really a Princess, Kyle.”

“A Lady is a title,” Kyle said stubbornly. “I’ve been confused by the lack of people as it were. I expected guards on us, or at least servants. Cartman more or less left us alone for some reason.”

“Normally I do have guards around,” Kenny realized. “Where is everyone?”

Butters looked a bit small as he shrugged. Kenny felt bad for the poor guy. Softhearted and kind, he didn’t really fare well at the castle. He was used to being stepped on, just about as much as Kenny was. At least Kyle was being kind to him.

Kyle grit his teeth. “I need Tweek to come back. Now.”

“The Wild Man?” Butters asked. Kenny nodded. “He disappeared. I don’t know where. Just one second and whoosh! Gone.”

“My guess is Cartman is trying to find him,” Kyle noted. “That would be what I’d do, if someone just disappeared in my halls. Send everyone to find that person and see what they’re up to.”

“Yes, but you’re not like the Wizard,” Kenny wasn’t sure Cartman could even be predicted at all.

“Oh?” Kyle sounded genuinely surprised. Kenny looked over to see him watching her curiously.

“No.” Was that not the right answer for him? Dumbass. Kenny stared back at him, trying to imitate that perfect look of derision Kyle could muster. “I’ve known the Wizard for years, Kyle. You’ve been nothing but honest with me.”

Kyle didn’t seem to have a response to that. His pretty lips parted, eyes soft, until his gaze drifted to Butters. The Elf colored vibrantly and cleared his throat. “Oh.” He walked a couple steps to brush his fingers over the dresser. “Anyway, let them scramble. I certainly don’t mind not having an army on my ass.”

Butters’ eyebrows raised and he broke into giggles. Kenny managed to smile at the sound, reaching for her cloak again to wrap around her shoulders. 

“So you think the Wizard is lying,” Butters shifted, eyes darting to Kyle and back to Kenny. “About Karen. Is that why you’re here?”

Kyle’s eyes were burning into her. _Fix it_ , they seemed to scream.

Kenny licked her lips. Her mind flashed back to the corridor, where Butters had attacked Kyle without even getting the whole story, just because he thought he was the bad guy. Years of friendship and trust were not easily thrown away. She had more reason to trust him than even Kyle.

“Yes.” Kenny said, staring right at Kyle. The King’s jaw dropped, and Kenny didn’t waver. She stared him down. “But we’re not confronting him. Yet. We want information.”

“I can help with that!” Butters’ voice warmed with confidence. “You’re sending your guard to look around, right? I can go anywhere here. He doesn’t need to poke around, you know?”

“That would help,” Kenny said, as Kyle seemed to be staring out the window to keep from breaking something. Or that was how she interpreted his clenched fists. “What…what about the dungeons?”

Butters looked bewildered. “You don’t- he wouldn’t put Karen down _there_!”

“The dungeons?” Kyle asked, turning on his heel as his robed spun.

“There’s prisons under the keep,” Kenny said over her shoulder. “They’ve been here longer than the castle itself.”

“We wouldn’t put kids down in the dungeon!” Butters looked distressed. “We…I mean, I haven’t been down there…”

“I want to look,” Kenny said stiffly. If Karen had been just underground the whole time…it would make sense, right? Kyle said Cartman would want to keep an eye on her. “I want access to the dungeons tonight. Tweek, me, and the King.” She looked over at Kyle, who pursed his lips.

“…I can do that,” Butters said again, more solemnly. “After dinner, I guess? The Wizard works up in the tower at night.”

“That’ll be perfect.” Kenny was holding onto hope again. She wasn’t…she refused to go back into that dark place. She had a plan.

Kyle was scowling, investigating a tear in one of his sleeves. She could feel the irritation wafting off him and left him to stew for now.

“Okay,” The Paladin looked determined, standing to his full (albeit unimpressive) height. “I’ll come back after dinner. We’ll go downstairs. I gotta see who’s going to be guarding the halls, though.”

“Good.” Kenny crossed her arms, taking a breath. “I’ll be ready.”

Butters smiled, head tilted adorably. He held out his arms and Kenny rushed in to hug the guy. She knew he could count on him. And regardless of what he believed, he was willing to help them try and find her baby sister.

“Thank you,” She said, voice far more solemn than normal.  
“Of course,” Butters gave her another squeeze before letting go, smiling. “I’ll be back, Kenny. We’ll look for her, okay?”

“Got it,” Kenny stepped back, crossing her arms again like she was cold. “I…yes.”

“Thank you,” Kyle said suddenly, making them both look over. He still looked irritated but spoke grudgingly. “For taking a chance with this.”

Butters looked pleased. “Well, of course. If there’s any chance Karen is here, we need to look! She shouldn’t be here.”

“No,” Kenny sighed again. “She shouldn’t.”

“Besides, the Wizard is…kinda mean.” Butters winced. “He didn’t seem worried about Kenny.”

“He was probably hoping Elves ate people,” Kenny grumbled under her breath, causing Kyle to snort.

“I’ll be back!” Butters promised, bowing slightly and disappearing with a swish of his short cape. He seemed to perk up with the thought of being able to be useful. 

Kenny looked over at Kyle.

Kyle looked over at Kenny.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Kenny asked, watching the fire in his expression. Oh God. De-escalate. De-escalate. “Or no. No, you don’t like him…because he’s nice to me?” She grinned, unable to read the intensity in Kyle’s eyes. “Afraid he’s flirting too much?” Not even a twitch. Kenny moved on more desperately. “We’re not screwing, if that’s a question.”

“You told him.”

She expected Kyle to explode. Not sound…betrayed.

Kenny blinked, unable to break away from the look in his eyes. “I-”

“I asked you not to.” Kyle looked every inch of a King, seeming to stand taller. Intimidating. “As nicely as I could.”

“I know who I can trust here,” Kenny said, hands back on her hips. “I knew he’d believe me over the Wizard.” More like she’d really strongly hoped, but it turned out okay. Everything was okay.

“You don’t know anything!” There went the dam. Kyle’s body seemed to radiate his anger. Rage. Hurt? “You don’t know shit, you’ve been lied to and kept away from the world and you still think you’re on top of everything!” Kyle took to pacing, hair somehow frizzier in his agitation. “With everything you don’t know, why aren’t you more cautious? I thought we understood each other, I thought you knew to trust us, just us!”

“Why?” Kenny asked, scowling even as she kept her voice even. “If we’re going to nitpick, Kyle, I’ve known you for only a few days.”

“And you just said I was nothing but honest with you!” Kyle threw his arms in the air. “I don’t understand! I told you the truth, I’m helping you find Karen, I’m trying to save _both_ our races from more bloodshed, why are you playing this so loosely?”

“First off, I believed you without any proof,” Kenny pointed out. She held her ground. “And it ended up okay.”

Kyle made a sound like a quiet screech, dragging his hands through his hair and running into his crown. “You just need to stop for a…I…I’m going to take a walk.” Kyle strode towards the door with enough speed to generate a breeze. “I’ll be back. You know. If I’m not murdered or something.”

“Have fun.” Kenny said with a sigh. She’d get him later.

“Plenty!” Kyle called back down the hall, making her shake her head.

He was fine. He’d come around and realize she was just trying to help. Right now, she had a little time before dinner and had a couple things to get ready for tonight. Kenny wasn’t concerned. At all. Not even a little, and certainly didn’t plan on checking on him after her errand.

Quick as she could, the Lady searched the room for her small bag to twist her fingers into purple fabric. 

\--

Mysterion knew the inside of the castle. He knew which tower Butters meant by the Wizard’s study. No one was allowed up there, making it the perfect place to hide secrets.

This corner of the castle was darker, sunlight peeking through the heavy curtains. Golden light flit across the dark figure slipping through the halls, heeled boots not making a single noise.

The tower was above a spiral staircase in marble, but the foot of the steps was as far as Mysterion had even gotten. He paused, looking up at the darkened hall.

“Craig?!”

Mysterion whirled, to see Tweek, staring with overlarge eyes. The amount of hope and light in his eyes immediately dimmed, and the Barbarian braced.

“What-”

“I’m a friend of the King,” Mysterion spoke gruffly, confident. “I’m looking for Karen. Find the Paladin Butters and ask about the dungeons, he has a plan.”

Tweek was staring, mismatched eyes intense.

“Go,” Mysterion said, still as a statue. “And if you see the King, tell him I’m searching the tower.” He did consider sending Tweek to check on the King first, but that might be too telling. He hadn’t expected Tweek to show up.

Mysterion turned and continued walking up the stairs, cloak floating behind him. Tweek did not follow.

So he looked like Craig, somewhat. Feldspar. Mysterion put the thought behind him as he walked up the stairway. At the top was a heavy wooden door, which Mysterion had already anticipated to be locked. He hadn’t, however, expected it to be locked magically.

He could feel it, pressing his hand against the wood to feel it buzzing. His mind went back to the sound that occurred when Kyle and Butters collided magic.

Fuck.

Mysterion solved most problems with hand-to-hand and brute force. Magic was something he couldn’t touch. Angrily, he slammed his palm against the door and whirled around back down the stairs. Tweek was no longer there, and Mysterion swept back to where he last saw Kyle.

He’d have to come back. With Butters, perhaps, or even Kyle. He wasn’t sure how strong Kyle’s magic was, but it might be worth looking into. He’d have to seek the boy out.

Kyle was not in the room. Mysterion stopped, thinking. If he were unfamiliar with the castle, where would he go? Just wander? That didn’t sound like Kyle, who moved with purpose. Find Tweek, maybe? No. Mysterion glanced at the large windows right outside the room.

He went outside.

Going out the servant exit to the courtyard, Mysterion knew he immediately made the right decision. Kyle was pacing by the sparse trees, in the cold sunlight of the Keep. Mysterion remained still. Waited.

Kyle looked harried. He kept looking around, taking quick glances as if expecting someone to melt out of the shadows. And even then, it took him another fifty seconds to notice Mysterion.

The color drained from his face and his jaw dropped. He looked around once before half-ran over to the cloaked figure. Well. He wanted a conversation. Mysterion sighed mentally.

“You!” Kyle hissed, color coming back to redden his cheeks. “You again! Are you following me?”

“You followed me,” Mysterion said coolly. “I was already here. What makes you think you belong here, King?”

“None of your business!” Kyle snapped, hands in fists. “How did you get into my home?”

“Oh, this is my business,” Mysterion smirked. “You’re trying to take down the Wizard. That is very, very much my business. How exactly are you expecting on doing that?”

“Who told you about the plan?” Kyle said, snarling.

“I listen to everything said within these walls,” Mysterion said coolly. Mockingly. “You’re going to what? Shake a finger at the Wizard and hope your little princess says he’s been mean to her? And that will stand?”

“Kenny is here to get me into the castle,” Kyle sneered. “Tweek is here to get her back out if she needs to go.”

“I thought they were both looking for Karen,” Mysterion raised an eyebrow, not that Kyle could tell. “The girl’s sister.”

“That’s what Tweek is doing now,” Kyle said, with twisted lips. “He won’t find Craig. If I had Craig and I was the Wizard? I would have had him killed immediately. Feldspar is dangerous." Kyle looked away, towards the castle. "I thought you were him, at first, when you broke into my room.”

Mysterion was still replaying his other words. “Explain to me. You don’t expect to find the girl?”

“I might. If she’s anywhere, she must be here,” Kyle said, quietly. “I hope so, and Tweek gets them both out. But they don’t have much time.”

The masked man didn’t seem to understand. “…How long are you here?”

Kyle looked at him, coldly. “I don’t recall us being friends. Why are you asking me questions?”

“I told you, I’m here to help.” Mysterion looked Kyle over. “I know your crimes but told you that I would prefer to work with you. I don’t want to see you throw innocent people into the mix. It doesn’t seem like you.” He stepped forward. “You haven’t been making sense since you got here.” This whole situation had been so confusing that he couldn’t understand.

Kyle took a breath, laughing. “How do I know I can trust you?”

That sounded like he wanted to. Mysterion took another step, until he was in arm’s length. He remained still, calm.

“If what you’re trying to do will help the innocents in the situation, we’re allies.” Mysterion smirked. “The Wizard despises me.”

Kyle stared off into the distance, jaw set.

“I’m done with the Wizard trying to rule the free world,” Kyle said, words tumbling over each other. “He won’t call for peace. I told everyone that we were trying to get a trial. We won’t, Cartman is ruler of the courts.”

“That was what confused me,” Mysterion said quietly. “Your plan isn’t solid.”

“I just wanted to get in here,” Kyle laughed. It sounded wrong. “Tweek will get Kenny out. You can help, if you mean your words.” He smiled, watching a bird on one of the only trees outdoors. “I’m going to kill the Wizard.”

Mysterion froze. His heart dropped into his stomach. “Fucking what?”

Kyle whirled, brown-green eyes filled with something unhinged. “I will not repeat myself.”

“You think you can take the Wizard down?” Mysterion said with scorn. “He’s untouchable in a magical sense. Even I wouldn’t be stupid enough to try and fight him.”

“I can take him out,” Kyle said with a quiet smile. “I’m not exactly weak, myself.”

It clicked.

“You don’t expect to leave,” Mysterion said slowly.

“Of course not,” Kyle laughed. “I expect Kenny’s friend to take care of her, help her appoint a new leader. But no. I’ll either die in the fight or be executed afterwards.”

Mysterion couldn’t wrap his mind around this. “Have you lost your fucking mind?” 

“Look, my people are dying!” Kyle snapped. “And look at how the Keep is run. Everyone is terrified. My people are happy and well fed, you can tell no one here is, and that’s just inside the castle! What about outside, in the village? What about those farms outside the walls? Cartman needs to be taken down. And I am expendable.”

“The King of the Drow Elves is expendable,” Mysterion mocked, disbelieving.

“In the event I die, Stan runs things until my…successor is older,” Kyle caught himself awkwardly.

“And you think your brother will be proud of your choices?” Mysterion asked, making Kyle freeze.

“That was what made me call the guards the first time,” Kyle said, pale. “How do you know about Ike?”

Ah. So when he mentioned the child, Kyle thought he meant his baby brother. Not Kenny’s sister.

“I don’t know where he is,” Mysterion said calmly. “I just know your parents had two sons.”

Kyle looked at him sideways. Mysterion felt it best to derail that conversation.

“You’re a coward,” He accused Kyle.

“Sure.” Kyle lifted his shoulders, smiling. “I know that. I’m also a criminal. Warmongering is a crime. I haven’t told Kenny anything. Worst part is I don’t think she hates me. I’m sorry over it, I am. She’s lovely and she has more fire than most people I have running my armies. She won’t forgive me for this.” Kyle’s shoulders fell slightly, jaw clenching. “But I told her I wasn’t even going to ask her forgiveness, anyhow.”

Both men were quiet.

Mysterion watched him, wishing, for a moment, that Kenny was here instead. Kenny had a better way with people. Could wrap her arms around him and talk to him. Kyle was unhinged to the point of a suicide run.

Mysterion punched Kyle solidly, in the gut.

The magic-wielding Elf doubled, not expecting the hit. He crumpled, coughing, and Mysterion stepped on his shoulder to raise his voice at him.

“You will _not_ let everyone down again!” Mysterion snarled. “You’re a fool, Kyle Broflovski. You’re willing to fuck everyone over to ease your own conscience! You’re leaving responsibilities to others and you’re a selfish, selfish bastard! Your friends, your last action to them was lying! What about your bride, left to realize all you ever did was lie to her!? What about your brother, left as the last living Broflovski and to inherit a throne you don’t know if he wants? Ike will never get to say goodbye, will only know you as a crazy, deranged king who’s last action was bloodshed!”

“What else could he think of me?” Kyle coughed, showing teeth in a snarl. His eyes looked wet. “What could he possibly think of me? And Kenny has all the right to hate me, if she doesn’t, she should. My friends will write me off as crazy and let me lie in peace.”

“That’s the final thing! You think this will bring peace to the world, you know nothing!” Mysterion roared. “You’re a child on a throne and you know nothing at all! This won’t help! If anything, the Elven King killing their leader will only strengthen the distrust between the people!”

Kyle broke. “I DON’T CARE!” He threw a flash of light Mysterion’s way, which knocked the man off his feet.

He was thrown against the wall, gritting his teeth as he slid down the wall.

He could hear Kyle sobbing.

Mysterion looked up to see the King crumpled. Crying.

The man winced, feeling a bone snap back into place after being broken. Damn. That fucking hurt.

The vigilante stared. No wonder this hadn’t made any sense. Kyle was broken. Broken and hurt and had far too much power for someone this shattered inside.

Kenny warred with his nature.

Finally, the man stood, making his way to the crying boy. He stooped next to him, silently.

“Kyle.”

The man cringed, like he was trying to make himself smaller.

Mysterion gave up.

“Kyle,” He said again, voice less gruff. “Look at me.”

The King looked up, face wet and hatred burning in his eyes. Mysterion didn’t think it was for him.

He reached up and pushed his mask back, sitting down on the cobblestone ground.

Kyle’s eyes grew huge.

“No. No, no-” Kyle stuttered, “I don’t believe this.”

“Kyle,” It was impossible to speak smoothly with the cloak on, at least it felt impossible, but it was clearly not Mysterion’s voice. “You need to let me help you.”

A shuddering breath escaped his parted lips. “Kenny?”

Mysterion combed Kyle’s hair back. “I’m going back to the room. I need you to follow me.”

Kyle looked like his world just collapsed. “You…I was talking to-”

“I changed my mind, you’re coming with me,” Mysterion grabbed Kyle by the shoulder, jerking him up to a standing position. Kyle came willingly, green eyes large. Mysterion’s strong arm wrapped around him. “Let’s go, before someone sees me.”

Kyle didn’t say anything, face pale.


	11. The Princess and the King

Kenny wasn’t going to have a conversation as Mysterion. She changed clothes in the attached bathroom. She more or less forced Kyle to sit on the bed, the kid not fighting her. She picked a cuter dress, white with a flowing, see-through gown that went over it in bright reddish-pink. She didn’t bother to fix her hair, leaving it in the tight plait as she existed the room.

Kyle was lying on the bed, boots sitting nicely at the foot of it. Kenny had never seen his feet before, something about it so vulnerable that Kenny felt a tug at her chest. She walked up to the bed, looking down at him.

Kyle looked tired. He was looking up at her, unruly curls spread over the plain cotton pillows. His eyes searched her face.

“Who are you?” He asked, a predicted question. “Who is Mysterion?”

Kenny almost wished he’d get angry. The exhausted tone he used made her heart cold.

“Mysterion was a chance for me to protect my sister,” Kenny said quietly. “It spiraled from there.”

Kyle’s eyes obviously trailed down her body, and not in a fun way.

“I’m a Princess,” Kenny said stiffly. “Regardless.”

“Right,” Kyle looked back up to meet her gaze. “Why use Mysterion now?”

“He’s more than a mask,” Kenny said quietly. “I get to assume the identity of someone else, someone more direct and not afraid to be harsh to get what he wants.”

Kyle scowled. “You hit me.”

“You sound like a child,” Kenny rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you got hit. You also scared the shit out of me. Let’s call it even.”

The King’s gaze fell again, seeming to curl in on himself more. Kenny realized he wasn’t wearing his crown. He looked a little pathetic without it.

“You lied to me,” Kenny said quietly.

“Yes.”

“And everyone outside the walls.”

“I know.”

Kenny wasn’t getting anything done here. She wasn’t always good with words to begin with. She needed to get him to relax, actually talk. So instead of try prying words from him, she sat on the bed, reaching to smooth back his curls.

Kyle’s eyes widened, watering.

Kenny sometimes hated how hard it was to dislike Kyle. No one had properly loved this kid in years, had they? Just let him sit on a throne and tell people what to do with a broken heart as his only guidance.

She ran her hands through his hair, jaw clenching as he leaned into her hand. Goddamn it, Kyle.

“You…actually hit me,” Kyle repeated, staring off at the lone washbasin.

“Didn’t we just agree it was deserved?” Kenny replied, and Kyle’s yes flit back to her face.

“No, I mean, how used are you to fistfighting?”

Kenny’s gaze was the one to drift that time. “That’s Mysterion.”

Kyle’s voice was flat. “And how well does Mysterion fight?”

A smirk, darker than normal, curved the Princess’ lips. “Well.”

Kyle exhaled. Kenny was more or less playing with his hair at this point, unable to resist tracing the shape of his ears. He simply let her, watching. His face was still red from crying. This was getting nowhere.

“Kyle, you can’t kill the Wizard,” Kenny told him, firmly. “I won’t let you.”

“You wouldn’t be able to stop me,” Kyle said, eyes darkening.

“I could,” Kenny said coldly. “And I will.” Her words didn’t match the tender brush of his hair. “If you make me.”

Kyle scoffed. The emptiness in his eyes made her grit her teeth. It worried her.

“Kyle, don’t let your brother grow up alone,” Kenny dragged her hand through his hair, roughly. “Please.”

“He comes back to the Kingdom next year,” Kyle said, something creeping into his voice like fear. “Kenny, he’s turning thirteen. He’ll be back among the Elves again.”

“So get ready to explain, you fucking idiot.” Kenny stopped petting him to lean back against the headboard. “Don’t just go out and get yourself killed!”

“He’s not an Elf!” Kyle sat up, voice raising to ring off the walls. “He’s human! Entirely! What the fuck do you think he’s going to say?!”

Kenny’s jaw dropped in a most unladylike way. “Wh- how?”

“Ike isn’t my brother through blood,” Kyle rubbed at his eyes. “My family took him in. He was the son of Northern Pirates. I helped raise him, I’m his big brother. And I fucking slaughtered his people.”

Kenny was speechless.

“You took on another identity, you tried saving your sister,” Kyle said, all fire seeping out of him. “I’ve done nothing aside from trying to call for desist of violence. I have some magic, but my power on the throne comes from the people that follow me. I abused that power, and I can’t give him a good answer.”

“So you’ll kill the leader of the Keep, and somehow that’ll make up for it?” Kenny was calling bullshit. “Kyle, you’re being selfish. Don’t make your brother have to deal with this. That’s not fair to him. You’ll break his heart.”

Kyle seemed to crumple on himself, drawing his knees up to his chest. “I’ll disappoint him regardless.”

Kenny grabbed his face, forcing him to look up at her. Her blue eyes flashed. “Then disappoint him, and try to explain. Actually make it up to him, instead of die in some imagined blaze of glory!”

Kyle was staring blankly, useless. Kenny gripped his face so tightly she was making indents with her fingernails.

“Get angry,” Kenny demanded from him. “I’ve seen you mad. You’re every bit of a King, and I need you to be that right fucking now. You and I are going to find Karen. We’re going to find out what the Wizard is up to. And neither you or anyone else is going to die, got it?”

It was as Kyle’s eyes widened that she realized she’d slipped back into Mysterion somewhere along the lines. She cleared her throat, letting go of Kyle’s face. Marks on his cheeks remained from where she’d held his face.

She took a breath. She didn’t normally have trouble separating Mysterion from Kenny. She pulled her outer dress around herself, trying to settle back into her persona.

Kyle was still staring at her, and it kind of _was_ in a good way. Maybe. 

“Can I ask you something?” He said, flushing.

Kenny could guess. She smiled tightly, tilting her head. “Do you have to?”

“I don’t intend to be rude,” Kyle seemed to be choosing his words carefully. “My question is one for consideration.”

“Then shoot, I guess.”

Kyle licked his lips. “Who, exactly, is the façade?”

Kenny narrowed her eyes.

“I want to point out I don’t care,” Kyle flushed darker. “Simply for your sake. You’re still a Princess, so…uh…”

“Refer to me as you have been,” Kenny said stiffly. “I prefer it.”

“Right,” Kyle was blushing visibly, poor thing. “I apologize.”

Kenny sighed, leaning back to prop herself up with her hands. He meant no harm. It would be exhausting to try and make a fight of it. Not to mention, “Honestly, I expected you to react worse to the news.”

Kyle rubbed his cheek, still marred by fingernail marks. “Well. It’s a surprise.” He seemed to be trying wildly for something to say. “I expected you to act worse over the news I probably…made your life worse. That wasn’t even what made you hit me.”

“No,” Kenny said, quiet. “It wasn’t.”

Both fell silent. No one was near them in the castle, making it eerily quiet. Kenny decided she didn’t like the atmosphere. She needed to get him to spill a little more. Shake him up a little.

“So,” The Lady smiled, cockily. “You told Mysterion you thought I was lovely.”

There went the blush. Kenny’s smile widened.

“Am I still lovely to you, Kyle?”

The boy seemed speechless, deep red and eyes large. Kenny tsked her tongue, trying not to start giggling. He looked like a scared fish.

“That hasn’t changed,” Kyle more or less whispered, cheeks red and eyes unblinking.

Kenny’s heart jumped, which surprised herself. She pressed a hand against her chest, beginning to flush. That was…damn. He not only admitted it, he seemed to want her to know. She held his gaze, somewhat delighted, expression softening.

She hated how much she liked the kid. He had such a gentle soul, under his scathing looks and snark and sarcasm, not to mention the darkness the boy carried. Yet somehow, his heart was in a good place, he loved with a fierceness. His people. His brother. That, she could understand. That, she could use.

“Kyle, I need you to help me confront the wizard tonight,” Kenny said, voice firm. “Don’t do anything stupid. I can’t leave without Karen. I need you to help me find her. You promised.”

Kyle tried to look off again, but Kenny scooted closer, right into his face.

“Don’t take back your word,” She told him, a darker tone ringing through her words. “I can’t do this without you. I will not leave her here to suffer, anymore. If things go south, I’m staying.”

Kyle’s eyes were angry. His jaw was tight. He just needed a little push.

“Just help me,” Kenny told him. “And we’ll figure the rest out. I’ll _help_ you figure this out. Don’t shoulder this alone, Kyle. Not anymore.”

Kyle closed his eyes, as if she’d hit him again. He opened them, wet, and Kenny couldn’t do anything else but give in. She shifted even closer on the bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

“You can make Ike proud of you,” Kenny said softly, into a sharply pointed ear. “I know you can, Ky.”

Kyle’s head lowered to rest against her shoulder, against the sheer outer garment. His arms curled around her waist, willingly hugging her back. Kenny relaxed, glad to just hold him and absorb his tears. Aside from Karen and Butters, no one had actually hugged her before. And Wendy, actually. Wendy was a darling. Stan looked like he gave nice hugs. She could probably talk him into one. There was something really nice in Kyle’s, though. Like he was trying to soak up as much affection as he could.

Kenny played with the hem around his collar, keeping her voice low. “It’s okay, Ky. You’re okay,” She murmured soft words against his skin. After everything, all she could do was pity him. Or was it pity? It was…something.

Kyle wrapped his arms more tightly around her, more or less nuzzling into her neck. Kenny exhaled, shakily, fingers skittering against the nape of his neck.

“Kyle!”

The King lifted his head from Kenny’s shoulder to jerk his gaze to a Wildman, staring in the middle of the room.

Wow. She hadn’t even noticed him.

“They’re calling dinner. I can’t get to the dungeons with everyone watching me,” He gestured jerkily towards Kenny. “Her friend says we’ll all go down together. What do you want me to do?”

Kenny kept her arms loosely around Kyle, even though the boy let go of her waist. She raised her eyebrows at him, letting him have the say.

Kyle glanced at her, looking back at Tweek.

“Come to dinner along with us,” Kyle said finally. “Say little as possible. I’ll take care of the talking.”

Tweek pressed his lips together but didn’t protest. He nodded, clearly waiting.

Kenny waited until Kyle glanced at her, and then leaned in. She pressed her lips to his forehead, between his eyebrows, for a sweet sort of kiss she’d given Karen many times when the other was having night terrors.

“Trust me, Kyle,” Kenny said gently, ruffling his hair one more time. “Please.” She was telling Tweek first chance she got. Like, soon. “And change clothes. You still smell like a horse.”

Kyle wrinkled his nose, and Kenny let him go to hop off the bed. She trotted forward to link arms with Tweek.

“Hurry, darling,” She chirped, eyes sparkling with affectionate mischief. “I’m sure this is going to be so much fun.” Sure. Try harrowing. Kenny was going to be worried all night, both about the Wizard and about Kyle acting rashly. She needed to tell Tweek. And then Stan, when she next got a chance. Definitely Stan.

Stupid Elven King always made things more complicated in her life. She didn’t even have time to fix her hair.


	12. The Princess does not have dinner

Kenny intended to wait until the door was closed behind them to tell Tweek about their conversation, but nearly jumped as soon as they walked out the door. 

Well. Found the guards.

This meant no chance to speak to Tweek without being overheard, and she sighed, sending flyaway blond hairs flying. Nothing seemed to ever go her way. And now she had to worry about Kyle on her own.

Kenny tried to walk with Tweek down the hall, and they were both stopped. Kenny sent the closest one, who she didn’t recognize, a bewildered look.

“We’ll wait for the Elf,” The guard said, not even looking back at her. “Stay here.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Kenny asked, standing taller.

“We are not accustomed to guests,” The guard said stiffly. “Understand that we need to take precautions.”

“I live here!” Kenny threw her hands up. “Let me pass!”

“You’re with the Elven Kingdom, which has declared war with our people,” The guard responded. “You must abide by our rules.”

She didn’t want to leave in the first damn place. Kenny seethed. This was a power play. She glared at Tweek for sympathy, but the guy was twitching as he watched the guard with frenzied eyes. Like he wanted to stab him.

Kyle opened the door, in darker robes and looking like he’d washed up a bit, freezing once he saw the entourage.

“What the fuck,” He asked eloquently, and Kenny reached a hand out.

Kyle moved to her side immediately, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled her against them as the guards walked them down the stairs, leaning over.

“I made a mistake, bringing you here,” He breathed, lips brushing her ear. Kenny shuddered.

“What?” She asked, eyes flashing as she turned to look at him.

Kyle’s eyes flicked to the nearest guard, and he slowly moved in to kiss just beside her ear and say quickly: “Don’t eat.”

Kenny stared at him. His words clicked into place. He was worried the Wizard might kill her after all. Worst of all, she couldn’t even ask about that, surrounded by the assholes who walked too closely, looked too keenly at the couple. She glanced over at Tweek, who couldn’t seem to stop moving jerkily and looked like he was pissed about the whole situation. He clearly knew. Kenny nodded slightly, jaw set. Fine.

Kenny hadn’t been allowed in the dining room they were showed to today. Tall ceilings, white walls, pillars. Large tapestries and lanterns on the walls and pattered windows with metal panes. The table was long but the plates were close together at one end. The guards settled against the wall behind them, (Tweek looked about ready to have an aneurism) and the servants that hopped up when they entered wanted Kenny to sit next to the Wizard.

Kyle’s hand was clutching at her overgown when he heard that. Kenny gently removed his hand, looking over at him.

The intensity in his eyes was nice. If she’d still been trying to get him interested in her, that possessive protection would have been exciting. He wanted to put himself between her and danger. But she wasn’t trying to get him interested in her, and this was becoming more and more perilous at the moment, so Kenny merely squeezed his hand and let go, taking her seat.

Food was brought out, all kinds of meats and heaps of potatoes and it filled up half the table. That was what finally unnerved Kenny.

She hadn’t been fed much when she lived here. As her understanding was, the Keep was low on food. She had one meal a day, a loaf of bread and a clear stew. Here, soups were pulled out, creamy and thick, corn piled and browned, breads with butter and garlic poured on them. It kept coming.

Her heart thudded in her chest. He’d been lying. He’d kept her in a shitty room, sent her a meal a day, lied about Karen. The food was making her feel sick rather than hungry. Wine was poured for them and Kenny didn’t move. Didn’t look away from the roasted meats and gravies and felt like she could throw up.

It was like it finally hit her. This was the person who had Karen. Knew where she was. Her eyes flit to Kyle for a moment and she let the fleeting thought simmer. She could let him take on the Wizard. He wouldn’t need more than a gentle push. Between them both they could get the truth out of him. Kill him if necessary, Kyle was willing and possibly able.

Kyle’s stony expression matched Kenny’s, and it softened immediately. He reached, gently picking up her hand and holding it, misinterpreting her expression entirely. Thinking she needed comfort. Offering a slight, tight smile.

Kenny’s heart plummeted. She took her hand out of his, looking away and taking a breath. How could…no. She let that thought get away from her. She wasn’t sacrificing this broken, hurting boy. She closed her eyes.

She didn’t hate him.

She was a garbage person, wasn’t she?

The doors opened, and the Wizard entered. Kenny’s mind flashed to when she’d entered the eating halls in the Caverns, everyone, even the King had stood for her.

Kyle remained sitting.

“King Kal,” The wizard greeted genially. He eased himself into the chair at the end of the table, next to Kenny. “Kinnie.”

Kenny didn’t trust herself to look at him at the moment. He helped himself to food, Kenny sitting with her hands in her lap, staring at the table.

“So how’s the caves, Kinnie?” Cartman said, ignoring Tweek entirely. “You look like you’ve enjoyed yourself.”

Kenny composed herself. Let go. Lifted her head, and smiled.

“The Caverns are beautiful,” Kenny said, sweetly, ready to wax poetic. “The forest is beautiful, too. The sunlight-”

“You came back awful quick,” The Wizard said around a turkey leg. “Not even a month. Your honeymoon already over or what?”

Kenny’s eyes flickered, even though her smile stayed. “Kyle wanted to see what the Keep looked like, and we wanted to get everything signed. I’d love to see some of my friends visit the Caverns, eventually.” Play little girl who knows nothing about politics. Sweet, friendly, work with Cartman’s ego.

“Sure, sure,” Cartman had a strange tone to his voice. Something scheming. “You watch this one, Kal,” He teasingly waved the leg at the King. “She’s got a lot of awfully close ‘friends.’”

Kenny could _feel_ Kyle getting pissed off.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” His voice was stiff. Bitter. He was still warring with himself, wasn’t he?

Kenny licked her lips, but Cartman beat her to speaking.

“Kinnie’s a flirt,” Cartman waved his hand. “Harmless, now that she’s tied down, of course, just a cute little aspect of her personality. We had to wrangle her away from the stable boys a few times while she was here.” He sighed, sounding scripted. “I do miss you, Kinnie.”

Kenny inhaled sharply. Cartman was implying she was some kind of – what, was he trying to sabotage her marriage or something? He seemed to imply she was after him at one point, too, which made her cringe. She couldn’t think of how to respond to that. She didn’t dare look at Kyle. 

“Kenny is a flirt,” Kyle’s voice was even, beautifully even and unbothered. “It’s a nice foil to my own personality. Now about the treaty,” He shut Cartman down and moved smoothly into the next topic, “I’m willing to listen to your negotiations, if any more have been raised. But I assume we’re on track to sign soon?” His voice was cool, kingly. “I would love to speak with you personally.”

Kenny snuck a glance at him. Kyle’s chin was lifted, eyes narrowed on the Wizard. He looked dangerous, but he wasn’t leaping across the table to slaughter him so she’d consider that a win.

She’d almost debated letting him fight the Wizard. For a second, she’d been willing to sacrifice him. Kenny shoved the thought away again.

“I can’t talk about politics over dinner,” Cartman argued. “And eat, Kal. Enjoy. I’m sure tomorrow we can talk about what steps to take.”

“I’m sure,” Kyle said, past a clenched jaw.

Kenny didn’t care about that. This was giving them enough time to go see the dungeons. And Kyle better believe she was coming with. Nothing mattered but Karen.

“To be honest, I’m surprised you showed up, Kal,”

And maybe Kyle.

“I told you I’d return once things were settled,” Kyle said, still sounding like he was forcing the words out. “Kenny is eager to get peace decided. We’re willing to open up our borders to visitors, as well as extend our trading routes. As soon as that is decided, I have everything set up.”

The Wizard nodded, slowly. Seemingly wisely. “Exciting. The end of the fight between humans and Elves.”

Something was hidden in that. Kenny glanced at Kyle. The redhead stared at the Wizard, face frozen. Tweek was watching from where he stood behind Kyle’s chair, seeming to shake.

The Wizard was up to something.

\--

Kyle did not, in fact, kill the wizard during dinner. And yes, Kenny was hungry, but it was not exactly something she was foreign to. Kenny bade the Wizard farewell, and the Princess took the time to lean into Tweek’s space.

“Kyle’s on a suicide run,” She barely breathed, but she could tell Tweek heard by the light in his eyes. “You need to help me watch him.”

Tweek nodded, or maybe that was part of his physical tics. Regardless, she felt relieved that someone else knew. She leaned away, standing with her hands behind her back.

“I will speak with you in the morning, then,” Kyle was saying, still looking like he’d love nothing more than to snap his fat neck.

Tweek rushed forward and grabbed Kyle by the back of the robes to yank him away unceremoniously. Kenny actually almost laughed at the Wizard’s confused face. She was ready to follow them, but a meaty hand clapped her shoulder.

Kenny turned, a tight smile on her face.

The Wizard was smiling, too.

They both stood there, smiling and not meaning it, until it quickly became stupid. Kenny swallowed.

“Kyle will be-”

“I’m surprised you haven’t killed that bastard yet,” Cartman said, eyes narrowed. “Have you found Karen?”

Kenny slowly shook her head, face impassive. “I thought I was supposed to marry him, not kill him.”

Cartman shrugged. “Whatever. You still don’t have Karen, why?”

Why was he asking that? If he was the one who had Karen, why would he ask if she found him? He didn’t want her to confront him, did he?

“No,” She said, feeling her power ebb away from her. She didn’t know how to turn this all around.

“Elves are fucking liars, Kinnie,” Cartman warned. “Kal is supposed to be really, really smart. Don’t let him sway you.”

Kenny nodded, trying to look contrite.

The Wizard was watching her closely. “You seem to like him.”

“I’m supposed to, aren’t I?” Kenny raised her eyebrows with a grin. “I need him to fall in love with me. I think he’s nearly there.”

The Wizard’s expression was…unnerving. Like he knew something. He nodded, smiling. “Yep. I think you’re right.” His eyes were piercing. “Good job, Kinnie. I hope he’s left your sister alive.”

Kenny inhaled sharply. “Don’t-”

“You know it’s a possibility,” Cartman said, puffing up. “Don’t forget that while you’re busy admiring the King’s dick, okay?”

Kenny turned on her heel, ready to leave.

Someone caught her arm.

She whirled, freezing.

“He’ll kill you, Kinnie,” Cartman warned. “Make sure Karen is alive before you get comfy.”

Kenny jerked her arm out of his hand, walking out of the feasting hall with more speed than she’d entered.

Why. Why was he trying to get her to confront Kyle? Wouldn’t it be better if he wanted her to keep playing along? Didn’t he know that if she was liking Kyle, she’d believe him?

And what was with trying to put in Kyle’s head that Kenny would be unfaithful in a relationship? Kyle shut him down rather quickly, but it was an odd choice. So what was the outcome?

Suspicion, she’d assume. Get Kyle to suspect Kenny and when she confronts him…then what? Kyle would just set her straight.

Kenny paused on the stairs, looking out one of the windows. She took a breath, resting her hand against the sill.

Cartman did not know Kyle. Did not know a damn thing about him, if he was trying to hit all the wrong points. Kyle was too straightforward to become suspicious, he’d just confront her. Besides, they’d already come clean to each other. They knew what the other wanted and where they stood.

All in all, Kenny was becoming devoted to protecting Kyle, too. Her thoughts and feelings were still a little confused. Sometimes she wished she wouldn’t be caught up in the details, just look for Karen. But now there was Cartman, lying about where she was and playing some unknown game, there was Kyle, who was a fiery heart with a shattered soul, there was people she cared about like her Paladin friend, then there were new friends in Wendy and Tweek and Stan. Everything was becoming complicated.

Kenny let her hand drop, picking up her skirts again and walking up the stairs.

Kyle was an idiot. But he hadn’t attacked the wizard, which meant he had listened to her somewhat. She had thought about pushing him over the edge. She couldn’t believe she almost had willingly shoved Kyle into everything he was battling. Work off his self-hatred and need for redemption to get him to kill himself so Kenny could get answers.

Kenny didn’t consider herself a good person, but she had never thought about using an innocent to get to an end.

She paused before their door. She’d just called Kyle innocent, and by no means was he. He had blood on his hands, her family’s blood.

The door flew open and Kyle walked right into her.

The both stumbled, and the king reached to grab her shoulders.

“Where were you?” He demanded, looking frazzled. “You damn idiot, stay near us! We don’t know what plan he has for you.”

He let go of her shoulders, reaching to touch her back instead and guide her into the room. Tweek was sitting on the floor, watching the two.

“We can’t leave yet,” Kyle was seemingly picking back up on whatever conversation he’d been having while Kenny was downstairs. “We need some time. Butters wanted to meet right after dinner but we’re clearly being watched.”

“I’ll tell him,” Tweek said, standing up.

Kenny took in his tattoos, the wild eyes, crazy hair. “You’ll terrify him,” She said with a smile.

Tweek actually returned it, crooked yellow teeth showing. “I did.”

Kenny watched him go. He shut the door behind him, leaving the two standing quietly.

The Princess glanced at Kyle, who was moving to sit on the bed. He looked blank. She took a step towards him, causing him to glance up.

“I want to know something,” Kenny said, quietly. “About when you sent an army to the Keep.”

Kyle sighed, looking even more exhausted. “Ask.”

“What were your orders?” Kenny asked the Elf, “And did you call for the death of my family specifically?”

“I did not,” Kyle said. “I’m still not sure what your Title is, since it doesn’t seem to hold power here, and one thing confuses me about that as well. My armies made it to the village. We never breached the castle itself.”

“What were your orders?” Kenny pressed.

“Spill blood,” Kyle said tiredly. “I called for death, Kenny. I knew what I was doing.”

Kenny mulled that over before answering. “McCormick used to be the name of some kind of lords of the Keep. They were given land even outside the village walls. Only my family sold just about all of it. Karen and I were raised outside the city, in a little falling-apart farmhouse.”

Kyle was watching, quiet. “Why were you moved into the Keep?”

“My parents died,” Kenny looked him in the eyes until he looked away. “They set everything on fire and killed my family. I- Mysterion- had moved Karen into the walls. My parents would not leave.”

Kyle was staring at the window, nodding. “Your family was Old Money.”

“Old, old money,” Kenny said wryly. “Damn place was a terrible way for Karen to live.” 

Kyle smiled at that, something affectionate in the way he looked at the girl. “I would give a great deal to have your heart, Kenny,” He said quietly.

“Yeah, well, I think Cartman wants you to have it,” Kenny went for the joke, as always. “Literally. If you want to go get the carving knife downstairs.”

Kyle raised his eyebrow. “What did he say to you?”

“Oh, he was trying to get me to distrust you,” Kenny said, deciding to keep the majority to herself for now. She shrugged. “Hopefully we’ll all be out soon. All of us.”

Kyle’s eyes were dying again, and Kenny was not willing to let him sink.

“You’re coming with me when we leave,” She demanded, taking a step forward. “If things go badly, you are not sacrificing yourself. Understand?”

“Kenny-”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” The Princess said, moving so she was towering over him as he sat on the bed. “And you were wrong, and you have a lot to make up to the world. But I do not hate you.”

The King inhaled, flopping back on the bed in a very un-majestic way.

“I hate that you’re saying all this,” Kyle said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I hate it. Why are you doing this?”

“I don’t want you to die,” Kenny said, resolved. Her thought was just a fleeting thought and that was it. “I’ll fight for you.”

“I don’t want to fight with _you_ ,” Kyle said wearily, smiling. “How about we just search the dungeons for now and decide later?”

Kenny shrugged her shoulders, his exhaustion somehow catching. “I guess.”

“Great,” Kyle sat up, sliding off the bed. “I’ll get dressed, then. Let’s just wait until nightfall and check for Karen.”

He walked past Kenny, and she felt like she had done something wrong. Something she needed to say that she didn’t.

He closed the door behind her and she sighed, sitting on the bed herself.

Nothing was clear, in this big mess. Nothing at all, except her fight for Karen. That was what she had to hold on to. Pity it was so easy to get dragged into the rest of this.


	13. The Princess tours the jail

Kyle had finally ditched his scarlet robe, walking out wearing a black tunic. Kenny hadn’t gotten a good look at Kyle’s body type yet, and glanced away from Tweek to catch an eyeful. He was good-looking. Because she was herself, she was particularly a big fan of those tight trousers. He had some thighs on him. Pity he was facing the wrong way to get a good look at his-

“What?” Kyle demanded, straightening. He was staring at Kenny, who was pointedly ogling his body. “What are you looking at?”

Finally, something lighthearted. Kenny grinned, raising her eyebrows as she nudged past him.

“Just admiring,” She said, teasing him. “You’re a handsome man after all, Kyle.” The familiarity of teasing made her soul rest a bit easier. That at least wasn’t complicated.

Kenny was left at the door. Mysterion resurfaced, and honestly it was a relief. Mysterion wasn’t bogged down by attachments or rumors. Everything was easier as Mysterion. One goal, to whatever end.

Tweek was apparently told by Kyle what was going on, but still stared wide-eyed at the figure. Kyle was busy, flicking light at the corners of the room and letting them bounce back into his hand. He glanced at Mysterion, holding the light in his hand like the day in the meditation cavern. He looked down at his palm, turning the light purple, before he flipped his hand and extinguished it altogether.

None of the three said anything. Mysterion stood still, silent. Find Karen. But his eyes lifted to Kyle, watching the bowed, curly head. The tug of worry under his collarbone should not be there. Nothing should matter but Karen. Yet.

His eyes drifted down. As expected, he also had a nice ass. Almost a shame he wore a long robe most of the time. Even more of a shame was Mysterion wasn’t really a sexual creature on his own, he didn’t care. More or less he filed it away for Kenny later. Somehow he did care about his well-being. That same feeling of protectiveness reserved for Karen was there for him, faint, but present. He didn’t like it. Mysterion was supposed to be more straightforward than Kenny.

A knock at the door, all three men turned their heads. Tweek narrowed his eyes, reaching for the doorknob.

Butters was on the other side, looking determined and fidgeting with his fingers. He opened his mouth to speak before he caught sight of Mysterion, eyes widening at the figure in a dark purple tunic, dark tights, and a thick cloak.

“Mysterion is here to help look for Karen,” Kyle spoke up quickly. “He’s helped me before.”

“Where’s Kenny?” Butters asked, concerned.

“She’s keeping an eye on things up here,” Mysterion lied for Kyle. “Let’s go. Quickly. Lead the way, Paladin.”

Butters lowered his head before he nodded, and the trio filed out after him.

Mysterion ushered Kyle ahead of him. The Elf looked at him, closely, green eyes trained on his own.

“Go, Kyle,” Mysterion meant to order, but it came out far more gentle than he wanted.

At any rate, Kyle obeyed, pressing his lips together before he turned again. Mysterion realized this meant it was a little harder not to stare at him, a little too late. He’d only meant to shield Kyle somehow, just in case. He rolled his eyes at himself, deciding to focus ahead of them. He’d never been down to the dungeons. He wasn’t even sure how to access them.

Butters had done his work, no guards crossed their path as they slipped down the servant’s stair. For some weird reason, the door seemed to be in the kitchens. Butters opened the door and waved them down, Tweek leading the way without seeming bothered by the lack of light. Kyle was next, holding his palm out and flipping it over, the white light nestled in his hand.

Butters followed Mysterion, closing the door behind them.

“Down the stairs,” Butters’ voice sounded far too loud in the dark. “It’ll be the only door. Guards are being switched, there’s no one down here right now.”

“Has anyone ever escaped?” Kyle asked, voice level.

“Not since I’ve been alive,” Butters answered fairly. “Dunno about before.”

No one said anything as they descended, Kyle’s light the only source to lead them. The light bounced happily along his palm, solid, non-flickering light only broken up by the people’s shadows.

Mysterion was the silent shadow right behind Kyle, boots making no sound on the stone stairs. This reminded him strongly of the caverns, the carving of the stairs into solid rock and the divots in the walls looked meant to hold lights like in Kyle’s palm. He had mentioned the Keep was Elven, at one time.

Kyle glanced behind him, eyes searching for Mysterion. It slowed him down enough that Mysterion had to stop, and the Paladin stumbled to keep from running into the cloaked figure.

Mysterion stepped aside to let Butters pass, the boy giving him a careful look. Kyle let him step aside as well, facing forward again.

Kyle wanted to say something to him, he could tell. Mysterion said nothing and followed, listening. Nothing. Deathly silence. Nothing but the footsteps of the Paladin, each other man stepping silently.

“We’re here,” The Paladin said grimly, moving to unlock a heavy metal gate. “The cells are ahead. Everyone in, quick, before the guards come back.”

The blond ushered them all in, Mysterion leaned to speak into Kyle’s ear.

“Extinguish the light,” He murmured. “Just until we know what’s on the other side.” No need to shout their position to what may be the biggest criminals of the Keep.

Kyle glanced at him, but did as he was asked. He seemed to see okay in the dark regardless, though not as easily as Tweek, who didn’t even seem phased by the absence of light. He reached out to brush his hand along the wall to guide him, and Mysterion followed him through the door.

Butters closed the door heavily behind them, grunting with the effort, and they were in pure darkness.

Not that it bothered Mysterion.

Everything was stone, worn uneven by use. The smell was horrendous, enough that Mysterion wished the mask also covered his lower face. Wet and heavy and smelling like sickness and death.

Mysterion wasn’t sure he wanted Karen to be here all of a sudden.

“Split up, I guess?” Butters offered.

“You should go with Tweek, then,” Kyle murmured as he looked down the halls. “Or me. I can see in the dark alright.”

Butters looked more than happy to choose Kyle over the Barbarian, but Mysterion swept his cloak over Kyle’s shoulder and led the king down one of the corridors.

He needed to keep an eye on the Elf, was all.

At the bottom of the stairs the floor split into two ways, metal bar prisons stretching out before them. Entirely in darkness.

“We never shut people away like this,” Kyle said, voice quiet, yet somehow echoing off the stone walls. “Not without light, or without people around.”

“Is anyone even here?” Mysterion murmured, as the two walked down the halls.

Kyle peered through one of the barred rooms, shaking his head. “Not here.”

The cloaked vigilante grunted, moving onward. Kyle was walking side by side with him now, spending as much time watching him as looking into the prisons.

“Pay attention to the task,” Mysterion had to remind him. “Look for Karen.”

Kyle still watched him, curiosity and something warm in his eyes. Something that itched under Mysterion’s skin and made him want to avert his gaze. He didn’t, of course, not wanting to show weakness. Kyle stopped, gaze flitting between his eyes.

“Paladin Stotch doesn’t know who you are,” Kyle mentioned.

“No one does, not even Karen.” Mysterion replied calmly. “Mysterion is nearly a myth. Just as Feldspar.”

Kyle pressed his lips together and continued walking on.

“You don’t believe Tweek will ever find him,” Mysterion fell into step with him without meaning to.

Kyle looked over his shoulder first. “No,” He admitted. “I would have killed Feldspar immediately if it were me. If I were the Wizard. He’s a dangerous man.”

“You’ve met him?” Mysterion asked as they peered into the next empty cell.

“I have not,” Kyle replied. “Stan has, while on patrol. When Craig left the Barbarian Camp and headed west. Tweek came to me for help.”

“Feldspar was headed to the Keep,” Mysterion recalled the boy telling him.

“Ask Tweek how he met Craig,” Kyle said with a quiet, solemn tone. “One day. Their story is sweet.”

Kenny warred with Mysterion again. “Why did Feldspar leave?” Mysterion asked the king.

“Tweek hasn’t told me the whole story,” Kyle glanced through the next prison. “But there was a disagreement. Craig wanted to go back into mercenary work afterwards, and made his way all the way to the Keep. Stan was the last person we know that spoke with him.”

That didn’t make sense. “Why would he go straight to the Keep?”

Kyle glanced at Mysterion, looking thoughtful. “I’ve never been able to puzzle that out.”

Mysterion nodded again.

The two continued on, Kyle glancing back behind them every once in a while. Mysterion stood shoulder to shoulder with him as they walked, finding that somehow, he didn’t mind the closeness to the king, where the vigilante normally hated any kind of touch.

Kenny again, most likely. The two sides of him warred constantly when he took on the mask.

Mysterion stopped in front of the next cell, silent.

Kyle stopped, glancing at him and whirling to look into the prison as well.

A hand was around the bar, tight and unmoving. It was no longer attached to the arm, which lay in decay. Rats were consuming other parts of the body, face unrecognizable and skin hanging off in flaps. The smell was nearly unbearable.

Kyle sparked a light, sending the rats running. His teeth were grit, fists clenched. 

“This is criminal,” He hissed, eyes alight with a fire. His light seemed to be responding, pulsing like a small heart. “Inhumane. That fucking fatass. I’ll kill him, I swear.”

“These are supposedly literal criminals, Kyle,” Mysterion reminded, far too gently.

“I don’t do this,” Kyle said, whirling around. He looked about ready to punch someone, Mysterion included. “They left this person here to die. Alone. In the dark.”

Mysterion’s gaze went past Kyle. The hair was wrong for Karen, still attached to the scalp that hadn’t yet peeled off the skull. So he moved on.

The King followed him eventually, behind him by a few paces and with his light still moving around his shoulder.

The next few cells were empty. Then the corpses began. In worse shape than the previous one, but somehow newer. Diseases still visible on their decomposing skin, in various states of fear or distress. Kyle was breathing hard.

“This is incredible,” He said, curls falling over his eyes as he stared at a prisoner curled into a ball in the corner. Not even decomposed, though the stench still reeked of death. “I can’t believe this. No matter what their crime, why on earth are they HOLY SHIT.”

Mysterion whirled around to see Kyle trying to get the door open.

“One’s alive,” The King said grimly, looking around as if a key might appear out of thin air. “Kenny, help me.”

Mysterion checked the lock, finding it in bad enough shape. “Move,” He told the king.

Mysterion grabbed the bars and braced his foot.

CLANG-G-G-G

The noise echoed back down the hall as Kenny snapped the lock and opened the door. Kyle was staring at Kenny, _definitely_ in a good way, as exclamations down the hall meant Butters had heard and they were closer than the stairway they’d been at.

Kyle lit the cell, watching the figure. “They’re breathing,” He mentioned, as Butters ran straight into him.

The Elf was shoved into the bars, Butters apologizing and sounding very frazzled. The must have seen much the same as he and Kyle.

“Butters, we need a healer,” Mysterion mentioned, gesturing to the figure. “One’s alive.”

“Oh, thank goodness!” The Paladin said, not minding the smell or mess as he went to crouch next to the figure. His hand lit, unlike Kyle’s it was a soft glow, warm. He held it over the figure, a look of focus on his face.

“Male,” He said, hand trailing above the man. “He’s about my age. He’s in…he’s in bad shape, guys. Infection. Starvation. Oh gosh, his muscles are just…melting.”

“Is this normal in the Keep?” Kyle asked, arms crossed as Mysterion checked the last three cells. He found he was glad he didn’t see her. Not after this. No one else alive.

“No!” The Paladin turned, distressed. “No, this isn’t normal. This isn’t…I don’t understand.”

Kyle’s face softened, sent the cloaked figure a look. Mysterion watched at the bars, shaking his head as the King looked at him.

Kyle’s lips pressed together, just as Butters stood.

“I need to get him out if he’s going to live,” The Paladin mentioned.

“We don’t know what kind of criminal this is,” Mysterion injected some reality into Butters’ gentle heart.

“What makes you think they’re imprisoning people who deserve it, Kenny-” Kyle’s eyes widened and he continued quickly. “-Was imprisoned for years. Better than this, but…imprisoned.” He finished lamely.

Mysterion leveled him with a look for his loose lips, as the figure gasped weakly.

“We would never get him out,” Mysterion lowered his voice for Kyle.

“He might have information,” Kyle argued. “At the very least, he’ll be able to help take down Cartman. Karen isn’t here, thank God. He might have heard where she was.”

“Can you help me carry him?” Butters was asking Tweek as the two other men stood toe to toe.

“You’re trying to manipulate me,” Mysterion accused.

“You’re being a dick,” Kyle threw back childishly. “We need allies.”

“You’re still on a suicide run, aren’t you?” Mysterion snapped. “Except now you’re adding all of us to the mix!”

“CRAIG!”

Both men looked over as Tweek cried out, falling to his knees beside the figure and reaching out.

“Craig, Craig, Craig,” The Barbarian was near chanting, leaning over him. “ _Craig…_ ”

Kyle inhaled sharply, speechless, before stepping into the cell. Mysterion followed.

The man was thin. Not just thin, horrendously so, like his skin were a glove settled over his bones. Wounds leaked pus, his hair was matted and he had a beard, both caked in blood. His clothes hung off him, clearly meant for a larger person.

“God above,” Kyle breathed, face pale in the light floating above the figure.

So this was the mighty Feldspar. Tweek was touching his shoulder with such tenderness even Mysterion felt shaken. The thief had tattoos on his boney arms that matched Tweek’s. He was near dead, despite Butters’ efforts.

“Help me,” Tweek asked, lifting his eyes. The Paladin and the King moved to his side, leaving Mysterion watching.

He…wasn’t sure what to think. He stared as they talked, discussing how to get him out. Tweek was willing to stay in the dungeons with his husband, Butters didn’t think Craig would last. Kyle was mentioning that they had an entourage outside the walls that would have supplies if Butters could get them outdoors. Mysterion watched, silent.

“I’ll stay here,” Kyle was saying. “If you two and get outside. My party will be glad to see you, Paladin. Kenny has told us about you.”

“You are not staying here,” Mysterion spoke up, sharply. His growling voice made the group look over as one. “Or I’ll stay with you.”

“No you won’t,” Kyle stood, arguing like the hypocrite he was. “I won’t let you.”

“Karen is not here!” Mysterion snarled. “I’m getting answers from that bastard.”

“I can’t see you get hurt,” Kyle stormed towards him. “I refuse to let you come to harm.”

“I don’t need protecting, little _King_.” Mysterion sneered.

“Regardless, I’m going to protect you all that I can,” Kyle responded, eyes fiery. “Because fuck knows no one else even seemed to have tried before. You deserve more.”

“Y-”

Mysterion’s words were cut off by the heavy metal door swinging open, halfway down the corridor. All the men froze, Tweek with his hand buried in matted hair.

“What are we talking about, guys?” The Wizard’s voice called.


	14. The Princess and a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter for you.  
> This is not the end, not near.

Kyle stepped to the front of the group, protectively. Butters had frozen and Tweek cradled his husband. No one seemed to know exactly what to do, caught off-guard by the presence of the Wizard himself. Mysterion fell into step with Kyle, standing shoulder-to-shoulder.

He could hear Kyle breathing as the Wizard hummed casually down the halls. Mysterion remained still, waiting.

“Get them out,” Kyle said quietly. He was staring into the darkness, unblinkingly. “Get them outside the walls, the Paladin, too. I don’t know how this will end.”

“You’re insane and I’m not leaving you,” Mysterion growled, shifting so their shoulders touched. “I have your back.”

The words were too soft for Mysterion, the tone was too gentle, and the touch was entirely Kenny. Kyle looked over at him, opening his mouth to reply.

A glowing light, red, seeping through the dark and overpowering Kyle’s white light.

“Ka-al,” A singsong voice echoed down the hall. Kyle’s gaze jerked back down the hall. “You want to talk, right?”

“Don’t let them die,” Kyle demanded quickly. “I can take him on, and I might be able to win-”

“Fellas, please,” Butters pleaded, quietly, “No one is going to die.”

“Craig might,” Tweek hissed from behind them, “I need to get him help.”

“Outside,” Kyle insisted again, and Mysterion jostled him with his shoulder.

“Shut the fuck up, already,” The vigilante said.

The light had stopped, and now surged. Cartman stepped into the light, holding a staff different than the one he wielded at his throne. This one was ragged, with dark wood and holding red crystal.

“You’re supposed to be smart, Kal,” The Wizard sneered. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice you guys taking a fucking stroll down here? I know everything.” He lifted the stick. “Thought I’d join the jog.”

“You aren’t supposed to use it for combat,” Kyle said through grit teeth. Behind them, Tweek inhaled sharply. “That was decided eons ago. My parents told me what it could do, you can’t to this.”

“Doesn’t matter, your parents are dead and you said you wouldn’t touch it,” The Wizard said smugly. “So there.”

“This is a crime against your people!” Kyle shouted, voice ringing off the bars. “And so is this!” He gestured to the prisons. “Is this how you run the realm given to you?”

“Hey, my people are happy,” Cartman said, red light illuminating his face. “As for down here, I let the guys do what they want. I don’t have time to worry about prisoners.”

“You’re supposed to be the leader, uphold the ethics of your people-” Kyle began, just as the Wizard shifted.

Kyle barely had his shield up in time, white light meeting red. Unlike Butters’ magic, Kyle’s could not remain steady against the onslaught. His shield cracked, and the Paladin jumped up to move to the front by the two men.

“So you’re committing treason, huh?” The Wizard shouted over the whining of the meeting magic.

“You’re hurting people!” The Paladin burst out angrily, to the surprise of Mysterion. “This isn’t right!”

“He tried to take what is mine!” Cartman snapped his staff against the ground and Kyle’s shield shattered. “Whatever comes of him is fine by me!”

Kyle stumbled back a step, but before he regained himself, Butters attacked.

“IT’S NOT RIGHT!” The Paladin shouted, calling down a storm upon the Wizard, who shielded himself in shock. The light was blinding, beautiful, encasing the wizard in light. "So now you’re going to DEAL with ME!”

Kyle intercepted the bolt Cartman sent, sending one of those flashes he’d knocked Mysterion over with to try and catch him off his feet. The cloaked figure tried to take a step closer, but magic was suddenly being flung back and forth like a child with a ball.

He found, to his frustration, he was fucking useless. He couldn’t get closer to the magic, so he moved back, back by Tweek and stooped, still watching the fight.

“We need to get them out,” Mysterion snarled. “All of them.”

“Don’t bother!” Cartman shouted, as Butters and Kyle were apparently working together to make him hold a shield and not able to attack. “You never intended on peace, did you Kyle? Does your bride know you’re down here?”

So much for knowing everything.

“You’ve committed crimes against your own people!” Kyle withdrew his thin, sharp sword, magic humming along the blade. “You will not remain on the throne!”

Cartman smiled. Lowered his shield. He flicked his wrist, and Butters went flying into Mysterion and the two men behind the fighting.

Another snap, and Kyle shrieked. The light had traveled along the floor, seeping through the mortar of the stone like water, until it grabbed Kyle’s boot and clambered up.

The King fell to his knees, screaming. Cartman smiled, widely, fascinated.

Something in Mysterion turned cold. He shoved the Paladin off himself, flying towards the two. Kyle sounded like he was being tortured.

The cloaked figure got within a foot of Cartman and the other raised a hand. Mysterion felt the magic buzzing under his skin, and kept going. Cartman’s eyes widened.

Mysterion took a good swing, connecting, feeling the magic around them ease before it was back in vengeance.

He didn’t remember anything but being in pain. Unimaginable, unbearable pain. Misery and fire and his bones felt like they were melting. Karen was probably dead, he couldn’t protect Kyle. Everything was lost, and he hurt. 

He hurt, he hurt. Fire, their farm was burning. He had to get Karen within the walls. She curled into his arms, crying about her sister. He kept telling her he already took her inside, cuddled her closer against his chest, shielding her as the flames ignitied from floating ash licked at his boots. The Elves were approaching. 

He could hear them, the horns that resonated clear and crystal, the banners and horses and wild screams. He didn't dare look back. The field looked like a gate to hell, flames making the heat unbearable even before more than minuscule trails made their way to them. It roared, like a beast, and Mysterion fumbled to undo his cloak, the mask the only thing concealing his identity. The cloak, which had caught fire, fell behind them. 

He had to get her home. He had to get her inside. Had to save her, she was all the mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered to him anymore. White ash floated around them, making it look like it was snowing in summertime. 

Why were they doing this? His family had done nothing. His parents refused to leave, in a drunken stupor in the bedroom. They were nobody, just like him. The fire was coming for them. The Elves were coming for them. Whether this was the King and Queen, or the Elven Prince he'd heard of, they were ready to kill anyone, like the beasts they were. 

The ash was so thick now he couldn't breathe. 

He couldn’t speak. He gasped, and the light grew unbearable.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” The Elven Prince of his memory roared, flinging the blond back into the present, and he heard Cartman gasp.

Electricity, Butters grabbed Kenny under the arms and dragged her back away from the Wizard.

“Bttsss” Kenny managed, and the Paladin was blurred above him.

“It’s okay, Kenny,” The man said. He was panting, his hands were shaky. “We need out of here. All of us.”

Wait, he wasn’t Kenny. He was…he held up a gloved hand. Mysterion. And…

“Kyle’s trying to kill the wizard,” Mysterion gasped, watching as Cartman was regenerating a slice Kyle made on his cheek. “Butters, please-”

“I got ‘im,” The Paladin was bleeding, he left a handprint on his uniform. “Help Tattoos get out.”

Tattoos. Mysterion’s legs shook as Butters moved to Kyle’s side. Colored lights flashed behind him, screaming and shouting, as he stumbled to his feet and staggered to where Tweek was hoisting Feldspar into his arms. He leaned against the wall beside them, but Tweek seemed to be fine.

“I thought Kenny was going to kill you before now,” Cartman was laughing. “She knows, doesn’t she?”

“Stop talking about her!” Kyle snapped, sword glowing white. “Your reign will end here, today!”

“War crimes, eh?” Cartman turned the staff, a soft red glow coating his skin. “I think I’ll stop yours, then. In self-defense, of course.”

Kyle couldn’t get close. He wasn’t prepared for this. Butters was standing, war hammer in hand and seemingly exhausted.

Mysterion watched. The red light was creeping towards the two again, ready to bring them back down. Everything was getting darker.

“Try,” Kyle said coldly.

“Do you realize what I can do?” Cartman asked him. “I can do anything. You can’t hurt me. You can’t fucking touch me.”

“Shut up!” The Paladin said, visibly shaking.

He was drained, and they needed out. Everything was dark, misting and purplish, and Tweek finally stood, speaking quickly.

“Whateveryou’re doing, great,” Tweek squeaked. “Get them out.”

Mysterion stared, not getting it at first. He was controlling that darkness. It was coming from himself, somehow, dissipating the more he thought about it.

No, don’t, he wanted that back. It came back with a vengeance, swarming. It covered Kyle entirely for a second, masking him from view. From his swearing, he could tell the other wasn’t happy about it. Then, it surged for Cartman.

“It extinguished the light, enough that the red was gone.

“Go!” Mysterion shouted, feeling his body hot with regeneration. “Butters, get Tweek out. Kyle-”

Tweek moved, Butters flying past Cartman as he tried fighting off the darkness.

Mysterion ran forward, unhindered by previous injuries. “Kyle!” He grabbed the King’s shoulder as the darkness began to fade. “Let’s go!”

“I’m not leaving!” Kyle shoved him off, waiting, watching.

The Wizard was waving his hand like he was fighting off flies, looking inconvenienced at best.

“Nice try,” He said, slamming his staff on the ground. The light was back. “You’re tired, Kal. You don’t use your magic much, do you?”

The King was visibly sweating, and looked pale. His sword shuddered in his hand. Cartman might be correct, he'd never seen Kyle do more than throw light around. He was still holding his weapon, as if he were more comfortable with it. 

“You aren’t going to win,” Cartman said cheerfully. “I got all the energy in the world. Keep coming.”

Kyle glanced at Mysterion. He looked exhausted, done. Just about gone. A fire lit within him. Mysterion slowly looked back at Cartman.

“Get out of here,” He told Kyle, and attacked.

The Wizard squawked, raising the staff to attack. Again, the magic buzzed against him, but he realized it was resisting. He could withstand it, and he made contact. Shoved him down.

Something happened. Something seemed to crack in him, flooding him with feelings. Where Mysterion was normally cool and collected, it was as if someone set him on fire. Rage burned him from the inside out. 

Everything went black, in a way that wasn’t due to magic. “WHERE IS KAREN?” Mysterion roared, something demonic and deep and echoing from the depths of the earth. It shuddered the bars, made Cartman’s eyes widen. “TELL ME WHERE KAREN IS, NOW!”

A flash, blinding. It threw Mysterion back, breaking his left arm as he landed. He felt his kneecap shatter, groaning and biting his tongue to keep from crying out. 

“What the fuck!?” Kyle was screeching, and Mysterion sighed as his bones immediately snapped back into place.

“He’s gone!” Kyle was saying, looking around the dungeons. His voice was…wrong. “The fucking... bitch-ass... motherfucking fatass!”

Mysterion was breathing heavily, enraged. “Karen.” His sister. He could get answers. Wring them from his fat neck. 

Kyle was stumbling towards the stairs. “He’s got to be close.”

Mysterion followed, both rushing towards the exit. Kyle kept stumbling, until Mysterion slung an arm around his waist to half-support him.

He had Cartman in his hands. The answers. Why hadn’t he just…done that earlier. Where did he go, why did…his mind was all confused. He’d been Kenny and Mysterion and Butters knew somehow and Cartman disappeared.

“We have to get the bastard back here,” Kyle was slurring, “He has the Staff.”

“What was that?” Mysterion asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

“The Staff,” Kyle sounded confused. “You know the Staff, the Staff.” He blinked. “He had to go after the Paladin and Tweek.”

They burst open the last door, seeing Butters and Tweek standing in the middle of people scattered over the floor.

They looked relatively unharmed. More so than the people lying on the ground, anyway.

“Kenny, we have to get them outside the walls!” The Paladin called, looking worn out already. He was standing protectively, clothes torn and dirtied and pale blue eyes fierce. “Before Cartman calls the guards!”

Mysterion paused. His answers were here, somewhere, holding a Staff that apparently was recognizable by someone who had never been to the Keep.

In the end, he didn’t know anything, did he? He was useless. Pathetic. Just like her, when he was supposed to be everything she wasn’t. Mysterion looked over at Kyle, who was watching him.

“I’ll stay,” Kyle said, the expression in his eyes almost longing. “I’ll keep them all off you.”

He reached over, gently touching his face under the mask. Mysterion let him, eyes trained on the redhead. Butters made a soft sound, covering his heart.

“I wasn’t ever going to live through this,” Kyle told him. “You have a chance. Get back outside. They’ll help you find Karen." Kyle smiled, a genuine, heartfelt smile. "I can do this. As long as I know that you're safe.”

Mysterion exhaled. He stepped closer. Their noses brushed, and Kyle’s gaze was becoming unfocused in a way that probably had nothing to do with exhaustion or brain damage. A very good way to look at him, indeed. 

Kenny warred again in his thoughts. Or was it even Kenny? He was handsome, Mysterion would readily admit. Admit that he looked at Kyle too long, treated him a little too different, chose him over others a little too much. Even now, with sweat making his curls stick to his forehead, exhausted and worn out and watching Kenny like he was trying to memorize the moment, he felt himself _want_. 

Knowing everything, he still found himself drawn in. 

“For the record,” Mysterion murmured, nuzzling his nose against Kyle’s, the King’s eyelashes lowering. “I’m doing this for Ike.”

Kyle blinked, the dreamy look gone. “What?”

Mysterion grabbed a handful of curly hair and slammed Kyle’s head against the kitchen table.


	15. The Princess' friends

They moved quickly. Without Butters, they never would have made it. Taking the servant’s exit, they got to the stables. They needed to get out to the camp, Butters said Craig wasn’t far from dying. If they’d left him alone another day, he’d be gone. Tweek carried him alone, something so haunted in his eyes it made even Mysterion's heart twist. 

Or was he Mysterion still? 

The Paladin was pissed at Kenny/Mysterion’s choice, but didn’t have time to tell him about it too much. The more or less stole a wagon, connecting the Elven horses to the front. They were out in under fifteen minutes. Mysterion laid Kyle in the back of the wagon and Kyle didn't stir until they were of the Keep, sitting up as they approached the village.

“Stay down,” Tweek breathed, one of the three people crouched in the back.

“The hell?” Kyle slurred. He struggled to stand, and Kenny turned around to shove the King and watch him topple back over.

“You probably shouldn’t have hurt him, Kenny,” The Paladin scolded tiredly. “He should have been up ages ago. Are you okay, Kyle?”

“What happened?” Kyle pushed himself back up, shrugging off Tweek’s hand on his sleeve. “Cartman. Kenny?”

“Just stay down, Kyle, we’re almost out of range of the gates,” Kenny said gently. “I’ll answer everything afterwards.”

Thank shit Kyle was still groggy, letting Tweek pull him under the wrapped burlap and loose hay. Kenny turned back to sit next to Butters, who was urging the horses onward. She didn’t have time to retrieve her clothes, instead wearing Mysterion’s getup sans cloak and mask. Her hair was braided tightly, eyes set on the camp ahead.

But Kyle was getting more and more coherent, and immediately flew back up to slam his hands against the back of the seat.

“We’re outside the city?!” Kyle said, voice full of panic. “How are we outside the city?”

Butters tried shushing him and Kenny cringed.

“Just sit down. Wait. We’re in striking range, Kyle-”

“You hit me…” Kyle was becoming furious, leaning between the two to nearly get in Kenny’s face. “Are you kidding, you’ve kidnapped me?”

“Craig needs help,” Tweek sat up as well, looking furious. Kenny glared at them both. “We need to get back to the camp. We need to get back to the caverns.”

Kyle looked over at Butters, who shrunk slightly.

“He has to come along,” Kenny said quickly. “He fought against the Wizard, I doubt he’d be okay if he stayed.”

“Yes, I don’t care,” Kyle struggled to lean over between the two, wincing. “Kenny, I’m going to kick your ass.”

Kenny…she was Kenny, right? She wasn’t sure if she was still Mysterion or not, and struggled slightly to figure out how to respond. Both sides were fucking pissed at Kyle, and both held such a strong sense of worry it made it confusing. Did she coddle him or snip?

“I…” She tried to think of something to say to be a smartass, but Kyle beat her to speaking.

“I had him!” Kyle’s voice was too loud, and he wavered, wincing. “I had him…”

“You almost got hurt,” Butters scolded. “Actually you did, so please sit down.” He really wasn’t happy with Kenny over that. 

Kyle swore blearily, slumping back onto the floor. Kenny glanced down at him, feeling a pang of remorse. Poor kid looked miserable.

“How’d we get out of the city?” Kyle asked weakly.

Kenny glanced back at the towers, deeming it far enough that she wouldn’t shut him up a second time.

“We said we were taking food to camp. Kenny was supposed to be a servant. They didn’t stop us at all,” Butters said, sounding troubled. “They just let us…walk out.”

“I think Cartman expected Kyle to follow him, not leave.” Tweek spoke up, arms around his unresponsive husband. “Can we hurry?”

The Paladin, always soft for a gentle request, hurried the horses. Kyle fell silent, leaning against wooden sides.

“I don’t want to leave,” Butters confessed suddenly. All three looked over at him. “I just…there’s so many things I don’t know, who knows what the Wizard is doing back there?”

Kenny sighed, watching the fires of the camp ahead. “We aren’t leaving them, Butters,” She said quietly. “You and me, we’ll be back.”

Kyle grumbled something under his breath.

“What?” Kenny asked flatly.

“Nothing,” Kyle snapped. Then he seemed to change his mind. “Actually, no. I thought your Paladin friend didn’t know your cloaked persona?”

Kenny looked back to Paladin Stotch. She forgot about that. During the fight, he’d called her Kenny, and when… Mysterion knocked out Kyle, Kenny was the one who got yelled at.

“Remember when…when you and Karen escaped the fire?” Butters asked gently, watching Kenny’s smile grow forced. “I was there to let you in, remember? I wasn’t a Paladin yet. Just some help for the guards. I healed you both.”

“I don’t remember that,” Kenny said, slowly.

Butters smiled. “Yeah. You weren’t awake anymore. You ran a long way. But you saved your sister, I never forgot that.”

Kyle leaned, trying to look at the Princess. Something in his eyes brought some life back into them, a welcome change even if it was nosy. 

The arrived at the camp. Wendy was the first person to rush out, armed with a sword and a fierce look.

“Already? What the hell is this?” She asked, gesturing with the blade rather alarmingly. “Who’s that?”

Stan jumped to her side, Kyle summoning him to help Craig out of the back, at first. It was quickly decided too risky to move him, and Butters was quickly introduced and immediately accepted, moving to begin healing. Wendy sat in the wagon as well, as everyone else scrambled to pack camp and leave before Cartman sent an army or something.

They were on their way. Kenny collapsed into the seat of the coach, shaking with exhaustion and noticing the sideways look Stan was giving her. He helped her in, looking sympathetic, the darling. Oh.

Kenny grabbed his arm roughly.

“Watch Kyle,” She warned, grip tight on his wrist. “He was ready to try and take down the wizard alone, to whatever end.”

Stan understood. He paled, soft brown eyes wide.

“And you?” He asked, getting his hand back. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Kenny said, glancing down at her Mysterion garb. “Just…just tired.”

“Well, rest now,” Stan said kindly. “We’re going straight through. If Craig makes it through the night, it’ll be a good indicator that he’ll survive.”

“I should stay with Butters,” Kenny mentioned, not moving from the soft velvet seat.

“Wendy’s with him. She’s good with new people,” Stan looked like he wanted to pat or hug Kenny, but stayed his hand. “I’ll…I’ll talk to Kyle.”

“Please.” Kenny didn’t like how he sounded. She didn’t know what he’d do next. “He’s about ready to drop, too. I kind of…made it a little worse, to get him to come with us.”

Stan tilted his head but didn’t ask. He nodded, and closed the door. 

Kyle. The fire in the King had nearly extinguished while in the Keep, in a way that worried Kenny immensely. She wanted to stay up, make sure Kyle was okay, or better yet; have Kyle in the coach so she could look over him herself. Only the stress of the last few weeks, maybe years, was finally catching up with her. A few short moments after Stan left, they were moving, and Kenny was asleep within another minute.

\--

She woke up well after they passed Kyle’s home. They were almost to the forest, and Kenny rose groggily from the seats to feel more hungover than rested. She had to have been out a while. 

She didn’t have Tweek or Wendy with her now. She hoped that meant the Thief was still okay. Craig. The fabled Feldspar, near death and a shadow of a man. It was terrifying. It proved that Cartman’s negligence was at the very least, as dangerous as his active threats.

Her home. It was in disarray, she had no idea what the village looked like. She doubted anything good. That had to be fixed. She had to return. Eventually. Sans suicidal King. 

The trail of Elves and vehicles stopped, and Kenny took the opportunity to jump out of the carriage.

“Good, come ride with Kyle or Stan,” Wendy appeared at her side in a second, as Wendy tended to do. “We’re moving Craig.”

“He’s still alive?” Kenny asked, looking at the sky. It wasn’t quite dawn.

“So far,” Wendy said grimly. “It’s bad. Tweek is a mess.”

Kenny winced, looking over at the wagon, before her mind finally caught up with what Wendy said.

“Who’s letting Kyle ride a horse?” She demanded. “He could barely sit up when I saw him last.”

Wendy rolled her eyes, walking with Kenny away from the wagon. “Kyle is.”

She sent a look in his direction. The bastard. No sense of self-preservation. And she thought herself bad at that.

“I’ll ride with the moron,” She said, finding it odd not to have skirts on and be this persona. It made her uncomfortable. At least it would make the ride easier. “Someone needs to keep an eye on him.”

Kyle’s horse was beautiful, ebony black and with a long mane. He looked far less regal than the last time he was on horseback, though. The dark circles under his eyes and slump of his shoulders was telling.

“You should rest,” Kenny spoke gently as she approached. “You look terrible, Kyle.”

The look she got was equal parts enraged and bewildered. “I’d probably look better if I didn’t have my face slammed into a fucking table.”

“Oh, just give me a hand up,” Kenny could mount a horse just fine, but… she felt it better if Kyle just…she didn’t know why she asked.

Kyle helped her up, regardless. She took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his waist, leaning against his back.

Kyle froze, the air seeming to leave his lungs in one breath. Kenny stayed where she was. Every last thing she’d felt in that moment with Kyle flooded back. For more than a split second, she’d gladly throw herself in danger for the boy. It was more real than an instant, deeper than the invasive thought she’d had of giving him away.

Mysterion had felt it, had resolved himself that he’d do anything to take Kyle away from danger, if the kid was too stupid to walk away on his own. Had felt something, Kyle touched his face and Mysterion, the piece of her that wasn’t supposed to feel anything as complicated as…as that… he fell. For the boy who’s heart was in the right place despite his emotions getting the better of him. Mysterion fell.

And that was where the confusion began. Where she started to get confused on who she was. Mysterion was snappier, more sarcastic, but Kenny had found herself acting on that more as Kyle was in danger. So was she Kenny or Mysterion? And how had Kyle captured Mysterion to begin with?

Kenny pressed her cheek against Kyle’s soft robe, fingers twisting into the fabric as she watched the approaching trees. She couldn’t explain any of it. She was terrible at trying to get words across most of the time, even in her own head. 

“This is going to be a mess,” Kyle said, voice bitter.

“What was all of that?” Kenny demanded. “I’ve never seen him use magic before. How’d he even know we were there?”

Kyle was shaking his head.

“Not here,” He murmured. His gaze drifted to some of the guards around. Kenny followed the gaze, eyes narrowing.

“What happened?” She demanded, worry striking her. She’d passed out last night. 

“Clyde is gone.” Kyle’s voice was dark. “He disappeared soon after they made camp. No one saw him leave.”

Now hold on. Elves are supposed to be super sensing-quiet walking-hyper sensitive weirdos. “ _How_ did they not notice?” Kenny asked incredulously.

“That was my response,” Kyle muttered. “Something is going on. I trust Stan and Wendy with my life. Everyone else here, I’m not so sure anymore.”

Kenny said nothing at first. So he thought Clyde might have been involved somehow. The human had just disappeared in the middle of Elves. Great.

So she’d just corner Kyle once they were back in the Caverns.

Kyle sent three guards ahead once they were under the trees, to prepare the Caverns to receive the group back much sooner than expected.

“The scouts will have already seen us,” Kyle mentioned, “But they don’t know we’ll need medical help.”

Kenny didn’t particularly like the idea of Elves just staring at them through the trees.

The entourage stopped in front of the Caverns. Everything was a flurry. Kenny slid off the horse, Kyle leaping off and nearly disappearing into the crowd. Kenny rushed forward, just as Wendy reached for her shoulder.

Kenny glanced at her, and the Half-Elf let go with something knowing in her smile. Kenny followed Kyle, who was swarmed with Elves speaking in a different language, Kyle responding easily to send several scattering and more coming closer.

Kenny wasn’t leaving him. This idiot wasn’t getting out of her sight.

Kyle walked up the steps, and Kenny shouldered past several residents to catch up to him. He glanced over to see her watching him, but said nothing. So she walked next to him inside, silent and dark as they began down the stairs.

She let Kyle talk. She glanced back to see Wendy following, but didn’t move. Kyle needed protecting. She needed to make sure he wasn’t going to do something stupid. He wanted to fight the Wizard and she just wanted to be sure he wasn’t going to immediately turn around and turn back towards the Keep.

“You can go, Kenny,” The King dismissed her. “Get something to eat, get some sleep. I’ll come find you later.”

“No.” Kenny was cool and collected. Kyle looked ready to fight her. “I am not leaving you alone. And you need rest more than I do.”

“I have things I need to do,” Kyle said, stopping on the stairs to argue. “There’s no reason for you to wait. I’ll be busy.”

“I’m just fine, Ky,” Kenny cocked her head at him. “Are you going to order me away or what?” She sweetened her voice, something she knew Kyle had difficulty fighting. 

He looked about ready to try anyhow, but the duo that was Wendy and Stan pushed between them.

“Both of you are going to get something to eat,” Wendy said firmly. “Kenny, come on. You’ll talk to Kyle in a second.”

“No she wont,” Kyle tried to argue as Stan rolled his eyes. He grabbed him by the sleeve.

“I’ll return him in a second,” Stan said tiredly. He glanced at Kenny in a way that said he remembered what she told him. He sent her a quick smile afterwards before turning away. “Let’s go, Kyle. They’re going to want to hear this crazy shit.”

And so they were forcibly separated. Kenny almost wandered off in the wrong direction before Wendy corrected her.

“Kyle tried to sacrifice himself,” She hissed to Wendy under her breath as they walked. “He’s a mess.”

“Stan will watch him,” Wendy was watching her oddly. “It’s okay. He’ll have to report what happened, then Stan will get him to take a break. You can talk to him then. Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Kenny stared.

“Your friend?”

Her eyes widened. “Butters!”

“The Paladin is on his way to the infirmary,” Wendy told her. “He’s an excellent healer, but they’ll probably send him away. He used a lot of magic. He’s the reason Craig is still alive.”

“I need to talk to him, then,” Kenny said shakily. How had she just…forgotten? “He has no idea where he is.”

Wendy was smiling. “Good. Let’s go show you the infirmary.”

So that’s why Wendy redirected her. Sometimes she worried the Half-Elf knew too much. The two walked down a hall, white lights twinkling, the familiarity of the Caverns offering some relief.

She still didn’t know where Karen was. The Wizard was better at magic than he expected. Kyle was on some kind of search to go out in a blaze of glory. And somehow, the ass was becoming a focus of her life. She cared about what happened to him, to the point of worrying. Kenny tried to shove it all away, exhaustion creeping up again. 

The infirmary was airy, somehow. Tapestries of all kinds lined the walls, adding color. Rather than on the walls, light congregated in what looked like a fountain, spilling light rather than water and making the place glow.

Most beds were empty, though it stretched out at least as long as the dining hall. In a far bed lay the heap of bones and blood that was Tweek’s husband, the Barbarian standing like a sentinel at the end of the bed. Halfway down the room sat the Paladin Stotch, watching the healers work on the man.

Kenny moved to sit next to him on the bed, Wendy moving to talk to one of the girls seemingly in charge. Butters looked over and smiled tiredly.

“Hey, Princess,” He watched the healers scramble, Tweek not moving from his position as they whirled around him. “Gosh, I hope he ends up okay.”

“I heard you kept him alive through the night,” Kenny said with a nudge. “You saved him, Butters.”

The Paladin blushed, looking pleased. “Aw. I feel so awful for them both. I can’t believe the Wizard would just…let people get hurt like this. He’s in bad shape, Kenny.” The Paladin winced. “I don’t know if he’s going to make it.”

Kenny was quiet, drawing her knees up to her chest. She realized then that she was still wearing her Mysterion get up, and that threw her for a second. She tried to shake it off.

“Sorry you got mixed into this,” Kenny said quietly.

“I don’t think I could beat him myself,” Butters said quietly. “But someone needs to. You think Kyle will find a way to get rid of him without hurting anyone?”

Kenny rolled her eyes, growling. “He doesn’t want anyone else hurt. I’m more worried about him doing something stupid that hurts himself.”

Butters made a soft sound of concern, rubbing his eyes. “He seems real nice, Kenny.”

The lady smiled. “He is.” As fierce as he seemed to come off at first, Kyle cared very much about people. And actually was quite gentle. He wouldn’t rush into another war, she had confidence of that. She just wasn’t sure what was next.

“He’s still holding on,” Wendy reported, leaning against the wall next to them. “The next few hours will be telling.”

Butters nodded, slowly, watching the medical experts. Wendy glanced at Kenny before speaking.

“We have a room for you, Paladin,” She spoke kindly to him. “If you’d like to get some rest.”

“Sure,” Butters stood, reaching a hand to help Kenny up. “Thanks, Wendy.”

The trio walked out of the hall, Kenny taking one more glance. Tweek never looked at them once. She wondered how he had to feel. The person he loved most, inches from death. Was it better that he found him, if he ended up dying? She refused to think of Karen.

Stan showed up to whisper in Wendy’s ear as they walked, and she pursed her lips.

“Okay,” She told him, nudging him lightly. “Butters, Stan’s going to show you where your room is. Kenny, come with me.”

They split up, Kenny feeling like she was being bounced around. She glanced at Wendy, who merely lifted a shoulder.

“You all need to rest. I heard about your fight with the Wizard, Kenny.” Wendy smiled at her, glowing. “You were amazing. Thank you for getting Kyle out.”

“What?” Kenny felt a little wary. “Of course I did.”

“We know what your history is,” Wendy said quietly. “You didn’t have a reason to get Kyle out alive.”

“I’m no hero,” Kenny interrupted, compliments never sitting well with her. “I-" She hesitated, before admitting, "I thought about it.”

“In the end, you protected him,” Wendy dismissed. “That's what matters. Now come on. Let’s get you fed and bathed. It’s been a wild few days for you.”


	16. The Princess and the Vigilante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, this story is an interpretation by me. I've created this world and things I've made are just my opinion, how I see it in this AU. That being said, enjoy!

Baths. She was taking a bath every day for the rest of her life. She was finally able to eat and clean up, pulling on her underclothes and exiting with her hair still damp, finally released from the plait.

Wendy was waiting, setting out something green to wear. Kenny paused to take another long drink of that soft pink stuff from the desert that she loved.

“Feel better?” Wendy asked, looking over with a smile.

“Much, thanks,” Kenny still felt disconnected, truthfully, and tired. But the grime was scrubbed from her skin and her stomach was filled. She’d been much worse. She could deal with that.

“Then let’s get you dressed,” Wendy called her over, slipping the gown over her head. “If you want to talk to Kyle, now is a good time. You probably have a lot to discuss, after all you went through.” She tugged down the dress, gently brushing Kenny’s hair out of it. “I was worried sick about you two, you know. We all were.”

Kenny smiled at her, feeling a wave of affection. She glanced towards the mirror and immediately narrowed her eyes.

The dress flowed, layers of soft cloth that seemed to weight nothing. Kenny waited as Wendy tied the ribbon around her waist, watching. This was pretty, but loose. It showed off her collarbone and nearly fell off her shoulders. Blue eyes shifted suspiciously to Wendy.

The Half-Elf looked unbothered, long hair now loose as well and swinging as she tied the ribbons on the sleeves, which tied above the elbow and led into loose sleeves. She finally tied a last silk strip loosely into her hair. She looked beautiful. To the point where she was suspicious.

“Are you trying to get me laid?” Kenny accused, staring at herself.

Wendy started laughing, eyes glittering. “What are you talking about? I always dress you well.” She smiled, something wicked in her expression. “What’s on your mind, Kenny?”

Kenny normally could shoot back something twice as raunchy. At the very least, smirk and merely imply worse. Only now she found herself frozen, face heating to something unbearable.

“I- No,” She squeaked, “Forget it.” Attaching those thoughts to Kyle made it different, somehow. She couldn’t make a joke about it.

Wendy was grinning, widely. Kenny stared at her, red-faced, unsure of what to do.

“Go get him, girl,” Wendy smirked, raising a hand towards the door. Kenny looked incredulous.

“Stop,” She nearly pleaded, covering her face with one hand as she speed-walked past the girl.

“We’ll leave you two alone!” Wendy called after her and Kenny slammed the door shut.

She reached up to cover her face entirely, trying to breathe. Stop, stop, stop. Take a breath, relax. This was bothering her way more than it should be.

She marched towards the door, dress floating over her ankles. She reached to knock on the glass and gold door that was Kyle’s, brushing back stray strands of hair.

“Enter,” Kyle said, not bothering to answer the door himself.

Well. Kenny slowly opened the door, letting it click. She held it for a moment before finally opening it.

The door swung inward, and Kenny stepped into the room in soft-slippered feet. Kyle was drying off his hair with a towel, clothed in silver and pale blue. His tunic seemed to sparkle, contrasting so prettily with his dark hair that she needed to take a moment and appreciate it. Damn, he was beautiful.

Kyle glanced up, freezing.

“Hi,” He said, sounding slightly panicked but covering it marvelously. “I thought you were Stan.”

“Right, ‘cause I look like Stan,” Kenny drawled, and just like that, the tension was gone. Kyle smiled, shaking his head, and Kenny took a look around his room.

Where her room was mostly gold, Kyle’s was white. Mysterion didn’t take a good look around when he’d snuck in. Everything was bright, with gold etching into everything. In threads on the soft sofas and chairs, up the wallpaper, around the pillows on his bed, etched into dressers and wardrobes. It was dazzling, a little too much.

“How do you sleep in a room this crazy?” Kenny asked, hands clasped behind her back as she walked around. Kyle watched her, not moving from his spot.

“Typically I close my eyes,” He snipped, and Kenny snorted.

Both of them remained quiet. Kenny watched him slowly set the towel down on the back of the chair. He took a breath, and then moved to sit in it.

“Come here,” Kyle spoke like a King when he was home. “Might as well talk.”

Kenny walked over, kicking off her slippers to pull her feet up to the couch. She curled up, watching him. Everything they went through, it already felt so far away. But Butters was in the Caverns, Craig was dying in the infirmary. They had proof that they traveled to the Keep and fought the Wizard, and returned.

Kyle didn’t look so thoughtful. He looked irritated.

“Why did you set Stan on my ass?” He demanded, crossing his arms as he leaned back. “I haven’t shook him since I was sent to my room. Like a child.”

“Good,” Kenny responded easily. “Someone needs to watch out for your dumb ass.”

“I’m not in any kind of trouble,” Kyle argued. “I just wanted a chance to take out the Wizard.”

“Oh, and that’s passed?” Kenny narrowed her eyes. Kyle scoffed.

“I’ll try again next opportunity,” Kyle told her coldly. “I have even more reason. There are corpses in his basement, Kenny. I will not tolerate this.”

Oh, God. “Are you calling a war?” Kenny asked, flabbergasted. “After all this?”

“I’m not letting him put anyone else in danger,” Kyle said immediately. “Including his own people. No, I intend to stop the Wizard.”

“You almost didn’t,” Kenny reminded him.

That shut him up for a second. Kyle colored.

“I could have,” He explained, embarrassed, “But he had the Staff.”

The Staff. He had mentioned that, exhausted from the battle and half-leaning on Mysterion.

“What is the Staff?” Kenny asked. “Even Butters seemed to know what it was.”

Kyle looked disbelieving. “The Staff? Your kind calls it the Staff of Truth.”

Kenny tilted her head.

“It’s supposed to grant the master unfathomable power,” Kyle explained. “As well as knowledge, and control. It’s been around as long as our people have been alive. It is no longer used for battle, or at least, it was agreed. It isn’t right.”

“So it gives him more magic?” Kenny slowly pieced together.

To her embarrassment, Kyle laughed.

“You don’t know how magic works?” He asked, an actual smile on his face. She forgot how much she missed it. Kenny shook her head, slowly.

Kyle moved to sit on the very edge of the soft, plush chair, leaning towards her. He held his hand out in front of him, and flipped it over.

“Yes, sparkly palms and shit,” Kenny noted kindly. “That doesn’t tell me what it _is_.”

“It’s a demonstration, shut up,” Kyle shushed her. “You can’t ‘gain’ more magic, no more than you can gain more arms. As far as we can tell, no one actually holds more magic than someone else,” Kyle watched the soft light glow in his hands, illuminating every line of his pretty face. “It’s all about use.”

Kenny’s eyes were focused on his face, but she was still listening. “I still don’t understand.”

“Think of it like a glass,” Kyle said. “Magic is full to the brim. Only if the liquid is used, there’s less in the glass. I nearly depleted mine in the dungeons. And Cartman wasn’t breaking a sweat.”

“Why?” Kenny somehow suspected he was taking these dramatic pauses for effect. “Kyle, come on. Explain everything to me.”

“Okay,” Kyle shifted again, letting the light fade and leaning on his knees towards her. “I can force my magic outward. I can wield it. Only, since I prefer weapons to magic in battle, I’m pretty shit at it. My magic depletes faster than, say, your Paladin friend. He’s far more powerful than I first thought. He exerts so much power, yet his magic regenerates incredibly fast. Which I suspect has something to do with him being a healer.”

“So magic isn’t dependent on the individual,” Kenny was on her stomach, hands under her chin. “It’s about how quick you can regenerate it, and… push it forward? So everyone has the same glass, to use your example?”

Kyle’s brows raised. “Yes,” He said, and was watching her again in that was that made even Mysterion feel shivers. “Exactly.”

“So what does the Staff do?” Kenny asked, brows wrinkling.

“It keeps your magic at the brim,” Kyle said easily. “So you never get depleted. In a sense, you become invincible.”

“So Cartman didn’t experience getting tired like you did,” Kenny was catching on. This wasn’t so hard. “He could have fought forever.”

“Pretty much,” Kyle said, sighing like his soul hurt. “That’s not what it was used for.”

“What, then?” How refreshing to actually be given answers. Kenny’s feet lightly swung in the air like a child.

“For one, it was given to run the Caverns,” Kyle pointed at the lights on the wall. “You know the light you complain about me showing?”

“Don’t be an ass,” Kenny replied, and Kyle ignored her.

“It’s part of my glass. To hold a light, to make it stay, requires enough power that I can’t do too much else.”

“Wait,” Kenny sat up, looking at the lights. “Those are like the sparkling-palm-thing you do? Those are yours?”

“Those are Stan’s, right now,” Kyle said wearily. “I’m good for nothing at the moment. When you first arrived, your lights were mine and Wendy’s.”

That was…kind of a sweet thought. Kenny couldn’t quite wrap her mind around the concept. “You can just make them stay there?”

“I can,” Kyle said, smiling. “For a while. They have to be re-cast, of course. And it makes you tired. Everyone in the Caverns has a job, is given a piece of the Caverns to keep alight. Two people might have a hall, for example. Every light you walk by, is a piece of us, a part of that liquid in the glass.”

Kenny watched the lights twinkle. Watched the flicker of light, four points of the wall, where Stan made sure his friend wouldn’t be in the dark. Her gaze fell back to Kyle, clothed in silver, watching her with something faraway in his eyes.

“Stan can use magic?” She asked, meeting that gaze.

“It’s not just indigenous to Elves, Kenny,” Kyle said, something affectionate flowing into his voice. “Stan has magic. The Wizard is human, after all.”

“Right,” Duh. Kenny tried to cover up her idiocy with a clever assumption. “So the Staff…you could light the caverns easier, right?”

“It was originally used, we _think_ ,” Kyle said, “Records get a bit fuzzy after a few centuries, but we think it’s original use was just that. A way to light whole cities, below and above the earth. And the wielder never grew tired. His or her lights could remain for eternity. Or the eternity of the wielder’s life, anyhow.”

“That’s…wild,” Kenny said, drawing her knees up.

“Every time a wielder died, a new one was picked and there’d be a ceremony where they lit the city again. Because, of course, after the death, the entire village would be plunged into darkness. Everyone would know.”

“Wow.” What a cool thought. And she could picture it so easily, the slow, soft extinguishing of both life and light, and the warm glow of it’s return.

Wait.

“What if you didn’t want you room to be on all the time?” Kenny asked, alarmed. “How would you sleep?”

Kyle laughed again, looking far more cheerful. “Local lights, like your own household, would be your responsibility, Kenny. I mean like the dining hall, the hallways, the armory, the infirmary, the treetop walks. We don’t even light the walks anymore. It takes too much. We’re lucky the Caverns are even up.”

“Treetop walks.” Kenny prodded.

“I’ll show you sometime,” Kyle said, a soft smile on his face. “I think you’ll like it.”

Kenny smiled. She looked back at the lights, thinking.

“So how did he get the Staff?” She asked. “And why did he say you couldn’t touch it?”

Kyle licked his lips. “Only a few people have the ‘right’ to the Staff,” He explained. “This is to keep it from being used like…like how Fatass is using it. The rulers of the Keep, the rulers of the Drow Elves, and the Barbarians, used to.”

“Tweek?” Kenny asked in surprise.

“The Barbarians used to be Orcs,” Kyle explained. “It was supposed to be among the Elven rulers.”

Kenny arched an eyebrow. “Orcs?”

“Are technically related to Elves, very closely.” Kyle wrinkled his nose. “They don’t exist anymore. They were wiped out far beyond my time. They were at constant war with us, mostly over the Stick.”

“Stick?”

“Staff, Staff,” Kyle corrected himself, looking apologetic. “It’s the same word in Elvish.”

Kenny went for a bite. “When are you going to teach me pretty words like that?” She asked, watching Kyle redden. Too easy. “I’ve listened to you speak. It’s soothing.”

Kyle seemed to be trying to recover quickly. “What about Mysterion?” He asked quickly, making Kenny freeze. “You can use magic, why are you still confused over it?”

“I can’t use magic,” She protested in amazement. “I never have.”

Kyle looked at her like she was stupid. “In the dungeons. The darkness, that was you. I could feel it. You freaked out the Grand Asshole something crazy.”

The darkness. That was right, she’d felt it come from herself. Himself. Whoeverself. Mysterion had connected with something, out of desperation.

“I’ve never done that before,” She said slowly. “I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“Strange,” Kyle was leaning forward again, eyes sparking with a challenge. “That’s not how it usually works. You remember it, though?”

“Well, yes,” Kenny looked up, wrinkling her nose. “It...went for you, first.”

Kyle smiled, something almost reverent. “Notice that my tunic was all beaten to hell, yet there wasn’t a scratch on me?”

“I healed you?” Kenny asked, surprised.

“Which is why I’m confused,” Kyle said. “Believe it or not, healing magic is one of the hardest to learn. You can’t just… _do_ that.”

The girl closed her eyes. That feeling again, from back at the dungeons, flooded back when she brought up the memory. Was it Mysterion? She didn’t like thinking about him as the Princess. They were meant to be separated. How had he done that? Why then? Because Kyle was in danger? That…wouldn’t be surprising, she guessed.

It was already established. Mysterion was in love.

And not a soft, happy kind of love. Something fierce and encompassing, he’d burn down the world for High Elf Kyle Broflovski, leader of the Drow Elves. Watch it all burn, scorched to nothing, bring death and destruction en masse, if it spared the one person who had ever turned his gaze. Mysterion loved him, in a way that was terrifying and foreign and dark.

And her?

She told herself it was only Mysterion. Just that piece of her she kept shoved away until she needed it, like an item of clothing. Because Lady McCormick, one of two lone survivors beyond the walls, would not love the murderer of her parents. No matter what the circumstances behind it.

Yet, Mysterion had been there, too. And look where he was.

“Kenny?”

The girl looked over to see Kyle staring, concerned. Whatever expression was on her face, it worried him. She smoothed it out, smiling.

“It’s a lot to think about,” She said, back to innocence and cheeriness.

“Mmhm.” Kyle didn’t look convinced.

Kenny took a breath. “Anyway.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow. She searched for a topic. Reached for something she’d thought on the ride over.

“I think you should bring Ike back,” She told the King.

“What?” He looked panicked. “He isn’t thirteen yet. He doesn’t know anything, I haven’t told him!”

“Which is why you need to bring him back,” Kenny argued. “We don’t know what Cartman is planning. What if he goes after Ike next?”

“He doesn’t know about Ike,” Kyle said shakily.

“We can’t trust that,” Kenny sat up, leaning into Kyle’s space. “Kyle, I don’t know where Karen is. It’s been years since I’ve seen her, now. It’s been years since you’ve seen Ike, but that’s on purpose,” She added venom to the word, watching Kyle’s gaze flit away. “Bring Ike back. Sooner rather than later. You never know, Kyle. And he needs to be told.”

The redheaded Elf said nothing, only watched a corner. Coward. His baby brother was within arm’s reach. She felt he’d stabilize, as long as he realized Ike would still love him.

If Mysterion did, why not his own brother?

At that unsettling whisper, she stood suddenly, making Kyle look startled.

“Think about it,” She said abruptly. “And get some rest. I’m going to bed.”

“I- okay?” Kyle looked like he wanted to protest, like he was enjoying talking to her. That thought only made her twisting insides churn more. “Goodnight, Kenny. I’ll be around tomorrow. Feel free to go as you please.”

Kenny shot a look over her shoulder, going for playful. “So I’m not going to be babysat anymore?”

“Believe it or not, I need Wendy for more than just watching you,” Kyle retorted. “Even if she likes you so much, she’s a vital part of what makes this place run.”

Kenny scoffed, headed towards the door. She got as far as the handle, when Kyle spoke again. Softly.

“Kenny.” The tone of his voice flooded her again with Mysterion.

Adoration, devotion, after so short a time. His courage, will, how he kept pushing himself up despite being broken. Beautiful eyes that shone with a fire that spread to his own heart. The shape of his jaw, the quiet of his voice, the feel of his hair. Tangled in Kyle’s hair for one single moment before he moved to save him, Mysterion looked him in the eyes and accepted his fate. Fallen.

“Yes?” She whispered, fighting it off. That wasn’t her. That couldn’t be her.

“This is your home, too,” Kyle spoke honestly, openly. Beautiful and kind and broken. “You go wherever you want. Relay that to Paladin Stotch, as well. His bravery and sacrifice for justice will be acknowledged, if you think he’d like it.”

“I think he would very much,” Kenny said in a voice like a whisper. Kindness, even to people that weren’t her. Kyle was thoughtful. Far more so than she was, whatever he seemed to think. “That’s sweet of you, Kyle.”

He bowed his head momentarily before looking up again. “You were right about him,” He seemed to struggle to say. “Tweek will owe him a debt, too, if Craig lives.”

Kenny nodded. They watched each other.

“I’ll be in the infirmary, I think,” Kenny said awkwardly. “If you…look for me.”

“Okay,” Kyle said, still staring.

Kenny turned around. Opened the door and waltzed though, in her pretty chiffon dress meant to seduce a King. The knowledge that she wouldn’t have needed it pounding into her ears at every step.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Kenny was supposed to be the emotional one, pretty and cute and Princessy, Mysterion was cold and detached and the brutal one. Yet the Princess was fighting the darkness, arguing against accepting what Kyle would probably offer if she let him.

Kenny wished she could throw something. She settled for falling into bed, instead, watching the soft lights likely lit by Wendy slowly fade as the night wore on. Awake.


	17. The Princess, a Paladin, and a Barbarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive a long-ass chapter. It didn't feel right split up.

Kenny wasn’t woken by Wendy, though a breakfast was left for her. She got up on her own time, washing and dressing herself, sitting in bed to have breakfast. She shoveled porridge and fruit into her mouth, trying not to think about Kyle. She hadn’t slept well at all. She could feel that tug towards Kyle, that terrifyingly large object between them. She couldn’t think about it. It shouldn’t matter.

She needed a day where she just took a step back. From her broken plans, from Cartman, from Kyle. She set her dishes on the dresser and braided her hair, watching her own tired expression in the mirror.

Her life had been wild, lately. And there was still a lot on the horizon. For one, today she wanted to talk to Tweek. She hadn’t even spoken to the man since the dungeons. She wanted to know how Tweek was, how Feldspar was doing. Find Butters sometime today. Avoid Kyle, maybe. Unless he sought her out. She wasn’t sure why that distinction was important to her, but it was.

She walked through the hall, finding it strange to be unaccompanied. She took a moment to stop, looking at the lights embedded in the walls. These were closer, close enough to touch. She didn’t, but she was tempted.

It was incredible just how much she didn’t know. How much had to be explained to her. It frustrated her and pretty much guaranteed she’d be a mess on her own. Still, if she had any idea where Karen was, she’d still leave this place behind in a moment.

But she didn’t.

She had to ask a passing Elf where to go, who responded with a bow and addressed her as “princess”. And she’d never even spoken to him before. It made her wonder if Kyle had actually told people to address her as such. The idea made her stomach squirm, in a way that made her unsure if it was positive or negative.

She walked through the entrance again, watching the fountain curiously this time after knowing about the lights. She wondered why the fountain. Why was this room without the divots on the wall for lights?

Her skirt skimmed the floor as she walked over to Tweek, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed next to Craig. He half-glanced at her, looking back at the figure without changing expression. He looked hopeless. Life was normally sparking in Tweek’s eyes, a nervous, dangerous energy. He looked like he’d lost it all.

Kenny looked over the man lying on the bed. They’d cut down his hair, shaved his face. To be perfectly honest, it only made him look worse. Thinner. His skin was heavily bandaged, his bones jutted in a way that made Kenny have to look away. They cast shadows on his skin they were so protruding. It was horrifying. Worse of all was the matching tattoos on his arm, the only thing that probably linked this man to the person Tweek loved. He already looked dead, and it broke her heart.

“Hey, Tweek,” Kenny moved to sit next to him, drawing her feet up onto the bed. She spoke with sympathy, gently. “How is he?”

Tweek looked at her. Just so empty, tired. “Not good.”

Kenny looked back at the dark-haired man, barely breathing under the covers. It was miraculous he’d even lived this long.

What do you say in this situation? Kenny reached, gently squeezing his shoulder. Tweek froze, looking over, before slowly relaxing. There wasn’t really anything to say, was there? She looked back at Tweek. She bit her lip

“He has tattoos like yours,” She noted, trying anything to get a reaction. She wasn’t expecting him to look so…dead.

Tweek’s lashes lowered, he looked at his husband’s arms and took a breath.

“He’s part of my tribe now,” Tweek said softly. He sounded like he was speaking carefully. “We have those tattoos, mostly to blend in with our surroundings. Partof culture and stuff.”

Kenny nodded, not taking her eyes off him. “I was told you were the chieftain.”

Tweek’s eyes sparked briefly. “I am.”

Okay. She needed him to talk a little more. Get him to open up a little. She’d gotten him to on the way to the Keep, a little. Something Kyle had said to Mysterion in the dungeons flit through her mind.

“How did you meet Craig?” Kenny asked, seeing the hint of a smile flit over Tweek’s face for the first time.

“You know Feldspar is a thief,” Tweek mentioned, reaching forward to brush his fingers lightly over his arm. “He’s done just about everything, including…bounty work. Assassinations.” He twitched slightly, moving back to cross his arms. Kenny vaguely remembered hearing those rumors and leaned as to better hear.

“I was his target.” Tweek smiled more wickedly, gaze flitting to the ceiling as he recalled. “Someone wanted me dead, and they weregonnapay him well, but.”

Kenny’s eyes were lit. “Yeah?”

Tweek twitched, smiling. “I didn’t trust him. So I fought him. And I won.”

Kenny knew enough about Barbarians to know that people who walked into the woods didn’t walk out. “And you didn’t kill him?”

“I just broke off from my parents tribe,” The boy said, a sneer on his face. “I thought someone…someone from there sent him. So I told him to go back and tell them that Feldspar failed. He found his way to me and I kicked his ass.”

He shivered, arms tighter around himself. “I was a nervous wreck back then. And angry. Craig left. But he came back.”

Kenny’s eyes flit down to the man and back.

“The tribe nearly killed him. He was trying to get back to the Elves, find his way back to the human villages, but you can’t leave those woods if we don’t let you. They destroyed him, ripped him apart, and he was so pissed off that he told us where they were. Came back like a hero, bloodied and broken, and walked right up to me. Stood there bleeding and calmly told me they were next to us, in our territory. So.” The Chief traced the tattoos on his own wrist that matched Craig’s.

“We fought the tribe and drove them out of our woods. They live in the mountains now, and I remain the lone Chieftain of the Forest.” Tweek finished, something vicious in his voice.

So they met, and Tweek waged war on his old tribe, thanks to Craig backstabbing them. She didn’t understand why Kyle would think it was really _that_ sweet, or what it had to do with what they’d been talking about. She wasn’t sure how to ask, given where they’d found him, but Tweek wasn’t quite done.

“Craig stayed. I let him.”

Kenny tilted her head. “So he earned tattoos due to helping you fight off the tribe?”

Tweek laughed, something high pitched and a little creepy. “Oh, no. We gave him hell for a while. But he stayed. He liked it in our woods, able to make a living simply by being quiet and living in the danger of darkness, no more relying on people for jobs.”

Okay, and where was the sweet part? Kenny tried to puzzle it out.

“He didn’t like bounty work?”

“No.” Tweek scowled. “Stealing food became boring for him. He wasn’t interested in riches, he stole more for fun. Become infamous.”

“He was bored,” Kenny caught on.

“It’s not boring where I live,” Tweek said, smiling. “In his terms, it’s dangerous. Deadly. And beautiful.” He exhaled, slowly. “And he said I was, too.”

_There_ we go. A smile curved Kenny’s lips, and she quietly listened to Tweek soften his tone.

“He was calming. Could deal with my bullshit and tell me when it was bullshit. He…we were lying under the stars, and he was smiling. He looked happy, and he hadn’t been happy when he first showed up. Somehow, I gave that to him. I was something positive in his life, for some reason.” Tweek closed his eyes. “He fell in love with the stars of the wilds, and he fell in love with me. I married him, he took his vows, so now he’s ours. Forever.”

Kenny gently tugged on one of her braids. “What goes into a Barbarian’s vow?” She couldn’t help it. She loved shit like this, the forbidden idea of love like a book’s, intertwining two people forever.

“Everything we own is each other’s,” Tweek mentioned. “If I were dead, he could rule my tribe, my title is his. He is my partner, my ruler, my bodyguard. I’m his. He left behind his home, his life, his reputation, and devoted himself to me. And I’m to him.”

“Aw, Tweeks,” Kenny said, softly.

“He left everything,” Tweek said. “His family died, but he still left behind the human realm. For me.”

Kenny’s heart jumped. Don’t tell her it was Kyle again. “What did they die of?”

“Disease. And starvation,” Tweek said, voice bitter.

Oh. Kenny’s shoulders fell, not exactly in relief. God. They died like Craig almost did. Starving to death and covered in disease. The poor man.

And poor Tweek. Having looked for him for so long, only to find him like this. She reached over, squeezing Tweek’s hand.

“I’m sure he knows you saved him,” Kenny said, voice firm. She tightened her grip on his fingers. “He knows. If nothing else, Tweek, he knows you got him out of that place.”

The man swallowed. He squeezed Kenny’s hand quickly, letting her go afterwards. She hoped he wouldn’t start crying. Her heart couldn’t take much more.

She did have a question. She bit her lip, making sure the Elves that worked in the infirmary weren’t too close.

“Tweek?”

The boy grunted. Kenny took a breath.

“How do you…how are you okay with Craig being an ex-assassin?” It wasn’t exactly the same but it was closer than probably anyone else understood. “Doesn’t it bother you?”

“I’ve killed more people than him,” Tweek said easily.

Oh. Well. Great.

Kenny sighed, at the same time someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Butters stood, clothed in pale orange and a sheer white sash. He looked much more rested, pale blue eyes looking between the two in obvious concern.

“Hey, Butters,” Kenny said, Tweek offering a nod. The boy sat down next to Kenny, the bed beginning to protest having three people sitting on it like a slumber party.

“Princess,” The boy acknowledged, leaning against her. “Is Craig any better, Tweek?” He seemed to be asking out of politeness, from the cringe on his face.

“Can you look him over again?” Tweek said instead, back to unfeeling. “Please?” 

Having Tweek angry and ready to kick ass had been better than this. This didn’t suit him.

“Yeah, of course,” Butters said, because of course he did. He pressed his palm against the ex-thief’s forehead, and focused. A soft green under his palm, to search and to heal.

Kenny watched him. She should focus on Karen. She should. She had no idea where to go next, what to do. She had no clues. Nothing.

Her eyes flit down to Craig. If anyone knew anything, he would. Hopefully. Kenny tightened her jaw, silent as the boys next to her.

“Excuse me, Princess?”

Stan. Kenny turned, seeing the human standing in light armor, like what he wore on their trip to the Keep. She looked behind him, eyes flitting around the room.

“Kyle isn’t here,” Stan said, and there was something knowing in the smile she got from him. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Kenny’s heart leapt. She jumped up from the bed, jostling Tweek, who looked alarmed over at them both.

“Everything’s fine,” Stan told him and Butters, who was looking concerned. “We’ll be right back.”

Kenny followed him outside, into the hallway, watching Elves pass them by. Her heart was racing. “What happened? Where’s Kyle?”

“Kyle is fine,” Stan was definitely grinning now. “Nothing is wrong with Kyle. Take a breath, Princess, he’s fine.”

She colored. She was slightly taller than Stan and straightened her shoulders to glare at him. “Good,” She said, trying not to look like she cared too much. She felt embarrassed, particularly with how Stan was glowing at her. “What did you need?”

His teasing smile softened, and weary brown eyes crinkled at the edges. “Thank you for protecting Kyle, Kenny.”

That took her aback. She looked at Stan incredulously, trying to figure out where this came from.

“He’s not in the best place, you’re right,” Stan spoke softly, leaning in so they couldn’t be overheard. “He was willing to stay behind. We could have lost him.”

“He’s an idiot,” Kenny said, trying to get the track off of herself.

“He’s a fucking moron,” Stan groaned, seemingly glad to find someone else who shared his pain. “And I can’t believe he kept this from all of us. If you hadn’t acted-”

“I almost let him,” Kenny snapped, not able to handle two people telling her this within a full day. Not when she acted like she had. “I almost let him, I genuinely thought about it.”

“But you didn’t,” Stan said, staunchly.

“I thought about it,” Kenny repeated, the words digging into her heart. Why couldn’t these people understand? “I could have let him die.”

“So why didn’t you?” Stan asked her. He tilted his head, waiting.

Kenny wasn’t sure she had a good answer. “I just…I couldn’t,” He finally confessed. “After everything, I just had to get him out.”

“Which is why I’m saying thank you,” Stan said again. He looked awkward, shuffling slightly. “I…know why you don’t care for Kyle much. He told me. You don’t have to look out for him, Kenny. But you did anyway.”

She shrugged, leaning back against the wall. Stan chewed his lip.

“Kyle’s my family,” He said, voice impossibly low. “The two of us is all that’s really left of each other’s home. I don’t know what I’d do without him. Thank you for saving him, Kenny. We’re watching him.”

“Aw, Stan. That’s so sappy,” Kenny laughed, feeling the burn at the back of her eyes. Stan seemed to notice as well, because the jab made him smile rather than irritable. She blinked, smiling tightly in a random direction of the hall.

“Wendy is going to have you change your clothes before the evening,” Stan said then, a strange thing to say and a random time to say it.

“Okay?” Kenny said, bewildered.

“Acknowledgements will be made at dinner tonight,” Stan explained, and Kenny ‘ah’d.’ Butters. She was glad Kyle decided to go through with commending him. He would probably cry, Paladin Stotch didn’t get much positive attention. “Until then, go wherever you want, Kenny. Your home is with us.”

Kenny smiled, feeling a floating sort of warmth around her heart. “Thanks, Stan.” 

The boy smiled at her as well, just as Kyle and Wendy turned the corner.

Wendy’s hair was up, and she wore armor. Her steely expression melted into a grin for Kenny, who’s eyes were drifting to Kyle.

“Where’ve you been, Your Highness?” Kenny couldn’t help drawling the words slightly. Kyle narrowed his eyes, lightly smacking her on the nose with something before handing it to her.

She took the flower, tiny round petals of lavender making up a flower that was soft as silk to her fingers.

“Outside,” The King countered, and began to walk past her. “I’ll see you at dinner, Kenny-”

“I told her,” Stan interrupted, smiling at Kenny as he followed behind the High Elf with rolled eyes.

“Enjoy your afternoon,” Wendy whispered as the boys quarreled good-naturedly. “I’ll be in to help you get dressed tonight. And I’ll have lunch sent to the infirmary for you three. See you, Kenny.”

“Bye,” The bewildered girl said, trailing her fingers over the gift. Kyle gave her a flower. It was soft and such a sweet gesture and he just…just handed it to her and walked off, like a smooth bastard. Goddamn.

She twirled it between her fingers, going back to her friends in the infirmary. The Paladin was talking, a serious look on his face.

“But it might just be that he’s recovering,” Butters told Tweek. “’Cause his body went under so much stress, it’s trying to turn itself off and heal. He’s definitely better. But he really needs food. Magic is great, but it’s the sickness and hunger that’s fighting us still.”

Kenny came back to sit down, Butters giving her an attempt at a smile.

“So you’re…giving Craig pieces of your magic?” Kenny asked, recalling last night’s conversation. Part of that liquid in the glass, trying to fix what was broken. Only it didn’t look like it could make up for the practicality of what Craig lacked.

“Yes, kinda,” Butters agreed. “His wounds are a lot better.” He looked at her then, interested. “What’s that you got?”

Kenny twirled the flower again, lowering her head with a blush.

“That’s sweet, Princess.” Butters was saying, moving from Craig’s side to sit next to the two observers. “Kyle’s nice.”

“We’re not really married,” Kenny couldn’t remember if she’d told Butters or not.

“I know that,” Butters said, grinning. “But he’s awful sweet on you, isn’t he?”

The term brought more heat into her face. “Stop,” She protested, making Butters start giggling.

“That’s a dahlia,” Tweek noted, and Kenny supposed she shouldn't be surprised that a Wildman knew what species flowers were. “You can actually eat it. Like a carrot.”

“Well, I’ll complain about him not giving me the edible part later,” Kenny said, eager to get the subject off herself. She reached frantically for a topic.

“Tweek, why did Craig head to the Keep in the first place?” She asked him curiously.

The Wildman narrowed his eyes.

“I can’t tell you,” He said quietly. “Because if he dies, I’ll have to avenge him by completing it. Even if I don’t want to.”

Kenny and Butters both froze.

“Was he going to kill the Wizard, too?” Kenny asked, voice low.

“No,” Tweek twitched uncomfortably. “But don’t ask me anymore questions. Please.”

Kenny looked over at Butters, who shook his head slightly. He didn’t want to press. Kenny looked back at Tweek, staring at his husband like his heart was broken. The person he’d met through…unromantic circumstance, but whom he was entirely devoted to. She sighed, relenting, focusing on the flower in her hand.

Which one was the one who was melting over it?

\--

Wendy did return that evening to help dress Kenny. The dress she chose was much like the one left at the keep, only in soft purple rather than a bright pinkish-red overgown. She was noticing that the outfits she was given masked her flat chest much better, flattering her slim figure, turning her into something beautiful.

She sat still as Wendy fixed her hair, pulling it back to tie part behind her head and leave the rest flowing.

“Hey,” Kenny said, eyes focused on the flower sitting in a glass by her bedside. “I have a question. What exactly is your _real_ job in the Caverns?”

Wendy chuckled, reaching for the small white flowers she’d brought with her into the room and settling them in her hair. “Smart. Yes, I’m not actually a lady-in-waiting. I’m actually Kyle’s second in command.”

Kenny raised her eyebrows. “I thought Stan was,” She mentioned, as Wendy twisted the tiny blooms into her blond locks.

“Stan is…Stan’s a darling,” Wendy said carefully. “He’s loyal and loving, but he’s also an idiot.”

“Oh,” Kenny said, wondering if she’d be offended if she started laughing.

“Stan is Kyle’s right hand man, sure,” Wendy explained further, “But he’s more his confidant and bodyguard. And I’d trust no one more than Marshwalker. But I run the caverns. I fight, I plan, and Kyle assigned me to see if you were a threat.”

“Kyle thought I might be a threat?” Kenny asked, thinking back to their first meeting. “He was polite to me.”

“Well,” Wendy seemed to be trying not to chuckle. “He quickly decided you were simply an oblivious idiot and decided to protect you. Only he quickly found out that was just a façade of yours.” She finished, moving back to admire her handiwork. “You impressed him, you know. I think I hear more about you than I do anything else, lately.”

“Okay, got it,” Kenny interrupted quickly. It was hard to distance herself if everyone seemed to be teaming up to tell her she shouldn’t try. She licked her lips, straightening to view herself in the mirror. “Why do you keep helping me, then?”

“Because I happen to like you,” Wendy said, standing tall as she smiled at the girl. Her own dress was a deep mauve, her hair elaborately braided. “Are you ready?”

“I am,” Kenny said, straightening her own shoulders.

The two girls walked to the dining hall, Wendy tugging her through a different entrance. Kenny gave her a questioning glance, but the brunet shook her head. They walked, past rows of Elves, to where Kyle’s table was. The King was standing in front of it, no one actually at the table. Stan stood at his right, dressed in navy blues and with red embroidery, Butters next to him. The Paladin was dressed in pale green and silver, Kyle almost entirely in gold. He wore a blueish cloak, heavy and velvet, with a pale stone clasped into it. He seemed to shimmer, ethereal, eyes trained on Kenny from the moment she walked in.

Somehow she suspected Wendy had something to do with his new outfit changes.

Wendy walked up to the elevated table, subtly motioning that Kenny was to stand with her. She did, picking up her skirts to walk up the stairs and standing tall with the other four. Tweek wasn’t present. Her heart felt heavy.

Kyle stepped forward, still shimmering like a dream. Kenny fidgeted. The entire hall was quiet, and he lifted a hand. The entire hall either stood, pushing back chairs, or straightened, depending on age. The amount of power in a single gesture floored her. Kyle’s face remained impassive, twisted branch crown settled over his curls.

“Thank you,” Kyle said, voice strong and carrying. Much as it had been when he spoke to the Wizard. “As you know, we’ve returned from the Keep. We’ve brought back old allies and forged new. The events that happened thus deserve to be known, and here stand those to whom we commend and extend our gratitude.”

He was a pretty speaker. Had a nice way with words. But it was different when you knew Kyle. That he was often angry, impulsive. That he was in pain, and willing to let everyone in this hall down to alleviate that. She narrowed her eyes at him, hoping her disapproval bored itself into his thick skull.

“Welcome the Paladin Stotch,” Kyle said, raising his right hand. Stan gently nudged Butters forwards. The boy shuffled slightly, staring at all the people watching. “Henceforth we name him a Paladin of our own, a title no one can take away. He acted with courage, strength, and displayed an ethic center I’ve yet to have seen anywhere else.” Kyle spoke fiercely, almost proudly. It made Kenny smile, knowing this meant something. That this was something no one had ever given her friend. “Given the choice to do what is expected, what is simpler, and to do what he felt is right, he faced the Wizard himself head-on.” Silence. Butters looked ready to pass out from the pressing quiet. “Your Paladin,” he addressed the room in a word she didn’t understand. “And I extend my own personal thanks.”

The room finally applauded, breaking into such a ruckus it echoed horribly. Butters definitely looked lightheaded now, shaking like a leaf. Kyle smiled at him, and that at least looked more like the Kyle he knew, and he rested a hand on his shoulder. The Paladin was tearing up, and Kyle said something to make the boy gratefully skitter out of the front of the stage, sniffling slightly.

Kenny beamed at him, a glowing smile on her face, watching him wipe his eyes. This was good for him. More than Kyle ever knew.

“Lastly, I bring your attention to the Princess,” Kyle spoke, and Kenny felt her soul try to leave her goddamn body. Don’t you dare. She looked over, alarmed, to see Kyle’s left hand raised. Waiting.

“Go,” Wendy murmured, and Kenny had no choice.

She stepped forward, the train of her dress catching slightly on the wooden platform, until she stood next to Kyle.

“Sent to the Caverns under the thought that we held her family captive, Kenny has acted selflessly, not to mention with courage. She thought she was walking into a den of monsters who were out for her blood, for her sisters, and I’m glad to say that was not the case for her.”

Kyle looked at her. In such a good way. She could read his eyes, every bit of admiration and affection in those dark green eyes. Glowing like a wisp of memory, clothed in gold, projecting all kinds of good things that terrified her.

“She ensured my safe escape from the Keep,” Kyle narrowed his eyes briefly. She would kick him if it wouldn’t be this visible. “Despite having all the reason to act otherwise. In my halls she will always be welcomed, revered. A soul like this is rare, and I remain glad to name her another one of ours, of the Cavern.”

Kenny ignored the applause. She was going to hit him. Hit him, definitely. Maybe with her mouth. Kenny’s eyes bored into his, the gaze unhindered by anything. Just them. Until Kyle seemed to shake himself and turn away.

“Both of these humans are one of us,” Kyle finally said. “And are welcome to come and go as they please, until the Caverns themselves fall.”

More cheers, a couple whoops, probably of people who realized they were getting to the end of it.

“Be seated, and enjoy the meal,” Kyle told them, and waited for his congregation to all sit. “Thank you for listening. Our new residents of the Caverns, welcome!”

Another round of applause, and Stan and Wendy both went to sit. Butters scrambled after them but Kenny waited for Kyle.

The man turned, watching her. They looked at each other, and Kenny found herself overwhelmed.

“I’ve sent people to look for news of Karen,” Kyle said, under his breath. “Just to see what they find. I haven’t forgotten, Kenny.”

Kenny couldn’t refrain from smiling. She took a breath, feeling tired. There were too many thoughts in her head. “Thanks, Kyle.”

The King smiled as well, motioning. They walked back to the table, Kenny feeling something wrong. Off. Like something had been lost.

She spoke little the rest of the dinner.

\--

She walked back to her room alone. Something about the gratitude didn’t set well with her. It felt like a farewell, of sorts. She was still frightened for Kyle, admittedly. Thanking her for everything publicly, telling the Caverns to respect her, telling her he sent people to look for Karen.

She exhaled, shakily. She wasn’t going to let him get hurt. Did Stan realize what she had?

She opened her door, pausing to think. Maybe she should…wait for Kyle to come back to his room. He hadn’t acted right the few times he’d spoken to her, and the recognition…

She closed the door behind her, bringing her hands up to cover her face. There was so much to process. She just wanted it all to stop. This had started as one goal, and now she had a list of people she cared about and things she wanted. Too many things to feel, too many problems to handle.

She lowered her hands.

There was always one answer to wanting confrontation without too much distraction. Or one person, rather.

Kenny opened her wardrobe to find the uniform on display, worse for the wear but still intact.


	18. The Princess. Maybe.

Mysterion let Kyle open the door, close it behind him. Watched him ruffle his hair, sigh. Kyle stood staring at the door a moment longer before he turned around, taking another moment before he even noticed the man standing against the stark white wall.

“What the _fuck_ , Kenny?” Kyle cried out then, looking both infuriated and slightly petrified.

“Mysterion,” The men replied, smoothly. He walked forward silently, meeting Kyle in the middle of the room. The King stepped too close, irritable and looking tired.

“What are you doing?” He asked, leaning in. “There’s no reason to be suited up now…and you could have knocked, you know, I would have let you in-”

“What are you planning?” Mysterion asked him, cutting straight to the point. He stood tall, staring at the golden-clothed Elf unemotionally. Steel himself. He was good at that.

“What do you mean?” Kyle asked, brows furrowing.

“What was with that speech tonight?” Mysterion growled, not moving his eyes from Kyle’s gaze. He could see him, see the flicker as the King tried to think of a way to brush him off.

“I told you I wanted to recognize your friend,” Kyle simply replied, coolly. “Did you not like that I said something about you as well?”

Formal speech from Kyle almost always seemed to mean he was following a script, something he’d thought about. Mysterion wasn’t having it.

“Why did it sound like you were saying goodbye?” Mysterion lowered his voice. Kyle’s eyes widened, just slightly. He latched onto that tell and pushed. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t have to answer to you,” Kyle hissed, cheeks flushing slightly.

“But you will.” Mysterion stepped forward, and Kyle seemed to have to steel himself from moving back. They were almost nose-to-nose, the cloaked figure radiating a darkness. Kyle could not be allowed to do something stupid and hurt himself. “Rank means nothing to me. Don’t try to pull it.”

“Whatever you think excludes you or not, I don’t think you have the right to demand things from me,” Kyle argued, straightening so they were the same height. “And I have no reason to say anything.”

“Denial is just as telling,” Mysterion sneered. “Little King.”

“Don’t mock me,” Kyle was getting angry now, ready to fight. Mysterion liked that better. Liked seeing a fire in his eyes, instead of hopelessness and resignation.

Kyle was meant to fight.

Another rush of affection swarmed him, that feeling of protectiveness that drove him to protect Kyle. Lit a fire in him when he heard him scream in agony in the caverns, made him pledge to himself that he’d keep him safe. Caused hatred for his alter ego, for allowing herself weakness and even letting her think of letting this man go. There wasn’t anyone like this anymore. Willing to stand and fight, full of fire and power, deadly and dangerous as flames that licked the fireplace in the great hall.

He was realizing, belatedly, that he sounded like how Tweek said Craig described his husband.

“Don’t play games with me,” Mysterion said instead, voice impossibly quiet, so much that if Kyle wasn’t close, he’d never have heard. “You realize,” He said, drawing out the words so Kyle couldn’t miss a single one, misconstrue a single syllable, “I will never let you go.”

Kyle exhaled, slowly. His face flushed, but he didn’t stay quiet for long.

“You wouldn’t have a choice,” Kyle said, not breaking eye contact. “You couldn’t stop me.”

“I did,” Mysterion smiled, unkindly, something wicked and dark. “And I will again.” 

“You caught me off-guard!” Kyle snapped, beautiful in his golden clothes and heavy blue cloak, full of spirit and young fire. Mysterion narrowed his eyes. “And I went along with you. You wouldn’t be able to stop me form leaving if I made up my mind.”

“What on earth,” Mysterion said, tilting his head mockingly, “Makes you think I couldn’t follow you as well?”

Kyle froze at that one, eyes widening. He seemed to be struggling to think, the range of emotions flitting over his face. Mysterion took in every twitch, eyes trailing over every faint freckle.

“I think you forget, being King,” The words flowed off Mysterion’s tongue with poison, “That you don’t hold as much power as you think. You have none over me.”

“You still have Karen to look after,” Kyle sounded uncertain for the first time, transfixed on the man in front of him.

“The only reason I’m not back there myself to hunt the fat bastard down is I’m not sure she’s there,” Mysterion explained coolly. “I’m just waiting a little longer for news. And then I’m likely leaving as well.”

“You can’t,” Kyle said, the fucking hypocrite looking distressed. “Not by yourself.”

“I’m not going to sit here and do nothing,” The masked figure smirked. “That’s not my forte. And I think you’re hardly one to try and tell me it’s wrong, considering.”

“We are different,” Kyle hissed, anger back in his form. “You don’t know anything about the world. You’ll be devoured in moments. You’d never make it.”

That made him twitch. Weak spot found.

“That’s none of your business,” Mysterion replied, kicking himself for sounding like Kyle.

“Now who’s turning the tables, hm?” Kyle reached, trying to push him backwards, and Mysterion caught his wrist. He looked at his gloved hand and then at him, incredulous. “Let me go, you asshole!”

“I’ll make sure you’re never allowed anywhere,” Mysterion smirked. “That you’re still safe at home under constant watch. People obey you because they want to, Kyle, and no other reason. That’s your greatest strength, unfortunately. In the end, you’re just a little child with a crown.” He pushed the dagger harder, wanting it to hurt. “For all the murder you say you’ve caused, you’ve angsted over, you’re just a baby, playing pretend.”

Kyle’s face was red. “Shut up,” He said, eyes wild with something threatening. The warring power struggle between them spurred Mysterion on.

“You’re naïve and you don’t want anyone to know how scared you are, how hopeless you feel,” Mysterion tightened his grip into something painful. “You don’t belong out on the front lines. You couldn’t handle it. You’re just looking for a route to spare you from feeling.”

Kyle was enraged, still staring. Mysterion went for the kill.

“Your brother would be ashamed you for taking the easy way out.”

Kyle snapped. Mysterion was thrown off his feet, but he was ready. He twisted, like a cat, rolling onto his feet in another smooth gesture. However, he didn’t expect Kyle to come after him afterwards.

He blocked Kyle’s strike, but the other was a mess of furious emotions.

“He’ll be ashamed anyhow!” Kyle snarled, impressively kicking Mysterion in the side and regaining his hand back. Deciding it was best to take Kyle out now, Mysterion went to pin him. Only Kyle didn’t fight fairly.

The redhead made a graceful sweep of his arm. Then, a noise, and the shield Kyle had created in past fights separated them. The king unhooked his cloak, heavy velvet sliding off his body onto the floor. Mysterion’s eyes followed the movement.

“You don’t seem to understand, I’m fucked no matter what I do!” Kyle no longer looked tired as he had all night, despite using magic so soon after returning. “Everything I care about is gone, anyhow. I won’t have anything left.”

“Your own responsibility to your people isn’t enough?” Mysterion asked, eyeing the shield.

“I’ve damaged relations so badly for my people, there’s no way we can recover with me in power,” Kyle’s anger was cracking slightly, but his shield remained solid. “I have to go. I might as well go out making things better for others.”

“That’s not why you’re doing this, and you know it,” Mysterion spoke in an even tone. Watching. Locking eyes with the boy from through his protective barrier. “You’re scared.”

“I’m never scared,” Kyle retorted.

“You’re hurting so badly you’re willing to hurt everyone else you care about,” Mysterion pointed out, unmoving. “Your claim that everything you love is gone is stupid.”

“It will be,” Kyle said, wavering slightly. The shield remained up. “I keep fucking up. I’ve fucked up everything so badly.”

“Then just admit you fucked up and let us all help you,” Mysterion’s voice finally softened. “Kyle.”

“WHY DO YOU CARE?!” Kyle’s magic flared with renewed vigor as the King shouted, his voice ringing off the walls in a show of power. “You! Of all people!”

Mysterion stood against that power, letting it pass him, unharmed. Leveled his gaze. Spoke calmly. “I would burn down worlds for you.”

Kyle’s eyes widened. The anger bled from his body, leaving him with disbelief instead of rage.

Mysterion took a step forward. Darkness followed, seeming to flow upwards from his boots, hissing like water on a red-hot surface as it crawled up the shield and made Kyle swear in horror.

He locked eyes with the boy.

The shield cracked, violently. Kyle was backing away. But Mysterion didn’t intend to fight Kyle. He wasn’t even going to let the other try again.

“Forget Kenny for a moment,” Mysterion said, “And talk to me.”

“I don’t think I understand the distinction,” Kyle said, realizing he was retreating and holding his ground. He watched, in awe, as the darkness followed Mysterion like a devoted servant, licking at the hem of his cloak, but he didn’t back away.

“No, you don’t,” Mysterion walked up to him, and though Kyle tensed, he didn’t flinch. Just watched, stood, neither attacking or retreating.

“You don’t understand,” Mysterion said, the darkness embedded into his very voice, death purring through every syllable. “But let’s make one thing very clear: I will never let anything harm you while I still draw breath, do you understand?”

“I don’t need protecting!” Kyle looked scandalized, breaths coming quicker.

“I would agree,” Mysterion tilted his head. “If it were anything other than yourself I’m trying to protect you from.”

Kyle didn’t seem to have a response to that. His lips parted, but no words came out.

“You have a strength and a fire unlike anything else I’ve ever seen,” Mysterion let the words fall. “You are not weak, Kyle Broflovski.”

_That_ seemed to get Kyle, at last. He stared, unmoving, as Mysterion spoke softly, truthfully.

“But I’m still going to protect you. And in the end,” His gloved hand grazed Kyle’s fingers, just barely. “There’s no realm you can go were I can’t follow you.”

Kyle threw another shield up. For no reason. Other than maybe a want to protect himself, against the figure watching him. He held a hand out in front of him, eyes flashing.

“I don’t understand,” He sounded frustrated, almost pleading.

“You don’t have to,” Mysterion told him, gently. “Just accept it. I won’t let you go.”

Kyle grit his teeth. Looked up at him, visibly struggling.

“It’s alright,” He said, reaching out as well. His palm curved over the shield, feeling the magic hum under his fingers. “Kyle.”

“Don’t-” Kyle croaked, vulnerability leaking into his voice for the first time.

Mysterion stayed on the other side of the barrier. He could break through, and Kyle knew that now. He waited, darkness flickering around his boots.

“Don’t shoulder this alone,” Mysterion murmured, His hand trailed down the shield, warmth seeping through his gloves. He needed Kyle to understand. Underneath his feet, the darkness flowed like liquid smoke. “Not while I’m here.”

Kyle looked incredulous. Like he couldn’t understand why Mysterion even gave a shit. Which tugged at even the dark man’s heartstrings.

“Kyle,” Mysterion said again, quieter. A question. A request. Not a demand, not pushing anything on the King. Let him decide.

He watched the shield shimmer. Watched the magic flow from one end to another, like a wave, and then softly disappear with a quiet _swish_.

The King watched Mysterion, uncertainty in every line of his face. The amount of vulnerability in his expression was unsettling.

This boy had a lot of people that clearly cared about him. He’d have to talk to Stan and Wendy again and let them know this was more serious than maybe they thought. But if Kyle would just step back, ask for help, this would all be okay. And no matter what Mysterion or Kenny had to face, if Kyle was safe they would both rest easier.

Kyle took a step forward. Mysterion reached.

He wrapped Kyle in his arms, tightly. He’d known Kyle was hurting but he’d acted too passively. Had just let Kyle continue, thinking that if he told people that would be enough. He needed someone. Right now, that someone was him, and Mysterion let Kyle wrap his arms around his waist and lean against him.

A gloved hand combed through Kyle’s unruly curls, slightly hindered by his crown.

“You should hate me,” Kyle said, soft voice laced with anger. “You should want me dead.”

“Is it really a surprise at this point that I don’t?” Mysterion asked him, and Kyle’s silence worked well enough as a verbal answer. “I don’t. So stop being stupid.”

He didn’t kiss his forehead, exactly, but his lips brushed the skin there briefly. He began to relax, something Mysterion wasn’t even typically able to do, Kyle something solid, warm, and comforting in his arms. His eyes began to close, fingers playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

Kyle’s hands moved up, his head lifted off his shoulder, and he gently brushed back the hood over his face. Mysterion opened his eyes, looking down at a curious redhead, who arranged the hood around his shoulders with unnecessary care.

“Kyle,” Mysterion murmured, and he was gently hushed.

Kyle slipped his hands under the mask, cool fingers trailing over Mysterion’s skin. The figure didn’t move, allowing him.

He pushed the mask off his head, exposing Mysterion to the light. He blinked, as Kyle took off the mask entirely and let it fall to the ground.

Kyle was so close, eyes drifting over his face. Her face. Gently brushing stray blond hairs from her eyes, one arm still around her waist. Green eyes locked on his. Hers.

“I don’t want to burden you,” Kyle said quietly, something tired in his eyes.

“With what?” Mysterion spoke just as quietly. “Are you talking about…you leaving, or…?”

“Both?” Kyle laughed quietly, pulling Mysterion closer. He- she- went, Kenny brushing her nose against his. “But with the future uncertain…I’d like you to know. In any other situation, any other life, I’d work for your heart. In any situation where I might be worthy of it.”

“So you’re confessing to me,” Mysterion…Kenny? No, this had to be Mysterion. He was still calm and cool. Kenny would be swooning all over the place.

“I care about you, very much,” Kyle confessed. “I didn’t want to place that weight on you. But I’d like you to know.”

They considered this. “Kenny or Mysterion?” The question came a bit more awkwardly that time.

“What?” Kyle seemed a bit irked at the question. “I- what’s the difference?”

“Kenny or Mysterion?” The figure asked again, darkness whipping slightly at his ankles in agitation.

“I don’t understand,” Kyle said, and now he was definitely irritated. “Whoever it is that went along with Fatass’ plan to save their sister. Whoever it is that can treat someone they can’t benefit from kindly. Someone who is actively trying to keep me _safe_ , they say, despite having a million reasons not to. Whichever one of you still has it in them to trust people despite the shitty liars you’ve been exposed to all your life. The clever, kindhearted, courageous, intimidating individual you are, that I’m looking at, that I call _Kenny_.”

As pretty as his speeches were when he thought them out, there was something to be said for pissing Kyle off and listening. He was so more raw, honest. Passionate. With that, he felt he had the perfect word to describe Kyle.

“Passionate,” Mysterion said and Kyle flushed, darkly. Handsome. He was nearly pressed against Kyle, but it wasn’t close enough. Whether it was Kenny or him, more was wanted. Badly.

“And what would you ask of Kenny?” Mysterion asked, and Kyle narrowed his eyes, not shirking as expected.

“Nothing,” Kyle said firmly. With fire, leaning into his space. “I’d only offer you what I have to give you. You can choose to take it or not.”

Mmm. The next words were pure Kenny, purring in absolute delight. “You smooth gentleman.” She was close enough to kiss him. “You’re ridiculous, but I’d let you.”

“Let…” Kyle looked confused by the conversation, and surprised. “Really?”

“As long as you aren’t running off into the woods on suicide missions, yes.” Kenny pressed her forehead against his, a lazy smile on her face. “I would.”

He’d never treated her with anything other than kindness. And he needed a good ear to listen, it seemed, and Kenny was really good at that kind of thing. Plus he was sweet, he was hot as hell itself, powerful and gentle and an absolute darling. Someone to match wits with him and could meet him blow for blow, while also remaining respectful and steadfast.

Wait, which one was she, again?

Because Kenny didn’t like Kyle, right? Yet he was smiling at her, and she felt like Kenny, and he was smoothing back her hair and it felt _nice_.

“Kenny,” Kyle’s voice took on a nicer edge. Something new in it, that stirred something in her and quietened her thoughts. “You said you were going to leave, too.”

“Unlike you, I’m not going to march out the front door unannounced,” Kenny jabbed, nose brushing against his. “You’ll know if I leave.”

Kyle’s arms moved back around her waist, she was pressed up against him and it was _good_ , and magic and alter egos didn’t exist for a moment as she ran her hands through his hair.

She didn’t get to kiss him.

A knock on the door, and it was like Mysterion came rushing back into her body. Both men stared at the door and the cloaked man took a full step backward, releasing Kyle from his arms and flipping the hood up over his face.

The King watched him a moment, then straightened. The darkness seemed to manifest itself again, in Mysterion’s shadow, he could feel it buzzing comfortably around him.

Stan was there, and he stopped short to see Kenny standing behind the King. He didn’t look as surprised as he would have expected.

“…Sorry,” Stan said, but he plunged onwards. “Kyle, they found him.”

And then Kyle was a King again, tall and intimidating and radiating a power. “Show me,” he said, and Stan walked side by side with the King.

Mysterion didn’t hesitate. He followed. Until he could update everyone, Kyle wasn’t leaving his sight.

Time to see what this was about.


	19. The Princess says goodnight

He followed like a quiet shadow, power prickling at the back of his neck. Magic. If he thought about it too much, it started to fade. He treated it like he did another personality, something there that he could utilize, like a tool. A sword, and it continued to follow him comfortably like a second skin.

They went back to the dining hall. The tables that were normally on the floor were pushed back against the walls, benches on the top. It freed enough space to make the room look truly impressive, and Mysterion nearly stepped on Kyle’s heels with how close he walked.

He was never letting the man out of his sight again, not until he had a chance to speak to his confidants. Mysterion was going to be Kyle’s new bodyguard, meant to protect him from himself rather than any outward force.

Kyle had no say in the matter.

The closer they walked, he began to recognize the Elven guards from the group that led them to the Keep, and come to think of it, he hadn’t seen return with them to the woods. On the ground, hands tied behind his back and forced onto his knees, stood the human who’d spoken to Kenny at the old castle, had disappeared from the camp.

He looked pissed. His clothes were filthy and he was glaring up at the King. He’d look almost impressive if he didn’t have clean tear tracks in his dirt-smeared face.

Kyle began speaking to the Elves, words flowing off his tongue prettily, Mysterion the silent beast skulking behind them. He watched the boy on the ground, who wouldn’t look Kyle in the eyes.

“Can I be untied now?” Clyde said, sounding like an angry child.

“You want to explain why you abandoned your post?” Kyle retorted immediately, voice cold. “And did not return to camp?”

“I don’t have to explain anything to you,” Clyde sulked as Wendy flew in from the second entrance. “I don’t owe you anything.”

“You were given a home after banishment,” Wendy spoke angrily, moving to stand by Kyle and Stan. She spared Kyle’s new shadow a quick glance but that was it. “You owe Kyle much, an explanation at the least.”

“Fuck you,” Clyde stammered, and Mysterion’s head lifted. There was something in that, the same kind of hopelessness he’d just seen in Kyle. “Just do whatever. I don’t care.”

Tweek walked into the room, followed by the Paladin, and stood silently against the wall, which made Mysterion think Wendy had been in the infirmary with the two when she was summoned to the hall.

They were all standing around the kid, who was caked in mud and looked tired and grumpy more than anything.

“If you won’t speak, I’ll have no choice but to set you somewhere until you feel like talking,” Kyle mentioned, arms crossed over his golden tunic. “I won’t tolerate disrespect in my halls.”

“I don’t care,” Clyde sulked, and Butters made a noise.

“…Your Highness?” The boy timidly spoke up, flushing when he had everyone’s eyes on him. He froze slightly, but merely fidgeted as he continued. “You have prisons here?”

“Not like the Keep, Paladin,” Kyle’s voice gentled for the boy, to Mysterion’s silent admiration. “Nothing like that.”

“So you say,” Clyde mumbled.

Mysterion’s gaze turned sharply.

“What do you know about the prisons?” He asked, out of turn, making Wendy glance but Kyle didn’t even blink.

Clyde didn’t speak. He lowered his eyes, and Mysterion took a step, intending to make him answer.

“He was banished before your sister went missing,” Kyle murmured. Mysterion pressed his lips together and stopped mid-pace. He addressed the guards. “Take him out to the cells. I’ll see him in the morning.”

Clyde’s face lifted and Mysterion saw fear. Fear and resignation, and the biting of his lip. He wouldn’t take long to give information. His spirit was weak.

“Your Highness,” Butters interrupted Mysterion’s angered thoughts, squeaking. “I know who he is. He was at the Keep with me, he was an errand-boy.”

Kyle’s frosty expression turned into something exasperated. “Butters. It’s nothing like the Keep. He’ll have dinner and a place to sleep. It’s not like that. You’re welcome to come out in the morning with us to speak to him.”

“What?” Clyde twisted around from where he was held, having to more or less lean backwards and look at the Paladin upside down. “I don’t remember you.”

Butters somehow managed to look indignant and embarrassed at the same time. “I’m a Paladin of the Keep.”

“What are you doing out here, then?” Clyde asked, alarmed. “What- you’re-”

He whirled around, fixing Kyle with a crazed look of terror. “You’re working with the Wizard now?”

“The Paladin Stotch is here on his own accord,” Kyle said, firmly. “I do no business with the Keep’s leader.”

“Yeah, well then what happened to getting him out of there?” Clyde snapped, looking more like an angry child than a real threat. “He’s still there! I’m still here!” 

“That’s none of your business,” Kyle told him sternly. “Why should I answer you if you refuse to tell me why you left?”

Clyde grit his teeth, eyes watering in rage.

“I was kicked out of my home,” He said, voice quieting. He stared Kyle down, an impressive feat, though his voice wavered softly. “Did you know my Mom died? Your Highness? While I was banished?”

Mysterion could feel Kyle’s change. The mention of family seeming to cow him slightly, drain him of what Kingly energy he had left. He took a step forward, standing shoulder-to-shoulder.

“If you wanted news of home, I would have gladly retrieved that for you,” Kyle said stiffly, as Stan moved to his other shoulder. Closing Kenny’s barrier, protecting.

“I didn’t want news!” Clyde shouted at him, half-standing and being forced back down by the guards. “I wanted to see my family!”

“You never even got into the city!” Kyle angrily responded, louder than Clyde. “You put yourself in danger-”

“My mother died in fucking squalor!” Clyde’s shriek drowned out even Kyle. “You shut the fuck up, you don’t get it, she died with her internal organs leaking onto a dirty floor and no one did _fuck all_ and it’s _my fault!_ ”

Kyle faltered. He had nothing to say, he froze, and Mysterion stepped in front of him. That was enough.

Wendy thought so too, speaking coolly. “That’s not how you address the King.”

“I don’t care,” Clyde whispered, tears spilling over, and Kenny was shaken by how close it seemed to Kyle, when the boy was in her arms back in the Keep.

Butters stepped forward, the Pure-Hearted Paladin, and crouched by Clyde’s side. His pale blue eyes were filled with a quiet kind of determination, though he was flushed as everyone’s attention focused on him.

“How did you learn about it if you didn’t get to the Keep?” He asked, Tweek watching carefully from his position against the wall.

“Knew one of the guards,” Clyde muttered, trying to wipe his eyes off on his shoulder, seeing as how his hands were tied. “Why are you working with Elves?”

“Um,” Butters sent an awkward look towards the guards towering over the two. “I don’t like the Wizard very much.”

Clyde laughed, tears still streaked down his face and nose starting to run. “He ruined everything.”

Wendy was conversing with Kyle, who seemed to be holding onto his composure by a thread. They just had to find Clyde after Mysterion tore down his walls, didn’t they? The cloaked figure stepped forward, speaking much more harshly than the Paladin.

“Why try to approach the city if you were banished?”

“Thought maybe they’d forget,” Clyde sulked, wiping his face on his shoulder. “They didn’t. One of them was my friend and he-”

“And you abandoned the camps because?” Stan interjected, sounding snappish. “We thought you got eaten by something.”

“Well, not all of us are Practically-Elves, _Stan_ ,” Clyde replied, just as angrily. “You don’t get it. I hate it here, I just want to go home.”

“Why live among them then, if you’re going to be an ass?” Mysterion asked, and the King whirled around, shimmering gold.

“Because he has no other choice,” Kyle said, darkly. “Cartman has expulsed him from all human realms.”

“He can do that?” Butters looked floored.

“He did something,” Kyle said grimly. He looked at Clyde who was slumped on the floor, looking vulnerable. “He was going to be executed, only my people happened to be making a shipment to the village where it was taking place and essentially _bought_ him.”

“Yeah, I’m just a little Elf-Slave,” Clyde muttered under his breath.

“You were never asked to do anything, and I hold no claim over you. We don’t deal in slavery,” Kyle rolled his eyes. “Your people were the ones ready to sell you like market eggs. We saw a scared little thing ready to be killed and gave you a home.”

This was turning into humans versus elves very quickly and Kenny wasn’t so sure it should continue. Luckily, Stan was willing to bridge that gap.

“You’re considered one of us, Clyde,” He said, speaking to human boy. “We would have gotten that information for you.”

“I don’t want you to get information for me,” Clyde threw back at him. “I want to be able to live other places than just underground or up in a tree.” Maybe realizing how quiet and sad he sounded, he quickly amended childishly: “And you’re not even a real Elf, Stan!”

Kyle held up his hand, his guards inclining their heads slightly, though it didn’t seem to deter Clyde any.

“I miss humans, I miss my home and family, I miss the sky and listening to the way my people talk,” Clyde said in frustration. “There’s more humans _here_ than I’ve seen in years- are you a human?” He asked Kenny, who still stood with the cloak over their face.

She pulled the cloak back slightly, awkwardly, trying to answer, but that only seemed to raise more questions.

“…Are you a boy or a girl?” He asked, carefully.

Mysterion crouched down, to his eye level.

“Ask me that again and I’ll be your worst nightmare,” He threatened, and Butters spoke up from where he was now sitting on the floor.

“You left to go home?”

“Yes?” Clyde responded, broken from his intense gaze with the terrifying being under a cowl.

“To see your family again.”

Clyde teared up again. “Yes.”

Butters glanced up, with more decorum and tact than even Kenny would ever have expected from him. “What other questions did you have, My Lord?”

Impressive. A request without overstepping boundaries. Let Clyde off the hook. Mysterion’s eyebrows raised, bewildered, before he glanced at Kyle.

The King looked perturbed. He was being asked to either punish Clyde for insubordination and abandonment, or just let him go. Make up his mind.

“Not for now, no,” He said coldly, and for a moment Kenny was certain he’d just toss Clyde into the caverns anyhow. He waved a hand, gracefully, though his kingly demeanor had faded somewhat. “Take him to his quarters, but station a guard in front of him. Then get something to eat and retire, thank you both.”

“Wait,” Kenny interrupted, and everyone glanced back at her. Kyle looked surprised, but lifted a hand palm-up in what she assumed was his blessing to speak.

She looked back towards Clyde, who was watching her warily. “What do you know about the prisons?”

“They…they made me work down there, for a while,” He said, still wiping his eyes. “It’s awful. The whole place is awful, and he’s awful, and he said…he said my family would be…okay…if I…”

Clyde grit his teeth, tears spilling over once again. “He lied to me.”

Kyle seemed to have reached his limit. He turned on his heel, striding out of the hall with more speed than necessary. Kenny stared after him,

The guards began walking a sniffling Clyde down the hall, and Kenny started walking in the King’s direction while grabbing the tunic of a Stan Marshwalker.

“He’s worse, don’t let him out of your sight,” She hissed, before shoving the boy towards Kyle and turning to speak to Butters instead. The boy was still sitting on the floor, staring, pale clothes draped over worn stone.

She crouched next to him and he laughed, looking nervous. “That wasn’t bad, right?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder at Kyle.

“No, I think you did good.” Kenny watched Tweek disappear back down the hall, to his husband. Like he’d only stopped because Butters convinced him to. Interesting.

“I can’t stop thinking about the jails,” He fretted, rubbing a hand over his face. “And Clyde’s mom died…Kenny, what is the Wizard _doing_ in that place?”

Cartman. What was he up to, indeed. Kenny licked her lips.

“It’ll be okay,” She said, and gave the boy a quick hug. “We’ll figure this out.”

The Paladin smiled, but without any light in his eyes. “You better go find Kyle, Kenny. I think Clyde made him upset.”

She hesitated but hopped up anyhow, matching pace with Wendy as they followed Kyle and Stan.

“I think Kyle still intends to leave,” Kenny said coolly, pulling the cloak back further over her eyes. “He told me he still planned on it.”

Wendy grit her teeth. “He’s an idiot.”

“What can you do?” She asked, power seeping into her voice. She wasn’t going to let Kyle throw everything away. Not a chance. If she had to leave eventually, she wanted to be sure she left Kyle in an okay state.

“We can watch him,” Wendy said grimly. “I can…remove him from some duties. Expect him to be pissed, though.”

“I’ll take Pissed Kyle over Dead Kyle,” Kenny retorted, fixing her gaze on a golden-clad Elf with a stubborn temperament. “About Ike-”

Wendy’s eyebrows raised, and Kenny realized she didn’t know Kyle had told her about that.

“Can he be brought back? Early?” Kenny’s heart twisted at the thought of younger siblings. She needed to find Karen, and soon. “I think it would…he needs to talk to him.”

“I could have him delivered here,” Wendy said slowly, coming to a stop in the hallway. She was watching Kenny, carefully. “When did he tell you about Ike?”

“Not long ago,” She could recall the image of him standing in the family ruins perfectly. Wind carding through is hair, lips pressed tightly together as he surveyed his old home. It had only been a few days, but it felt like a lifetime ago. “He just told me.”

Wendy was smiling, arms crossed. “He trusts you, Kenny.”

“I noticed,” she said, embarrassed, “I…know. He does.”

The woman sighed, softly, looking over at the two. “I’ll have a guard outside his door. Let him and Stan talk this out a little.”

Oh. She’d actually planned on going straight back into his room, but…fine, I guess.

“Ah,” She said coherently, and speed-walked away.

She realized she was still wearing the cloak, it had only fallen over her shoulders. She wasn’t sure…should she pull it back up or leave…she was tired. She was just tired.

She slipped into her room and threw the damn thing far as she could. Being made from light fabric, it didn’t go far, merely floating to the ground. Mysterion. Kenny. Who had been standing in the hall? Who felt their heart burn and ache for Kyle? Who praised Butters for his choice?

She didn’t know.

She didn’t know how to answer Clyde.

Damnit. She forgot to ask Wendy what would happen to him. And Stan was talking to Kyle so there was no chance of her sneaking in for a while. She’d changed, thrown the cloak into the wardrobe, and climbed into bed. Glaring. Watching as the lights slowly faded from the room.

This was frustrating. She felt so helpless. No Karen, tension on both sides of the Elves and Humans, though from what Kyle said about Stan doing business with a village…did that mean some human settlements weren’t for killing Elves?

There was so much of this world she didn’t know. It made her worry about finally stepping out of these halls. She’d have to eventually, Kyle said he had people asking about Karen but was that really enough? On the other hand, where would she go? Where would she look? The other human cities, of course, but from there…where?

Too much was happening. The mystery over what Cartman would do next. Craig hanging onto life. Butters being forced out of the only home he ever knew. The return of Clyde, who apparently had been the little servant-boy of the Keep before she’d moved into the castle. Why had he been banished? What did he do was so bad he was going to be killed for it?

One day, she’d have to leave. Go back to the Keep and get some answers. She’d shattered Kyle’s shield without breaking a sweat earlier. Given, he’d been in an emotional state, but still. No practice, she’d broken through something that took Cartman a good deal of time to do even with the Staff. If…if she asked, maybe Kyle would agree to help her. Teach her more about Magic, show her how to control whatever it was she had in her.

Butters might, too, considering he was stronger than she’d expected.

A knock on her door. Kenny was up in a flash, sleeping gown floating, opening the dark wood and golden doors.

Kyle stood, still in gold and looking pissed as hell.

She’d only just registered that _That’s right, you said you liked me_ \- when he started off on her.

“What are you doing, telling Stan about that?” Kyle hissed, sending a sideways look at what she assumed was the guard assigned to their corridor. “Do you realize what you’ve done? I’ve been removed from at least half of my jobs. They don’t want me ‘stressing’ myself and they’re talking about bringing Ike back!”

“Good,” She retorted. “You need some kind of change.”

“You don’t understand!” Kyle continued to shout under his breath. “I can’t be seen as unfit to rule. Everyone is looking at me, expecting me-”

“You’re falling apart, Kyle Broflovski, and you know it,” Kenny spoke over him, just barely. “I can’t keep worrying over you getting hurt.”

“You don’t have to in the first place!” Kyle argued, dragging a hand through his crown-less hair. “This isn’t your problem!”

“Maybe I want it to be,” Kenny hissed back, taking another step forward. “Maybe I want you to be my problem. You can’t spout poetic shit about not wanting to burden me with love, then ask and get permission to do so, and not expect me to give a damn whether you’re alive or not.”

Kyle definitely faltered there. His pretty green eyes widened, adorably, and she could almost see his mind trying to come up with a response to that.

Kenny smiled, slowly, confident. “I said I’d protect you from yourself, and I’m going to. Sorry, darlin’, you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

Kyle didn’t seem to have anything to say. Poor boy still looked tired, but something new was in his expression. Something fresh, well-water in a desert.

He leaned in, and his lips were so, so soft. He kissed almost delicately, one hand at her jaw in a featherlight touch, sweet and chaste like a kiss between children. It warmed her, from the inside out, and he moved back too quickly for her liking.

His face was still close, close enough that she could feel his soft exhales on her face. His thumb stroked her cheek, eyes not moving from their fixated gaze into hers.

She’d never been treated so delicately. Precious. Her hand slid up to rest over his, gently twining with his fingers in what she hoped he understood was approval. He knew what she was, what she was capable of, and yet he kissed her like she was made of glass. It was…sweet. Like he was making sure she wanted it. She didn’t know he’d be so considering.

Part of her wanted to get this darling, sweet boy shoved up against a wall somewhere and see what else he could surprise her with, but those thoughts were spoiling the moment and she stored them away for later. He’s been making all the moves and that just wasn’t fair on him.

“So you sound like you have a little more free time on your hands,” She breathed, eyes glittering. Kyle pressed his lips together.

“I do,” He admitted, clearly trying to see where she was leading.

“Spend tomorrow with me, then,” Kenny said, tucking frizzed, flyaway curls from his pointed ears. “I think you could use a day without trying to run off and get yourself in trouble.”

A smile curved his pretty lips, and he withdrew the hand on her face to press a kiss to the fingers of her hand entwined with it. “I think you ought to take a look at yourself before you make fun of me for that, Ken.”

They were both so unsure. Carefully trying to move around one another, speaking carefully and on eggshells. It was really fucking cute and Kenny felt like she might melt at any moment. This boy turned her into a shy child with a crush, damn him.

“You need to rest,” She mentioned, and he pressed three more kisses up her hand to her wrist. He might change her mind really quickly if he kept on that trail, but unhappily he let go of her after that.

“So do you,” He snipped, brushing her hair off her face. They couldn’t stop touching each other now that it started. So careful and sweet. Kenny was going to die. “Come get me in the morning.”

“I will,” She said, not sure how to end. Should she say something more? Kiss him on the lips again? She wasn’t usually this nervous. What did he turn her into?

She leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead, just as she’d done at the Keep.

“Goodnight, Kyle,” She said, watching the boy smile. He looked far healthier with one.

“Goodnight, Kenny,” His voice was laced in fondness, eyes all glowing. Kenny couldn’t keep a smile off her own face, warmth burning in her, and closed the door.

Goddamn.

For all his infuriating stubbornness and irritability, Kyle was genuinely a mushy, softhearted romantic.

Right now, the two sides seemed to align in how delighted they were with that fact.


	20. The Princess is a lousy date

Kenny took care bathing herself. Used the rose perfume instead of lavender, took care choosing which dress to wear, something that showed off a lot of shoulder and most of her back. She brushed her hair, braided it, spent a good amount of time standing in front of a mirror, simply primping.

Fine, she was taking this a little too seriously. She had hardly slept last night, thinking. Kyle had just…come right out to admit he liked her. Yes, she’d suspected, but it was still bizarre. He simply hadn’t felt worthy to say so, which was…

He shouldn’t be worthy, she shouldn’t be freaking out over it, her stomach swirled with the confusion, but Kyle had been protective and kind and tried so hard to do the right thing. He kissed her sweetly, listened to her when she spoke. 

Conflicted. It was a word that described her well on any given day.

Kenny finally decided she was ready, walking across the hall and inclining her head to the guard station in the hallway. She glanced at Kyle’s door, reaching to knock on the metal and glass.

“Enter,” Kyle bid, and she stepped through.

He was dressed in dark blue today, similar to Stan’s preferred color, though his trim was a shimmering silver. The crown in his hair was silver today, a simple circlet rather than a full crown at all, giving him a sweet, almost innocent look.

“Kenny,” The tired look on his face brightened somewhat, and he waved towards a pale wooden table in the corner. “Breakfast was just dropped off. I was thinking about getting you.”

“I was up,” Kenny said, moving to take a seat. Kyle sat across from her rather than next to her, and that unnerved her for some reason. “You look like you were up, too.”

Kyle’s shoulder slumped, and the boy rubbed his eyes. “I was.”

He didn’t offer anything more than that. Kenny said nothing more, but gently tapped her slippered foot against his boot, in some kind of gentle support. It was so easy to like Kyle, feel sorry for the man. He was younger than her by a couple months, and in charge of a kingdom under…not-so-great circumstances.

It probably should be worrying that she had to sum up the feelings of anger towards him rather than them just coming to mind the more she thought about it. But this was something she was resigning herself to. 

She picked up her glass to take a drink, pausing to stare.

“There’s flowers in this,” She mentioned, somewhat alarmed, and Kyle laughed.

“They like to decorate sometimes,” The King mentioned, watching her pick a small one out with curiosity. “It’s all edible, don’t worry.”

So someone went to more trouble than usual. Kenny wondered if the whole Cavern knew their king was more or less on a date. Then again, of course they did. Stupid question, what other news would be as interesting? The residents much be having a field day with these past few weeks.

“Wendy said it was made from plants in the desert,” Kenny mentioned, setting the glass back down.

“From cactus, technically, yes.” Kyle mentioned. “There’s some things that grow better there than here, though we certainly have planted plenty of them. We’re a little too moist and cool for the proper growth, though.”

“You grow food?” Kenny asked, though that did seem obvious. “That’s one of your exports, wasn’t it?”

“Correct,” Kyle responded, pausing in his own meal to speak. “We export a lot of things humans just don’t have access to.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kenny interrupted. Her brows scrunched. “I thought you were at war.”

“With the Keep,” Kyle corrected. “And what it overlooks. Your people are broken up, Kenny, and have been since the fall of Dunedhelbair. We deal with those who don't view themselves as part of the Keep.”

Holy shit. Other languages should not be attractive like that. Kenny leaned forward, elbows on the table. “Dun-eth-el-bare,” She repeated, slowly, enjoying the way it flowed from her lips. “And there’s the first Elvish word I’ve ever said. What does it mean?”

“It’s my home,” Kyle said softly, fork moving around his food more than him eating it. “The castle you saw on the way to the Keep.”

“Oh.” Shit. Kenny wasn’t sure how to recover from that. “It’s…I like the way Elvish sounds. It’s beautiful.”

Despite her worries that the compliment sounded lame, Kyle smiled, looking back up. “You have an accent in Common. It’s cute.”

Kenny closed her mouth, cheeks heating. Just…something so simple. It threw her off everything and flustered her. She was a rather large flirt, Cartman hadn’t lied, it was usually harder to get under her skin. But Kyle was…Kyle. Not that she could let him win.

“What’s something you can teach me to say?” She asked, reaching for the glass again.

Kyle debated to himself, staring thoughtfully upwards at one of the lights.

“Raudhgath is the Elven name of the caverns,” He finally said, folding his hands without touching his plate.

“Rawth-gath,” She repeated. “Easy enough. Does it mean anything?”

“Everything means something,” Kyle pompously declared. “Hollow Caverns.”

“Creative,” Kenny said, and Kyle shot her a look.

“Well what did you expect?” Kyle asked her, deadpan. “You’re just calling it the Caverns, anyway.”

Point. Kenny took a bite of egg and cheese on toast, thinking.

“Why do all your names sound Human, then?” She asked, curiously. “If the Elven language is so distinct?”

“We typically go by our Common names when around Humans,” Kyle said calmly. “Elvish names aren’t to be said by regular people. It’s a…prestige thing. Sacred, almost.”

Huh. “That’s…interesting,” Kenny turned that over in her head. “So like nicknames with humans, you only use those with friends and family and such?”

“Exactly.” Kyle always looked so thrilled when she caught on. She didn’t know why, but she enjoyed watching the glow he seemed to get. It was cute.

“My Elven name is Taurlhain,” Kyle told her easily.

Kenny glanced up, around an unelegant mouthful of toast.

“What?” She said afterwards, even though she heard perfectly well.

“In case you were curious,” Kyle seemed to falter slightly, taking a deliberate swig of his drink. “That’s all.”

Taurlhain didn’t seem to suit him at all, but the fact it was ‘sacred’ and was told to her so quickly was at the very least extremely flattering.

“And I’m not allowed to say it, correct?” Kenny carefully moved around the topic.

Kyle shrugged. “I prefer Kyle, to be honest. But you could if you liked.”

She wouldn’t. But… “Regular people?” She harkened back to what he’d just said. Asking. Feeling.

Kyle met her eyes. Honest, determined. “You’re anything but, of course.”

A slow smile spread over her face. This smooth motherfucker. He seemed to be trying to judge her reaction, possibly worried, and she slid a hand across the table. Kyle took it, smiling, a dusting of pink around his pretty cheekbones.

What an absolutely unreal turn of events. She showed up at the caverns to seduce the Elf King, only to find out he had no idea where her sister was. She befriended him instead, saved his life at least once, and now a handful of days later, was once again seducing an Elf King for her own personal reasons.

Kyle’s thumb ran tenderly over her hand, a soothing gesture that made her smile.

It was, actually, kind of shocking. She watched Kyle stroke her hand, cool fingers pale and adorned with two silver rings. The silver stitching in his velvet tunic glittered. Her gaze swept further upward. Jaw, the cheekbones, the suggestion of freckles. Surprisingly pale eyelashes. Pointed ears, around which his red hair curled.

Kyle was stubborn, lost, broken, and fairly self-destructive. Sometimes it was easy to forget that, after all, he was a King. He ruled all the Elves that were left. These caverns were his. He lifted a hand and whatever he wanted was completed. Kyle burned down her home, and for a second, she felt a flash of something besides discomfort.

A flickering, interested, curious bit that looked at that power, indifferently. Easy to see a fourteen-year-old Elven child clothed in black, enraged, raising a ring-adorned hand and sending his people off to kill and be killed. Unchallenged, unchecked. She could picture him so easily, smaller, curly-haired and angry, blood flecks on his face and ash coating his boots. Something terrifying, intoxicatingly powerful, watching over fields of fire with indifference.

Whoa.

Kenny had to shake herself. That was…something she hadn’t ever encountered in herself before. She froze, having frightened herself, and Kyle noticed.

“Kenny?” He asked, blissfully unaware of where her thoughts just were.

“Sorry,” She said first off, but he was still watching. No way in hell was she even giving him a glimpse of whatever the fuck that was. She licked her lips. What had been her previous thought?

“Sometimes I forget who you are,” She blurted, and Kyle’s smile disappeared. Mother FUCK she couldn’t do anything right. She scrambled onward, “I mean, just as a King. I forget sometimes, that you’re a King.”

Kyle flushed, darkly, straightening. “That doesn’t matter,” He said abruptly, the hand holding hers tightening subconsciously. “I’m…that really doesn’t matter.”

“You realize I’m just a farm kid?” She raised an eyebrow. “The McCormicks used to be important, but they aren’t anymore. My family sold off almost every piece of land and we were left in squalor.”

Kyle didn’t look disgusted, merely interested. He tilted his head, waiting. Gently offering to listen. She licked her lips a second time, staring off at one of the paintings in his room. It was now or never, probably. This might be the best time to get it all over and done.

“They were drunks,” She admitted. She wasn’t sure she’d revealed this to anyone in entirety. No need to. Everyone knew about the McCormick farm. “We had a small patch of land left, that was it. It barely kept us alive. Most days they just spent what we earned on drink. We’d go hungry.”

“…I’m sorry,” Kyle said, and Kenny hated sympathy.

“Don’t be,” She said, voice hardening. “I made it work. Karen never starved. I tried not to let her go too long without being hungry. There wasn’t much to do, we weren’t well liked or even allowed within the walls most of the time.”

“What did you do?” Kyle asked, and the pity was out of his voice, at least. She eased, feeling more comfortable.

“We had an old longbow,” She said. “So I learned to shoot. I came home with rabbits or birds. Karen wouldn’t let me shoot the wild dogs,” She laughed, eyes faraway. “We lived off that. Some days, when nights were bad, inside, we’d go outdoors and lay in the fields. Watch the stars. There was one night, when I was about eight, or nine, we counted sixteen shooting stars.” She could feel the grass underneath her again, feel her sister snuggled protectively into her side. Hungry, dirty, but safe.

“You’re…a remarkable person, Kenny,” Kyle was saying. She looked up at him, and the intensity in his eyes startled her. “You’re a wonderful sister.”

Kenny swallowed. She squeezed Kyle’s hand, earning a squeeze in return.

“How did you end up living in the Keep?” He asked, sandwiching her hand between both of his now. “If they didn’t like you inside?”

Kenny licked her lips. “I was brought into the castle when Karen disappeared,” She said. Kyle nodded, ready to accept that, and she took a breath. She wanted him to know. “But we were inside the village before that.

Kyle was listening. This was her chance to turn back, get back to the feeling that just began to stir around them.

But so many things held them apart. So many obstacles. And either they’d sit there, and she’d let Kyle flirt and be cute and get some for once, or she could actually address this all.

Anyone else, she’d ignore it. Anyone else in the world, she’d pretend it wouldn’t exist. But she had some kind of connection with this boy. They protected each other, they were equals, they fit together flawlessly. She never met anyone like Kyle. And that woke in her a want to get it all out in the open. Lay everything between them out and see if they could bridge it.

“The Elves set the fields on fire,” Kenny said, knowing Kyle would never understand how much this meant she trusted him. He paled, visibly, freezing. She continued, voice lowering. “I heard the horns in the distance, way before I saw them. I was hunting, and I didn’t know what that meant.” Kyle was transfixed, and Kenny didn’t pause.

“Then I saw them. It was like a wall, out on the horizon. Elves on horses. I could see the armor shining, that’s the only reason I could tell there were so many. Then I realized what I’d been smelling wasn’t a farmer burning the fields for better growth. They were burning us out of our fields.”

“I was dressed as Mysterion. I always was when I went hunting, I hid the uniform out in the fields. I ran home. My parents wouldn’t leave, refused, called me a liar. I spent way too long trying to get them to come with me. Karen was crying. I looked out the window and it was like it was snowing.”

Kyle hadn’t moved, she wasn’t sure he’d even blinked. His hands were unmoving around hers. Kenny took a breath. “By the time I decided they had to be left behind, the ash from the fields was falling on our side of the farm. I could see the flames now. So I picked up Karen, and I ran.” She could still see it, perfectly. “I knew I left my parents to their deaths. They lied, in a drunken stupor, and burned alive.”

Kyle finally made a noise, and Kenny looked at him again. “We made it. Neither of us were hurt. And the Keep slaughtered every Elf that remained, sending the rest running. I walked out of the store we’d been hiding in, and the streets were slick with Elven blood.”

Kyle was white. This was likely a horrible time to tell him this, when he was at his lowest, but Kenny made the decision so she’d stick with it. That…strange part, crooned. Little Elf King, made small and meek with words from her. Nothing but the truth, and it brought him down.

She took a quick breath. Then she stood, moving around to stand next to his chair. Look down at him.

“Kenny,” Kyle’s voice was little more than a whisper. “Kenny. I can’t…I’m…”

She combed her hands through the wild curls around his ears. Removed the circlet, set it on the table. She ran both her hands through his hair, in a way that was strangely…possessive.

“If I had you in front of me that day,” Kenny said, coolly, “I would have knifed you between the ribs myself and set your world on fire.”

And then she kissed him.

The Elven Prince from her mind that day, she’d thought about becoming Mysterion in full and hunting him down. If she didn’t have Karen, she might have. Only this boy was different than the child she pictured, cold-hearted and indifferent. Kyle was a bleeding heart, still aching with his choices today, so intent on making things right that he was willing to sacrifice himself and she would. Not. Let. Him.

Kenny broke the kiss to take a breath, hands still tangled in his hair as she spoke low, dangerously.

“We slaughtered your family at Dunedhelbair and you retaliated, so we laid your people out on the streets and their blood ran into the cracks of the stone roads,” Kyle looked bewildered now, a bit frightened, but he remained watching as she spoke, coldly. “I’m learning no one was ever innocent, Kyle. If I’d been given that power at fourteen I would have made you extinct. You’re no worse, no better than I am. This is war. Even if one of our sides wins, we’ll both have lost.”

Kyle licked his lips, making Kenny bite hers as she watched. “I’m having difficulty following your train of thought,” He admitted, staring up at her. “I don’t know if I should worry about you slitting my throat in the middle of the night or not.”

“Not,” Kenny’s lips twitched. She leaned against his chair, draping herself half over him. “You asked for my judgement. There it is.”

Realization clicked. Kyle’s eyes widened. Kenny smirked. He wasn’t stupid.

“You’re…” Kyle couldn’t seem to comprehend it. She watched him, as he struggled to form words. “You can’t just…”

“I can,” Kenny said, calmly. “And I do. Because at fourteen years old, Kyle, I would have done the same. And I’m not sure I would have regretted it like you do.”

In many ways, her morality was far, far more grey than his. Kyle had a conscience on him that she wasn’t sure she did.

“Kenny,” Kyle said weakly, but she interrupted him.

“If you’re serious about…this…” Kenny raised her eyebrows. "There’s two things I want to talk about."

Kyle closed his mouth, opened it again, closed it, and then nodded once. Permitting. 

“I kept Karen from going hungry in the walls,” Kenny definitely had never told anyone else this, but again. Many people knew. “For favors. Mostly.”

Kyle was smart. He understood. He also looked pained, rather than disgusted. “Kenny, no-”

“Whatever needed to be done,” Kenny stiffly replied. “And they never found out I wasn’t…that’s sort of the second thing…I think you know, but-” She watched him, chest tightening. “You know I was a…farm boy, right?”

“I do,” Kyle said, awkwardly. This poor boy had probably been expecting a sweet breakfast with lighthearted flirting and stolen smooches. She felt bad for him, she honestly did.

“And that doesn’t bother you,” She asked, raising both eyebrows.

“None,” Kyle replied, and that at least he seemed confident about. He lifted his chin, face still red but eyes glittering fire. “Elven culture isn’t regulated to gender for partner. Not now, anyhow. It’s been like that for a few centuries.”

Something in that made Kenny curious. An interesting way to word it. “Then do you see me more as masculine, or feminine?”

“Is this another Kenny-or-Mysterion question?” Kyle looked irritated now, and that was at least relaxing in how familiar it was. “You can be a girl or a boy, Kenny. You can be Mysterion or Lady McCormick. I don’t care, I simply like you.”

She exhaled, leaning back against the table. “I don’t think they’re possible to mesh.”

“They’re still a part of you,” Kyle said, watching her closely. Analyzing. “I look at Mysterion and I still see Kenny. I see you get angry, I see you stand up to someone, and it’s easy to picture you with a mask.”

“So you don’t distinguish between them?” Kenny wasn’t sure she liked the sound of that.

Kyle made a noise of dissent. “More in, you’re two sides of a coin. It’s still a coin, just with two varying sides. You can recognize what it is, what’s on the other side, even if only one is revealed to you.”

Kenny soaked that in. This boy was just so interesting. She’d think more on that later. For now:

“You really don’t mind?” Kenny tilted her head. “What I am, where I came from, how I felt about you?”

“No, not at all, and what you feel or felt is entirely your decision,” Kyle replied, easily. “Though I don’t…did you just forgive me? You can’t-”

“As far as I’m concerned, we’re done talking about it,” Kenny said, and moved to sit on his lap. That got him to stop. She looked him in the eyes, marveling at how they looked this close. A forest in itself, all moss-green and brown. “I didn’t want that to ever come up later. If you’re genuine-”

“I am,” Kyle said, moving to touch foreheads.

“Then I want you to know: I’d rather not have you go off and try to right something that the other side is guilty of as well.” This was it. This was her final decision. She still had reservations, she still doubted, but this was where she was going. Wherever this led, she wanted them to fully be on equal grounds. No more skirting around. Particularly not when it was destroying Kyle on the inside. If that had been a good choice to make or not, she’d have to find out. She smiled at him, feeling like Mysterion had been charging that whole conversation until about now. She relaxed somewhat. “And I’m one of the best judges of your character, aren’t I? You should take my word for it.”

“I don’t…” Kyle was still struggling. Of course he was. But now he had her at his side. Mysterion was never letting go, and neither was Kenny, the two were slowly…aligning.

“Trust me, Kyle,” Kenny said, gently brushing hair from his face. “I don’t hate you.”

Kyle exhaled. She might have been the stars themselves for how he gazed at her.

There was a knock on the door.

Both looked up, and Kenny reluctantly got off of him. Damnit.

Butters, surprisingly, answered when Kyle allowed entry.

“Craig’s awake!” He burst, like he couldn’t wait to tell them. “Barely, but…the infirmary, come on!”


	21. The Princess and a pardon

Kyle finally had to walk ahead, honestly it was remarkable that Butters had managed to find his way to them at all. He confided in Kenny that he had no idea where he was going most of the time. She couldn’t tease him over it.

“The halls all look the same to me, too,” She admitted, eyes focused on the Elf in front of her. “There aren’t any windows or any kind of marks to tell them apart.”

Butters watched the lights flicker on the walls, keeping pace with his friend. “They need signs.”

“They’d all be in Elvish, we couldn’t read them,” Kenny pointed out. “They don’t even use the same alphabet. Do you, Kyle?” She asked, and she was correct in guessing he was listening in to the conversation behind him.

“Like our language, our runes haven’t changed much since the world began,” Kyle announced pompously. “Unlike some certain races, who can’t seem to make up their minds on anything.”

“Is that really a bad thing?” Kenny teased. “Are you all walking around talking like centuries-old men?”

Kyle waved at her dismissively, a casual flick of his wrist. She snorted, and Butters was watching her very closely. Closely enough to block the hall from oncoming foot traffic and having to be pulled out of the way.

“You two seem happier,” Butters noted, pale eyes large with interest. “You doing better now, Kenny?”

“I’ve always been fine,” The girl shrugged off cheerfully. “But Kyle’s cheered up a little, I think. I’m working on it.” That dead look was at least gone from his eyes. And that was still after the talk they’d just had. That had to be a good sign. She had to be making the right decision, then.

The Paladin inhaled sharply, a soft gasp that bordered on comical. “Ohhhh nooo, you two were on a date together!”

Kenny found herself flushing, elbowing the boy lightly as she looked at Kyle.

“Not…exact…I guess?” She whispered, eyes trained on the boy. “We’re just…he needs a break.”

“I wondered why no one wanted to get you two,” Butters fretted, unnecessarily. “No one told me.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kenny said quickly. “I want to see if Feldspar is awake. How’s Tweek taking it?”

“He hasn’t said anything yet?” The Paladin said, scrunching his nose thoughtfully. “I went to get you first.”

Kenny watched Kyle walk up to one of the guards outside the infirmary and start talking. “Thanks, Butters.”

The boy hummed. He glanced at Kenny then, and quickly said, “I like Kyle, Princess. He seems really nice.”

Kenny flushed darker and said nothing.

The two entered the infirmary, where the healers told them to keep a distance. They were working quickly, they said, now that Craig was awake enough to finally get sustenance.

The two sat next to each other about two beds down from the injured thief. Tweek was sitting next to his husband, holding the dark-haired man’s hand. Kenny’s heart jumped as she saw the skeletal hand squeeze back lethargically. Tweek was saying something to Craig, but the healers were talking too loudly to eavesdrop.

“Craig’s being kept alive by magic alone,” Butters said solemnly, watching the two. “Him waking up is amazing. Too much longer and his body would’ve shut down, no matter how much we tried.”

Kyle swept in, all regal fire, and conversed with one of the healers as Kenny watched Craig open his eyes. They looked grey from here, dull and tired. But they still watched Tweek, shaking, boney fingers reaching to touch the tattoos on his face.

Something about that shook her. Craig smiled, subtly and weakly, and it nearly broke her entirely. Tweek brushed his hair back, saying something else Kenny couldn’t hear, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Kenny looked away, feeling nauseas. Unfortunately, her gaze landed directly on Kyle, which didn’t help. Imagine knowing Kyle for years, not just a handful of days, and having him missing for years and near death when found. What Tweek must be feeling was unimaginable.

Stan flew in, talking quickly to Kyle who didn’t look surprised to see him there. Clyde had followed, and went to sit in the bed farthest from everyone else, sulking as the Elven guards eyed him carefully.

“I don’t know what they’re gonna do to him yet,” Butters said, having watched Kenny glance behind them. “He’s had to follow Stan around so far.”

“So he’s grounded,” Kenny mused, turning back to watch the Elven group.

Craig was trying to take a drink of something Tweek had been handed and choked, violently. Kenny flinched as his thin body jolted with each cough, all bandages and bones with no fat on him whatsoever. The green drink was vomited up, spilling between his fingers as he just tried to breathe. Kenny closed her eyes.

She was very, very glad Karen hadn’t been down there.

Butters was making distressed noises beside her, trembling. He was a bleeding heart, particularly when it came to weaker people than him. As little as that occurrence was, her mind supplied rudely.

Tweek wasn’t letting anyone else touch Craig. The fire in the boy was deadly and his hands didn’t so much as twitch as he wiped his sweating skin with a damp towel and said something directly into his ear. The whole scene made her sick, in a way that was likened to…guilt, for some reason.

“Let’s go, you two,” Kyle was standing beside her, something grim in his expression. “They don’t need an audience.”

Kenny didn’t argue, and Butters seemed relieved to hop up and follow. Stan followed behind, Clyde glumly standing as soon as they approached. He followed the King’s right-hand man, sparing Kyle a contemptuous glance the King either didn’t notice or was gracious enough to ignore.

Kenny had a feeling he simply didn’t see it.

“He’s in no condition to tell us anything,” Kyle said quietly. “I’m still not certain he’ll make it.”

“I know,” Stan commented, twisting the hem of his sleeve. He looked unhappy, eyes flitting back towards the infirmary door. “When I was told he was awake, I was thinking…” He trailed off, watching the doorway.

“I’m just glad he woke to see Tweek,” Kyle said, eyes drifting to Kenny. “If nothing else.”

She realized they were speaking in Common for their benefit, but honestly had nothing to give to the conversation. Like Stan, she’d expected him to be awake and ready to talk.

“Well. Here’s my next problem,” Kyle said, looking at Clyde. There was no mistaking the look that time. Kyle narrowed his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not the one who abandoned my post. I need some information from you.”

“What makes you think I wanna give it?” Clyde said, trying to avoid the four pairs of eyes staring at him.

“Stop being a child and listen, you fuckwit,” Kyle’s kingly demeanor was starting to crack. Stan visibly rolled his eyes. “I need to know everything you do about Cartman.”

Clyde made a noise of surprise. “What about them?” He asked, pointing at Kenny and Butters. “They spent way more time near the Wizard than I did. I was an errand boy, they were actual people!”

“And they’ve told me everything, but I need to make sure,” Kyle told him sternly. “I mean rumors, anything.”

“I told you when I first arrived that I didn’t know anything,” Clyde protested. “That was years ago!”

“And you somehow forgot to tell me about the dungeons,” He said, sending a quick glance towards Kenny. So he had thought about what she pointed out.

“That’s different! I don’t like talking about them,” Clyde said quickly. “It’s awful down there.”

Kyle seemed to consider that. Kenny picked up the line of questioning.

“It was after you left, I know,” She said quietly, “But I’ll ask anyway. Did you ever have a young girl in the dungeons? She would have been a teenager.”

Clyde squawked in horror. “He’s sending KIDS down there now?!”

Aha. So the kid was a softhearted soul after all. Kenny could work with that.

“I’m looking for my little sister,” She said, watching Kyle raise his eyebrows at her. Clyde bit his lip. “The Wizard has her somewhere. We searched the dungeons but she wasn’t down there.”

“You were down there?” Clyde’s voice lowered, to something almost respectful. “Then you know you should be thanking your gods. No one lives once they’re sent down there.”

“You worked down there,” Kenny started, and Clyde was quick to jump to defend himself.

“Look, I was a guard, I did what I was told,” He spoke quickly, eyes flitting to the judgmental faces around him. “My family was poor and my mom was sick. I was promised they would be fine if I promised years to the Keep.”

“What?” Kyle said and Kenny started.

“People actually did that?” She asked, bewildered. “I lived in the damn place for years and I thought that wasn’t serious.”

“What?” Kyle said again, more sharply, and Butters came to his aid.

“Some…some servants are hired by the Keep,” He said awkwardly, “And others are… they don’t get money. They promise to work for three, five years, and are promised things like…like land and stuff, better housing.”

“I promised ten years to the Keep, if they’d move my family immediately,” Clyde recounted miserably. “I didn’t have any aspirations or anything, I didn’t care. I was hungry and sick and tired. I thought it would be better.” He closed his eyes. “It wasn’t.”

“That’s inane,” Kyle said, bristling. “So they have slaves.”

“More or less,” Clyde said tiredly. “We were fed once a day, and your chores depended on…you know, the hierarchy. I got everything no one wanted to do. I was just shuffled around wherever. I worked in the stables for a while, and it wasn’t bad, but…I forget what I did, but I fucked up and they put me in the jails.”

He took a breath, leaning back against the carved rock walls. “They’re horrible, down there. They’ll keep people alive if they’re told to, but once the Wizard loses interest…” He cringed. “I watched…I watched people die. There wasn’t anything I could do. There wasn’t anyone to trust. I would…There were nights the Wizard had tournaments for his amusement, just got us all to beat the shit out of each other. Hold big feasts for fun, while people starved and died around him. Under my feet, people were dying and being eaten by…by rodents, and they’d take the bodies and just pile them on the compost…” Tears filled the boy’s eyes. “I don’t know what happened to my mom’s body.”

No one spoke as the man took a shaky breath, tried to compose himself.

“Clyde,” Kyle said, in a much gentler voice. “If things are bad as all this, how come there’s never been a revolt?”

“How could we?” Clyde said, angrily swiping at his eyes. “We could be incinerated, or worse, sent down below. I saw some…friends…down there. No one ever came up, do you understand? No one ever walked back out those doors. We were all scared, and scared of each other. It’s hard to trust someone you’re forced to fight all the time…and the snitching! You never know who told on you but it happened, and it happened all the time there.”

Kyle seemed to be deep in thought.

“Not everyone died,” Butters offered the boy, trying to smile. “The guy there, Craig? That’s where we found him.”

Something flickered in Clyde’s eyes, but he merely glanced over his shoulder. “I didn’t get a good look at him. You said he might still not get better. How bad was he?”

“Not great,” Butters admitted. “But he lived long enough to meet his husband again.”

Kenny had noticed that look. “Did you know about him?’

“Clyde’s been with us for three years, Kenny,” Stan reminded her, but Clyde was already shaking his head.

“No, I would have remembered,” He promised.

Kenny tsked her tongue. “And Cartman never said anything about wanting to capture Feldspar or anything?”

Clyde’s face went white.

“What did you just say?” He asked, taking them all by surprise. “What did you just say?!”

“Feldspar, the human thief,” Butters repeated, brows scrunched.

Clyde turned around and flew back into the room.

Kyle was immediately on his heels, Kenny right behind him, and the other two followed behind.

“Clyde!” Kyle said impressively, and healers went to block the boy from coming near the injured man and his Wildman.

“You didn’t tell me who this was!” Clyde was trying to wrestle out of a particularly harsh grip and Elf Maiden had on his arm. “How did- it can’t be, no one could-”

Tweek was standing, watching the boy with caution. The look he shot Kyle clearly asked why the King wasn’t retraining the crazy guard.

“How do you know Craig?” Kenny demanded and Tweek’s expression turned from annoyed to fierce.

He moved towards the end of the bed, vibrating with tremors as he kept walking, right up to Clyde’s face.

The boy froze. “Tweek…you don’t…that’s your husband?!”

“How do you not know that?” Kenny demanded, and Stan pulled her back slightly.

“We didn’t tell the Caverns,” He warned her. “We weren’t sure how they’d take Kyle hosting not only a Barbarian, but the spouse of a feared thief.”

“HowdoyouknowCRAIG?” Tweek was snarling, and Clyde tried to retreat into the irritated Elf-Maid’s arms.

“He was my friend!” He squeaked, impressively. “Tweek, please don’t kill me!”

Tweek looked like he was thinking about it.

“I thought Craig was born elsewhere?” Kyle demanded, and Clyde cringed.

“He moved to the Keep from a settlement, his family had all died,” The boy explained. “My family took him in for a while, he was starving and angry and all by himself. We lived together for years, from kids up until we were teenagers, he was like my brother. The Wizard wouldn’t help him, or listen to what he said about the other settlements.”

“How did you lose contact?” Kyle asked, and the maiden finally let Clyde go as he meekly explained.

“He told me he was going to run away. Become a famous thief, be rich, and kill the Wizard.” Clyde stood on his toes to try and see the bed. “He can’t…that’s really him?”

Tweek looked far less likely to stab him now. “He told me he lived with humans in the Keep.”

“That was us,” Clyde said, eyes wide. “I didn’t know that was who you meant, Tweek. I had no idea.”

Tweek pressed his lips together. Butters stepped forward, helpfully standing between the two. Tweek glanced at him, hesitating. With an annoyed twitch, he stepped back, and let Clyde walk with him.

“Aw, man,” Clyde covered his lips. Craig seemed to be sleeping, unaware that his friend was next to him, but maybe that was a good thing. Clyde looked shaken enough as it was. “Fuck. Just…fuck.”

“Craig didn’t tell me what the name of the people were he lived with,” Tweek’s speech pattern had slowed again, though he still stood between Clyde and Craig. Butters hovered at Tweek’s shoulder, and the Wildman seemed to have no trouble with him so close.

“I wondered why he never came back,” Clyde folded his arms, blue eyes swimming. “He was my best friend. There were these kids we’d play with all the time, we made up a little group. One still lives in the town, but I never saw the other boy again either. I wondered-”

“You knew Feldspar’s name,” Kenny pointed out.

“Yeah. Jimmy and Token probably know who Feldspar is, too. It was one of the stupid made-up names we created. You know,” Clyde’s lip trembled as he smiled. “When you pretend to be heroes and stuff as kids. We always thought we’d all get out. Guess none of us ever did.”

Everyone was quiet. Kyle was murmuring to Stan, who seemed to be convincing him of something. Kenny was just about done with that. She was learning Elvish herself, a language that hadn’t changed in eons couldn’t be that hard to learn, right?

“Clyde?” Kyle called for the boy’s attention and spoke genially. “Do you know anything else about the Wizard?”

Clyde licked his lips, thinking. “I know my friend at the gates said Cartman had some plans for the guards, something they were preparing for in the smiths and stables. But he didn’t tell me what. I’m…I kind of didn’t care at that point, you know?”

“I know,” Kyle gave. He sighed, watching the fountain in the middle of the room. Tweek relaxed enough to sit back next to Craig’s bed. Clyde wiped his eyes.

“I want to help fight the Wizard,” He told Kyle, fiercely. “I know you’re going to. He’s hurt too much of my family at this point, Kyle. Whatever I can do, I want to help.”

There, Kyle finally smiled, and lifted his chin. “I’ll let you know, Clyde,” He promised. Kenny’s eyes burned holes into the King. He spoke quickly to Stan again, who nodded. Kenny vaguely wondered where Wendy was.

“You’re pardoned for abandonment,” Kyle allowed, and Clyde smiled weakly. “But I’ll ask for your help again, and I expect you to be there.”

“I promise, Your Highness,” Clyde replied, and like that it was forgiven.

Stan went to speak to one of the healers. Butters pat a surprised Clyde on the shoulder as he spoke to Tweek, and someone tapped Kenny’s shoulder.

She glanced at Kyle, who looked weary enough to drop at her feet.

“Will you come with me?” He asked, almost like he was embarrassed to do so. “I want to be alone.”

Kenny smiled, slowly. “That’s not really alone, Kyle.”

Kyle returned it, small as it was. “You’re the exception, of course.”


	22. The Princess and the King sitting in a tree...

Kyle’s suggestion that she change clothes was made not near as intriguing as she hoped. However, a promise to finally see where the other Elves of the Kingdom resided was something she couldn’t help but want to see. So, Kenny walked arm-in-arm with the King down the front stairs and further into the woods, wearing the dark tunic for Mysterion’s outfit and a pair of black trousers that had been in her closet.

“You could have worn a dress, I just meant change to boots,” Kyle told her as they passed a line of Elves laughing with one another and carrying longbows. “It’s not impossible to climb with a skirt. Wendy does it all the time.”

“Maybe I wanted to wear pants, Kyle,” Kenny said lightly, and Kyle may or may not have rolled his eyes.

The forests weren’t near as ominous as she thought when she first arrived. Sunlight filtered through the trees, the ground underneath was delightfully springy on the path, and everything was a calming palette of greens and soft browns. There was something nice in hearing noises that weren’t just hushed chatter and echoing footsteps.

Kenny wondered what sort of creatures lived in the forest but found she didn’t quite want to break the silence to ask. Kyle walked alongside her, his demeanor starting to become more relaxed the further they got from the Caverns and honestly, he needed a break. A break without anyone interrupting them.

Kenny snuggled closer, earning a smile from Kyle, and the two walked in companionable silence.

The terrain was starting to change, somewhat. The colors went from mostly greens to reddish dirt, reddish trees, dark browns and nearly black greens. The trees were already incredibly large and thick-trunked, but the size increased to…startling difference. These were different trees altogether, at least the width of six men if they stood with arms outstretched, fingertip to fingertip. The trees extended above the regular canopy, and there was something crawling up the sides. Kenny slowed, narrowing her eyes.

There were stairs built against the trees. Or maybe “built” wasn’t the right word. Kyle saw Kenny staring and offered an explanation.

“Somehow,” Kyle mentioned as they walked through the trees, “Our predecessors grew trees into stairs all the way up to the canopy. They’re sturdy and don’t grow outside of what they are right now. We’ve never figured it out.”

“They grew tree-stairs?” Kenny wanted a closer look, but Kyle pulled her back along the path. “Hey!”

“That’s someone’s home, you moron,” Kyle told her, the name-calling softened by his amused snort. “We’re going up. Just not onto someone’s porch. Bear with me.”

Kenny reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together as she reluctantly followed along. “Why do some of your subjects live outside? In treehouses?”

“They aren’t like human treehouses, first of all,” Kyle said, a bit haughtily. “Secondly, how much do you know about Elves, Kenny?”

“Everything I’ve learned since I arrived here,” The Princess said wryly. “Shockingly enough, the Keep doesn’t like us talking about you.”

For a second, Kyle scowled at the mention of the Keep, but the expression passed quickly.

“There were different races of Elves,” He explained. “Back when humans were the minority and Orcs were still around. They were either tree-dwellers or ground-dwellers, mostly; with the ground-dwellers building things like the Keep or Dunedhelbair while focusing on material riches, and the others building the treetops and focusing on agricultural riches.”

Kenny puzzled that out. “What are you?” She asked, decided Kyle would like her enough to excuse the rudeness of the question. “And how do people who live in trees garden?”

Unbothered, Kyle lifted a shoulder. “That’s the thing, it’s been so long we’ve mixed until there isn’t much of a difference anymore. Broflovskis were ground-dwellers, however. Sarnedhel.”

More Elvish. Kenny smiled. “What were the tree-people called?”

“Brethilim,” Kyle said easily. “And to answer your question, I’m just going to have to show you. It’s difficult to explain without seeing it.”

She leaned against him slightly, making him let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her. She took in the trees, deciding it was easy to see why Elves were typically so skinny if some of them had to clamber down a giant tree every day to get to the Caverns.

“How many people live here, rather than the Caverns?” She asked, enjoying the attention. Fine, getting him outside was a great idea. At least no one was interrupting them every two seconds out here.

“Most live here, actually,” Kyle said. “Many work in the Caverns, but very few actually live down there. However, it’s extensive enough to hold the population if we were being attacked, which was it’s primary purpose after access to the mines.”

Mines. There honestly was so much Kenny didn’t know, it was frustrating. “You said you deal with jewels, once.”

“Oh, it’s all been excavated by now,” Kyle said, raising a hand in greeting to a group of guards seemingly having a meeting in a small circle off the path. “What gems we have are sealed, as are the mines. Humans aren’t really interested in buying them at the moment. They’re more interested in eating at the end of the day.”

That was another thing. Kenny slowed, and Kyle slowed with her, stopping to furrow his brows.

“How much do you know about humans?” Kenny asked Kyle, mirroring his question to her.

“Quite a bit,” Kyle replied, though he still looked suspicious. “I have to deal with them on a regular basis, after all. Why?”

“I don’t even know how the Keep is run,” She admitted. “Or much about the human settlements around us.”

Kyle’s expression eased, and he took her hand again. “I can answer that. Up, first. This is a guard tower, no one will care if we climb it.”

Kenny turned, and Kyle gently tugged her towards the tree. At the base, the trees that made up the stairs began as sort of an arbor, woven with such delicacy that it hardly looked like it had grown on its own. Kenny passed under, to stairs that were wide and flat, as if the wood had pooled like thick chocolate. They began the walk upwards, Kyle putting himself between Kenny and the outside of the stairs. A thin, gilded railing of branches was the only thing to his left, but he hardly looked bothered.

Up they went, slowly, and despite Kyle’s comment Kenny was glad she hadn’t worn a dress. The stairs seemed to go on forever, but Kyle didn’t seem winded as he continued.

“The Keep used to have dominion over the human realms,” He said, having let go of Kenny so they could walk easily. “And still boasts the most artisans among your race. But the Keep is dying, Kenny. I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s part of whatever plan Cartman has going.”

Kenny considered that. She knew the village was in a bad place, but… “What exactly do you mean when you say ‘dying’?” She asked him.

“You have no more agriculture,” Kyle began listing. “You’ve put forth no more scholars. You have no more control over the settlements, which used to pledge fealty to the Keep in return for protection, in return the Keep would reap some of the benefits of each town. It used to be an empire.”

“Imagine that,” Kenny said dryly. “It’s more of a shithole than anything now.”

“Mmhm,” Kyle agreed quietly. They continued walking, Kyle thoughtfully silent.

They began to pass the canopy. Kenny wasn’t afraid of heights but looking down definitely made her a bit dizzy. Branches thicker than a wine barrel were close enough to touch, thick green leaves sheltering them in filtered sunlight. The trunks grew gnarled the further up they went, and Kenny soon realized why.

“Holy shit!” She sputtered, hearing Kyle laugh beside her.

Breaking past the canopy meant stepping into a city. The tree they were walking up, the guard tower, was twisted into a building of sorts. ‘Building’ might have been a generous term. Settled on the tree that had flattened once they breached the canopy, it had no windows, rather it was twisted so it had a roof. The walls were open and intricately grown, reminding her of the metalwork in the Caverns. This tower had two guards lounging about…somehow they got a damn _table_ up here… who rose when they saw their King.

Kenny broke away from him as he was greeted, stepping onto the tree. While slightly uneven, it was so old it was worn smooth, and she stepped forward to take a look.

Branches still extended above them, but left them more or less in the sunlight. They were on one of the tallest trees, it looked like, with other buildings below and Elves just everywhere. Long bridges extended from one to another, some solid and made of single planks in a row, barely large enough for one person, some made of planks placed lengthwise and large enough for three abreast.

Nearly the whole forest was underneath her. The sky was bright and crisp, she could fill her lungs with air that felt clear and smelled a bit like earth.

“What do you think?” Kyle was asking, and she glanced to see both Elves headed down to another palette beneath them.

“Did you just tell them to go away?” Kenny asked, incredulous and delighted as Kyle turned red. This dork thought he was so smooth. She laughed, not unkindly, and reached for his hand. “This is not what I expected. This is incredible.”

Kyle seemed to forgive her enough to briefly squeeze her hand, standing beside her comfortably. She did have a weird urge to just run down one of the bridges and see where it could take her, but Kyle was moving to sit on the edge, swinging his legs dangerously over the forest floor. Kenny moved to sit next to him, taking it all in.

Below, people were chattering, their voices just out of earshot so it was indecipherable. Kenny glanced at Kyle, who was watching over his people in silence. The wind picked through his curled hair, ruffling it and letting the sun set it on fire. He was such a pretty boy, honestly. And he looked much nicer now that he was outside. Poor kid probably never got a break like this.

Kenny reached over to tuck curls behind his ear, causing him to start slightly and relax to smile.

Both sat half-dangling over the edge. Kenny was holding Kyle’s hand. The weather was nice enough that the wind didn’t bother her too much. Certainly not enough to move, not with Kyle watching her like that, brownish eyes soft and clearly affectionate.

“You know we can’t let Cartman stay where he is, don’t you?”

Kyle’s voice was far quieter than what she’d come to associate with him. She narrowed her eyes, trying to formulate a response.

“I’m not letting you get hurt,” She told him, voice darkening. Kenny and Mysterion aligned with ferocity. “You can’t go back, Kyle.”

“Someone is going to have to,” The Elf said, lifting his chin. “Kenny, he’s destroying your home. I didn’t say just me.”

Just. Kenny bit her tongue, just for that word. She let him speak.

“You already said you were going to leave,” Kyle pointed out. “And do you think that, regardless whether Craig lives or not, Tweek is going to just leave Cartman alone after what he let happen? Really? And Clyde. The same neglect that caused Craig’s near demise killed his mother.”

“So you’ll take the Wildman and the half-assed guard,” Kenny said, frustrated.

“I’d probably take Tweek for certain,” Kyle said. “Clyde doesn’t quite have the fortitude, whatever heart he has.”

“And me?” Kenny said, blue eyes fiery.

“Simple,” Kyle said coolly. “You would have a group of your own I would provide, and you’d be checking human settlements. For Karen.”

The Princess furrowed her brows.

“She has to be there if she’s not at the Keep,” Kyle said, looking back over the canopy. “I’m going to make sure you have everything you need, everything I have will be at your fingertips. You’ll find Karen. I’ll be sure of it.”

Kenny laughed. Not in any kind of amusement, but darkly, incredulously, teeth gritting.

“So you dragged me up here to tell me you’re going to kill the Wizard after all,” She snapped, feeling just a bit hurt. Goddamn, he says he likes her and just about dodges any situation that might be considered sweet. Something just for her, rather than having something behind it. Yes, it was petty, but damn it, Kyle.

“You’re taking this all wrong,” Kyle said irritably, and shifted so he sat cross-legged facing her. “Something needs to be done. And I can’t send out an army to do it, because innocent people are going to get caught in the crossfire and I’ve had enough of wars. My point is, something needs to be done about Cartman. You’re not listening. I didn’t say just me would be going.”

Kenny shoved away the fear from the statement and really took in the words. So…

“You want help,” She said, amazed, considering how much of a prideful self-sufficient being the King had called himself several times.

Kyle flushed slightly. “I suppose,” He didn’t look thrilled at the term.

Kenny started laughing. She nearly shoved Kyle anyhow, regardless of how close he sat to the edge.

“You scared me to death,” She scolded him, feeling relief seeping into her body. “Why couldn’t you have been clearer since the beginning?” 

Something sparked in his eyes, and his smile curved into something nearly playful. “To be fair, I explained and you simply didn’t listen. You were the one who got all offended, and anyhow I wasn’t done.”

‘Offended’ was hell of a mild way to say ‘concerned over one’s life and well-being’, but Kenny let it go.

“Alright,” She said instead. “Start over. What was your end point, my King?”

“I was going to say,” Kyle lightly brushed her cheek, “That I intend to come back afterwards. Hence taking someone along. And that once you find your sister, if you’d be at all interested in returning. Back to the Caverns, I mean.” He faltered slightly at that, as if suddenly unsure. He was all bold until he wasn’t. He second-guessed himself too much.

Honestly, she was just too relieved he wasn’t still on the die-nobly cause. She felt like slumping against the platform. Thank the gods.

Kenny huffed, starting to smile. Kyle seemed to take that as permission to dig himself a larger hole and did so enthusiastically.

“I’m so…you’re genuinely remarkable, Kenny,” He said, all honestly. “I admire everything about you. I’m proud of who you are, what you hold to be important, what you act on. And I care about you a lot. I would like you to stay, if you’d be at all interested.”

“Yes,” Kenny wasn’t sure if she was supposed to be trying not to choke, but… he was sweet. Fierce, fiery Elf, who loved with every bit of fire he used in everything else. Of course he’d be this earnest. “I think I like it here. And Karen would love the treetops, believe me.”

She looked back over the leaves, finding her gaze dragged back to Kyle. He was smiling, adorably and with curls falling over his eyes. Her heart seemed to warm. The kind of affection she held for Kyle…was a bit difficult for her to put to words.

She leaned in, him meeting her for a kiss. He wasn’t near as soft about this one, hands burying in her long hair. He smoothed back her hair, brushed his fingers over her cheeks. His delight was almost tangible, warming her entirely as she slowed the kiss, letting herself just feel.

The entire world was a mess, she was still in two minds, but this Elf somehow was the centering factor in it all. Honestly, the last thing she expected from him was a loving and sweet personality, and that was with trying to make the best of being married off. Sure, the boy had no sense of self-preservation but she was hardly worthy to pick on that.

Kyle pressed a kiss to her cheek, ticklishly by her ear. He was practically radiant, smiling so brightly she couldn’t help smiling in return. But.

“If you end up back at the Keep,” She said, close enough to nearly go cross-eyed staring at him, “I am coming with you. I got the farthest fighting him, after all.”

Kyle looked like he was trying not to argue.

“Disagree, darling?” Kenny prodded teasingly, though she definitely had no intention of backing down.

“I don’t want you to come,” Kyle finally said, brushing his fingers through her long tresses, “But that’s your decision. Your magic is…different. It’s unique, and it broke down my own fairly quickly.”

That’s right, she’d shattered his shield back in the bedroom. Or Mysterion had. Whichever. But reluctant permission was permission enough, and Kenny kissed the side of his jawline.

“Then we’ll talk about what we’re going to do,” She said quietly, feeling like she’d ended up winning this one, “And afterwards, I want you to come with me to find my sister.”

They’d get a direct answer from Cartman. She’d make sure of it. And then she and Kyle could team up to go and rescue the girl from whatever place the Wizard had stuck her in. Hopefully Craig would be fine, Butters would probably join, and if Tweek’s silence was anything to go by, the way his husband had been treated was tearing him up inside. He’d probably be glad to come beat down the fucker.

All in all, sitting above the rest of the forest and wrapped around the Elven King, Kenny finally felt like perhaps everything would end up alright for them all.


	23. The Princess in a plan

Kenny closed her eyes as Kyle played absently with her hair. She ought to have spent longer trying to dry it, but Kyle didn’t seem bothered, even if it was soaking into his clothes.

“Do you have any books that aren’t in Elvish?” She asked Kyle, who was reading with his free hand with surprising ease. 

“We do not,” Kyle answered absently, weaving her hair around his fingers. “Clyde might have picked some up, however. I’d ask him.”

Kenny made a noise that mostly meant ‘maybe’ and nestled back against his neck.

A week later, Kyle was remarkably improved. Regardless of what he said, the break was definitely good for him. He’d cheered up, though she liked to think at least part of that reason was her. Getting the King’s undivided attention was admittedly nice for her, too. Kyle actually seemed a bit lonely, enjoying showing her things or talking. The boy loved talking. And honestly, sometimes it was nice to listen to him rant about events he’d witnessed or detail places he’d seen.

They’d been nearly inseparable, finding that staying Kenny’s room meant less interruptions. Kyle had taken one look at the Keep’s banner, however, and his expression had become stony.

Kenny had glanced at it, realizing she hadn’t even thought about it since they came back from the Keep. The emblem was plastered all over the village and castle, graffitied on buildings, etched into wood. She was used to seeing it.

Now, however, knowing what she did, it stood out sickly from her room. Reminding her what was just across the valley. Who knew where Karen was. Personally, she’d like to keep it. Remind herself, remind Mysterion what they were soon going to have to do. But Kyle’s eyes kept drifting to it, something dark in his face that Kenny didn’t like. Quietly, Kenny asked if they could just get rid of it.

He’d promptly set it on fire, which amused her to no end. They laughed over it and all seemed okay.

Kyle seemed okay. He smiled more, spoke more openly around her. People were giving them space, which was nice, because to be honest, Kenny wasn’t sure how much longer they’d have.

Kyle had promised her than no matter what happened, he intended to return to her. Such a promise wasn’t something she took lightly, and she’d hold him to it. And wasn’t even going to let him out of her sight. If he took one step into the Keep, Mysterion would be on his heels immediately.

Eventually, however, they were going to have to do something. Wendy was organizing the guards, just in case. Making sure everything was up to date and see who was out of training.

It sounded a little too much like another war for Kenny’s comfort. Because if she was taking a side, it would be with the Elves, and Karen was likely in a settlement.

“Where would you have placed Karen,” Kenny asked the King, “If you had been in Cartman’s place?”

Kyle shifted, gently scratching at her scalp.

“Obviously I would pick a settlement I was allied with,” Kyle’s voice was strangely quiet, and held the tone to it that meant he was irritated over something. “Even if that would give it away to the enemy, I couldn’t risk trying to put her undercover or even handing her to a city that does business on the side.” 

Kenny frowned. She pushed herself up, watching the King’s face. Kyle wasn’t reading anymore, and glanced at her as she pushed herself up all the way to a sitting position, his hand falling from her hair.

“That’s what I did with Ike,” Kyle explained, moving to fold his hands over his chest. “Only I’m fortunate in my choice…Ike is a human, and as far as I know no one knows he wasn’t biologically my parents’ son. We even have it recorded in our official timeline that Ike is an Elf named Caun. His human name and origins are erased from any records.”

“And no one else knows?” Kenny asked, brushing back Kyle’s drying, frizzing curls.

“That died with Dunedhelbair,” Kyle replied, relaxing under the touch. His eyes were dull, tiredly angry. “They set the inside of the castle on fire before they knocked it down, while raiding it, smoking out any survivors.”

The bitter tone in his voice tempted Kenny to tell him to stop. To make light of it and gently lead him to something better. But. As far as she knew, Kyle didn’t talk about it. If…if he wanted to tell her, she was okay with that.

Someone was knocking on Kyle’s door across the hall. Both glanced over, looking at each other before Kenny hopped off the bed, getting to the door just as another knock sounded.

Stan turned when Kenny opened the door, looking rather resigned. He didn’t like coming to fetch them for anything. Which was partially Kenny’s fault, she’d been teasing Kyle and made Stan _very_ uncomfortable, which had both mortified and amused the King to the point where he couldn’t decide if he wanted to scold her over it or not. He did, eventually, but would laugh if you brought it up again.

“Something wrong?” Kenny asked, mostly to tease, but Stan didn’t catch on.

“Craig’s up,” The boy was clearly on a mission. Soft brown eyes set, Stan directed orders. “Get Kyle to get off his ass and come talk to him. He says he has some things that might be important.”

Kyle was already off the bed, appearing at Kenny’s shoulder.

“I knew he was better, but talking already?” Kyle looked incredulous. “He’s been in a forced dream-state for a week, when he isn’t forced to eat. He should be out of it.”

Stan shrugged, smiling crookedly. “He’s up.”

“How is he?” Kyle said, making sure Kenny was following as they walked down the hall. Kenny took a position on the other side of Stan, listening.

“Really good, actually,” Stan commented. “He tried to get out of bed. Butters nearly wrestled him back down, it was great.”

“Tweeks let someone touch Craig without slaughtering them?” Kenny teased lightly, making Stan laugh.

“Butters saved Craig’s life on the ride back to the Caverns,” Kyle mentioned, taking it a bit too seriously as a question. “By Barbarian code, Tweek owes him a life-debt, as he would if it were his own saved.”

That’s right. Tweek said your soul was intertwined with your spouse, anything Butters did for Craig was considered a favor for the King of the Wildmen himself. And, unfortunately for Cartman, any harm distributed was a personal offense.

Boy she couldn’t wait to see this.

The infirmary had a much better atmosphere than before. Craig was actually sitting up, propped with pillows, Tweek sitting next to him and Butters in the chair next to the bed. Clyde was sitting on the end of the bed, chattering happily with the still frighteningly-thin thief, glowing all over. Tweek didn’t look at all unhappy about this, caressing one of Craig’s hands between his.

Craig’s weary gaze landed on the group, and his tired expression turned sharp to the point Kenny nearly stopped in her tracks. Something about his face riled Mysterion, made him want to put himself between the thief and Kyle. In another second, Craig reached his hand out and Kyle shook it, expression still fierce but body language relaxed.

“King,” Craig’s voice was rather nasal, and had a tone to it that suggested he didn’t mean anything he said. The kind of person you couldn’t trust. The next moment he smiled, greyish eyes brightening. A weird man.

“Craig,” Kyle addressed him by his true name. “I’m glad to see you up. How are you feeling?”

The concern took Kenny by surprise, making her glance at the redhead, but Craig merely shrugged.

“Good enough,” Was his reply. Beside him, Tweek seemed to lose his patience.

“Craig, just tell him,” The boy covered his hand, looking down at the matching tattoos on their wrists. “Why you were there. What happened.”

Clyde and Butters looked at each other, then the Paladin glanced at Kenny.

“Stan, ask the infirmary leaders to take a quick break,” Kyle murmured. Stan did so, and Kyle addressed the other humans. “I vouch for Kenny, I assume the Paladin and…Clyde are fine?”

Clyde’s expression turned deadpan at the hesitation, but Tweek nodded jerkily.

Stan returned and everyone sat around the bed, Kenny and Kyle shoulder-to-shoulder on the next mattress, Mysterion’s arms crossed.

“So long story short, I grew up in one of the farm towns and my family died, okay?” Craig glossed over his past quickly. “I lived with Clyde and his family and there was this stupid, loudmouthed kid we hated. He was just as bad off as we were, he sucked, and for some stupid fucking reason he’s moved into the Keep.” 

“Cartman?” Kyle interrupted, brows furrowed. “He was part of the village?”

Butters was looking guilty, and Clyde bit his lip. Kyle ignored them both and whirled on Kenny, who glared right back.

“I didn’t know that,” He said, irritably.

“Neither did I,” She responded, matching tones. She wasn’t withholding information, the dumbass should know that.

“I didn’t know it was relevant,” Butters offered weakly. “I was a gate-guard for a while. I saw him around town for a long time. He actually was the one who promoted me to Paladin.”

“How do you go from being a gate guard to a Paladin-” Stan asked at the same time Kyle said:

“Are you kidding me, Butters-”

“Look, I was promoted as some kind of stupid joke, okay?” He flushed red, embarrassed, pale eyes nervously flitting from face to face. “I was more like his personal assistant. People kicked me around a lot, I’m not really a Paladin. I didn’t know it was important and I don’t like talking about it, okay?”

Kyle’s irritation quelled just in time to avoid Kenny’s wrath. She did not tolerate any bullying of the boy on her watch. Kyle froze, seeming to be trying to think of a good response to something like that. Instead, someone else came to take the heat.

“I’ll one-up that,” Clyde interrupted, flushing in turn. “I was in the Keep before Butters was. I actually know why he was taken in.”

Kyle’s brows raised. Craig looked a bit grumpy over being interrupted, but shrugged when Clyde looked at him for permission.

“So his mom kinda messed around, and apparently with the King once. Supposed to be just once. Anyway. So. Yeah.” Clyde scratched his cheek. “King had no kids, Cartman’s dad was unknown, the boy had a thing for magical stuff that was like…only for rulers, I guess?”

“The royal family tends to be magical,” Butters said nervously, fidgeting with his pale pink sleeves. “Except that’s not really true, ‘cause I have magic and Kyle said everyone does a little bit.”

“Yes, that’s a myth,” Kyle’s brows furrowed. “So Cartman lied his way into the Keep, or his mother did for him, using Magic as the excuse.”

“He’s not related to the Blood,” Craig mentioned, interrupting the conversation to get it back on track. He rolled his eyes at Kyle. “You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Kyle said slowly. Butters, Clyde, and Kenny all waited.

“The Kingdoms are kept within one bloodline,” Stan interjected instead for the benefit of the three. Butters nodded and the other two kept listening. “The Keep had a human line and an Elvish line…which was killed off.”

“Elves used to own the Keep,” Kenny recalled.

“And that line was slaughtered,” Kyle spoke up.

“What about your family, Kyle,” Butters asked, alarmed. “The Drow Elves, the ones that lived in castles and were architects…I thought they were from the Keep.”

Kenny stared at her friend, surprised he’d amassed that knowledge during their stay here, but Kyle looked pleased and a bit embarrassed.

“My family was…their advisors,” He admitted. “Good friends and made lords and ladies under the rule. It’s not something we admit readily.”

“Oh,” Kenny said, stupidly, when no one else said anything.

At that fluent commentary, Craig continued.

“So. Cartman was a nobody, and I thought I was the only one that knew that. I didn’t think much when he took the throne, about a year before I went to live with the Barbarians. It didn’t bother me.”

Tweek glanced at his husband, tiny twitches of his fingers signaling his discomfort.

“Then I heard how bad things were getting, almost three years ago. And I thought about it, I might be the only person to know who he was. When I heard he had the stick, something that he didn’t have the right to have…” Craig shrugged. “I decided it might be time for Feldspar to make one more hit.”

Kenny stared. How could Cartman have lived this long with all these people out for his blood?

“Tweek would have the right to the Stick,” Craig mentioned, the Barbarian twitching more violently, visibly gritting his teeth. “So I figured I’d get rid of Cartman so they could get someone better in, and take away what he was using as a toy.”

“And that ended poorly,” Kyle finished for him when he trailed off.

Craig grunted. “So it might’ve been a dumb idea.”

“I told you it was stupid,” Tweek hissed, the words offset by the tender way he brushed back his lank hair. “We were fine.”

“He kept me alive. He wanted to know who the leader was of the Barbarians, he recognized the tattoos,” Craig grit his teeth. “How to get to the forest. Like it was an excursion that someone could just waltz out and do. I stalled, I tried to escape, and eventually he decided to stop visiting. After maybe another…it felt like an eternity, four…six months ago? They stopped feeding everyone regularly. Then at all.”

Kyle nodded, slowly. Everyone was quiet. Butters sneezed. No one seemed to know where to look.

“So Cartman can be removed,” Kyle said, staring off into the distance. “He has no claim.”

“That’s not the worst part,” Craig said quietly. “I think he’s planning something.”

Now everyone’s attention was focused.

“I was talking to Clyde and…you, sorry-”

“Butters,” The boy supplied helpfully,

“-And you said you knew Cartman wanted something.”

Butters cleared his throat. “I know he always said he wanted to make things better. Especially right before I left. He mentioned it just about every day. He wanted to make things better, like how things used to be, he really was into the idea.” He winced. “I didn’t think much about it? I hoped he was telling the truth.”

“Yeah, but I know he’s full of shit!” Clyde blurted. “The gossip downstairs…down there…they said Cartman wanted to show off.”

“And the last thing he said to me,” Craig said grimly, “Was that he intended to get all the towns back under the Keep. He wanted to know if the Barbarians were going to oppose him.”

“We don’t get involved with human affairs,” Tweek muttered.

“He doesn’t know that, Sweetheart.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kyle interrupted, standing. “Cartman wants to reunite the human realms?”

Craig nodded, leaning against Tweek’s shoulder. “He’s scared to death of opposition.”

“So you have a King on a throne that he can’t actually have, trying to bully other settlements into becoming one again?” Stan was incredulous. “ _How_?”

“He’s got the Stick,” Craig said grimly. “I saw it. Tweek said you fought him with it. You know. He’s not bad at magic, and no one fights against him.”

“No,” Butters said next, firm enough that everyone stared. He stood earnestly.

“There’s loads of people I know that hate him,” He mentioned, sickly eyes flashing. “If they weren’t scared of him, they’d want him out.”

“There’s loads I know that like the way he runs things,” Clyde protested Butters. “He lets them do whatever.”

“Our friends, Clyde,” Craig’s voice softened whenever he spoke to Tweek or Clyde, Kenny noticed. “And everyone who had to suffer what you did. And her,” He pointed to Kenny. “I know who you are. McCormick, right?”

Kenny’s heart jumped. “Yes,” She breathed, face pale. “My sister-”

“Karen was at the Keep,” Craig said, sitting up despite Tweek’s soft noise of distress. He looked Kenny in the eyes, honest and direct. “They had her down in the jails for only about a day. He shipped her out, I think, I didn’t know where.”

“Did he say why?” Kyle demanded, as Kenny tried to catch her breath.

“He said if someone knew he had a kid in the jails, he’d be a dead man,” Craig replied. “But as for why, I never found out. I asked him, and I asked her when she was down there.”

“You talked to Karen?” Kenny said weakly. Kyle whirled, all concern.

“Yes,” Craig’s stormy eyes softened, flicking away. “She was about the age my sister would have been if she survived. She was sweet, she had no reason to be there. I only got to speak to her for a couple hours. She was worried about you.”

Her vision blurred, to her humiliation. Kyle’s arms were around her in an instant but she bat them away, standing to take a closer look at the fountain. Take a breath, listen. Breathe.

Karen had been down there. She’d been down in that dark, awful place, and if Clyde had seen things get bad before he was banished, it had to be in similar condition to what she saw herself when they found Craig. A place of darkness and death, and Karen being confused and scared still worried about her sister…

“This has to end now,” Kyle’s voice drifted over to her as he addressed the rest of the group. “We can’t keep sitting around.”

“What’s your orders, Your Highness?” Butters’ trembling voice reached his ears. “If you’re going back to the Keep, I’m coming with you. It’s my home, after all.”

“They’ll never let you both back after what happened last,” Stan warned.

“Oh, I’m done playing.” Kyle’s voice was fire. Power. Kenny felt it reverberate through her. “We’re marching up to the gates in style.”

“Oh…boy…” Butters seemed to catch on. “You mean we’re taking an army.”

“Sounds good to me,” Craig was saying. “I’m done with this bullshit. I’m coming.” 

“Excuse me, you’re what now?” Tweek said, and Craig’s reply was drowned out by Clyde.

“Good! Let’s go before he kills off everyone in the village!” The boy seemed gung-ho about the whole thing.

“Are you sure that’s not going to kill more?” Butters fretted.

“If he’s planning to unite the settlements, he’s going to start attacking the ones he’s not allied with,” Kyle said grimly. “We’ve been watching the Keep.”

“Wendy got a report saying the barracks were filled,” Stan interjected. “And those were empty when we were last there.”

Butters inhaled sharply. “They’re starting.”

“We thought they might be coming for us,” Kyle said, “And that’s fine. They’d have a long walk and be good and tired to meet us on our own battlegrounds. But I can’t let the human settlements fall. Not our allies. I can’t.”

“I get that you’re not a total asshole,” Craig mentioned, sounding curious, “But why is this the final straw for you?”

Kyle exhaled loud enough that Kenny could hear it, watching the magic flow over the fountain in floating waves.

“My brother is in one of those settlements,” He said, and Kenny whirled around. She could see Kyle’s face in profile, icy and promising death. “And Kenny’s sister is likely in one as well. It’s personal.”

Craig looked approving. “Good. About time someone does something.”

“This is it,” Kyle assured him grimly. “I’m tired as well. We have to stop this before it starts.”

Kenny walked back towards the group, slippered steps silent.

“I’ll get Wendy caught up,” Stan said quietly.

“I’ll tell her myself,” Kyle said, green eyes sparking. “Who’s all going?”

Everyone around the bed raised their hand, making Kyle raise an eyebrow.

“Don’t underestimate me,” Craig said, leaning forward. “You can’t head out today. Give me a couple days and I’ll be ready to kick his ass.”

“It’ll be longer than that to get an army mobilized,” Stan seemed to take his side, surprisingly.

“We need to begin planning,” Kyle said, “I want it done by tomorrow night. Set and ready.”

He glanced to the side, noticing Kenny. He watched her, carefully offering his hand.

Kenny forwent it to wrap Kyle in a hug, in front of the circle of people.

“I have to come,” She said, and Kyle didn’t argue. She surpressed the memory of watching an Elven army years before and spoke confidently. “Do what you think is best, Kyle. I’m with you.”

“We all are,” Butters blurted, awkward and heartwarming as always. “I’m sure we can start a revolt when we get there. Everyone is miserable, they need our help.” 

Kenny smiled at him over Kyle’s shoulder. He smiled back, shifting on his feet.

“I said I wanted to make things up,” Clyde said next, a bit shakily. “I really want to, Kyle. I want to be there. Any way I can help, I will. Put me anywhere.”

“I have to finish what I started,” Craig said, reaching for Tweek’s hand again. “We’ll be with you.”

“We’ll keep Ike and Karen from getting hurt,” Stan said quietly. “If we act quick enough.”

“Then I’ll go find Wendy,” Kyle said, letting go of Kenny reluctantly. “And let’s make a plan.”

\--

A plan was made. Kyle had a large number of archers and swordsmen, a mobilized army. Kenny was okay with it. Not fully okay, but as she explained to Butters, she now understood what people meant by ‘a necessary evil’.

“They have Karen,” She said, walking later with him and Clyde over the bridge in the magic chamber Kyle had shown her ages ago. Clyde was throwing rocks into the stream for some reason. Craig and Tweek sat in the corner, talking in hushed tones.

“I’m so sorry, Kenny,” Butters said, pained. “I didn’t know. I had no idea, I didn’t go down there.”

“I know you didn’t,” She said, reaching to give him a half-hearted half-hug. “It’s not your fault. It’s the Wizard’s. Always has been.” She raised her eyes to the waterfall, listening to the roar of the water. “I don’t care what happens, as long as it saves Karen’s life from that monster.”

The other blond winced slightly.

“I’m hoping we can negotiate,” He admitted. “But I don’t think it’s likely.”

Kenny, for one, wasn’t in the mood for mercy anymore, but she didn’t say that.

“Did you know Ike was with the humans, too?” Butters asked her as they watched Clyde.

“Kyle told me on our way to the Keep,” She admitted. “That his brother was still alive. Apparently only he, Wendy, and Stan know where. I didn’t ask. But,” She smiled, twisted. “He said we’re going to look as soon as this is over.”

“That’s good,” Her friend said, relieved. “I worry about her, Kenny.”

“Me too,” She said, and that was all she wanted to say on the matter.

Kyle had held her a bit closer that night. Not much was said between them, just closeness. Touches. Reassurance without words.

He wasn’t entirely sure this was the right decision still, but Ike was threatened and he wasn’t going to tolerate that.

The next evening Kyle called for a feast. Craig pointedly made an appearance, he and Tweek, Clyde, Butters, Kenny, Stan, and Wendy all to be sitting at the table. Kenny noticed Kenny and Wendy’s chairs were in the middle of the table, but swapped.

Something prickled at her mind.

Kyle was wearing the silver she liked so much, playfully requesting it when she saw him briefly this morning. He was wearing a circlet, as he had the rest of the week, and looked grim. Wendy was wearing pale green, a matching circlet on her head. She was talking with Kyle in Elvish, sending Kenny a friendly smile that looked strained.

“Something’s wrong,” Kenny murmured to Butters, who looked over when she tugged his lavender sleeves in urgency.

Tweek and Craig looked over as well, the former leaning around his husband to view the two.

“I can’t speak Elvish,” Tweek muttered, “I can’t hear what they’re saying.”

“Nervous?” Clyde hopped up onto the platform from where he’d been tying his boots. He didn’t sound condescending, but he got an elbow jab from her anyhow.

“That’s not it,” She insisted, adjusting her train. “But I know Kyle is off. Something is wrong, trust me.”

All the boys looked back at him, to her amusement, and someone coughed.

Kenny just about elbowed Stan in the face, who was dressed in a sharp buttoned tunic in some kind of bronze material that made his eyes shine.

“Aren’t you handsome tonight?” Kenny half-joked, and Stan blushed.

“Thanks, Kenny,” He said awkwardly, “And Kyle’s okay. He’s…just making some difficult decisions.”

Something was up with that statement, too. Kenny narrowed her eyes but Stan passed by her with a friendly sort of smile before she could question him. She glanced at the other humans, who were already talking about the upcoming advancement.

Kyle motioned for them all to sit, and the moved into their respective seats. Kenny was no longer next to Kyle, Tweek sitting next to him and she being between Stan and Butters, with Clyde on the other end.

People filtered in, chatted, sat. Unlike most nights, the talk was quiet, and many Elves stacked weapons under their seats and looked attentively at the table.

Kyle stood, ceasing all conversation. He pushed back his chair, and moved to the front of the platform. By the time he reached it, everyone was deathly quiet. He didn’t need to raise a hand for silence. Everyone was waiting.

“In four days, we leave for the Keep,” Kyle said, to deathly silence. His words echoed over the hall like a voice in a tomb. “There are two things that you need to know before we leave.”

The tug at her heart was back, telling her something was wrong. She stared at the back of Kyle’s head, trying to read him.

“I’ve been your King since I was a child,” He said, chin raised. “As far as the world outside our forest knows, I was the last remaining member of my family. This gets broken today. My brother is returning to the Elves this coming Spring.”

Hesitant, slow clapping, and then as Kyle didn’t call for quiet, it grew to roars of approval. Kyle watched, Kenny saw him take a breath.

“He will be under the guidance of Faen until he’s ready to take the throne,” Kyle said, letting the applause ring out a while longer. “And this is where my goodbye comes in.”

Kenny half-rose from her seat. Stan took her arm and carefully pulled her back down.

“It’s okay, Kenny,” He promised her, as Kyle continued speaking.

“-I’m stepping down from the throne,” Kyle told the Caverns, “And Faen will act as your ruler until my brother is ready.”

Deathly quiet. Mysterion was clawing at Kenny’s heart. Could he just do that? Without a revolt? Who was Faen?

“I’ve decided it best to act as I see best, and I am unable to do so from the throne,” Kyle told them. “I give my place to someone worthy of it, who all know as capable of the crown and has agreed to act until it’s passed once again.” He stood still, voice steady, and Kenny couldn’t move. “Many of you suspected this already, and you were correct. Please rise for Faenrir, your acting Queen.”

Wendy rose and Kenny’s heart just about gave out. Her fingernails dug into both Stan and Butters next to her, causing the Paladin to squeak in distress.

“Wendy?” She whispered to Stan, who wasn’t listening. She whirled to Butters, who was just as startled as she was.

Of course. Being half-Elven, she had an Elvish name. Being in the Caverns, there was no reason not to use it. Being second in command, if Kyle was stepping down, she was next in line. Of course, of course, “but why?”

“I don’t know,” Butters whispered back, letting her know that she did say that out loud. He was watching the King as well.

“In four days, we stop the Keep from slaughtering our allies,” Wendy said, standing beside Kyle, and for a second, she could see them a ruling couple. Maybe even if she’d never arrived, they would have been. Her gaze flit to Stan beside her, who was watching Wendy pointedly, ignoring his best friend.

Maybe she wasn’t the only one who was glad that wasn’t the case.

“The seven at the table have agreed to try and negotiate,” Wendy continued, “We will camp outside the Keep and allow them to go forth. But that failing,” She warned, “We expect a battle. We will not allow time for a war. We’ve warned our friends and they have braced accordingly. It’s time to move before the Keep realizes we’ve warned them. The time is well overdue, and I want to commend Kyle on his decision,”

She smiled at the King, who inclined his head slightly. “Kyle has been a just and kind ruler, known elsewhere for being ferocious and making the Elves a race to deal with. He will remain a part of how our world is run and will be at forefront of it all in four days.”

The Elves were standing now, Kenny realize, thought she hadn’t seen them do it. She caught Butters’ frenzied look, unsure on whether to stand or sit, but Stan knew protocol and he was still sitting so she merely shrugged and pointed to him, looking back to Kyle.

“Eat and enjoy, the countdown has begun,” Wendy was saying, and the Elves reached with their right hand to touch their left shoulder, and Kyle and Wendy went to sit down.

Kenny’s hands itched to wring Kyle’s stupid neck. His pulse was in her ears, fear screaming through her veins. Don’t let him do anything stupid. They were doing great, everything was fine, he wanted help and they had a whole army on it’s way. Ike was coming back. He had Kenny. Don’t do anything stupid.

She wasn’t going to let him.


	24. The Princess rides to war

The feeling was satisfying, blond chunks of hair floated to the ground. Kenny held hanks of it, using metal scissors to chop good amounts off.

This would be easier without a full mane of hair.

They were leaving tomorrow morning. It was still before dusk, and Kenny had seen Kyle maybe three times since he stepped down from the throne. He hadn’t returned to either room since, which pissed Kenny off greatly.

Why had he done that? He gave up the throne, he gave up his crown, Kyle was no longer King of the Drow Elves. Stan only said Kyle thought the decision was right and Stan himself didn’t think she had to worry. Butters thought perhaps he wanted to marry her, but Clyde pointed out that he could do so perfectly well before he even knew Kenny at all. She’d sat in the room allotted for Tweek and Craig, a strange circular sort of room with soft floors and a large bed.

Craig looked better, still skeletal thin but with a commanding sort of presence instead of lethargy. He lay on the bed, feet kicked up on the headboard and staring upside down at the crew. He was absurdly tall, towering over his husband, and yet Tweek always seemed…not taller, but more apt to gut you suddenly in the middle of the night.

“A lot goes into a war,” He’d said, when Kenny admitted she hadn’t seen Kyle at all since then. “I wouldn’t worry about it. Worry about what you’re going to do, specifically.”

“What do you mean?” She’d asked, watching Tweek shove Craig’s legs to the side so he’d at least lay horizontal and less like a bored teenager.

“We’re headed back to the one place that wants every single one of us dead,” Craig said deadpan, moving to suit Tweek’s fussing. “Are you ready for that? Are you going to protect? Attack? Hang back, or will you be at the forefront? What weapons will you take?”

She’d frozen slightly, and that was when she realized that regardless of what Kyle wanted, this was indeed turning into a war.

There was no chance Cartman would step down. He’d fight. Their best chance would be to get the townsfolk to help them. If there was that much unrest in the Keep, it should be easy.

As for Craig’s prep, Kenny decided her biggest asset was Mysterion. He’d attach himself to Kyle and fight shoulder-to-shoulder. They were both leaving that castle.

With each snip of the scissors, Mysterion became clearer. He looked just like Kenny, but without the long tresses, his sharp, thin face was a bit more masculine in look, broad shoulders more prominent. His eyes were harsher, staring himself down as Kenny unraveled herself.

There was a knock at the door, which meant it wasn’t Kyle. Regardless, Kenny’s heart leapt.

“Enter,” She said, lowering her hands.

Clothed in deep purples and gold embroidery, Wendy stepped inside her bedroom. The two stared at each other across the room.

Things were so different. Wendy had really been the first friend she had here, sent to keep at eye on who Kyle suspected to be a pawn of Cartman’s. It wasn’t that long ago. So much had happened, to the point of where it felt like perhaps she’d lived years in these weeks.

Wendy walked over to the girl, gently taking the scissors from her. Kenny let her, surprised when the Half-Elf began to cut away the rest of her hair, much more evenly than she’d done herself.

Kenny said nothing at first. She looked in the mirror, watching Wendy. The woman was wearing a crown of crystal and gold, no more delicate circlets for the second-in-command turned Queen.

“Thanks, Wendy,” She finally said quietly.

The woman smiled, brushing her hands through blonde hair, and turning the Princess to face her.

“Whatever happens, this is also your home,” Wendy said, stormy grey eyes sparkling. “And I’m always going to be your friend. You take care of Kyle tomorrow, Kenny, and let him take care of you. Okay?”

Mysterion snorted, slightly. He closed his eyes, thinking.

“Did you know?” He asked, far more quietly than Mysterion ought. “Where this would end up?”

“You and Kyle?” Wendy asked, omniscient as ever, brushing hair off Kenny’s…Mysterion’s…their shoulders. “Let’s say I suspected, once I got to know you. As for him…” Her eyes twinkled with mischief. “I think he’s been after you for a little while. He was pretty impressed with your courage, and how much you cared for your sister.”

This definitely had to be Kenny, because Mysterion didn’t blush.

“Should you be telling me this?” She nervously smiled, trying to cover up the heat in her face. So Kyle had actually been into her for a while. Stupid boy never said a thing, probably busy feeling like a monster.

“Kyle is no longer my King,” Wendy smiled as she stepped back to look over Kenny. “We’re on equal grounds now. I can say whatever I like.”

Kenny’s heart twinged, but she tried to ignore it. “I hear that didn’t stop you before.”

Wendy laughed, and Kenny stared back at the mirror. The Princesses’ soft caution, Mysterion’s anger and fear. Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, what are you doing?

“Why did he do that?” Kenny finally asked, turning to Wendy. The Queen’s smile turned solemn, and she took a breath.

“Kyle had a list of reasons,” She said, carefully, and Kenny was strongly reminded of her first few days at the Caverns. “But after hearing them all, I think this is the best thing to happen.”

“That’s what Stan said and he didn’t explain himself,” Kenny couldn’t help but interject. “Wendy. Please.”

“I’m not going to tell you exactly, I feel like Kyle will want to,” Wendy gauged her reaction.

“I haven’t seen him hardly at all,” Kenny muttered, Mysterion clawing at her heart in another angry cry to leave, find him…

“If it helps,” The Half-Elf leaned against her dresser, thinking. “Kyle was never meant to be a King, Kenny.” She raised a hand, much like Kyle did when he requested silence, to ward off Kenny’s incoming protests. “Oh, he’s been a good ruler. The Kingdom is doing well, he’s liked and respected, everything a ruler should be. But he was never happy sitting back and letting people do his work for him. Kyle isn’t the kind that likes to sit by. He needs to be at the forefront of it all. I think he’ll be happier, not being bound by so many rules or precautions.”

“I’d be happier if I could stick him in the Caverns instead of on the battlefield,” Kenny muttered, and Wendy raised her eyebrows.

“He’d say the same thing about you,” She pointed out. “He doesn’t want you to come. He’s worried about you.”

“I can handle myself fine,” Kenny protested. “I did so before.”

“I know that, but you know Kyle well enough to know it doesn’t matter.” Wendy rolled her eyes. “He worries. Just stay close together. You’ll keep each other grounded.”

Kenny nodded once, taking a breath. She reached, meeting Wendy for a hug.

It really did feel like a goodbye.

“I’m confident in you, Kenny,” Wendy told her. “You both come back to us. Understand?”

“Yes,” She replied, finding it difficult to say anything else. Goodbye.

A thunk on the door and a twist of the handle meant Kenny’s heart just about leapt out of her chest. She whirled, catching a glance of herself in the mirror, in a floating, light dress and hair cut short.

Kyle paused, looking between them.

Wendy gave Kenny another hug and held her at arm’s length for a moment.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” She told the Princess, and let her go, touching Kyle lightly on the shoulder as she passed.

Kyle was no longer wearing a circlet. He did look tired, dark circles under his eyes and hair in disarray. It was almost enough to soothe Kenny’s irritation immediately. He was watching Kenny closely, in a way that meant he was thinking.

Well. No reason to overreact.

Kenny stretched out her arms, and Kyle willingly nestled himself against her. The anxiety of the previous two days seemed to ease, letting her rest her head against his shoulder and relax.

They remained like that for a moment, the room filled with silence that pressed against Kenny’s body like a physical force. They weren’t guaranteed to return, she still had no idea what Kyle was up to, this was all becoming real very fast.

Mysterion looked Kyle in the eyes when he leaned back, reaching up to cup his face.

“I had to,” Kyle said, finally, obviously knowing what was being asked. “After everything, Kenny, this was the right things to do.”

“Why?” He demanded, eyes flashing.

Kyle seemed to struggle, eyes drifting somewhere above Mysterion’s head to focus.

“There’s some things that need to happen,” He said carefully, “That I can’t be a King for.” His eyes flit back to Kenny, apology clear in his green-brown eyes. “Once this is all over, Ken, I’ll explain the whole thing. I promise you that.”

Well, a promise for the future was enough to quell his worries for now. He relaxed, pressing a kiss to the edge of his lips. Kyle smiled, but Mysterion was letting go. Kyle reached out, brushing his hand through short hair.

Anxiety rippled through both Kenny and Mysterion, suddenly, or just the one…it wasn’t so much…they were of one mind, what was happening, it just…

“Your hair looks cute,” Kyle said easily, but his eyes were analytic. Looking to see if that was the right thing to say.

It was, and Kenny’s shoulders dropped slightly.

“Well. I wanted it more practical,” He murmured, a bit self-conscious. “Besides. Today’s a bit more…masculine of a day, I guess.”

Kyle’s head tilted, just slightly, the soft twitches of his face while he thought bringing just a quirk of a smile to Kenny’s face.

“I like it,” He said carefully, so carefully Kenny gave up and smiled after all. Of course Kyle didn’t mind.

“I’m always a Princess,” Kenny murmured, turning towards the mirror to brush all the stray hairs out of his face.

“Naturally,” Kyle said, leaning against the dresser Wendy had previously, but looking far more tired for it. “You’re the only Princess that’s ever been in the Keep. It’s such a bizarre word.”

“Says the man who turns ‘dh’ into a ‘th’ sound,” Kenny jabbed back, feeling some of the weight leave the room at the lighthearted teasing. “Elvish is weird, Kyle.”

“Elvish is an unchanging ever-existent language of the Olden days,” Kyle replied regally. “Jackass.”

Kenny turned, glancing at Kyle. He was smiling, enjoying the teasing, but he looked exhausted.

“What have you been up to?” He asked, relieved now that it was proven Kyle wasn’t ignoring Kenny at all.

“We’re just about ready. It’s been a fiasco,” Kyle groaned. “Everything is transferred. Wendy is the leader of the Drow Elves, and I’ve sent people out to Ike. They’ll remain with him and bring him back once everything is safe.”

Kenny raised his eyebrows, shifting on bare feet to directly ask: “And you’re telling him everything when you get back?”

Kyle nodded, slightly, eyes closed.

Okay. Everything was okay. Kenny beckoned Kyle closer, which he did with a questioning look, and he engulfed him in a hug.

“You look exhausted,” He murmured against Kyle’s neck, feeling the other relax wearily against him.

“I don’t think I can sleep properly until this is over,” The ex-King admitted wearily. “There’s only a few hours until we leave, Kenny.”

A spike of fear pooled in his heart. “I know.” He kissed his neck, and Kyle wove his fingers into his hair. The fact it was short threw Kenny off a little, but the gesture was still comforting. He licked his lips.

“I doubt I’ll get much rest either,” Kenny said, voice quiet rather than holding the usual amount of flirt. “Want some company?”

“From you, always,” Kyle ran his hands down his sides, sounding relieved. He nuzzled against Kenny, the other closing his eyes and committing every touch to memory. “Always.”

\--

Kyle woke Kenny with a kiss on the forehead. He blinked, heart leaping when he realized Kyle was wearing clothes meant for war.

He didn’t wear armor, exactly, instead wore a braided leather chest piece over dark green clothes. He looked solemn, but smiled at the Princess nonetheless.

“Time to go,” He said quietly, “We have to meet the others in the hall. I have something for you, first.”

“I can’t believe you’re letting Craig go,” Kenny muttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up tiredly propping an elbow on his knee. “I can’t believe _Tweek_ is letting him go.”

“We’re letting him go,” Kyle was saying, something slightly smug in his voice. “We never told him we’d let him fight.”

Kenny cracked a smile. Kyle turned around to set a uniform on the bed, one that made Kenny’s eyebrows raise.

Deep purple, this was definitely a costume for Mysterion. Where his had been stitched haphazardly of thin fabric, however, this was thick and warm but still flexible, with leather bracers and sturdy boots. The cape was nearly black, the mask was thinner but still opaque, meant to fit the wearer perfectly, the whole thing was reinforced to be difficult to pierce, and in the middle of the leather chest was embossed symbols surrounding a silver ‘M’.

Kenny lifted his eyes to Kyle, who stood quietly with a bright red cape flowing from his own uniform. Kenny smiled, crookedly, and sat up to drag Kyle down for a kiss.

Kyle clearly had to made to their dimensions, because it couldn’t have fit any better. They looked at themselves in the mirror, talking in hushed tones with the ex-King as the Elf helped them into it. They looked sharp, if they’d been intimidating before they held a definite aura of death now, clothed in shadows and holding Elvish blessings on their shoulders.

It made it difficult to figure out if it were Kenny or Mysterion, but she was starting to realize that they were, after all, one in the same. Different sides of one coin, Kyle had said. Different approaches and even different personalities for the same ethics and priorities and goals. Kenny and Mysterion were in alignment, to perfection, and if the Princess herself took the reins this time, that meant nothing other than a more quiet, cautious Mysterion. Just as yesterday a brasher, more honest Kenny was still both Kenny and Mysterion. They’d never been separate to begin with.

Kyle and Kenny walked shoulder-to-shoulder down the silent halls. She with a beautiful, dark wood longbow and Kyle with his sword. The redhead led her back to the dining hall. When she asked what was going on, he shrugged slightly and turned a bit pink.

“It’s somewhat of a tradition,” He said, embarrassed. “When you have a group like us going out with the rest of the army.”

Before she could ask what he meant, she saw. Dressed in the same dark greens as Kyle, Stan, Craig, Tweek, Butters, and Clyde were talking with each other in a small circle. On the platform that the royal table usually sat, was a long white banner with small bowls in front of it. The floor was devoid of tables altogether, leaving the hall large and empty. Aside from the two newcomers and the five friends, Wendy was talking to a group of about five Elves clothed in regular garb. 

Stan started to shoo the circular group into a line, Kyle moving to stand at the end. Kenny stood between him and Butters, who looked pale but gave her a smile regardless. He was wearing a silver circlet, just as Kyle had insisted she wear with her uniform even though his own head was bare. Next to the Paladin, Clyde was white and wasn’t looking at anyone.

Wendy picked up her skirts to step onto the platform, standing tall as she addressed them. The other Elves moved to stand around the platform.

“Welcome,” She said, addressing the group like she would the dining hall itself. “These are the final hours you have at Raudhgath, the time to liberate the Keep is at hand and you’ll be leaving shortly. However,” She said, speaking clearly, “You are not part of the army. You are a part of an advancement meant to address the Wizard directly. Your fate is your own, your consequence will be what you make of it. Kyle has refused your leadership,” She mentioned, making the majority of gazes swivel to the ex-King, “And instead says he will follow the directions of the humans who have lived in the Keep previously.”

Kenny was struck by the realization that Kyle would be the only Elf among them. She glanced at him, feeling like he was pointedly avoiding her gaze. So he’d refused to lead the group. Why?

“Protect each other,” The Queen was saying, “Stop Cartman. You have all our well-wishes and hopes with you, our arrows at your side and our swords in your hands.”

Kyle and Stan did the touch-shoulder-thing that Elves seemed to do when dramatic speeches were involved, and Butters and Kenny looked awkwardly at one another.

“When I call you up,” Wendy said, standing sideways to gesture to the banner. “Come up here and pick a color. Make your mark, so the Keep will know your intent and alliances.” She paused, eyes flitting over them. “Kyle,” She said, and the redhead left Kenny’s side.

Kyle went up to the bows perched on the bench by the banner, dipping his hand in what looked like molten gold. It was paint, Kenny realized when the smell hit her, and he pressed his hand against the canvas and dragged downward. A stripe of glittering gold vertical in the middle of the banner, and then he stepped to the side quietly.

“Stan,” The man glanced at Wendy briefly, almost nervously, before standing by Kyle. Picking a deep blue, he had to swipe down the canvas twice, to the left of Kyle’s mark, before stepping back as well.

“Craig,” The man was wearing more layers, which hid his thinness well, thought his face was still too sharp. He looked confident as he dipped his hand in a deep green, carefully drawing his line next to Stan’s.

“Tweek,” The boy looked oddly relaxed. Craig’s eyes never left him as he picked an intimidating, inky black, and more or less clawed his way down the canvas. He stood next to his husband, murmuring something to him under his breath.

“Clyde,” The boy jumped when he was addressed. He turned red, searching the colors before picking a deep red and making a shorter, unobtrusive mark on the very farthest right, as if not to take up space.

“Paladin Stotch,” Butters smiled weakly at the title, nearly tipping over the bowl of pale, soft blue before carefully running his hand over the canvas. The color choice looked odd next to such harsh, solid colors. Kenny thought it suited him.

And then she was the only one left on the floor.

“Princess,” Wendy addressed, warmly.

Kenny walked up, looking into the leftover colors. She glanced up, seeing the boys watching her, all with at least some various form of fondness.

After everything, she’d ended up with this. She was going off to battle, clothed in Mysterion’s garb and a silver circlet of Kenny’s under the hood, with friends beside her and a partner of royal blood and softhearted strength.

Of all things to happen.

Let’s see. Kenny turned her attention back to the colors. The Princess was pink, but Mysterion was purple, for sure. She could go with pale green, but that seemed to push things in Mysterion’s favor and she…she might be wearing the cape, but this wasn’t entirely Mysterion.

She was some sort of amalgamation, power and delicacy, beauty and grit. The point between the dawn’s pinks and the purples of night.

She dipped her fingers in the cool paint of orange, the soft colors of sunrise and sunset, and walked up to the canvas. They’d left her the space beside Kyle, and she ran her long fingers over the empty space. She stepped back, so close to Kyle that they touched, and he leaned into her.

Then, startling her, Kyle and Stan streaked their faces in the leftover paint on their fingers. Kenny would have thought they both had an itch and forgot about the paint if they hadn’t done it at the same time, with an air of solemnity. Tweek swept his fingers over Craig’s face, leaving streaks that looked like his own tattoos, while the other man did the same to him with green.

Kenny stared at Butters, who was looking at everyone as his hand inches closer to his face, as if hoping someone would stop him if this was just a joke. Beside him, Clyde slapped himself in the face in nervous zeal.

She dragged her hand over her own face where the mask didn’t cover, feeling a bit foolish. Next to her, golden paint stuck to Kyle’s eyelashes and covered his lips, drawing her attention in…odd ways.

“Your horses are waiting for you,” Wendy said, as an Elf reached for the banner and carried it out. “Go. Be great.”

Craig and Tweek held hands, leading the way. Clyde followed, self-consciously touching his face, and Butters stopped as Stan cut across his path.

The remaining troupe stared as Stan walked, red-faced, up to the Queen. He took her hand, kissed it, and more or less froze before quickly kissing her on the cheek and literally running from the dining hall.

Wendy looked startled, but not upset, Kyle choked and Kenny could see he was trying not to laugh. He bowed, before retreating with what looked like tears of laughter in his eyes. Kenny inclined her head, Wendy recovering enough to smile at her before following Kyle, Butters on her heels.

Butters was giggling. Kenny felt herself grin, as, ahead of them, Kyle’s loud laughter rang through the halls and followed Stan as he scrambled down the hallway, pushing past the others in their group in a frenzy and earning some creative swears from Tweek.

Butters trotted past her to do damage control, and Kenny lengthened her pace to catch up with a still-chortling Kyle. She grabbed his wrist, forcefully turning him.

He looked at her, amusement cut short for curiosity, glittering gold in the white lights of the hallway.

Kenny grasped handfuls of his hair and kissed him. His hands were immediately around her waist, and she swiped her tongue over his lips to taste the paint.

This might be the last chance she’d get him to herself for a while. Stan had a decent idea. In case something ever happened, better to seize the moments they had. Even if the sword and bow they carried made this close proximity difficult.

Vaguely she did wonder what would be said if someone caught her pinning the ex-King against the wall like this, but what was more gossip, anyhow?

She hated him when she first stepped into these halls. And now that she was leaving, her heart ached at the idea of him even being in danger. Kyle was precious. Important. A piece of her life now, one of the most vital parts of her being.

“I love you,” Kyle was saying against her lips. “I love you. I love you.”

Kenny never cried, but her vision blurred momentarily.

“Love you too,” She whispered, running her fingers over his face. Despite her assurances, tears spilled over her cheeks briefly as she started to laugh, choking. This would be better if they weren't walking arsenals right now. “So…is that a sword in your tunic-”

“Oh, stop.” Kyle laughed, wiping her face and kissing her lips briefly. “I…you have gold paint on your face, now…”

“Good,” She said, admiring the soft oranges smeared over his lips and cheeks. Mixed with the gold, the sunset and the sun.

They heard it from the rest of the group, since it was a bit clear what had just happened. Kyle shut Stan up by congratulating him on actually acting instead of pining for once, (the hypocrite) but the other boys wouldn’t be quelled.

Kenny didn’t mind.

Her dapple-grey patched pace with Kyle’s black horse, and this was perhaps the first time she felt so at peace. Here, on the way to war. Her friends around her, Kyle close enough to touch, their banner flying behind them, Kyle’s colors smeared over her lips. An entire army behind them, rumbling the earth with their footsteps and filling the air with songs or chatter.

Clyde seemed to be seeking reassurance from Butters instead of Craig, oddly enough, and the two boys of the Keep were talking in rather solemn tones for their personalities. The Elven circlet shone on Butters’ blond hair, and the boy had a self-confidence to his persona that Kenny had never seen before in all their years of friendship.

It seemed they all changed a bit since their journey here.

They rode through the night. Kenny never felt tired. The seven struck up conversation with one another all through the dusk, Craig drifting off against Tweek’s back at one point, though conversation tapered off the closer they got to the Keep.

It was Tweek who noticed.

“Kyle!” He shrieked, startling everyone from their own thoughts. The ex-King jerked, just as the Barbarian King pointed to what even Elves couldn’t see.

They had been able to see the castle for a while, but it was still far. Kenny squinted.

“There’s an army outside the gates!” Tweek cried, and fear spiked through Kenny as Kyle inhaled.

“We’re too late,” He breathed. He turned over his shoulder, the persona of a King falling over him once again, easy as his deep red cloak. “Sound! Let them know! Let them all know!”

The Elvish horns echoed, and Kyle spurred his horse into a run. Kenny matched him, the two of them racing ahead of the army briefly, together, but she could feel herself begin to drift, into a different time, a different day, where the Elves came to echo over the valley.

If she looked ahead, she could picture where that little shack was, and another Mysterion, with Karen in their arms, running away from the impending danger. Away from the Elven Prince.

Away from the Prince who she matched pace with, who leaned over his horse’s neck, wind whipping through his curls. Who still had orange paint pressed against his lips, the proof of how different things were.

Different, but all the same.

Kenny could see what they saw, now, on this side of the army. The daunting fear that was knowing you had to breach those thick walls. Knowing death waited, inside and here, outside also, a mobilized army ready to go.

The others finally matched the pace set by Kyle, and they were off.

It’s started.


	25. The Princess loses

Kenny expected them to ride straight into the other army. Apparently this wasn’t practical, because once Kyle was certain they saw the approaching Elves, he had his army line and slow to a walk, stopping altogether when they were what he deemed ‘close enough’. Kenny could see the banners of the Keep clearly, the sun setting was going to make for a lousy battle. Kenny looked over the fields, watched the human army scramble into a different formation. Odd.

Currently, two ranked officers were speaking with Kyle about their plans now that they’ve changed, Stan beside him. Watching the army in front re-gather, the rest of the troupe spoke up.

“How did he know we were coming?” Butters was saying, voice carrying shrilly over the pounding footsteps of the horses.

“I don’t know,” Kenny’s heart was racing. A real war. And last time Elves and Humans had clashed around her, it ended up with a lot of Elven blood spilt. She turned her head, getting a look at Kyle over her shoulder. The ex-King was furious, almost alight in the setting sun, he looked ready to fight. Kenny would make sure he didn’t spill a drop of blood.

“Clyde,” Craig was saying, from where he gripped Tweek’s waist in agitation. “Did Cartman have any ears with the Elves?”

“No!” The brunet looked insulted at the insinuation. “I would’ve told someone. He hates the Elves, he wouldn’t have a spy.”

“There’s a lot of humans at the Caverns now,” Kenny pointed out, mind whirling.

“And nearly all of them are riding alongside you,” Craig said coolly. “So think about it, Kenny. It’s not likely to be someone riding into the fray.”

“That’s not true-” Kenny began to argue, when Kyle and Stan spurred their horses to meet up with the rest of the team again.

“Cartman isn’t with them,” Kyle said, face pale. “He isn’t with the army.”

Tweek didn’t look surprised, merely grit his teeth as his hands fidgeted. Butters and Clyde fell silent, and even Craig shut his mouth.

“Furthermore,” Kyle said, “They didn’t expect us.”

All of them stared, as Stan nodded quickly next to Kyle.

“They aren’t ready for us,” He pointed out, physically pointing across the fields. “Look!”

Kenny did. The army was more or less scrambling, even…changing direction. They hadn’t been facing the fields, which was a weird thing for them not to do if they knew an army was approaching from the forests.

“So we sneak by,” Craig said suddenly, and all eyes swiveled to him. The ex-thief shrugged, smirking.

“There’s a million ways to breach the Keep,” Craig said, shifting to look over Tweek’s head. “Let them worry about the army. We’re here to get the Wizard. So let’s go.”

Everyone was quiet. 

“Plans have changed a little,” Kyle said coolly, “You’re not going.”

Craig’s jaw dropped, the most expression Kenny had ever seen cross the reserved man’s face.

“Bullshit-” He started, and Tweek took over for Kyle.

“Clyde agreed he’d stay behind with you,” Tweek cut him down, looking over his shoulder with fierce mismatched eyes.

“There’s no safe place anymore,” Clyde interjected, hands woven into his horse’s mane in some kind of attempt to calm himself. He patted it's neck, fingers shaking. “And how are we going to sneak past an entire army?”

“The drains lead out past the farm fields,” Craig said, pointedly not looking at his husband to the point of absurdity. “We’ll be below ground level. They’ll never see us.”

“Where are they?” Kyle was demanding, but Stan was speaking again.

“Kyle, take them and go,” The boy said, pale but brown eyes set. “Stop the Wizard and get us help from inside.”

“Excuse me, what about you?” The ex-King said incredulously.

“There’s an army against us now,” Stan said, fingers twisting the leather reins. “They’ll need to talk to someone, and not only do I know _everything_ about how you run your Kingdom, I’m a human. They’ll listen to me, I know it.”

Kyle was speechless. Beside him, Craig was speaking directly into Tweek’s ear, who twitched all the more but had a grim expression on his face.

“I…don’t…” Kyle was struggling, frozen up. “What about the mission?”

“Someone has to try and get a truce,” Stan pointed out, soft eyes glittering under his helm. “I’m the best bet. I was never much good in battle anyway, Kyle. I’m a fighter from afar. Let me do this.”

The sheer anguish in Kyle’s face hurt. But the next moment he nodded, slowly, then urged his horse forward until it stood beside Stan. He hugged his friend, the person he’d escaped Dunedhelbair with, his closest friend and confidant, from what Kyle told Kenny, for all his life.

“Just be careful,” Kyle asked him, leaning halfway off his own steed to hug his best friend goodbye. “If things go badly, let them protect you. Please.”

Kenny lowered her gaze.

One man down.

Clyde suddenly moved forward next, reaching across his horse to shake Stan’s hand.

“Good luck,” He said, face pale. “Come back, okay?”

Stan’s face broke into a smile, then, and he squeezed the guard’s hand before turning his horse all the way around and loping back towards the army. The leaders were waiting, and Stan didn’t seem to hesitate before talking, the Elven war dogs milling around his horse’s feet.

As Craig began directing Kyle towards the farms. Kyle half-listened, following as he watched his best friend leave his sight, obscured by the soft hills of the countryside. Ready. The human leader of the Elven armies.

Kenny realized then she didn’t say goodbye. She hoped she wouldn’t have to.

She stuck by Kyle, the group riding only a little ways further before dismounting from their horses entirely. 

They didn’t have much time to spare. Kenny got to see a glimpse of what Feldspar must be, nearly gliding over the dead earth, listening to Butters and Clyde crunch the dead earth under their feet.

It was then she realized fully where she stood.

Of course…the drains did come out on the fields, on land the McCormick family used to own before it was spent. She said nothing to Kyle, not even sure he knew, as Craig led them to what looked like a small cave, short enough to where Kenny had to stoop slightly to avoid hitting her head even when smaller.

“The sewers?” Clyde was asking, cringing.

“Get moving, we have to be out of sight before we’re noticed,” Feldspar said, drawing his scarf up over his nose. “Let’s go.”

Tweek caught his hand.

Craig paused. He looked at the Barbarian, with Craig’s green still coloring his face. Tweek’s hand shook, but he didn’t twitch. They seemed to communicate something, some kind of protest overturned, because Tweek’s grip turned gentle and somehow became a holding of hands.

“I’m with you,” Tweek promised, mismatched eyes fixed. “Whatever you decide.”

Craig squeezed his hand, and pulled him onward.

Kenny stared at the dirt, listening to the army they could no longer see, obscured by the dead brush and slight hills.

This was her home. They were standing on her family’s property, with the sounds of war in her ears. She’d pictured the army, and Kyle, so differently then. How was she to know that a handful of years later, she’d be plastered to his side, ready to take the plunge into war as his protector, his partner, his equal.

Kenny McCormick, grubby little farm boy, the fierce princess at the Elven King’s hip.

Her strung bow was in her hands, just in case, firm and reassuring, dark wood inlaid with some silvery metal. Here they went.

Clyde more or less jumped into the cavern, starting up the stone pathway inside, oddly earnest. Butters glanced at Kenny, almost as if making sure she was still there, before following closely. 

Kenny said nothing. Kyle stood at her side momentarily, before brushing past her. Perhaps purposely, his hand trailed over her arm briefly before he disappeared. Kenny took one last look at the farms and delved in.

Onward.

The smell was remarkable, of course, and the path was long. They kept a good pace, faster than a walk, and Craig didn’t seem to tire. Kenny was watching.

The king was silent, and when she could, Kenny just touched him, lightly, trying to reassure.

A war. And she never had time to even react, or even really process it. But there might be a battle going on in the future, which meant someone was going to die. A lot of people were going to die.

The tunnel let out right outside the Keep’s main castle itself, to where the kitchen entrance was. It was barred, letting them have a good view but no way of actually breaching it to get to the fortress.

Tweek kicked the grate, watching the rusted metal shift against the dirt walls. He kicked a second time, and it felt with a clang onto the ground.

All drew their weapons. Electricity crackled along Butters’ hands, Kyle’s sword shone, and they knocked down the kitchen door.

The most unnerving thing happened, in which nothing happened at all. There wasn’t a guard, a knight, a terrified maid, nothing. The group swarmed the kitchens, weapons free, and there was simply nothing.

No one.

Butters slipped through the door to the main hall first, not seeing anything, the rest followed. Everything was silent as death, as if Cartman had emptied the halls of his own palace and left it unguarded.

“I don’t understand,” Kyle whispered.

“That’s because you’re dumb, Kal,” The voice rang, and the boys whirled.

At the top of the stairs was Cartman himself, the stick casting a red glow to his clothes as he smirked down at them. Clearly enjoying catching them off guard, he smirked.

“Did you think-” He didn’t get any farther than that.

Lightning filled the building. And not Butters’ warm tones, the soft yellows of a gentle death, but blue and purple and cold as rigor mortis, crawling from the ceiling like a rabid animal and all of it, the entire main hall, directed at one person.

Cartman shrieked, clearly startled, and barely had the shield up in time. He was bombarded, an audible _THOOM_ when the bolts first hit followed by violent sizzling.

Kenny looked at Butters first, noticing the true cause soon after.

Tweek was holding hands with Craig still, both men at an arm’s pace from one another. Magic poured off them in troves, something so heavy and potent she could taste it on the back of her tongue.

One of those boys was a True Elemental…unlike everyone else, who used the magic in their own ‘glass’ as Kyle explained, True Elementals used their glass to borrow the magic from the world itself, making them very, very difficult to tire.

Kenny’s jaw dropped, and from Kyle’s dumbfounded expression, he didn’t expect it either.

“Holy shit!” Clyde said, sword lowering at the sight, he seemed to both be trying to look and cover his eyes.

“Okay, and now what?” Cartman shouted down at them. “Pretty cool, guys. But what about…THIS-”

A burst of light, not lightning but a small amount of energy, and he was…actually _mimicking_ the attack.

Kyle threw a shield around the two, crying out when it hit. His sword was dropped, he grabbed his own wrist as if he’d been burned. Kenny watched, as Kyle’s shield began to crack, blood red magic oozing through the cracks.

“Hey, weren’t you supposed to be dead?” Cartman was asking, still standing boredly at the stairs.

Tweek looked up, a crazed look of rage in his eyes, and Butters threw a bolt Cartman’s way.

It bounced off, like it was nothing, so easily that the Wizard laughed.

“Aw, that was cute!” He said, looking delighted. “But I’ve gotten better, didn’t you notice? I was worried it wouldn’t work after Kinnie showed up last time, but I think this is going to be over quick, don’t you?”

Kyle’s shield broke, and the King grit his teeth, as the two boys in the protected area staged a counterattack.

Ice slid up the stairs like glass waves, freezing the further they got until they reached Cartman. It wrapped over the shield like a boa constrictor and held, the two still with hands clenched.

Craig was sweating, fingers shaking, and Tweek looked pained.

Kenny didn’t understand. It was as if their magic was linked. And yet, her mind turned from that to focus on Cartman’s words instead, something in her chest freezing like the waves currently being shattered by the Keep’s leader.

“Nope!” He said, and flicked his wrist. While not ice, the energy followed the path and collided before Kyle could re-structure protection, and the two were thrown across the room.

“STOP IT!” Butters shouted up at him, lifting his war hammer.

“Make me,” Cartman replied, sneering. “I think I might hate you most. You belonged here, and you committed treason.”

“My oath is to the people!” Butters replied impressively, straight-backed and with the pale blue paint still on his face. “So I came back. To stop you! You can’t do this!”

“Whoops,” He said, and Butters screamed.

He’d done the same thing as in the dungeons, trapping him in some kind of attack that caught you at your feet and drove up your veins, into your mind.

“That’s enough!” Kyle demanded, trying to cut the connection magically. It fizzled, but seemed to…almost _eat_ Kyle’s magic. Absorbing it, and Kyle blanched.

Kenny shot at arrow, just to see what it would do, and it bounced off with an embarrassing _plink_.

Cartman rolled his eyes. “Nice job, Kinnie.”

She sent a look behind her. Craig was more or less convulsing on the ground, Tweek over him, either jabbering too quick and disjointed to understand, or in a different language. She looked back at Cartman, who didn’t even look tired. Butters was on his knees, shuddering, and Clyde rushed forward.

He grabbed Butters by the shoulders, which Kyle didn’t have time to warn him against as the red magic crawled up his own arms. He cried out, but gripped tighter, hands shaking as he pulled.

He half-carried the man away, Kyle switching to attack mode. Kenny focused. Darkness. Magic. …What did he mean, about her and the staff?

Nothing was happening, but Cartman wasn’t even concerned with her at the moment.

“I’m going to kill you,” He directed to Butters. “I made you a Paladin!”

“You made me a joke!” He croaked, as Clyde helped him stand. “And I knew it! I just let you! But I can’t…you can’t do this to everyone!”

“Look, I get it,” Clyde spoke up as Butters grabbed his weapon.

“You don’t get anything,” Cartman replied, sneering. “I’ve forgotten who you are. You’re worthless, and when you die _nobody_ is going to give a shit.”

“Kyle, I can’t go on,” Tweek was saying, voice broken. “Craig is…Craig’s…”

Kenny turned, and, unfortunately, so did the softhearted Butters.

Another scream, louder and shriller and more inhuman than she’d ever imagine the sweet-voiced boy making.

Fire, red fire, licking at Butter’s face, his hands, engulfing him. He was on the ground, clutching at his throat, and Clyde froze in horror.

Kyle, ever the acting King he was, leapt up the stairs. A brilliant white light, which Kenny later realized was meant to blind, not hurt. Harm Cartman’s concentration, the brilliant bastard. It worked, enough that Cartman broke the connection, but the flames licked softly at the boy a moment more and Clyde drew his sword, staring at Kenny uncertainly.

“Kenny!” Kyle called, from halfway up the stairs.

Kenny’s gaze slowly turned, that soft, whispering voice back against her soul.

“What did you mean?” She asked the Wizard, eyes narrowed. “About me interfering with the Staff?”

Kyle stared, arm lowering slightly in shock as Cartman laughed.

“Oooh, I was hoping you’d ask!” He said in delight. “Kinnie, did you tell your boyfriend you’re orc blood? Orc! The mortal enemy of the Elves?”

“What?” Kyle said, and Kenny closed her mouth.

“She knew!” Cartman said with glee. “And she didn’t tell you!”

The King stared, from the Wizard to the Princess, fire suddenly extinguished.

“You’re fuckin’ an orc-girl,” Cartman said, enjoying himself. “Orc-boy-girl. Thing. Person.”

“My parents said that,” Kenny said, regaining her voice. “What’s it matter?”

“Look, this thing?” Cartman inelegantly waved the Staff, “Belonged to the people who built the places. Whatever Kal told you, they were orcs. Right, Kal?”

Kyle had a shield up between the Wizard and the rest of the crew, but his eyes stayed on Kenny. Questioning.

“Yeah, it’s that blood that’s yours, Kinnie,” The Wizard said almost reverently. “It’s a kickass story. Your family fell out of favor when it was taking over and became farmers. You have more Elf and Orc in you than Human! If the Staff realized one of the Old Blood was still around, I’d never be able to use it right! I had to get rid of you, get you wayyyy out of here, or it would refuse to work for anyone you didn’t perform the ceremony for. And I,” Cartman said, looking it over. “Really, really like this thing.”

Wait, she was-

“Kenny’s Royal Blood,” Kyle said, more to himself than anything. “And the Staff belongs to only a few families-”

“You gave it up as part of the negotiations,” Cartman sneered. “And I’ll kill that dirty little kid and his thief boyfriend, just in case.”

“Why not kill me?” Kenny suddenly asked, the darkness returning. She could feel it, swirling at the edges of her touch.

“You can’t kill what you are,” Cartman squawked. “Jesus, Kinnie. Haven’t you noticed that you recover from…you know, everything? You’re some kind of demon orc thing in favor of the Elder Gods. Look at your magic!” He claimed, where it swirled inky black and purple around her shoulders. “Nope. I needed you gone.”

“And Karen?” She asked then, eyes flaring.

Cartman blanched.

“That wasn’t my fault,” He said, earnest as he had been when he was geeking out. “I had no idea! It was an accident.”

No.

“What was?” Kenny asked, and the magic swelled. The room turned black, hiding everything from sight except the two other people she wanted to talk to at the moment and the light of their magics. Annoyed, she broke Kyle’s shield with a thought so she could see, the man stumbling to sit on the steps.

She never broke eye contact with the Wizard, who suddenly had frozen.

“WHAT WAS AN ACCIDENT?!” Kenny roared, and Cartman spoke quickly.

“Kinnie, look, I’m sorry,” He begged. “I am. I just wanted to send her off to a nearby farm. She wasn’t supposed to get hurt. She was supposed to be able to heal back, like you! I saw you do that lots of time, I never-”

In a second she was standing next to him, without ever having moved.

“What did you do?” She asked, voice low, rumbling. Demonic, a voice borrowed from the earth.

The Wizard swallowed, unable to break eye contact. Around them was darkness, Kenny leaving Kyle to it as she stared down the only person she wanted to hear speak.

“Ken-ny,” He pronounced softly, “I’m sorry. Karen…got hurt. And she couldn’t…get better.”

There was nothing for a moment. Just darkness. Death. The knowledge that this, all of this, was for nothing.

And then Kenny screamed.


	26. The Princess surrenders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not have written this chapter and the one previous both at the same time, and may or may not have posted them a day apart.

No. No, no, no, no.

Everything blurred out of focus. Darkness and death, the red tinge of light.

“It was all an accident, Kinnie,” Cartman’s voice drifted to her. She was on her knees, nails scratching against the stone floor. His voice was quiet. No one behind them spoke. “I wanted her safe. She was intercepted, by bandits. They killed everyone traveling that path.”

“You let this happen,” She growled, vague and disjointed.

“Kinnie, all I’ve been trying to do is make things better,” He said, carefully. As if his voice was in her ear, breathing hot against her neck. “Didn’t you see the army? I’m going to get everyone back under the Keep. Including those people who hurt Karen.”

“Stop!” Kenny vaguely recognized the voice as Butters’, but it was background noise. She sent an angry thought in it’s direction and after a yelp, it silenced.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that it happened so close to Kal’s allies?” Cartman whispered, sympathetically. Sorrowfully. “Aw, Kinnie, I’m so sorry. I’m sure he likes you now. But before then, before all of this…why wouldn’t he try and kill as many people as he could? He wouldn't know, of course. After all, he killed your parents. And now you know he killed Karen, too.”

Kenny took a breath, hearing noise behind them. Quiet, insignificant noise.

“He’s an Elf, Princess,” Cartman told her. “You got his heart, but he’ll always be an Elf. He’ll always have killed your parents. He’ll always have killed Karen.”

“Would you stop,” Kenny slowly stood, “TALKING ABOUT MY SISTER?!” Her voice rose, thundered, shaking the walls.

“Look out!” One of the boys had called, but she already saw Cartman’s magic trying to slip under her feet now that she was no longer staring at the floor.

Her gaze turned, and everything descended on the Wizard.

Every ounce of hate, rage, fury, sorrow. She sent it all his way. Like shivering black snakes, the darkness fluttered along the red shield, caressing, a loving, deathly gesture.

And then it broke.

Cartman had time to gasp before the darkness swarmed. He didn’t even get to scream.

Make him feel **pain**.

Kenny stood, still as a statue, watching with deranged wonder. He was struggling, gasping, trying to beg. Unlike his pain, sharp and hot, this was all mind. Feel the pain she experienced, all of her fucking life, putting everything she was on the line, for what at the end? All for nothing. It was over. All of it was over. In the end, Cartman was just a fly to swat. He was nothing, and she should have killed him when she first realized Karen was missing.

She stepped over a crying, shuddering Wizard, and slowly picked up the Staff.

Beautiful reddish crystal surrounded by gnarled wood. All of this, for a stick. Power grabs that ended up with her sister gone, for a dead tree and some rock.

Karen was dead. Kenny traced her fingers over the stones. They’d taken her sister from her. Karen had died, alone and in pain, the victim of highwaymen who did god knows what to her and left her alone to die. A child, who's last moments were probably spent wanting her sibling. Hoping for a rescue she never got.

“Kenny!” Her eyes flit up to see Kyle, struggling against the darkness as if it was a physical object, slowing his steps like water. He had one of those white lights in his hand, and his other was outstretched.

“Kenny, I’m sorry,” Kyle was saying, face wet. “I’m so sorry.”

Kenny stared, trying to place him. Eyes flit between his, lips in a thin line.

“Please,” He asked, arm reaching from where he was caught, stuck on the steps with tendrils wrapped around his legs. He looked pitiful, all urgency and no threat. “Come here. It’s okay. Ken, it’s okay,” He promised, voice smooth and soothing.

Her feet seemed to move on their own. She stood at the top of the stairs, Cartman silent behind her. And then slowly she walked down the stairs, one step at a time, eyes on the Elf.

“Kenny,” Kyle said, and she stopped in front of him.

Without changing expression, she stood one step above the King and kicked him down the staircase.

Butters shrieked, though she couldn’t quite make him out in the darkness that obscured everything except what was directly in front of her. More voices, unimportant. Nothing. Nobody. The darkness pressed against Kenny like a hug, warming and promising as she watched the King fall.

Kyle twitched at the stair bottom, somehow pushing himself up as she walked down the steps.

Red mingled with gold as he looked up, dragging in a wet breath. Under her feet, her boots slid on the slickness of the blood he’d left on the white stairs, staining them.

“Kenny, I had nothing to do with this,” Kyle was saying, spitting blood to the side. He was on his knees, like he should be, the pain coloring his voice. “He’s lying.”

“This would be before you ever met me,” Kenny said, and her voice was unrecognizable. She stood within touching distance, but of course Kyle knew better. She crouched, wanting him to look her in the eyes. “You killed my parents.”

“Yes,” Kyle said, clutching his ribs.

“You killed hundreds of humans before I ever reached the castle.”

“Yes,” Kyle repeated, not taking his eyes off her. Blood dripped from his mouth thickly.

“Then tell me,” Kenny asked, darkness coming to curl around Kyle again, threatening. “Why you wouldn’t kill Karen, too?”

Kyle opened his mouth and closed it, unable to look away. His expression was desperate.

“I didn’t kill Karen, Kenny,” He promised, and in another moment he was on his back, Kenny’s boot against his throat.

“You said you’d submit yourself to my judgement,” Kenny’s unearthly voice purred. “Submit. I’m ready to judge.”

Kyle grabbed her ankle, daring to touch her. She added more pressure and he grit his teeth, but something sparked in his eyes.

He slammed his other palm on the ground, and the darkness seemed to _shriek_ as light burst from his slim fingertips. The magic traveled along the grout of the stones, illuminating something of a pathway through the murk. At the end stood the group aligned.

Clyde, his sword in his hand, standing next to Craig, who was being half-supported but looked pissed. Tweek, eyes wild and face twitching, Butters next to Clyde, face pained.

“You said you’d give yourself up,” She hissed without looking down.

“I did,” Kyle croaked, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. “And I promised Kenny we’d both be leaving this castle.”

Butters lifted his weapon the same time Tweek and Craig reached for one another. A wild shot of light and power, which made the darkness curl in on itself. 

But that was fine.

Kenny’s fist tightened around the Staff, and it glowed a soft red. It colored the inky blackness surrounding them, staining it the color of blood. And oh, what a change. Where things had been easy before, this was effortless. As unconscious as breathing, as blinking, beautifully, intoxicatingly simple.

A lazy smile curved her face as she lifted her boot off Kyle, watching as her magic lethargically crawled towards the group, who scrambled.

She set her sights on the duo first. It was Tweek who was the Elemental, yet somehow it was like part of his soul was nestled inside the thief. Two halves that needed to come together. She could see it, feel the magic even more strongly. Every talent she had was being enhanced, powered up, until it took nearly nothing to fight. She loved it.

“I’ll crush you,” She promised, but somehow Kyle staggered to his feet.

“You’re not yourself, Kenny,” He was saying, as Kenny flicked a wrist at Butters and watched him deflect badly, as always.

“You wouldn’t understand,” She whispered, delightedly, not even sparing him a look. He didn't deserve it. He was nothing, anymore.

“I would,” Clyde called over to her, only getting a slight twitch in return. This did not deter him, and he raised his voice.

“I didn’t have anything either,” Clyde’s voice was wavering, broken. Weak. “They took it all from me. They killed my mom, and they killed Karen, too.”

Her gaze settled on him at last. He looked like a boy, tears streaming down his face and hands reaching in front of him. Passively, pleadingly, surrendering.

“It’s not Kyle’s fault,” He said, lips trembling. “If he says he didn’t do it, believe him, Kenny. He’d tell you.”

“He killed my parents,” Kenny’s mind supplied the next sentence immediately.

“And we killed his,” Clyde replied, voice bordering on frantic. Kenny could see Kyle holding up a hand against Tweek and Craig, asking them to wait. Why? “It’s how the world is, Kenny. It’s awful and horrible. But we’re your friends, let us help you. Put down the staff.”

So that was it. Kenny’s grip tightened and the stones flared.

“Kenny,” Everything in her screamed not to listen. Yet she turned, looking Kyle in the eyes.

“You’re all I have,” Kyle said, voice impossibly gentle. 

He’d tried to wipe the blood off his face, leaving the gold stained pink. Kenny fixed her gaze on his lips, mind trying to conjure something up in memory. Something to do with sunsets. 

“I would have told you the instant I knew. I told you about your parents the moment I realized who you were. I’d never keep something like that from you," He promised. "I’ve never hid things like that. You deserve the truth. Always.”

Butters moved and Kenny’s gaze whipped towards him, but he was only setting down his weapon. He moved to sit, right next to where Clyde stood, meaning no harm and watching her knowingly.

“We’re your friends,” Kyle echoed Clyde as Craig and Tweek let go of one another, Craig sinking to the ground a bit faster than his husband. “We came here for you. All of us are here right now because we care. Because we want to help you.”

Kenny’s grip loosened, the fog around them lessening, just slightly.

“And you,” Kyle spoke in earnest, not moving his feet but reaching for her. Covered in his own blood, forgiving the reason for that without a second thought. “You’re an Elf, an Orc, a _Human_ , you’re Mysterion and Kenny, you’re male and female, and you are mine, and I am yours.”

Kenny stared at Kyle, Staff hanging by her fingertips. Kyle didn’t look the least bit interested in it, keeping his arms open for her.

“I will always love you,” He told her, honestly. “No matter what. You’re loved by so many, Ken, you’re not left alone. Let us help you...let me help you. I’ll carry your burdens a while. Just come here. Please.”

That anger, rage, the voice inside was protesting, but it seemed so far away. The Staff fell from her fingers, clattering on the stone like the stick it was, and no one made a move for it. No one cared.

Kenny took an unsteady step forward and Kyle did the rest, engulfing her in a hug so tight she couldn’t breathe.

She fell against him, letting him hold her up. Sobs racked her body, grief and rage mixing as the darkness evaporated, leaving them all in a blank, empty hall with no other noises but Kenny’s brokenhearted crying.

Outside, under the stars, Stan shook hands with the opposing army’s leader, smiling bright as the full moon.


	27. The Princess Kenny

Kenny’s hair curled around her ears as she walked through the Keep’s halls. Hardly anyone was up in the early morning, except for the person she’d been seeking out. In the greys of the morning, the Barbarian King sat on a window’s ledge, one leg resting against the window and the other stretched out in front of him.

“Tweek,” Kenny said, and the boy didn’t so much as twitch. Of course, he’d heard her coming probably from the moment she stepped onto the stairs.

She walked up next to him, leaning against the wall. Outside, the world was still mostly quiet, the sleepy village stirring in the misty morning. Both were quiet.

“How’s Craig?” Kenny asked, a surefire way to get the boy to speak.

As predicted, Tweek finally shifted, getting more comfortable.

“He says he’s back to normal,” He said, and his tone was less than impressed. Kenny grinned.

“So how’s Craig actually?” She asked, and Tweek’s lips twitched into a smile.

“We’ll have to wait a bit before we can leave,” He said, flatly. “We went outside for a while last night after the ceremonies. I thought I was going to have to carry him back.”

Kenny snorted softly. “You didn’t plan on leaving until after Wendy’s entourage gets here anyhow, right?” She asked, glancing at him again. “You’ll go back with them?”

“Right now that’s the plan,” Tweek murmured. “I hate the valley. I wouldn’t be able to traverse it alone.”

Kenny smiled at him, lifting her shoulder and airily waving her hands. “Well. Now you have two Queens as your allies. One of us will be glad to help you.”

Tweek smiled in return, hopping up from the seat. The two of them walked down the hall, back downstairs.

“I’m surprised how easy it was for you,” Tweek muttered. “I had to spill blood just to _leave_ , much less run my own tribe.”

“Thank goodness it didn’t come to that,” Kenny murmured. “Everyone was tired of Cartman’s shit, and the fact that no one actually wanted to be in that army made it easy. I’m the Blood of the throne.”

“You still don’t sound happy about it,” Tweek twitched uncomfortably. “Ack. Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Kenny reassured him, brushing it off. “It’s just…” She would not have even debated telling the man this a couple months ago. Time changed things quickly. “These people…had very different opinions of me when I left. And now it’s like that never happened. Now that I’m Blooded. Now that I’m a Queen.” 

“Just keep people around you that you trust,” Tweek said wisely, ever the expert on being backstabbed. Sometimes literally. “I’m sure it’ll go bad somewhere.”

Kenny couldn’t help but snort at that. “Thanks, Tweek.”

In reality, he wasn’t wrong. Kyle had said much the same, the first night they’d spent in the Keep. Still covered in his own blood, he urgently told her that he expected backlash. For her to stay in his sights for at least a few days.

“For me, if nothing else,” He’d told her, and on that alone Kenny had agreed. That and she was watching Butters try patching up the damage she’d done. To Kyle. Out of fury and pain.

She’d been horrified once it all set it. The combined grief and horror had crushed her. She literally thought she was going insane. Butters hadn’t left her side for a minute, and Kyle stayed close every second he wasn’t delegating.

Even now it still bothered her. They’d made great progress, most of the Keep was fired and replaced by people in the village who needed jobs, they had two deliveries of food from neighboring towns now that they were all open for trade, and last night they’d given the corpses downstairs a proper burial.

Kenny walked down the stairs she’d pushed the King down, remembering it all like it was a dream, or she was an observer.

The Staff operated by enhancing. It called on things to refill your powers, energy and strength would be amplified, and apparently, emotions were as well.

She could remember every second she’d strangled Cartman. Using every ounce of hate and grief she held to make sure he hurt. Felt every bit of pain her sister must have.

“I thought I’d killed him,” She murmured vaguely, but Tweek heard her all the same.

“The only reason I didn’t kill him was because I have to,” He said, snappishly. “Butters backed up Kyle and asked me not to. I owe him, still. But,” He said, and his mismatched eyes narrowed smugly. “I doubt he’ll last long in the villager’s jails. From what I’ve heard, you put Elves to guard the cells?”

“I had to,” Kenny said, voice trembling with anger, not fear. “Or I’d be down there killing him for real myself. The only reason I didn’t,” She said viciously, “Is Kyle talked me out of it. Said my first act couldn’t be murder.”

“Humans are stupid,” Tweek muttered under his breath as they walked down the main hall.

“You are human, Tweek,” Kenny pointed out.

“Not entirely,” The boy said, twitching. “I wouldn’t want to be.”

Kenny said nothing. She wasn’t as human as she thought. Not even necessarily due to the physical blood that ran through her veins, but the actions. Thoughts. Feelings. Magic.

Kyle hadn’t cared. About any of it. Her chest ached still.

“Sure, but it beats torches!” She heard Clyde saying, and she glanced at Tweek. The two detoured into the throne room, to see what the guard was doing so early.

The throne room was also bland, but Kenny had…redecorated. The old banners of the Keep, Cartman’s banners, were burned. In their place were banners of deep orange, a golden silhouette of the Keep embroidered near the bottom. Behind the purple-draped throne rested the banner with the seven’s colors. Forever to remain as long as Kenny reigned.

Who they were looking for were at the bottom of the steps leading to the throne. Clyde was clothed in red, a sword at his side, and Butters wore soft blue. In his hands was the Staff, which Kenny cringed at.

The blond boy didn't notice the observers and lifted his hand, casting another soft white light to nestle in the divot it belonged in, where it had been intended to be when Orcs first built the Keep. It floated gently, settling it where it belonged, where it would stay until Butters' own light faded out from the world forever. Kenny stood back and observed as Clyde applauded, looking around the newly-lit room in approval.

“Your decision or Kyle’s?” Tweek asked, watching the lights shine in the corners. 

“I wanted it destroyed,” Kenny said quietly. “But Kyle said the world might need a new Wielder. Someone who would like the job of traveling around, keeping up with lights and making people’s lives…a bit brighter, so to speak.”

Butters looked gratified, laughingly looking around the room himself. He caught sight of the two and waved, smile bright enough to light the world on it’s own.

“What do you think?” He called over, and Kenny smiled brightly in return.

“I love it,” She said honestly, talking about more than the lights. “Are you two going back to the Keep to light them there as well?”

Butters nodded, holding the staff with both hands in front of him.

“Clyde’s going to show me the treetops,” He said, lifting a shoulder. “Apparently they haven’t been lit in years.”

“Way overdue,” Clyde said, and the boy had also cheered up considerably. His new position probably helped. Kyle had, with Kenny’s permission, of course, appointed him the guard for the Wielder. A personal kind of assistant/companion/protector of the one who held the Stick and lit all the lights of the world.

She was starting to realize a lot of Clyde’s chips on his shoulder were due to never having been given any sort of choices in life. He’d bowed on one knee in front of Kenny’s throne, Kyle standing at her right, and thanked them both before accepting with a glowing smile.

Tweek and Kenny continued to walk outside, to the middle of the castle, where Kenny took deep breaths of crisp morning air.

“I like them both,” Tweek said suddenly, and it took Kenny a moment to realize who he was referring to.

“Oh yes,” Kenny said fervently. “Butters has always been my best friend. He’s always been like that…selfless and kind. He has his own problems.”

Tweek made an agreeing sort of grunt. He looked far less antsy outside, taking a walk around and inspecting the plants. Kenny took a seat on one of the stone walls around the gardens, watching.

Tweek had really been her first friend after Wendy. Funny to think, her closest friends included three Royal lines. Well. Two, she supposed, mind drifting to Kyle. She looked back at the boy, who had finally found some sense of peace since he found his husband. He deserved it. She could remember how he spoke about Craig in the carriage, that day. So full of love and faith. They deserved to find each other again. 

“I’m really glad you found Craig, Tweek,” She said, quietly.

The blond King glanced back at her, from under wild hair.

“I’m sorry you didn’t find Karen,” He replied, just as quietly.

Neither said anything more. Tweek came back to sit next to Kenny, drawing his legs up onto the ledge.

“I just…can’t believe she’s gone,” Kenny said, staring off across the courtyard. “I don’t think it’s caught up with me yet. Like I might still turn a corner and find her, just waiting.”

Tweek’s arm brushed hers, and knowing how much he hated touch, it wasn’t an accident. Kenny’s lips twisted in a bitter smile, inspecting her fingernails.

“After everything, I’m never going to see her again,” She said, flatly. “And Cartman knew. He knew when I was sent off to Kyle’s. He was hoping I’d shank Kyle for his own crime. He knew I’d kill the man responsible.”

“Why didn’t you?” Tweek might be the only one who would dare come right up and ask. Kenny didn’t blink.

“If I wanted to,” She said coldly, “I could walk right down there as Mysterion and kill the bastard. And I would be so glad to do it. I’d love it.”

“Kyle must be persuasive,” Tweek muttered, and if it had been any other topic, Kenny might’ve cracked a joke at the wording. As it was she sighed, heavily, running a hand through her short hair.

“He forgave me for the attack,” She said, tugging on the strands. “Immediately. Never once held me accountable. He and Stan worked tirelessly to get me on the throne. All he asked was that I not kill Cartman, for my own sake, he said. I can’t, Tweek. If it had been any different, I’d have his ugly head hanging on the gate. But I won’t.”

Tweek nodded, thoughtfully. “In your society, that’s probably best,” He said, and then his grin turned predatory. Sharp. “But if you’d been a Barbarian,” He said, eyes sparkling. “I have a feeling you’d be a good leader there, too.”

Kenny smiled at that, sitting with the boy as they watched the mist begin to fade in the incoming sunlight.

“Will I see you after you go home?” Kenny asked, watching the light shift through the budding trees.

“You might never see me again,” Tweek said, deadpan. “Or you might see me next week. I don’t know, Kenny. It depends on Craig, too. And how things have been since I left. I might have to fight again for my throne.”

“Will you want help?” Kenny asked, even though she knew the answer.

“No,” Tweek’s eyelashes obscured his eyes as they lowered thoughtfully. “Craig and I will handle it. That’s one reason I need him at full strength before we leave.”

Kenny nodded.

The man himself had been standing by the door for at least a full minute, watching. His eyes, as always, remained on his husband.

Craig was definitely the handsomest one of the pair, and if Kenny wasn’t horribly biased, she might have said months previous the handsomest in the bunch. He was tall, broad-shouldered, with dark hair and a mysterious demeanor. He was also mushy soft for the person he’d pledged his soul to, and somehow received a piece of Tweek’s in return.

Still, she could see the effects of his imprisonment. Craig lost focus sometimes, staring off at nothing or losing track of conversations. Tweek always guided or corrected him gently, with soft words or loving hands. His eyes held something that Kenny didn’t like looking at.

Right now, however, they looked terribly soft. Tweek had caught sight of his husband in the corner and was watching him, meeting his gaze silently. Communicating.

How must it have felt for them? To be apart for so long, then have to pick up the threads of love again. For Tweek, he remained hopeful that he might find Craig again and looked. Craig was trapped and tortured, neglected, knowing Tweek had no idea if he was even alive. Yet they came back together so quickly, like they needed to be together.

She supposed that might have something to do with the soul exchange. She wondered if that was how Tweek knew Craig was still alive.

Did a soul hurt if it died and you had promised it to someone else? Her own ached at the loss of her sister, as harsh as if someone had carved out her heart.

Kenny watched them for a moment before taking a breath and smiling. “I’ll talk to you later today?” She offered, and Tweek quickly stood.

“Your highness,” He responded, something he never even called Kyle. Tweek grinned, that slightly manic smile that showed his uneven teeth. “I’ll see you soon,” He promised, and slipped an arm around Craig the moment he was close enough.

Kenny watched him go, remaining where she was.

This place was hers. It was still hard to believe. She went from being known as the dirty and worthless farm boy, to a village slut, to the Keep’s poor pitiful pet, to a Princess and ally to the Elves, to being the Queen.

Queen Kenny of the Keep, her reign had picked up from where Cartman’s ended. If Stan hadn’t made a truce with the humans before it was all over, they would never have gotten this far. Every single person had placed her on that throne. It was a lot to carry. Luckily, she didn’t have to alone.

Her eyes rested on familiar boots, and then, as he stooped, Kyle’s green-brown eyes under a mess of curls.

Unlike Kenny, who wore a thick golden crown, Kyle had opted for a thin circlet that looked like thread. He looked up at her, analyzing. Reading. Kenny kept his gaze, letting him take whatever he wanted to see.

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t accept the title,” She told him, and Kyle finally stood. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“This was what my family was,” He said, moving to sit in the place Tweek had vacated. He reached for her hand and Kenny gave it to him. “We were your advisors. I’m happy being that again.”

“You could be a King, Kyle,” Kenny said softly. “No one knows who you really are. You’re my equal.”

“Of course I am,” Kyle said boldly. “But eventually someone will find out who I am. And I’d rather not be in the position of power. Besides,” His thumb stroked her fingers, “I’m happy like this. I can teach you what I know, but you’re in charge. I’m free to do as I will, and so are you.”

Kenny shifted closer, leaning against his shoulder. Kyle rested his head against hers.

“Can’t we keep them from finding out?” She asked. She couldn’t imagine that going well. The Elven King turning out to be the Queen’s Elven advisor would be…suspicious.

“I want them to find out,” Kyle said, in a tone so fierce she had to look up. The sun was in his hair, catching the ends to make them fire-red, eyes set. “I want recorded history to know I was yours. By choice, by preference, you had me at your side for love, you had the Elven armies for the faith in what you could do, you had your allies for love of who you were, you had me, and I simply loved you.”

Kenny couldn’t quite take her eyes off him.

“How much of this did you plan?” She asked him, and she watched Kyle’s pretty lips curve.

“I had no idea who you were, of course,” Kyle said, arm around the newly-appointed Queen. “But I knew you’d be right for the job. Someone who had suffered under Cartman’s rule, befriended the Elves on your own, and led them back to free your people. You were always the best candidate.”

“And renouncing your crown?” She asked, softly.

Kyle looked down at her, hand coming up to weave into her short hair.

“I knew you’d need someone,” He said, without breaking her gaze. “And it’s a way for me to leave what I did behind me. I’m trying to make good choices from now on.”

Kenny nestled back against his neck, breathing him in.

“I think it’s a little obvious now that you’re no worse than I am,” She pointed out. “I was right from the beginning, Kyle. We’re similar.”

“We are,” Kyle readily agreed. Both had acted out of pain, rage, and took it out on whoever was near. “But I didn’t have a magical stick whispering ideas in my head.”

“I told you, it wasn’t like that,” Kenny lightly argued before exhaling. “And don’t hold me blameless for that. On some level, I knew what I was doing.”

“Then let’s say I deserved that and move on to forgiveness?” The redhead asked, kissing her hair. “I’m not angry, Kenny.”

“I know,” She said, completely believing it. Kyle had only expression concern and love from the moment she turned on him. She squeezed her eyes shut, pressed against his warm skin. “I love you, Kyle.”

“I love you too,” He replied, the hand in her hair soothingly carding through blond locks. “Kenny.”

His voice was sweet, relaxing. He didn’t sound unhappy. But they would have a lot to work on in the future. A lot of ghost from the past would be following them. They might never really move past all this.

And yet, with Kyle next to her, supportive and haughtily confident, she felt it might be some kind of feasible.

“Besides,” Kyle was teasing now, a smile in his voice. “You sacrificed quite a bit to keep me safe.”

“Shut the fuck up, Kyle,” Kenny said, feeling Kyle laugh more than hearing it. “Marrying you is hardly a sacrifice.”

“I’ll ask again in five years,” Kyle was trying to cheer her up, and it was so adorable it was working. Not the stupid marriage joke, but the attempt. Kenny lifted her head to smile at him, letting him know she was sufficiently cheered.

“I had to keep you safe somehow,” She said, pressing her lips to the underside of his jaw briefly. He sighed, closing his eyes. “The Keep doesn’t like Elves. But even they are going to find it hard to harm the official partner of the monarch. That’s a death sentence among allies. And Butters was qualified, so…”

“Oh, I’m not complaining,” Kyle scoffed. “I’m just glad you’ll be able to see an Elven ceremony. It’s a lot more fun.”

“So are human marriages, typically,” Kenny said with a smile, “When they aren’t done with one person still caked in blood and the other literally a day into the crown.”

“Wendy’s excited to see you married to me,” Kyle mentioned with a smile. “Stan sent a letter. She’s delighted and sounds just a little smug. I believe that woman might be some kind of psychic. I swear she’s been pushing me towards you for ages.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Kenny said, resting her chin on his shoulder as they looked over the gardens. “And what about Ike?”

“He’s excited to see me,” Kyle said softly, suddenly uncertain. “And meet you. And see me get married. He sounded ecstatic. He was…he seemed more indifferent to me a few years ago.”

“I’ll bet he misses you,” Kenny said staunchly. “Don’t overthink it. And just sit him down, tell him everything. He’ll understand, Kyle. Everything you’ve done…you’ve proven you mean what you say. It isn’t empty words. He’ll be proud of you.” She hugged him a little tighter, fingers digging into his sleeve. “I already am.”

Kyle flinched, but when she glanced at him, he looked nothing short of touched. He rested his head on hers rather heavily, holding her close.

“I am…so glad I met you,” He said, seeming to speak without even considering his words first. Kenny loved babbling Kyle. “I would have been proud just to know you. I love you, Kenny, with all my heart. You’re magnificent, brilliant, strong. You’ll be the leader the Keep has needed for centuries. And I’ll be here with you. I promise. You have me entirely.”

Kenny could feel herself turning red, laughing a little breathlessly. Mmm, poetic Kyle was even better.

“If that’s how you talk to me normally, I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep from swooning during your vows,” She half-joked, feeling a little tongue-tied.

“That’s the idea,” Kyle said, the snarky ass, and laughed as she poked his side playfully.

“What time are they coming?” She asked, as he sweetly kissed her nose.

“Sometime tonight or tomorrow,” He said. “You have some things to address for the farmlands today, though. The guy who came in to represent the farmers is incredibly unpleasant and rude. I’m more or less hiding right now before I bite the man's head off. Good luck.”

“Some advisor,” She said, moving to stand. Kyle looked disappointed but said nothing, still sitting on the wall.

Kenny reached for her husband and he took her hand, walking back towards the door.

“I was thinking,” Kyle said suddenly, pausing and jerking her to a stop. She glanced at him as he surveyed the gardens. “This place needs a bit of work. Why not create a memorial for Karen in the gardens? Stan’s done some work with the Caverns. I know he’d be honored to help.”

Kenny’s heart twisted, a bittersweet ache for both the loss of Karen and the thoughtfulness of Kyle.

Karen would have loved her sister’s chosen husband. It was easy to picture Karen at Kyle’s other side, excitedly chattering with her brother in law.

Kenny’s throat constricted.

Kyle wiped away her tears, she hadn’t even realized she was crying.

“She’d be so proud of you, Kenny,” Kyle whispered, which only strengthened her tears. “You’re the leader of the Keep, and if anyone could reunite the human realms through diplomacy, it’s you, and your story. You’re what legends are based on, what the world goes to re-listen to when everything goes dark. The Queen of the Keep, the world will remember. They’ll remember Karen, too. We won’t let her memory die.”

Kenny cried, sobs shaking her, and Kyle quietly let her cry.

Her family circle had expended, to all of these people she never expected to meet. Wendy, Kyle, Stan. Tweek, Craig, Clyde. Kyle, her Kyle, soon to be Ike, and who else knew. She wished Karen could see, could know. She would have fit in so well, been so happy.

Kyle held her for however long her tears lasted, not moving. She finally got control of herself, knowing better by now to not apologize.

“I love the idea,” She said wetly, and Kyle nodded solemnly.

“I can tell,” He said, so deadpan that she started to laugh.

Both of them began giggling, clutching each other like a lifeline. Kenny looked over the sweet, regal boy that she’d ended up attaching herself to. Not her parent’s killer, but her most trusted friend. Kyle would follow her into a demon’s lair and she’d half-expect them to walk back out unscathed.

In a way, she felt like maybe she too, had knitted her soul to Kyle’s.

She kissed him, and Kyle didn’t seem to mind kissing someone who’d just got done sobbing their heart out. Sweet, firm. Promising. They were partners. The Elven King and the Farm Boy, The Queen and her Elven Advisor.

They’d escape this together.

“Guys?” Butters said, impeccable timing as always.

Kenny backed off of Kyle, wiping her face again just in case.

The Wielder was grinning wildly, in a way that made her think he knew exactly what he interrupted.

“We can see them on the horizon!” He called happily. “They’ll be here before the evening!” And with that, he ran straight into Clyde and nearly stepped on the kid before whirling back through the door, the other boy hot on his heels with muffled swearing that sounded a touch amused.

Kyle snorted, Kenny smiled at him and reached for him again.

Kyle held her close, hugging her tightly before letting her go.

“Are you ready?” He said, checking her over. Concerned as always.

“I’ll be alright,” Kenny promised, taking his hand. She squeezed it, watching his concern fade to affection. She sent one last look over the gardens, making a mental note to talk to Stan as soon as she could.

“Let’s go,” She said, and they walked back into the Keep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, your suggestions, your comments, your presence. I'll see you next time.


End file.
